Fire and Ice
by BG.0715
Summary: Wendy's got sisters headed to Charming to help in her time of need, but will they just end up making trouble for the SAMCRO boys? Tig/OC, Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1 Hearts Afire

**HEARTS AFIRE **

by: Beautiful Girl

_**WELCOME to CHARMING... Our Name Says It All  
**_  
Jaci Parker looked over at her younger sister, Vix, as they drove passed the sign and on into the town. She swallowed a large lump in her throat which quickly took up residence in her stomach as a knot.  
Vix rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…I wish I had spray paint. Add an UN- to that sign. This town should be sued for false advertising."

Jaci sighed. "I only agreed to bring you along because you promised you'd be good. I mean it, Vix. We're lucky they even let us back into Charming after…well, you know, our past indiscretions. We're gonna have our hands full dealing with Wendy. That's enough drama."

"I know and I promise to be good." Jaci shot Vix an appreciative look. Vix fiddled with her iPhone. "You are aware that GOOD is a _relative_ term."

"Yes. And as a _relative_ of yours, I am telling you we both need to watch ourselves in Charming." At this moment they drove past Teller Morrow Automotive. The knot in her stomach grew.

"Are we stopping in to say 'hey' to Jax?" Vix asked.

"Just relax. We'll run into our dear soon-to-be-EX-Brother-in-Law soon enough. First, let's get settled and then go see how bad-off Wendy is."

"As the younger sisters, why are we always playing damage control? Shouldn't she set some sorta example?"

_Like I haven't damage controlled enough for your little ass too_, Jaci thought to herself. But she laughed, sadly, "She is an example. Wendy is a big ol' Cautionary Tale. A freakin' step-by-step manual on how NOT to live your life."

**2 weeks later…**

The Parker girls stop by the clubhouse late one night to chat with Jax and end up being invited inside. An impromptu poker game picks up with Jax, Chibs, Juice and the girls. Tig is in and out of the clubhouse, working after hours on his bike. He plays every other couple of hands of poker. After awhile, Jax heads home and the girls stay, having fun chatting with the other guys. Vix is smitten with Juice immediately. Jaci is just glad to have a night away from the hospital and the mess that is Wendy. After awhile, the subject of the old Charming drinking cabin comes up and the girls reveal they have some personal property that may still be on the premises. Vix dares Jaci to go get the stuff right then and there in the middle of the night; actually a triple-dog-dare. A coin toss decides Jaci's chaperone.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, look- you don't have to go with me. I am a big girl, not scared of the dark. I can go by myself. Just refresh my memory on which road to take to the cabin." Tig continued walking toward the row of cars and bikes parked outside Teller Morrow. "Did you hear me? I said you don't have to …" Jaci called after him

Tig stopped and held a hand up, "I heard you. I'm _ignoring_ you. That's how ignoring works. I lost the bet, we're going. Stop talking. "

"Bet? You lost a coin toss. It's no big thing."

"I'm holdin' up my end of the deal. Let's get this over with. Get in the car. You got the Mustang, right?"

Both Jaci and Tig walked up to the driver side door. The Mustang was a slick '08 jet black Cobra.

"Keys?" Tig asked.

Jaci pulled the keys from her pocket and jingled them. "Got'em."

She hit the alarm button and unlocked the doors. Tig held his hand out.

"What? Are you being a gentleman and opening the door? I didn't think you guys did that out here in Cali."

Tig rolled his eyes, "I'm driving."

That comment warranted a laugh from Jaci. "Like hell you are. What would you say if I tried to drive your bike?"

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself."

"Exactly. This is my ride. I drive." Jaci motioned Tig to the passenger seat.

"Woman," Tig replied in an exasperated tone and pointed toward the car. "This is a cage. It's different. Bike rules don't apply."

Jaci let him stew for a moment and finally said, "Calm down. I wouldn't make you 'ride bitch_'_. Wouldn't want to hurt your street-cred."

Jaci smiled and tossed the keys to him while walking to the other side of the car. "I don't know where the hell I am going anyway. You can be the pilot, Maverick. Just be gentle. This car, while it may not mean shit to you, is like my #2 dream car, so let's not screw it up. I was just fuckin' with you."

Tig started the car and revved the engine, _car had some power_. "That's dangerous you know. The fuckin' with me part."

"So I've heard." Jaci leaned back in her seat as Tig roared out of the parking lot.

As he shifted gears hard, "And by the way, you RIDE a bike, you don't DRIVE it. Christ!"

Jaci spun the wheel on the iPod until the road trip playlist was displayed and hit play. "Don't worry; I'm not going to torture you with rap music or emo shit."

"Damn straight. I'll throw that thing out the goddamn window." Tig snarled and stared down the road.

Jaci turned to look at him. "You're a real peach aren't chya?"

No reply was given from the driver as old school AC/DC began to blare from the car's high end speakers. The songs played on as they drove in silence. Tig stared in Jaci's direction even now and then as he waited for her to start making annoying small talk. Women just couldn't help themselves, they had to chatter. Damn genetic disability. That's why he never kept a woman around longer than was necessary and preferred to hang out with the guys. Men could just be quiet and share silence or at least talk about shit that was interesting. Well, except for Juice, that damn kid couldn't shut up if his life depended on it.

"So, it's 11:30pm. What would you normally be doing this time of night? Snortin' coke off a stripper's ass? Or is it too early for that?" Jaci asked as one song came to an end.

"Ten minutes. You made it ten minutes before the yammering started." Tig answered back rudely.

Annoyed, she replied, "I could have made it infinitely longer, I was just being nice. Trying to make this little road trip more fun."

Tig shifted gears as they rounded a curve. "Nice isn't necessary. Look, I don't like you. You think I am a jerk. We don't have to be _nice_ to each other. Just be quiet."

"You don't even know me. How can you already not like me?" Jaci asked "Tonight was the first time you have been in a room with me for more than 3 minutes."

"You and those sisters of yours are a pain in the ass to the club. Trouble we don't need. I don't have a use for you."

"Mmmph." Jaci sat quietly for a few moments then said, "I don't think you're a jerk."

Tig threw a questioning glance her way. He had been nothing but rude to the Parker sisters the few times he had interacted with them since they came back to Charming to look after Wendy. "You don't?"

"No." Jaci held both of her hands out like she was holding a ball. "Jerk doesn't really encompass all of it. I think you're a **dick**."

Tig replied with a half ass, "Fuck you." Inwardly he admitted that was a pretty good comeback.

*****

Twenty five silent minutes later, Tig pulled the Mustang down a dirt road and pulled the car into a driveway. Calling it a driveway was being very generous. It was really just a dirt path with trees growing up all around it. Tig turned off the ignition and started to get out of the car.

"Ok, I may be a little rusty on the backwoods of Charming, but I'm pretty sure the cabin was back that way." Jaci pointed down the main dirt road they had been on as she climbed out of the car.

"It is. Start walking." Tig replied and commenced to do so.

"It's freakin' cold out here. Why are we walking?" Jaci called after him, still standing by the car.

Tig stopped and waited a moment before turning around to face her. Goddamn whining. He wondered how much trouble there would be for him if he just left her out here.

"The cabin is down a rutted out- gravel road. It will rip the hell out of your undercarriage. But if you want to tear your precious car apart, we can do that. Besides, you must be an amateur when it comes to B&E because you shouldn't really _park_ in front of the house you're busting into. "

"Ok, ok. Thanks for protecting the car. I will shut up now." Jaci zipped up her hoodie, stuffed her hands in the front pockets, and took off down the road to catch up to Tig. Thankfully there was a huge full moon illuminating the way; she didn't even need to turn on the flash light she was carrying.

After a quarter mile walk, they arrived at the cabin. Calling it a cabin was again being _very_ generous. The word cabin brings to mind cedar plank walls with deer mounts hung on them and rustic front porches for gathering with friends. This 'cabin' was really just an oversized shack with a few rooms that high school kids from the surrounding area used for smoking pot and drinking. It had been around for over twenty years and it certainly showed its wear.

Jaci stopped before stepping onto the porch, resting her hand on what was left of the railing. "Oh wow. This brings back some memories."

"Lose your virginity here or something? Maybe we'll find it along with that box of shit you and your sister left here." Tig pushed Jaci in the back to get her moving up the stairs. "Go."

The front door was unlocked; easier to just leave it unlocked than to risk having some kid kick it down. The cabin was sort of communal property with the wayward youth of Charming. No one outright trashed the place but you wouldn't want to eat anything that hit the floor. The five second rule was null and void here. There were a couple of couches and chairs in the 'living room' and a ratty poker table set up in the kitchen. No bed in the one bedroom. If you were here to fuck, bring your own sleeping bag.

"Where's the box?" Tig asked as he poked at some porno mags on the floor with the toe of his boot.

Jaci flicked on her flashlight. The cabin had a generator but she didn't want to call attention to the fact that they were there. "Bedroom closet. There was a loose ceiling board. We crammed it up there."

She headed down the short hall. "You're gonna have to help me. Or bring me a chair to stand on. I'm kinda short if you haven't noticed."

They stood in the doorway of the closet. He sat the flashlight on its end pointing upward to shine on the low ceiling. Tig cupped his hands at his waist, "Foot up or piggy back?"

"Foot up." Jaci started to put her foot in Tig's interlaced hands but realized when she stood up her crotch would be planted firmly in front of his face. _A little too intimate_. "Uh, wait. Piggy back!"

"Make up your damn mind." Tig stood inside the closet and turned with his back to her. Jaci took a few steps back and then jumped onto his back. He grabbed the sides of the doorway to steady himself after the impact as she climbed into position on his back. "Jesus! How much do you weigh??" Tig faked strain. "I think I pulled a back muscle."

"I am not fat!!" Jaci pulled at some curls at the back of his head with both hands. "Asshole." Since he had his arms wrapped around her legs to steady her, he couldn't fight back easily. Jaci stretched up and pushed around on the ceiling. "Walk over this way." Jaci squeezed her right knee into his chest.

"I'm not a damn horse." Tig warned but moved to the right anyway.

Jaci squeezed both knees and laughed, "Giddy up, Tig. That's a horse name if I ever heard one."

Tig took a fast step forward in retaliation, purposely causing Jaci to smack her head on the closet shelf.

"Ow! Fucker!" Jaci was about to admonish him more for his childish payback, when he squeezed her thighs very hard with his hands.

"Shhhh!! Be quiet!" he hissed

"What is it?" She whispered back.

"I heard something." He replied. They stood very still. The roar of a large truck engine coming up the drive sounded again. "Shit. Someone's here. Grab that damn box."

Jaci pushed up the ceiling board and felt around all the opening. Her hand finally bumped up something.

"Hurry up." Tig hissed and kicked over the flashlight so it would only shine into the back of the closet.

The window in the bedroom had been partly boarded up but he didn't want any light somehow shining through.

Jaci wrapped her fingers around the handle and pulled out the box. "Got it."

Tig backed out of the closet and Jaci jumped off his back. "Lights off." He whispered as he headed to the window. He peered through a slant. Tig backed away from the window. "Motherfucker!"

"Who is it?" Jaci asked as she backed toward the hall.

"That looks like Tommy Roger's truck, so I'm guessing it's a truck full of Nords. Wanna go chat? I bet they would have lots to say to you since you've killed one of them before."

Jaci took the jab at her past without flinching. "Oh like you haven't!" Jaci stood in the bedroom doorway with one hand to her head thinking about what a stupid idea this trip was. "What are they doing here? What are _we_ going to do?"

Tig scratched his goatee as he watched the truck stop in front of the cabin. Normally, he would have walked out the front door with box in hand, flipped the bird to the Nords, and went on about his business. If the skinheads wanted to throw down, he gladly would have, outnumbered or not. But these were not normal circumstances.

He had one of Jax's goddamned sisters-in-law in tow and those chicks were already on thin ice with the Sons and Nords alike just by _being_ in Charming. And what business did the Nords have at the cabin anyway? They had their bar in Charming so they couldn't be here to get high and drink. Something wasn't right. "Alright. We're going out the back door. Something's off."

They rushed up the hall only to see the headlights of the truck sweep through the living room. With Jaci now leading the way, they turned left toward the back of the house. The back door lay just ahead of them. They could hear truck doors slamming and muffled voices. Jaci reached where she thought the back door should be. She clicked on her flashlight but held her hand over it to filter down the light.

"Oh damn it. Damn it!" She whispered as her hand felt all over the now boarded shut back door. "We're fucked. It's been boarded up!"

The only way out of the cabin was now through the front door. Tig looked toward the front porch. The voices were becoming more clear. At least three Nords were about to be coming through the door.

_Well, shit_. _Plan B_? Tig took a quick look around the dark room. In the residual light he saw a door knob. He twisted the knob and grabbed the front of Jaci's hoodie, pulling her past him and toward what turned out to be a closet. He opened the door and shoved her inside. Tig stared at the front door for a few seconds. Despite the situation, he was tempted to meet them at the door, consequences be damned.

Jaci looked at Tig's squared shoulders and knew what he was thinking- fight or flight. "Tig!" she hissed. "Not a good idea….and neither is leaving me alone here! Get in here!"

Tig finally took a step back and squeezed himself into the closet as he pulled the door shut. Best just to sit tight and see what those Nazi bastards were doing here.

Thank God the closet had been empty. It was extremely small, just enough room for Jaci and Tig to stand one in front of the other, not much room to the left or right of them. Tig stood directly in front of the door with his hand on the handle of the knife strapped to his leg. Jaci placed her hand on the middle of his back to steady herself. She slid downward to place the box onto the floor. She wanted both hands free just in case something bad happened- like the closet door opening. The 'box' was really an old metal Rambo lunch box Jaci had owned since she was 6. It made a soft clink as it settled on the floor.

"Shhh. Stay still." Tig whispered.

The door to the cabin was kicked open and crashed back against the wall with a bang. A loud procession of boots stomped through the living room. Another beer was cracked open as an empty bottle was broken against the wall. Lots of chaotic yelling in different voices could be heard;

"Where's the goddamn radio?"

"Drag that table over here."

"Do you have the cards?"

"Sit your ass down and chill."

"Pass that shit over here."

Tig had his ear resting against the closet door. The guys were making so much noise, Tig could whisper without being heard. "Those voices sound familiar. Fuck. If I'm right, this ain't good, man."

"Who do you think it is?" Jaci replied

Tig leaned back from the door. "The fuckin' Wood brothers; all three of them. They're speed-freak, neo-Nazi assholes. Meaner than shit and dumber than hell."

Jaci stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward, straining to hear Tig. With him being taller, whispering and facing away from her, she could barely make out what he was saying. "I think I heard four different voices. Why are they here?"

"Million dollar question. Sounds like its poker night."

"Makes no sense. What do we do?"

"We sit here and wait 'em out. Well _stand_ here. Sounds like they are going to be here awhile."

"Ok. You're going to have to speak up though. I can hardly hear you." Jaci thought to herself_, it's kind of hard to hear when my heart is pounding so damn fast! It had been a long time since her adrenaline had been spiked as high as this_.

After a few more minutes of silently listening to the Nord poker party Tig reached behind him and tapped Jaci on the leg. "Trade me places. Those assholes aren't going anywhere for awhile."

"How are we going to do that? There's no room."

"Turn sideways." He replied.

They shuffled around, being careful not to hit the lunch box on the floor. Their bodies bumped into each other several times in the shifting.

"Now what?" Jaci whispered as they were facing each other. _Without a pack of crazed neo-Nazis outside the door, this little awkward locked-in-a-closet event might be more fun. Well, if I could swamp out Tig for another guy. Because Tig was no good, nothing but trouble and probably had STDs that didn't even have names yet. A total dick. Right?_

Tig placed his hand on her hip and pushed her toward the door. He slid in behind her with his back to the wall. More minutes passed. Jaci stood straight and stiff, trying not to invade Tig's personal space.

"Can you hear me now?" Tig pushed closer to her and whispered in her ear. He had no qualms about invading _her_ personal space. "What's that clicking noise? Is that your teeth chattering? It's not that cold."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Jangled nerves and slightly cold temps equal chattering teeth with me."

"Mmmm." He purposely had his lips on her ear as he talked. "Why are your nerves jangled?"

"Ha!" A nervous laugh escaped her. She thought to herself…_maybe because you are making out with my ear!!_ But said only, "Uh, I don't know. It's the middle of the night; I'm in a cabin in the freakin woods full of crazy white supremacists. And I'm locked in a closet with a sexually deviant, probable homicidal nutcase?"

Tig poked Jaci in the ribs. "Who told you I was a nutcase? I'll own up to the sexually deviant part. You have no idea, honey." He sighed, "This situation is actually bringing back some sweet memories. The last time I was in a closet with a girl- I was 13 and getting a blowjob. A little _Seven Minutes of Heaven_ action."

Jaci snorted. "Wow, some girl was giving you head when she was 13? That's not sweet- that's just sad. And sorry, no blowjobs right now. Too close to impending doom to be re-enacting your childhood memories."

"That's ok. I don't want those chattering teeth of yours anywhere near my dick." He replied.

After awhile, Jaci grew tired of standing so stiff. She was slightly afraid of passing out from having her legs locked so she leaned backward into Tig. She was never going to live down this whole night anyway but she was not going to embarrass herself by blacking out. Personal space be damned.

Tig was surprised by Jaci. Her leaning into him was dangerously close to being categorized as cuddling and that shit did not happen with him. Any attempt to cuddle usually landed a bitch kicked off the bed on her ass. As she leaned back he held his hands up and away from her for a moment in what would be viewed as a '_eww- don't touch me_' gesture. The top of her head rested against him under his chin.

He looked down and got a whiff of her hair. _Was that…?_ He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Goddamn _**Herbal Essence**_ shampoo- like fucking kryptonite. He held his breath for a few seconds. He licked his lips and exhaled. He leaned his head back to rest against the wall behind him and brought his hands down to rest on her hips. _There, that wasn't a cuddle_. That was just a '_given the stressful circumstances, I will allow you to relax against me if it keeps you from freaking out'_ kind of hold.

****

The peaceful 'hold' being shared by Jaci and Tig didn't last long.

One of the brothers asked loudly, "Ok, who's got the duct tape?"

That question sparked a flurry of activity. Chairs were kicked over and a struggle could be heard.

One of the guys pleaded, "No, don't do this! Why are you doing this?!"

A body slammed against the wall next to the closet. Tig shoved Jaci violently to the side and moved in front of her quickly. He pulled the knife he always carried and had it at the ready in his hand.

Jaci had one hand on Tig's back, her other hand balled into a fist. She began chanting in her head, _'don't open the door-don't open the door-please don't open the door_' over and over. Since they had heard only one voice protesting, Tig was pretty sure the three brothers were jumping Tommy Rogers. Now what had he done to warrant that beating?

As if on cue, one of the brothers said, "You know what happens to rats, Tommy?"

Violent sounding kicks and punches ensued. Tommy was receiving quite the beat down. He spoke weakly, "Oh, Jesus. Wait, I thought Darby was coming. Just let me talk to him. I can explain things."

Another brother replied, "Darby? He can't save you. Hell, he doesn't even know where you are. But I am sure he will come…to your funeral."

There was another commotion that moved away from the closet. All of the noise seemed to be moving in the direction of the front door. Sounded like ole Tommy was making a run for it. It was quiet in the cabin for a moment. BANG BANG!!! Two gunshots rang out from outside the cabin. Maybe Tommy's run to freedom had just been ended. Jaci jumped a little involuntarily, grabbed a fistful of Tig's shirt, and gritted her teeth hard…_oh my god!_ The Wood brothers did not return to the cabin. Truck doors were opened and slammed, the engine was started and the truck tore back down the road from the cabin.

"Holy fuck." Jaci whispered. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest again. She wondered how common heart attacks were for people her age. _Great. Now I'm a secret witnesses to a damn Nord murder. Shit. _

Tig whispered back toward her, "Just stay still."

Jaci nodded silently into his back. They remained absolutely silent and after awhile Tig took a deep breath and cracked open the closet door. No Nords appeared; no bullets flew, so he opened the door wider, poked his head out and then stepped out. Well, he _tried_ to step out. Jaci still had a handful of his shirt.

"You mind letting go of the shirt?" he whispered.

Jaci released him. "Sorry."

He reached back into the closet and pressed his palm into Jaci's chest, silently telling her to wait. He disappeared for a few moments and then returned and asked for the flashlight. Jaci handed it to him and asked, "Are they really gone?"

"Yeah. I walked down the drive a bit. No sign of them. You can come out. Tommy's laying out there in the yard. Let's go." Tig instructed.

Jaci grabbed the lunchbox, took the flashlight from Tig. They walked into the living room and out the front door. She walked until she was beside Tommy's body. Tig was right behind her and bumped into her when she stopped abruptly.

"What the hell? Why are you stopping? Do yourself a favor and don't look at him."

"What do we do now?" Jaci asked.

Tig looked at her like she had three heads. "We leave now. Why are you confused?"

Jaci glanced toward Tommy's body. Tig followed her gaze. "What? He's dead. You can try some mouth to mouth if you want to, but it's not going to work."

"Tig, we can't just leave." Jaci held up her ungloved hands. "We've touched a ton of stuff in that cabin. Our prints are everywhere."

"Yeah ours, the Wood brothers, and a thousand other people's. The cops won't able to see the trees for the forest."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Forensic Evidence. But I haven't been in Charming for over ten years. Any prints I had out here should be long gone by now, covered by someone else's. My prints show up now, that's going to throw a red flag."

"You were a minor when your little brush with the law happened weren't you? Your prints are locked up nice and tight in a sealed file somewhere. So what do you care? You got nothing to worry about. Besides, the body is out here, not inside the cabin. Let's go." Tig took Jaci by the arm and pushed her toward the road.

Jaci dug in her heels and pulled away. "Nope. Sorry. Juvi records never stay where they are supposed to. I'm not taking any chances. If all of our prints come up, who do you think the cops are going to come for? You're SAMCRO and I've got one dead Nord in my closet already. They aren't going to look at another Nord as the trigger man first. I don't need this shit right now. I've got enough trouble taking care of my older sister, the junkie, and my young sister, the wild child. My whole life is goddamn damage control and I'm pretty sure you and the club have enough on your plates too."

Tig contemplated her statement and stared at her. Damnit. Ok, she got us in this mess; let's see if she can get us out. But if she started to cry he was pretty sure he would be leaving two bodies behind. "So? Now what, Miss Know-It-All?"

"Well, our prints in the cabin aren't bad on their own." Jaci ran a hand through her hair. "Dead Nord on his own in a random yard isn't a bad thing for us either, right?" She paced around, "But the two situations cannot mix. So… I vote we burn this place down. Prints won't make it through the fire."

Jaci began looking around for fuel.

"And the body??" Tig asked.

"Well… that fucker ain't going in my trunk." She replied flatly.

"Well then, that _fucker_ has to go in back in the cabin, Jaci. You up to that?"

Jaci took a deep breath and blew it back out with force. She shook her head yes. "We have to carry him though. Can't leave any drag marks, right?"

"You watch too much TV." He replied. "Grab his feet. I'll take his top half."

"Yeah, maybe I do, but that shit is coming in handy right now. The fire will work, right?" she asked.

Tig was slightly impressed with her willingness to go to such extremes to protect herself, him, and the club. Maybe the bitch wasn't so bad after all.

They carried the body the distance back into the cabin and dropped it in the middle of the living room floor. They only had to stop twice to let Jaci rest and then get a better grip. Tig reached into his pants pocket and removed a Zippo. He opened and closed the lighter a few times to get her attention. He cocked one of his eyebrows and tossed the lighter to her, "Light it up."

The cabin went up in flames surprisingly well. Tig and Jaci stood in the yard watching it burn for a bit to just to make sure it didn't burn itself out. Jaci uncovered the watch on her arm and brought it close to her face to read the time. "Damn, 2:30 in the morning. So I guess I have to burn down a piece of my adolscence and the Wood brothers just get away with all of this?"

Tig shrugged. "Guess so."

"That kinda sucks." Jaci watched the fire. "Well, _**Happy fuckin' Valentine's Day**_, huh? I really would have preferred roses to luggin' a dead body and arson."

Tig laughed, "I would have preferred a blowjob. Day's just starting really, so I got time. You're probably out of luck though."

"Yeah." Jaci stared at the flames more.

Tig scratched at his beard thinking. "I think I got a way to fuck with Darby on this. Let's go."

******

They drove the extra miles to the nearest Walgreen's without talking. "Do you want to go in or me?" Jaci asked.

"Do I really look like a candy and card kinda guy?"

"Good point. No one will remember a chick buying that stuff." She slipped on a pair of gloves that she found in the glove compartment. "And chicks are also cold most of the time so no one will care about the gloves either. I'll be right back."

Jaci returned to the car a few minutes later. She settled into the passenger seat, opened the sack and took out a small box of candy.

"Why'd you buy two boxes?" Tig asked as he looked over her purchases.

"Tig, I just torched a dead body to beat a murder rap. I need some chocolate." Jaci unwrapped the box and started poking the tops of the candies. "I'll share… which kind do you want?"

Tig started the Mustang and pulled out of the parking lot. "Well quit fuckin' poking all of them. Just hand me one."

They ate candy all the way back to the clubhouse. Jaci filled out the card and showed it to Tig who replied that her sentiment was perfect. She answered all of the texts from her sister Vix, letting her know that: _**Yes, they were on their way back and No, they had not been fucking all of this time**_.

******

Tig drove into the clubhouse parking lot and shut off the engine. Jaci opened the door and started to get out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into the seat. "Hang on a minute. We need to discuss a few things."

"Ok. Shoot." Jaci closed her eyes, "Sorry, bad pun. Look, before you say anything, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about tonight. This was a total cluster fuck. Thank you for… "

Tig held his hand up, "Shhh. Don't mention it. I'm just glad you didn't freak the fuck out on me when the shit hit the fan. The fire should cover everything."

"I'm going to take all of that as a compliment."

"Whatever. Listen, after you step out of this car, we don't talk about this night again, understand? You are going take your sister and go home immediately. I'm going to tell Clay and the guys what they need to know and hope I don't have to take too much shit for tonight's stupid behavior. End of story." He pointed down to the box of chocolates and card that was now in his lap. "And this shit is strictly between you and me. No sisters, no brothers need to know. Keep your mouth shut."

Jaci nodded at him, "Wow. Like 20 seconds."

"20 seconds what?" He frowned at her.

"The amount of time it took you to go from Human Being to Hard Ass. Don't worry Tig, I'm not a moron. I know how to keep secrets."

She got out of the car and headed toward the clubhouse. Tig caught up to her after stashing the candy in his truck. He brushed past her roughly and walked through the door first. As soon as they entered the room, Juice, Chibs and Vix began with the catcalls and harassment from their perch at the poker table.

"Oh, Thank God you're back! I can't take much more of these two. Like a fuckin' Flirting-101 course. So what took you guys so long?" Chibs asked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Tig and Jaci sitting in a tree, F-U-C…" Juice began singing a dirtier version of the playground song.

Tig cut him off quickly by pointing at him on his way to the bar and growling, "Shut up."

Something about the look on Tig's face made him comply.

"Did you get the box? Where's the box?!" Vix yelled from her seat.

"It's in the car. We'll go through it at home. Let's go." Jaci tapped her sister on her shoulder and pointed toward the door.

"Naa, go get it. I wonder if there's any ancient weed in there?"

Jaci shook her head, "Not tonight, Vix. Come _on_."

Vix looked back at Tig, "Hey…why is she all worked up? You didn't do anything bad to her, did you?"

Juice sniffed the air and looked at Jaci and then to Tig, "Why does she smell like a campfire?"

Tig took a swig of beer and glared back at them. "What would I possibly do to her?"

"I'm not even starting that list!" Chibs laughed.

"Jaci, isn't it past your bedtime?" Tig asked.

"He was a perfect gentleman ... and we do need to go... now." Jaci interjected. She looked at Tig. He stared back at her neutrally.

Vix caught the undertone in her sister's voice and nodded. She knew when to push her sister and this wasn't one of those times. She grabbed her hoodie off the back of the chair at the poker table and smiled at Juice ... "Text me."

After the girls left, Tig walked to the poker table, twisted a chair around backwards and sat down. He took another swig of beer and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Took a long time to drive a few miles out of town and retrieve a box of whatnot." Chibs stated.

"We didn't even get to see what was in the box. Why'd you run them off like that?" Juice whined. "Oh man, see what you did?" He pointed to a pink phone on the table. "You made them leave so fast Vix forgot her phone."

He pulled out his cell and began texting. A moment later the phone on the table vibrated.

Chibs and Tig looked at the phone then at Juice and shook their heads in disbelief. _Idiot._

Juice grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Oops. What's Jaci's number then?" He looked to Tig.

"Like I fucking know." Tig growled back.

"Didn't get around to trading numbers, brother?" Chibs laughed.

"Not exactly." Tig began to spill the details about the last couple of hours.

**Valentine's Day…late morning…**

Darby opened his front door to retrieve the morning's paper. He bent down and then frowned. Partially hidden underneath the paper was a red heart shaped box. Darby tucked the paper underneath his arm and held the box in his hands. If one of the damn strippers had left him candy…surely they knew better. He took the items back into his house. He opened the box of candy. A cheesy red and black card was lying on top of the candy. He opened the card and dropped the candy to the floor as he read the words. _**"I KNOW WHAT YOUR BOYS DID LAST NIGHT."**_

Darby quickly looked to the front page of the paper. _Nothing bad there_. He turned on the television, luckily catching the morning news. One of the main stories was about a small fire that destroyed a cabin north of Charming. More details to follow. Darby kicked the candy across the room. _What the hell did the Wood boys do??_

_*****_

Jaci had gotten tired of Vix bitching about her lost phone. She opened the front door of their duplex rental to go see if Vix had just left it inside her car. Her little sis had been a little drunk last night and had probably left it in the damn cup holder. Jaci took a step out and felt a crunch under her shoe. She looked down to see a dozen red roses lying at her feet. _What the hell?_ Her mind flashed to what Darby was probably finding on his doorstep this same morning. For a paranoid second she thought he might be returning the favor.

She picked up the bouquet and looked for a card but didn't find one. Jaci frowned. She looked down at the top of the flowers and began separating the greenery from the roses. She found the card crammed deep into the flowers like a damn Cracker Jack prize. Nothing was written on the outside of the envelope. She pulled out the card and read the few words that were written. Jaci was utterly shocked. She stood on the step staring at the words when the card was ripped out of her hand.

Vix exclaimed, "Oooh roses! Let me see that!"

Jaci tried to grab the card back. "Wait!"

Vix read the card aloud, "Stay out of trouble, signed T. Who the hell is T?? Juice would be JC or JO or probably just Juice."

"They're not for you. I think they're mine." Jaci said taking the card back.

"Yours? Who the hell would send you…?" A huge smile spread across Vix's face. "Oh shit. T- Tig. Trager. You did something really right in those woods last night, Sista!" Vix laughed. "Or something really 'wrong'! Depends on personal preference I guess." "Mmmph. Well, did you find my phone?"

"I didn't make it to the car." Jaci held up the flowers as an explanation.

Vix bounded down the steps and pressed her face to the car window to stare inside. "Nope, no phone. Must have left it at the clubhouse. Oh darn. Load up!!"

***

Jaci pulled the car into the Teller Morrow lot. She turned to her sister and turned down the radio.

"Ok, ground rules. You go to Juice and directly to Juice. Do not pass go, etc. Get it? No talking to Tig, don't even look at him. That situation is on extremely thin ice."

"Thin ice? He bought you freakin' flowers! On Valentine's Day! That seems solid to me. What are _you_ going to say to him?"

Jaci bit her bottom lip- her trademark nervous tick. "I don't know. I may not even get out of the car."

"What?? You have to go say thank you. What's wrong with you?!" Vix punched Jaci in the shoulder.

"Go get your damn phone. I'll handle me. Just be subtle please, ok?"

Vix smirked, got out of the car, and slammed the door. She smiled widely back at the Mustang and muttered, "I've got your subtle right here." She tapped the passenger window and yelled, "**Get out of the fucking car**!" She flipped Jaci the bird through the window and trotted off to the clubhouse laughing.

Jaci slammed her head into the steering wheel in disgust and the horn beeped loudly. _Shit. _Damn sisters- they could make your life hell. She opened the car door a few moments later and walked to the shop slowly. _Ok, breathe deep, girl_.

****

Clay and Tig were inside the office when Tig caught a glimpse of Jaci's Mustang in the parking lot through the blinds.

"Oh, here we go." Tig said while walking closer to the window.

Clay followed his gaze in time to see Vix's little '_get out of the car'_ outburst followed by the horn beep. He shook his head in disbelief.

While Jaci was making her way up the office, the tow truck driven by Juice pulled in front of her. Half Sack was riding shotgun. Juice jumped out quickly.

"What's up, girl? Is your sister here?" Juice asked hopefully.

"She's looking for you. Please tell me you have her damn phone. She's drivin' me nuts about that thing."

Juice tapped his shirt pocked. "Gots it right here. I'll go find her." He shuffled backwards a bit and took off at a slow jog toward the clubhouse.

Clay strolled out of the office, shaking his head side to side. He walked up to Jaci and stopped.

"Hold it right there." He said.

She stopped and looked up at him, preparing for a severe ass chewing. Clay pointed his finger at Jaci. "I'm going to keep this short and sweet. You Parker girls are making my life **way** more interesting than I like it to be. The excitement level with you girls needs to drop down a coupla pegs. Understand me? You're supposed to be the responsible one…fucking act like it. No more bullshit!"

Jaci threw her hands up in mock surrender and ducked her head once toward him. "I got it. Believe me."

Clay stared at her for a moment more and then walked away to his bike. Jaci looked down while grinning sheepishly. _Well, that went better than expected_. She looked up to see Tig standing in front of the office with his arms crossed. She stopped smiling. _Here goes nothing_.

She started the conversation. "Hey."

"Why the hell did you honk your horn?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uh, that was an accident. I was slamming my head into the steering wheel because my sister is an idiot and inadvertently caused myself even more embarrassment. I should have stuck with my original plan which was to stay inside the car."

"You should have stayed home."

"That would have worked too. So I guess Clay, well, everyone knows about…you know?"

"Yeah."

"Did you catch a lot of shit? You look like you haven't caught a wink of sleep."

Tig ran a hand through his crazy hair. "Yeah, that'd be about right."

"So I guess that means Cupid was a busy boy early this morning then?" She raised her eyebrows.

Tig shrugged and smiled ever so slightly. "He might have made a delivery or two."

Jaci nodded. Neither said anything for a moment. Tig was obviously not a guy that regularly bought flowers for women. He probably wouldn't want an outright _thank you_ so she stayed quiet on the subject.

She took a breath and frowned. "So why does this feel like an awkward morning after thing?"

"Cause it is." He replied, staring past her.

****

He had bought the flowers from a convenience store outside of Charming around 5am. She had really held her own in last night's drama and being locked in a closet with her had been kind of hot. He figured he could slip back into normal _human mode_ for a bit and buy the girl the damn flowers she had mentioned.

Who knew buying fucking flowers was so damn stressful?

The clerk was asking him all sorts of questions- what color, color is important-yellow means friendship, pink means this, white means this, etc….

Do you want a dozen or just a single rose?

She shut up after he told her to give him whatever color/number combination said '_**I want to fuck you**_.'

After that, he was on his own with the card so he kept it simple.

Now he couldn't make up his mind if he regretted the whole damn exercise or not. Funny how most things in life seemed like a better idea the night before in the dark. This morning after shit was weird.

He watched Jaci as she stood in front of him, awkwardly trying not to make too much eye contact since he was being distant. He had to admit she looked even better in daylight. He hadn't noticed until today how green her eyes were. _**Very nice**_.

"So what's in the box? Was it worth all the trouble?" Tig asked to break the silence.

Jaci shrugged. "All the unforeseen trouble…absolutely not! Was it worth torturing myself with a car ride with you…yes." She smiled to let him know she was teasing. "There was a whole bunch of pics of me and the sisters, which is cool. And a good size bit of some now very vintage weed if you're interested."

He shook his head. "Where'd you get the Rambo lunchbox? You have a brother I don't know about?"

Jaci blushed slightly. "Nope, its mine. I always was a bit of a tomboy. Playing football and war instead of with Barbies."

"Well, the tomboy bit came in handy last night. So how's your sister this morning?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"Vix. I don't really give a shit about the junkie."

"Understandable, sometimes I don't either. Vix is fine, crazy as always. She went on and on about 'Juice' last night; which was fine because that kept her from asking too many questions about our little escapade. I don't know much about Juice other than what she said though." Protectively she asked, "What's he like? How is he?"

"Retarded." Tig replied bluntly but without a trace of malice.

The mood had lightened a little bit so Jaci took a chance, "So, I got roses on Valentine's Day. Do I get anything for St. Paddy's Day?"

Tig surprised himself by laughing. "Planning some more evil deeds? Well, as of now- you get jackshit. I didn't get what I wanted today."

"Oh yeah, you _were_ wantin' something, huh?" Jaci gave an evil smirk remembering the blow job he had listed when she mentioned flowers.

"Mmmhmm. And I think St. Paddy's Day is payback." Tig replied.

"Does there have to be a closet involved?" She grimaced.

He replied with blues eyes shining brightly, "Oh absolutely."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2 Burger Barn

**Fire and Ice, Chapter 2- Burger Barn**

Jaci sat alone in the booth at Harry's Hamburger Barn, staring out the window overlooking the parking lot. The Burger Barn was a Charming dining landmark, family owned for 30 years. Her little sister was supposed to have met her here ten minutes ago. She was currently intently focused on looking out the window so she didn't have to meet the nosy gazes of the other Barn patrons. _Damn small town_. She felt as if every eye was on her and she wasn't completely wrong. She shifted her focus to trying to will her phone to ring. She spun it around in a circle on the table with her finger.

Tig and Half Sack pulled into the Barn lot a minute after Jaci stopped staring at the parking lot. Since they were in the TM truck and not on their Harleys, they strolled to the sidewalk silent and unnoticed. Half Sack was looking through the windows, trying to determine how packed the Barn was inside. He spotted Jaci sitting alone. He slapped Tig's shoulder with the back of his hand excitedly.

"Hey. There's Jaci. Wonder where her sidekick is? You wanna eat with 'em?"

Tig looked through the window but before he could tell the Prospect to keep walking and calm down, Half Sack slapped his hand against the window twice and grinned widely. Jaci jerked in her seat, startled.

Her phone rang about the same time as Half Sack's greeting. All eyes in the Barn were on Jaci now and the Prospect saying hi and waving to her through the window. Shit, she might as well have a giant spotlight shining on her just for effect. The called id revealed Vix was finally checking in…

"Where the hell are you?!" Jaci whispered. To the window and the goofy biker outside it she waved sarcastically and said under her breath, "I see you, Kip. Stop it!"

"Who are you talking to?" Vix asked.

"Freakin' Half Sack is banging on the damn window looking at me. You know you're late, right?" Jaci paused for a second and drew in a deep breath. "Oh shit."

"What? What 'oh shit'?" Vix was laughing at the thought of Half Sack's goofy ass.

"Tig's with him." Jaci replied in a whisper.

"Well good! I don't feel so bad about bailing on you now. You already have a replacement lunch date. Speaking of which, Juice wants me to go grab some pizza with him. So that's where we're headed. Say hi to the guys for me." She hung up before Jaci could respond.

Jaci watched as Half Sack led the charge up to her booth. She frowned at her phone when Vix hung up on her.

"Hey! You mind if we sit with you? This place is packed! Where's your sister?" He rattled off quickly.

"Where do you think she is, Kip?"

Half Sack's smile dropped a little, "Oh. Is she at the hospital, like with Abel?"

Jaci shook her head but smiled at his stumble. "She's with Juice. You know..." She held up two intertwined fingers and rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to order or run your mouth?" Tig called from behind the Prospect.

"Oh, yeah. Ok. What do you want?" Half Sack asked.

"I'll get it in a minute. Just go get your damn salad." Tig waved him toward the counter. "Fuckin' hippy vegetarian." He muttered as he slid into the booth, sitting across from Jaci.

Tig took a second to look her over… yep, she was still hot. She looked tired though. Rehabbing the junkie sister must be taking its toll. He had only seen her once since the Valentine's incident a week ago- at a family/club dinner thing hosted by Gemma and Clay. They had thought it best not to speak to each other during that event. He had thought about trying to accidentally bump into her in town ever since though.

"Subtle as a chainsaw." He nodded toward Half Sack.

Jaci shook her head and smiled. "He's lucky I like him. I should put my foot in his ass for causing such a scene."

"You and me both. Did you already eat?"

"I was waiting on Vix but I just got stood up. So now I'm starving and the line is getting ridiculous."

Tig tapped his fingers rapidly on the table and appeared to be thinking. He glanced toward Half Sack again and abruptly asked, "What are you doing the rest of the afternoon?"

Jaci frowned at Tig's odd question. "Mmm, I don't know. I don't really have anything pressing…"

"Wanna get out of here?" He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled slightly. His blue eyes were shining fiercely. He was painfully sexy. She wondered if he looked this good every time he was up to something. She shouldn't be thinking that way about him but couldn't help it. Against her better judgment she replied, "What do you have in mind? Is it legal?"

"Barely." He smiled back at her. "Na, I've got to run to Lodi to grab a part for the shop. You want to tag along?"

"Am I gonna be like a monkey in the middle squished between you and Kip?"

He shook his head. "Nope… just you and me going."

"You think that's a good idea?" She hinted at the last time they were all alone.

"Absolutely not." Tig grinned widely. "Are you in or out?"

Jaci looked at him for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "I know I should say no and I may totally regret this decision, but I'm in."

Tig slapped his hands on the table like a three beat drum roll and stood up. "I'll go ditch the Prospect. Meet me outside."

Jaci headed to the parking lot. Tig strolled up to Half Sack, who was waiting in line, and slapped his hands down hard on his shoulders.

"Change of plans, Prospect. I'm taking the ride to Lodi solo. Hitch a ride back to the shop. Oh, and if anyone asks where I am…be very non-specific, would ya?" Tig glanced to where Jaci had been sitting.

Half Sack followed his gaze and frowned. Then the light bulb went off, "Oh, is she going with you?"

Tig just raised his eyebrows, slapped the kid's shoulder again, and walked out of the Barn.

****

Jaci was leaning against the trunk of her car with her arms crossed, staring at her feet. It was an unusually warm and sunny February day. She was sporting low rise jeans and a green ¾ sleeve t-shirt; a simple outfit but it had quite the impact. She had put on her sunglasses and Tig did the same as he sauntered across the parking lot. He was staring hard at her the whole time but she couldn't really tell because of his shades. He was smiling when he reached her car.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked cautiously.

He feigned innocence, "Oh nothing." He nodded toward the TM truck. "Load up."

They climbed into the truck and Tig drove out of the parking lot.

"You are going to feed me during this trip, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "If you're really nice…there's this BBQ place in Lodi we could go to. That's what you Southern people eat right?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You Southern people?! Yeah, since I'm from Alabama that's all I eat… BBQ, fried chicken, watermelon, sweet tea. Do you always stereotype people like this?"

"So you don't want to go? I can take your ass to McDonald's instead." He threatened playfully.

At the end of the block, Jaci looked over at him, "Aren't you breaking some rules by hanging out with me?"

"You mean like horse playing on company time or something?" Tig knew exactly what she meant but played dumb.

"Come on…you're telling me you didn't get the 'stay away from the Parker girls speech after the other night's drama?"

"Oh, I got a warning. But I believe the exact wording was, 'keep your dick out of my sister-in-law'."

Jaci's jaw dropped. "Holy shit. Jax said that to you?!" She shook her head in anger. "What did you say?"

Tig shrugged. "Told him I wasn't aware I needed to take dick direction from him. Ask him why he didn't care where the fuck Juice's dick was. "

"No shit. Vix and Juice are practically playing goddamn house and no one gives a shit. So you were warned but here you are, intentionally spending time with me?"

Tig nodded and laughed. "But this is ok, see?" He waved his hand from his side of the truck toward her. "Cause my dick is over here and you are waaaay over there. We're not breaking any rules."

Jaci let out a laugh. "Damn, why does everyone have an opinion about us? I got a 'stay away from Tig' speech of my own."

Tig glanced at her, "From who?"

"Gemma…" Before Jaci could explain, she could see Tig tense and he sounded off.

"Gemma?! How does she even…? If Jax said something to her…"

Jaci raised her hand. "My fault, she busted me staring you at dinner the other night. Sorry. It was stupid, I know."

"What did she say? Word for word."

"Oh it was less specific than Jax's warning. I was watching you from the kitchen after dinner. I guess she followed my stare 'cause she leaned in and just said 'There is nothing good at the end of that road. If you've already started down it, you need to turn around…now.'"

_Well, how motherly of her._ Tig thought it over for a moment. It actually wasn't bad advice. Who was he kidding anyway? He would eventually fuck Jaci and then ignore her like he did all the others. The most that might develop between them would be a booty call. Lucky for both of them then that she would probably be leaving town in a few months once Wendy was standing on her own again. The sudden rush of anger fell away. It just irritated him that everyone had to stick their noses in his business. Hell, he hadn't even done anything bad yet. Part of him thought he should turn the truck around, drop her off and be done with all of this shit. But there was _something_ about her, some kind of _pull_ to her that he couldn't figure out. He frowned. Maybe it was just the fact that she had been labeled forbidden fruit. He never had taken too well to being told no.

"What did you say to her?"

"I was non-committal. Just said 'good to know' and walked off. Are you mad?"

Tig shook his head no. "So are you scared of me now? With people telling you to stay clear? "

Jaci shrugged. "They make you sound like the devil himself. Like you should come with a warning label or something. The way I look at it is… everyone has a past. It doesn't necessarily dictate the future. I haven't seen anything bad from you yet. 'Til I do, we're good.

He nodded in agreement.

Tig pulled into the BBQ place, jumped out of the truck and headed for the entrance. Jaci followed slowly behind. He turned around and walked backwards, "What's wrong with you?"

Jaci gritted her teeth and tried to walk faster. "Over did it at the gym."

He held the door open and waited on her. "Let's go, Gimp."

She punched him lightly in the stomach as she walked past.

They settled into a booth and ordered. Jaci had her hands wrapped around her tea glass. Tig noticed bruises on the knuckles of her left hand. He frowned with concern, "What happen to your hand? You punch the junkie or the wall?"

Jaci laughed, "Hit walls, not junkies…sounds like a shirt I should wear. Kip didn't say anything…about gym stuff?" Tig shook his head. She had really expected Kip to blab to everyone. Jaci watched Tig for a second. "Ok, if I tell you, you can't laugh or give me shit? Deal?"

Tig laughed. "No way. I'm giving you shit if you deserve it."

"Ok, here goes. The rehab people think it's good for junkies to have something to focus on, something to _do_ everyday, like a routine. You know, other than getting high. So everyday Wendy, Vix and I have been trudging into the gym."

Tig looked confused, "I can't imagine Wendy working out."

"Well, she doesn't do much other than bitch and moan and walk on the treadmill at like one mile per hour- which brings me to the point of this story. Vix kind of took over the drill sergeant roll with Wendy so I was looking for something to do. So now…Kip's kinda teaching me to box. You know technique and conditioning stuff." Jaci stopped talking and waited for Tig's response.

"The Prospect?"

Jaci nodded. A huge smile spread across her face. She curled her left hand into a fist and showed off her bruises with pride. "These bruises are from me perfecting my left hook." She detailed all the punches and moves she had learned and all the torturous weight training. Tig listened to her and caught himself smiling the whole time too. Her enthusiasm was infectious. He asked questions here and there and laughed as she talked with her hands flying around demonstrating punches. This was the first time he had seen her happy-she was beautiful.

She concluded her boxing story. "I am sore in places that I didn't even know existed! Most days I can hardly walk or even lift my arms. It's great."

"I could hurt you in odd places and make you smile like that. Hell, I wouldn't even charge you for it." Tig smirked at her.

Their food arrived and they tore into it, both starving. She traded one of her chicken legs for a rib from his plate. Tig was just happy to eat with a woman that actually _ate_ something instead of picking at a fucking salad and bitching about their weight. While she was passing BBQ sauce his way, he noticed a tattoo across the inside of her left wrist. A simple little tat that looked like a sideways eight.

He held her wrist gently, "What's this?"

Jaci glanced down on the mark and answered simply, "Infinity symbol."

"What's it mean?"

She smirked and replied, "Um…infinity."

He squeezed her wrist hard and smiled, "Careful, smartass." He released her. "Unlike Vix, you don't appear to be covered in tattoos. I thought it might have some deep meaning or some shit."

Jaci traced the tat with the thumb of her right hand. "Just a reminder of how smart I am not to put people's names on me."

Tig raised his eyebrows. "So there's a guy involved?"

"Oh yeah. There is a son-of-a-bitch down in 'Bama with the same tat." Her words were tough but her tone was sad.

"Matching tats. How cute. If it ended so badly why don't you get it covered up?" He waved his fork around as his spoke. "Stick a butterfly over it or something."

Jaci shook her head. "It's been over a year since it all imploded. I'm fine with keeping it. The tat meant something at the time. The end of everything was bad but the beginning and middle was good, you know?"

Tig shrugged. "So what'd he do?"

Jaci smiled slightly. "Why do you assume _he _did something bad? What if I screwed things up?"

He shook his head, "You didn't do shit. I'd lay money on that."

"Are we going to talk about your past relationships after we finish ripping through mine?'

"Not much to talk about. Hits and mostly misses." He replied smugly and popped a fry into his mouth.

"Mmmm, how do I put this and still protect the guilty?" Jaci leaned back in the booth and thought for a second. "I gave him a very long leash, so to speak, but he still managed to hang himself with it. I couldn't overlook some things."

Tig studied her expression for a moment. "Still got feelings?"

"We're polite if we see each other but that ship has sailed. If he really needed help or something I would have his back, out of respect for what _was_ there, but that's the end of it."

The idea of being friendly to exes was completely foreign to Tig. But then again you needed _relationships_ to have _exes_; one night stands and crow eaters didn't really count. It might be nice to have someone like Jaci have his back. All the women he knew currently would just ram a knife into his.

They continued to chat easily throughout the rest of lunch and the remainder of the trip. Tig couldn't remember the last time he had talked this much, let alone with a woman. Jaci's being a tomboy made it easier to talk to her. Kinda like talking to one of the guys just without any mention of pussy. They talked about how she already had football withdrawals now that season was over, the type of bikes the 'Bama crew had, they tried to diagnose an odd sound one of her speakers was making in her Mustang.

He surprised himself by asking questions about her job/life in Alabama and actually giving a shit about the answers. She was obviously smart but managed to describe her accounting gig without boring or confusing him. Jaci was quick to play off her intelligence as not being a big deal saying that he could rebuild a bike, she could build a spreadsheet- it was all relative. He dropped her off at her car later that afternoon.

Jaci opened the truck door, started to get out but then stopped. She turned toward Tig.

"I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Doesn't matter what the answer _is_ just be straight with me, ok?"

Tig nodded. _Shit, this sounded serious._ "Jaci, fair warning…I'm a really good liar. The truth and a lie are going to sound the same."

"Humor me, ok?" Jaci took a breath. "This you and me stuff…is this about messing with Jax or something else?"

Well, wasn't she a straight to the point kind of girl. He raised his eyebrows and thought for a second. "I'd say fucking with Jax is just an added bonus now."

Jaci smiled, satisfied with what she deemed to be a truthful answer. They exchanged cell numbers and left things with a vague 'see ya around' but something had sparked between them, that much was obvious to both of them.

************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3 Fire side confessions

**FIRESIDE CONFESSIONS**

**by BG **

After an interesting day spent in the unexpected company of Jaci Parker, even if it was really only lunch and a parts run to Lodi, Tig was shooting pool with Chibs, at around 6 PM, at the clubhouse when his cell phone chirped. He frowned and looked at his phone that stated he had a text message. Who the hell would _text_ him? He punched buttons furiously and began to mutter obscenities.

Chibs watched him for a second and then asked, "What's the problem?"

"Fucking text message." Tig held the phone up in frustration.

Chibs put his cigarette in his mouth, "Give me the bleedin' thing before you break it."

Tig thrust the phone at Chibs in frustration. He read the message aloud… '_For a good time call 867-5309 ____'_. "Now what do you wanna say?"

"Ask who the fuck it is. I don't know that number." Tig replied, annoyed.

Chibs recognized the number from the Jenny song and chuckled. He began to mumble the lyrics,

'_Jenny I've got your number,_

_I need to make you mine,_

_Jenny don't change your number…8 6 7-5 3 0 9_

Tig stared at him blankly. Before Chibs could start to type, another text arrived and he read it aloud also… 'A_ll alone .. beer tonight my place?_ _JP'_.

Tig smiled widely and grabbed the phone back, "Oh wait, I know who that is." He put his pool stick across the table and headed for the door. "Sorry, bro… booty calls."

Chibs repeated 'JP' a few times after Tig left. The initials dawned on him finally and he laughed… "Jaci Parker. Oh, you sly bastard."

A booty call might have been what was on Tig's mind, but he got quite the opposite, more like a mind fuck.

Jaci explained Vix was off with Juice, some Thursday night regular thing they had going, so she had run of the house. She handed him a beer and headed toward the back door, which was open.

Tig frowned, "Aren't you going to give me a tour of the house?"

She turned and humored him. She pointed down, "Living room." She pointed behind him, "Kitchen." And pointed left, "Bathroom."

"Why don't you show me your bedroom?"

"Why don't I _not_." She smiled and walked onto the back deck.

He shrugged, took a pull from his beer and followed her outside. The deck, while small, was surprisingly nice. A padded wicker couch and chair surrounded a tiled fire pit.

"I figured we could hang out here. Shouldn't be too cold if I can get this damn thing working."

Tig pulled his lighter from his pocket and tossed it to her. "Oh, I'm sure you can get it, Torch."

She caught the lighter with one hand and flipped him off with her other one for the dig about her Valentine's Day activities. She got the fire roaring and they settled in; she curled up in the chair, he sprawled onto the couch. They both stared at the fire. After a few minutes Jaci announced it was too quiet and disappeared into the house only to return with her iPod and a set of speakers. She set the mini system up and started clicking through menus.

"Any preferences?" she asked.

"Don't play any _shit_?" he replied with a smirk.

"Mmmm, Springsteen ok with you?" He nodded.

Midway through the first song, Jaci broke the silence. "Anyone ever tell you that you look the Boss?"

"I've heard it a time or two. Is that a good thing?"

She laughed, "Well it's not a _bad_ thing. The Boss is kinda sexy."

With that exchange, the ice was officially broken and the convo rolled along naturally. For the next couple of hours, they alternated between comfortable chats and even oddly comfortable silences.

The fire side chat looked like it could become a weekly thing but actually soon became a several nights a week thing. Anytime Vix was away for a guaranteed amount of time with Juice, Jaci would send a text to Tig and surprisingly he showed up every time.

****

"Is it just me or do these nights kinda feel like therapy?" Jaci asked. "You let me bitch about all the shit going on in my life, which is great. And you must be getting something out of this because you're still coming around."

"I'm hoping to wear you down and get you in bed one night." He answered flatly. The truth of the matter was that these times with her probably _were _the closest he would ever get to actually therapy. Being around her was calming; like he could shut up and be silent with her for a fucking minute and step away from the fucking suction that was his life. And listening to her talk through her situations was making _him_ actually think about shit in his life, for better or for worse.

"Oh bullshit! If sleeping with me was your number one priority you would have moved on by now. You're getting something out of _this_, out of _me_. It's just different than what you were expecting."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Damn straight it's different. I think being around you has made me start to grow a conscience."

She laughed, 'Oh don't blame that on me. You surely had one… maybe it was just buried deep?'

Tig shook his head, "No, I really didn't."

"Well what's so wrong with questioning about your actions? You do something, you feel bad, you talk about it and maybe you don't make that same mistake again."

"The stuff I need to work out…I can't talk to you about most of it."

Jaci shrugged, "Club stuff, I get it. It doesn't matter if you say it aloud, just as long as you work through it, make your peace with it."

He felt a little bad about that. Jaci was so open with him, she would answer just about anything he asked her. He did talk to her about some personal stuff, but most of his serious stuff he could only dance around. He ried to give her advice about stuff going on with her; even though his remedies for most situations consisted of verbal assaults and violence. He tried to convince her to stop feeling so damn responsible for her family's screw-ups and trying to clean up their messes. But that reaction was just ingrained in her, the way impulsiveness was in him, neither was going to change quickly.

Jaci knew he had silently worked out some bad shit a few times with her. He had shown up, been really quiet but giving off an angry vibe. He'd tell her to talk, just talk about anything. So she'd ramble about something and he would stare intently into the fire. After a while he would close his eyes and kind of zone out. Within a few minutes, he'd open his eyes and the dark mood would be gone.

***

One night Tig finally asked the question that was on a lot of people's minds. "When are you going back to Alabama?"

She frowned. "Clay tell you to ask me that? Ready to get _the Parker thorn _out of his side? He's probably hoping we'll take Wendy with us."

"As far as he knows we haven't spoken since that night at the cabin or well the morning after."

"So this is _you _wanting to know?"

He nodded. "You guys have been here for over a month now. Seems like a long time to be gone from home."

Jaci shrugged. "Well, I guess that's the problem. I'm kinda in limbo about where _home_ is. I mean, I was born in 'Bama, grew up there but we moved out here and spent 7 years and then spent the last ten years back down South. Home's kinda up in the air. Wendy and Abel are here. Vix will likely want to stay here because of them and who knows what is going on between her and Juice. He's the first guy she's seemingly ever let in."

Tig shot her an _I doubt that _look.

Jaci rolled her eyes, "I am not talking about sexually, Tig… I mean emotionally, they seem compatible in their dysfunction and neurosis, so depending on where this thing with him goes, who the hell knows. So where does that leave me, ya know? I feel like I should stay, keep our little reunited family together. But at the same time I don't know if I wanna leave 'Bama."

"You missing people back home? Your uncle and aunt?" He asked.

"Hell yes. I am used to seeing Uncle BB and Aunt Roxy every weekend. I miss Roxy making us pancakes…now there is some comfort food. I think of them as parents more so than the ones who actually had us."

"But your old man seemed cool."

"_Cool_ is a relative term, Tig. He was _cool_ when we were young and manageable. But once Mom died he sorta went Psycho Dad and we all hit our teen years, I think we were his worst nightmares. His line of defense was maximum force at that point. Ruled with an iron fist…his way or the highway."

"Missing anybody else?" Tig asked with his eyebrows raised.

She pointed to her wrist and the tattoo there. "If you're asking about _him_…the answer is no. True commitment from him I learned was a long wait for a train that wasn't coming."

"What about your job? How long they gonna hold it for you?" He asked and took a sip of beer.

"Don't have to worry about that. I called a few days ago and put in my notice."

"You fucking quit your job?! Jaci, why would you do that?"

His strong reaction stunned her and for some reason it irritated her. "Relax, Tig. It was _my_ job to quit. No skin off your nose. I needed to quit anyway. I've been working 60 hours a week for years. Nothing to show for it except a big bank account."

"You have a **real life** in 'Bama, Jaci. You shouldn't get your hopes about Wendy. I mean, we got a kid at work, Lowell, he's been in and out of rehab for years. You move out here, odds are you're going to end up a junkie babysitter and trying to raise Abel. You wanna play house? Try your hand at being mommy to Abel?"

"If I wanted kids, I would have them. Besides, if Wendy falls on her face, Gemma will scoop that baby up in a heartbeat. And Jax would be there, with whichever woman he ends up with. I love being an aunt though. Not sure if I want to give that up just yet."

He cocked his head. "You don't think Jax and Wendy will get back together? For the baby?"

"Hell, I hope not. Those two have no business being together. Jax and Wendy are a dead horse; I wish people would stop beating it."

"So you think he will end up with…" He paused and smiled coyly. "_someone else_? You ok with that? Your sister getting dropped like that?"

"Yes to all questions. We both know who Jax is gunning for and that's fine. I've been a room with the two of them and there is no denying there is _something _there. Love's a powerful thing and if they have it then more power to 'em. Wendy being my sister is irrelevant. They had their chance and they blew it- a few times actually. I've told her to give up on him, but she's hard headed, we'll have to see."

He laughed. "That's cold."

Jaci shrugged and sighed. "I'm not here to blow sunshine up her ass. Not my role. She needs a heavy dose of reality. Just deal with all of the bad shit now and then there aren't any surprises later, ya know?"

"It's all tough love for Wendy but you coddle Vix?"

Jaci frowned, "I don't coddle her."

"Yeah, you do."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. She'd be **worse** than Wendy if I hadn't been reining her in at the right times all of these years. She is good now, a bit crazy, but this is mild compared to what would have came to pass. Vix got the bat ass crazy gene from Dad. I have no clue how I got stuck with the responsible mind, but I knew we needed to get the hell out of this town. Vix so she would stop getting into trouble and me before this town sucked the life out of me. I wanted to go to college, have a career, not be knocked up and married right out of high school."

"Well, you picked the quickest route to fixing that problem." Tig replied, alluding to the sisters' alleged murder of Darby's nephew, Ethan, while in high school.

"I didn't pick that route but I didn't run from it either. That was a straight shot out of Charming and into 'Bama. Classic Dad though, he always left BB to pick up the pieces and knot the threads, many a mess did he clean up, Vix and I were just the cake icing." She answered gravely.

"But now, here you are back in Charming and thinking of staying?"

She sighed. "Well, life doesn't always go as planned. Believe me, I never _planned_ on coming back here. Gotta do what's best for everyone."

Tig shook his head. "Always the savior... look where it got Joan of Ark."

Jaci looked shocked at his history mention.

Tig laughed. "Yeah, don't fall over-I know a bit about history. How if you don't learn from it, you're gonna get bit in the ass when it repeats itself and all."

She nodded. "And history always repeats. Look at my family…Wendy is Mom all over again."

Tig shakes his head "You can't save everyone, Jaci. Some learn better from fallin' down."

"And some stumble and need a hand up. I can try. Such is my blessing and my curse." She retorts.

He exhales deeply, "Better watch out for that double-edged sword shit. Sometimes it only ends up cutting the wielder."

They both stared off into the flames of the fire pit, sitting in silence.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4BINGO

SNIPS was a hair salon in Charming that owned by Eve. It was designed to look like you're in your granny's kitchen... provided your granny had some taste, of course. The walls are painted a rich yellow and paint-cracked shelves display oodles of old kitchen apparatuses. The style stations are art-deco waterfall dressers with huge round mirrors. When Vix Parker arrived for work today, the salon was ablaze with polka dots of sunshine reflecting from mirror to mirror.

Vix walked by the desk as the phone rang and stopped to pick it up, " SNIPS." She glanced at the caller ID. "Good morning Ms. Ruby."

"Victoria, you smart aleck." Ruby replied in a crisp English accent. She has somehow managed not to lose it, even after living in the states for the better part of a century. "Can you fit me in for a trim, dear? I've simply got to see you. I can't manage to get my hair to fluff up and God Almighty I need every bloody inch."

Vix smiled. She pictured Juice's grandma- all 4 foot 10 inches of her - standing in her cozy, spotless kitchen... one hand swinging the curly bright yellow phone cord - that despite his best efforts to move her technologically forward Juice has been unable to part her from - while she taps her toe to some snappy old tune playing on her record player - yeah, Juice hasn't been able to upgrade that either. The few times Vix had the pleasure to meet Ms. Ruby, she was always on the phone and always wiping down already gleaming countertops... putting this and that away and placing finishing touches on her endless supply of fresh baked snack bars. "It's your lucky day.. come by at 4 and you'll be my final victim and knock 'em dead at St. Barnibus."

Vix could hear her smile thru the phone. "They're all half-way to dead anyway, Love, but that arrangement sounds simply lovely. See you then darling… ta-ta for now."

The day swam by - when she was not busy with clients, she was on the phone with one of her sisters or texting Juice, who himself had more important things he should very well be doing but they were both undeniably hooked on each other. They knew it and so did everyone else and before she uttered _'don't you just look sassy'_ for what seemed like the hundredth time to a client, in blew Ms. Ruby.

"Jesus Lord our God, what's that stench?" Ruby announced as she wrinkled her nose.

"Dorothy is finishing up a perm but keep your voice down-Mrs. Gustafson is asleep under the dryer." Vix said with a tentative smile.

The bell chimed on the door and Vix smiled as in Juice shuffled. Vix and he exchanged a smile and a look. Ruby watched this with fascination in the mirrors reflection. "I thought perms were totally out. Thank God they're back. Sign me up… I miss the height. Christ, I miss the bee-hive, now there was a style with attitude." She sighed and sats down.

Vix ran her hands through Ruby's hair - she's blessed with thick, straight hair that according to salon legend has been every color and style imaginable, at least 4 times. "You do so much color now... I don't think you should even think about a perm."

Juice plopped down into the chair at the station next to them. "Nah, no perms Gram. When was the last time you anyone on Oprah sportin' the poodle look?"

Ruby glanced in the mirror, looking from Vix to Juice- she liked them together ... even if they were both crazy as a loon. "Relax, just joking darlings, but seriously look at these roots of mine" ... she points to the part in her hair ... "I need a miracle here. You need to crank the color, darling. I refuse to give into this stupid gray stuff."

Vix smiled. Ruby was 79, but will only admit to being 68, has been lying like a dog for years, apparently. Eddie, her husband for a zillion years, was her one and only, and he's been passed on for a few years now.

Juice glanced over at his grandma "You look great, Gram. TKO."

"I do not presume to know what that means, but thank you, Jean, love."

"We should get down to it, don't want to be late. The crew will have a fit." Vix announced.

"Absolutely not, that would never do... especially on a Thursday. Work your magic, Victoria."

***

Clay wandered into the Clubhouse. "Where's Juice? Has anyone seen him?"

Bobby answered. "It's Thursday. Where do you think he is?"

"Shit. Wasn't that community service crap over a long time ago?"

Chibs added, "Yeah, but apparently he enjoys these weekly BINGOs with the Barely Breathin.'"

Bobby scoffed, "Can't fault the kid for lovin' his grandma. She is one sweet lady."

"Yeah she is cool… and those snack bars of gooey goodness are fuckin' stellar. But the rest of that lot are whack jobs and freak shows." Chibs countered.

Bobby let out a laugh. "And which one of those definitions don't fit Juice?"

Chibs laughed and conceded to Bobby with a nod.

Tig walked in, "Alright the Prospect is helping Lowell. I got some shit to do, I'm cutting out early."

Clay looked at him. "Don't go non-comm, I may need you later."

Tig tapped his chest pocket. "Cell is always on, brother."

"I know... be sure to answer it is all I am saying."

"Absolutely." He nodded and headed for the door.

Clay sighed and grabbed a beer from behind the bar. "And where the hell do you suppose he's going?'"

Bobby shook his head. "Tiggy... that is one puzzle I don't even want to try to put together."

"Jackie-Boy mentioned somethin' in passin' 'bout him and a certain Parker sister." Chibs advised.

Clay groaned. "Is it too much to ask ... can we find some convenient way to ship the goddamn Parker girls back to Ala-fucking-bama?"

***

Juice pulled his grandma's ride to a stop in front of the duplex Jaci and Vix were renting. He got out, tilted the driver's seat forward, and lent a hand as Vix climbed out of the back seat of the vintage coupe. Vix turned and smiled. "See ya in a little while, Ms. Ruby."

Ruby nodded. Juice peered in, "Be right back, Gram." She nodded again and watched as the two head up the walk and disappeared into the house.

"So you are gonna pick me up in an hour and a half?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah ... you sure you like hangin' out there?"

Vix smiled. "Absolutely, _**The Olds**_ are awesome. And it sure as shit beats Junkie-sitting... and Jaci has been practically chasing me outta here on Thursdays and any other night she can, so who the hell knows." Plus I get to spend time with my favorite biker with a heart of gold. All around good deal."

He grinned. "Ok, just so you're not bored."

She shook her head. "Not bored and even if I was, I'd rather be bored with you then anyone else on the planet. Now get outta here so I can get ready. And I promise to dress appropriately this time."

He laughed. "Yeah, that skirt was HOT... but most of these guys already have heart problems."

Her laugh joined his. "Ok, I'll stick to jeans."

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss and then left.

*******

Vix sat in the kitchen; admiring the way her toe nails sparkled up at her ... the _Cherries in the Snow_ was definitely the right polish choice.

Juice was running late and Jaci was antsy. Vix was amused. "Got a hot date?"

Jaci spun around from the counter. "What? No! Just ... um, shouldn't Juice have picked you up 45 minutes ago? Aren't you worried they will miss something?"

"Christ, get a prescription, will ya. Relax. Can't start without Juice, he's the caller. Besides, they get there like 2 HOURS early anyway so they can stake their claim on seating and BINGO boards. I really had NO clue that BINGO was so predatory."

They heard a vehicle pull into the drive. Jaci practically bounded out of the kitchen towards the door. Vix shook her head and followed after her. At the door they met Juice who was strolling up the walk.

"Hey, Jaci."

"Hiya, Juice."

Vix walked out the door. "Hey, Juicey Baby. You're late."

"I know, Simon couldn't find his teeth. You look good." He smiled and kissed her.

From inside the mini-van the horn was tooted and Henry Darling could be heard yelling, "COME ON ROMEO... WE ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT!!!" Ms. Ruby chided him with a "hush".

"We better go." She looked at her sister. "Have fun with whatever voodoo you are planning to do. I'll be home late... or early."

Jaci nodded. "Have fun."

Jaci watched them get into the mini-van. She heard Henry Darling praise God for Vix's new found demurity where fashion was concerned... followed by another chiding by Ms. Ruby, as Juice was tossing the mini-van in reverse and backing out the driveway. She heaved a sigh of relief and glanced at her watch, 3 minutes to spare. She was really not liking all this cloak and dagger shit.

***

Tig finally arrived and Jaci met him at the door.

"Hey." He said as he stepped into the entryway.

"Hey. Did you hear my voice in your brain tonight? I was _willing_ you to be late. The Bingo caravan just departed like five minutes ago. That was way close."

"No shit?" Tig didn't seem overly concerned as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and tucked it under his arm. He pulled a twenty from his pocket and threw it on the counter. "For all the beer I'm drinking. I would bring my own but it won't fit on the bike." He said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, I can afford _beer_, Tig." Jaci scoffed. "Take it back."

"Nope." He replied with simple finality. He headed to the back door to the deck.

They settled into their normal spots around the fire pit.

"Is all this sneaking around really necessary? Cause tonight has just about given me a heart attack, running around trying to get Vix the hell out of the house without seeming crazy and hoping you don't decide to become punctual all of a sudden. I can't figure out the motive here….

Are you ashamed of me?

Protecting my reputation?

Protecting _your _reputation?" Jaci threw up her hands.

Tig fought back a laugh. It was actually amusing seeing Jaci all bent out of shape. Not always so calm, cool and collected after all. He decided to tell her a partial truth. "I don't give a shit about what people say about me, I'm trying to keep _your_ name clean. Do you know what people would say about you if they knew you were hanging around me? Do you want old ladies to call you a whore at the grocery store?"

Jaci frowned. "But we aren't _doing_ anything!! I guess because _you're_ a total whore, I would be like 'whore by association'?" She paused and cocked her head. A few ideas clicked into place. "Wait a second. This is just as much about you! If anyone found out about us and the _lack_ of stuff going on…you would catch serious hell! You can't really tell Clay and the boys you've spent this many hours with me _just talking_. They would take away your man-card or something."

Tig pursed his lips into a slight smile. He was busted and they both knew it. "Yeah, but I really don't want to have to punch out some old lady for calling you a whore either."

Jaci let out a good laugh and the tension was gone. "Well, if you get busted, feel free to lie, make it good. What's your pick for music tonight?"

"Mmm, play that Ray guy."

Jaci got Ray Lamontange's Trouble album playing and they eased into a recap of his day. He told her about watching the Prospect and Lowell working together on a job…like the blind leading the deaf and stupid. She laughed at the mental picture.

Her cell phone vibrating cut the moment short. "Why the hell is Juice calling me?"

She hit a button and answered the call. "Hellooo? Hey. What's up? Are you sure?... Well double check again… Did you look in the van?... Ok."

The smile that had been on Jaci's face disappeared. "I'll look. Just breathe. It's ok, I'll find it."

She got up and headed inside. Tig turned his head toward the door as she disappeared inside. Ok, that was weird. When she didn't come right back, he went to the back door and watched her looking in the couch cushions and under the chair. She moved to the kitchen next and started opening cabinets. She was starting to look a little frantic and so Tig came inside.

"Sweetie, I don't see it." She said into the phone.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention. When she looked at him and he frowned with concern, silently asking what was wrong. She moved quickly out of the kitchen and headed toward the bedrooms. She put her hand over the phone and spoke over her shoulder at him, "Vix can't find her phone."

That didn't seem like a big deal to Tig but her voice was so serious. "Why does she need her phone? She's got Juice's phone? Who else is going to call her tonight?" He followed her down the hall and into Vix's messy room. Jaci started quickly kicking through piles of clothes on the floor and then went to her knees to look under the bed.

"How the fuck you expect to find anything in all of this shit?" Tig asked from the doorway.

Jaci looked up at him with an exasperated _that's-not-helping_ look on her face. She stood upright and still for a moment and spoke into phone. "What were you going to wear before you went with the green shirt thing?"

She went to the closet. Vix's phone lay in the floor. "I got it!" Jaci announced into the phone. "Crisis averted! Yes, I'll bring it. I'm heading your way now. Chill, Sis- I got chya." She hit end on the phone and blew out a breath.

Tig was standing in the front of the bedroom door. "What the fuck was that about? Is she ok?"

"I gotta take the phone to her like right now. Sorry, it's complicated." Jaci tried to walk past him. Tig's arm shot out to block the door.

"Uncomplicate it. You're freaking out over a misplaced phone but you had no qualms torching a body? What the fuck?"

Jaci pushed at his outstretched arm. "Tig, move."

He shot her a stern warning look and mocked her. "Jaci, spill it."

"It's a long story." She tried to plead.

He only raised his eyebrows, obviously not budging.

"Can I at least sit down?"

He dropped his arm, "Sure, no problem."

He followed her to the living room and watched her drop onto the sofa. He leaned against the archway in the living room perhaps not so unconsciously blocking the main exit from the house. "Talk."

Jaci glared at Tig and started a very emotional speech. "A few years ago, back in 'Bama, she sorta lost control of her car late at night. She wasn't drinking – 'cause I know that would be your first idea - it seems to be everybody's but she wasn't. She was driving this really dark patch of back-road and a deer ran out in front of her. She swerved when she really should have just hit the fucker and ended up overturned in a ditch. When no one came along, she managed to pull herself out of the wreck. I don't know how cause her car was totaled and she was really really hurt. She laid there in the dark, all night, all alone - scared – in pain with no way to call anyone. None of us had a clue where she was. Some guy found her on his way to work the next morning. By then she was in shock and practically comatose."

She looked up at Tig. "That phone is her lifeline, she panics without it. I mean like meltdown kind of panic. Maybe some day that will get better but she isn't there yet. So if that explanation satisfies your burning curiosity…can I please go calm my freaked out little sister?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." He replied simply.

Jaci started toward the door. "Let's? You can stay here, I shouldn't be too long."

Tig nodded his head toward the door. "It's cool…you drive-I drink." He actually didn't want Jaci going by herself being all riled up the way she was but wasn't letting on to that.

She grabbed her keys and walked on in silent appreciation of his offer to come along. She drove cautiously over the speed limit, trying to balance her need to get to her sister with the need to avoid an open container ticket. She pulled into the parking lot of the St. Barnibus Catholic Church. The recreation center's lot was packed with cars.

Tig looked at the number of cars in awe. "What the hell is the draw of this fucking game?"

Jaci killed the engine and started to get out. "Well, according to the sign, it might be the $5,000 jackpot. Its progressive, grows until someone gets it."

"Are you shittin' me? I gotta see this." Tig quickly arranged his beer bottles in the floorboard and then walked to the entrance along side Jaci.

***

As Jaci and Tig walk up the front steps into the building, she swore she saw him shudder… she laughed

"Someone feelin' a bit religiously lapsed? It's just a social hall Tig. You won't burst into flames."

Once inside, they followed the muffled sounds until the hallway spilt into a huge open space. It was jammed full of long folding tables and chairs, all currently occupied by all sorts and conditions intensely focused on the bingo cards in front of them.

Up on the raised platform sat Juice operating the electronic BINGO ball machine. _**"G 46"**_ he called and then placed the ball in the corresponding receptacle which in turn sat that number aglow on the huge screen suspended over the stage.

"_**N 32" … "N 32"**___

Sitting off to the corner of the stage was Vix, barely able to mask her panic and appearing to take some deep breaths while hanging onto Juice's cell phone like a life preserver.

"_**B 15" …. "B 15"**___

Jaci's shadow had just graced the entry way to the room when Vix spotted her and jumped to her feet. She quickly skirted the outer limits of the room and reached her sister. Jaci handed Vix her phone and Vix threw her arms around sister's neck, hugging her tight. Jaci took this all in stride. Tig watched, from a few paces away, in understanding amusement and unnoticed by Vix.

"_**I 17" …. "I 17"**___

When she finally let go of Jaci, Vix straightened up her stance.

"Thanks for bringing the phone, I know you were wantin' to relax and all." A sudden movement catches her eye and notices Tig standing there. Still flustered from the ordeal, she doesn't give his presence much thought and simply greets him, "Hey, Tig."

He nodded and stepped on into the room "Hey, kid." As he did, Juice's call of "O 69" causes the entire place to go wild in a menagerie of bells being rung, hoots and hollers, and whistles. With Juice's subsequent announcement of the number, the room gets louder. Jaci stood there slightly shocked with a look of WTF??? on her face as she contemplated the room full of senior citizens getting all riled up over the number 69. Out and out laughter came from Tig.

Just as the ruckus dies down, a gentleman carrying sloppy-joe sandwich and a Solo cup full of beer passed by. The scent of the food made Tig's stomach growl and he would have realized he was hungry if he weren't so fixated on the beer. "They serve beer here?"

Vix nodded, "Umm hmm."

Tig seems shocked. "At church?"

Vix nodded again. "Drinking ... gambling... apparently praise to the power of psalm 69 ... all manners of sin are covered."

"Liberal church."

Jaci chimed in. "Well technically this is just the recreation-social hall."

Tig nodded. "Which way to the beer?"

Vix pointed to the area over to the left side of the room where there is a small kitchenette/food service area. Tig made for that direction, leaving the girls alone. Vix noticed the way Jaci watched after Tig.

"So what is Tigger doing here? He's a bit Bad-Ass to be a BINGO player."

_**"G 60"**___

_**"BINGO" yells a woman from the far corner of the room.**___

_**"Hold your cards, is gonna verify.y**_"

Vix nudged her sister. "Come on... Tig just showing up here randomly at the same time as you happen to ... I am still a bit outer limits panic-wise but I can still add, Jac. The truth...cause I can spot bullshit from a helicopter in a fog storm and you are a shitty liar."

Jaci sighed. She really didn't want to get into it with her sister. "I really don't want to get into it here of all places. I am not even sure what _it _qualifies as."

"_**Ok folks we got a winner. Round of applause for Mrs. Goode."**_

Vix gave her sister the _spill it _look, so Jaci offered, "We've been spending some time together."

_**"I just got the signal that the kitchen is ready to serve, let's take a small break ... next game in 20 minutes."**___

Vix looked surprised. "Wait, on Thursdays?"

Jaci nodded. "Yeah."

Vix smiled and shook her head knowingly. "I KNEW IT! I did.I knew you were chasing me outta there. HA! I kept telling Juice but he said I was being retarded."

Tig had approached in time to hear the last bit and chimed in, "And he would be an certified expert on that."

The two look up and see Tig standing there, a sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. They both give him a stern look. He shrugged, "What?"

Juice bounded up to them. "Hey guys." He said with a smile. While he slipped his arm around Vix waist and pulled her next to him he asked, "Better now?" She nodded and showed him her phone, and returned his phone back to him. He smiled. "Good. Got 20 minutes, wanna get something to eat?" He asked her and she nodded. He glanced at Jaci and Tig. "Food's good, the ladies aux makes it." He and Vix wondered off to join the growing line at the kitchen.

Tig and Jaci found their way to an unoccupied section of table and sat down. Tig looked at her. "So what did you tell your sister about us?"

Jaci looked at him. "What?"

"This ain't exactly my stomping grounds."

Jaci nodded. "Nothing but the facts, Tig. We spend time together on Thursdays."

He nodded and grinned. "You didn't mention the Saturdays or the Mondays or that last week we managed a Wednesday, too?"

"Nope. I kept it strictly need to know."

"That's my girl."

Jaci scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "If I'm your girl, where the hell is my sloppy-joe and beer?"

He nodded towards the kitchen area. "Up there."

She shook her head and laughed. As she stood up she playfully muttered, "Asshole" and made her way over to the end of the now very long line.

_Truth be told, she hit the nail on the head - he felt like an asshole, he should have thought to get her some damn food, ... but fuck if he was used to thinking about the needs of anyone but himself. Ok... better make that selfish asshole._

Tig's self-analysis screeched to a halt when Juice and Vix plopped down at the table across from him. Juice nods with a smile. "How ya doin?'"

Vix stole an onion ring from the plate in front of Juice. "I think the more important question is WHO are ya doin?'"

"You know it just dawned on me that who & how have the exact same letters in 'em, just ya know jumbled up."

Vix stared off as if she is visualizing the words. "Holy shit, never thought about that but you are right, baby." She patted his cheek and gave him a kiss.

From his seat across the table, Tig emitted a low growl that completely screamed his irritation at the line of questioning and the public display of affection.

From a table away The PDA is also being scrutinized by The Olds.

"Well that seals it." Uttered Gertie.

"What seals what?" Inquired Sarah.

Gertie nodded towards Juice and Vix.. "They are certainly having relations."

Simon groaned. "Oh for the love of God!"

Sarah laughed. "Get with the times, Gert. Of course they are, good Lord, no one waits until the 10th date nowadays."

Gertie scoffed. "Really, when have you ever waited for the 10th anything. You are a veritable hussy, Sarah Ryan"

"Oh for the love of God!" repeated Simon.

"Oh, hush up, Simon. I don't think God is listening." chided Gertie.

Henry Darling growled. "All I have to say on the matter is I pray they are using protection. I don't think I could handle the thought of those two reproducing."

All eyes shifted in the direction of Vix and Juice and a nod of agreement was shared.

Juice's grandma walked over and re-claimed her seat. "What up, bitches?"

Several at the table gasp in appalled horror. Ms. Ruby laughed. "Apparently, according to Victoria, that is the greeting du jour."

Gertie replied, "Well you have not been du jour for sometime, Ruby Prevost."

***  
When Jaci returned with her beer and food, Tig was in discussion with Juice about the progressive jackpot. "There is no way to rig it, Tig."

"Everything can be rigged." Tig replied.

"What are we discussing?" Jaci asked.

Vix sighed. "Tigger is trying to figure out a way to cheat these poor Olds outta their money."

Juice shook his head. "It's not right.. I mean seriously, what do you wanna weight the balls or something? No. Come on man, it's a church for Christ's sake."

Jaci had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing out loud at the silliness of Juice's comment.

Tig shrugged. "So."

Vix scoffed, "Tig, these people are old and on Social Security and fixed incomes."

"And yet here they are- gambling it away. That makes them suckers, fish in a barrel." Tig argued.

Juice shook his head again. "I... you… you … no.. it's just wrong."

Tig pleaded his case, "It's five thousand dollars! How much of that you think they're gonna slip in the offering plate come Sunday? There has to be a way to win that jackpot."

Vix nodded, "Why don't you buy some bingo cards and try your luck like everyone else?"

Tig tossed her a glare. Vix shook her head and stood up, "I need a smoke." She glanced at Juice who nodded but remained sitting. "I'm gonna finish this and I'll be right out."

Tig watched Vix leave the hall and then laughed, "Ahh, she's got you on a short leash, _Juicey Baby_."

Juice glared back at Tig. "Why are you even _here_ exactly? Vix called her _sister._"

Tig took a quick glance at Jaci and tried to stay true to her '_just the facts'_ course of action. "I was at the house when she called. You know, to be half-assed honest."

They watched as Juice shook his head in frustration and then walked outside to smoke with Vix.

He thought for a second and then looked at Jaci. "Why don't you put that college brain of yours to good use and help here?"

She shook her head furiously. "No way! Ripping off church goers? That's bad karma."

"Fuck karma. This is serious money we're talking."

"Tig, just because you CAN do something, doesn't mean you SHOULD do it."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Wait…are you talking about the bingo rigging or busting Juice about Vix?"

"You're an asshole to do either one."

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. "Looks like you are going to have to win it fair and square. I'm going to go say hi to 'The Olds'." She headed to Ruby's table. While chatting with the folks, she glanced Tig's way a few times. She suppressed her laughter at the sight of him stomping off towards the beer line, a pout on his lips. Judging by his beer intake, Tig was trying to drink himself toward a bingo rigging solution.

***

Juice found Vix sitting on the top of the high retaining wall outside and climbed up and sat down beside her. "You alright?"

She took a long drag off her cigarette and handed it to him. She exhaled and then said, "You think he's fucking my sister?

"Who? Tig?"

She glanced at him and nodded.

He shook his head, "Nah, said he just happened to be at the house when you called. Tig isn't a relationship guy. He's a… ummm… ah... hit it and hit the road kind."

Vix nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Your sister can take care of herself. Besides, maybe he was there ... I dunno, fixing the toaster."

"Ok, maybe. But the last time I checked, it wasn't broken. You think I should mention something to Jax?"

Juice shook his head. "Not a good idea."

"Why not? He could see what is going on ... I mean he threatened _you_."

Juice chuckled nervously, "Yeah, and um... I took that _way_ better than Tig would." He scratched his eyebrow. "Somehow I don't see Jax handing Tig a box of condoms and saying, _'Here, just in case you manage to say something remotely intelligent_.'"

He handed the cigarette back to Vix. "So whatcha wanna do tonight after we make sure the olds get home?"

She took a drag and replied with a smile. "I wanna tear into that box of condoms."

***

Juice and Vix returned from their smoke break and headed up to the stage/calling area. The lights dimmed three consecutive times and Juice announced, _**"Two minutes 'til the start of the next game."**_

Jaci looked around for Tig to see if he was waiting at the door ready to leave yet. Instead she saw him walking back to their seats balancing an armful of cards and two beers. Looked like he was going for the jackpot the old fashion way.

She sat down next to him at their table. He had dumped around twenty five cards on the table top. Jaci did the math in her head- $10 per card, he had thrown down around $250. "Decided you're going to play after all?"

"We."

"We who?"

Tig set about laying out all of the cards. "We- you and me, are playing."

"Tig, how are you going to mark all of the cards?"

He stared blankly at her. She made a marking motion with her hand.

He nodded toward The Olds. "What are they using?"

"Daubers."

He shrugged. "Steal one."

"No way."

Up on stage, Juice turned the ball machine on and announced that the next game would be Postage Stamp. Tig stopped his argument with Jaci to glare over his shoulder at Juice, who just smiled back widely. Jaci began digging through her purse and came up with two pens. She shoved one in Tig's direction and they began using them.

"_**O 61" " O 61"**_

Tig tried to scribble the box but his pen would not work. "Fuckin' pen…"

One of the neighboring table shhh'd him.

"_**G 46" "G 46"**_

Tig shouted out to Juice, "Hold up a damn minute, will ya?"

This outburst received glares from a few tables. Henry Darling just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"This fucking pen doesn't work. Why would you carry around a broken pen?" He hissed at Jaci.

Jaci began digging through her purse trying to find a new one. Tig shook the pen in frustration and finally threw it in the floor. He pulled Jaci's purse away from her and dumped the contents on the table.

"Ooh, give me your lipstick!"

"No! That shit's expensive. Smudge proof, stays on." Jaci protested.

Someone took pity on them and tossed a dauber at Tig head. It landed on the table and Tig grabbed it quickly. Vix was trying her best not to fall down from laughing.

Juice asked, "Is it ok to continue now?"

All of The Olds answered in unison, "YES!"

Jaci ducked down in her seat from embarrassment and reached for one of the two beers Tig had brought back earlier.

Tig smacked her hand, "Mine."

Jaci looked at him and then reached for the other beer.

Tig smacked her hand again. "Mine."

"_**O 75"**_ _**"O 75"**_

Through clenched teeth, "You've got to be kidding. You bought both of those for yourself?"

"Yeah, I figured that would get me through two games at least."

"You are something else, you know that? I may just keep that $20 you tossed on my counter." She replied.

Tig was deep in concentration and ignored her. "Ok, why the hell is B15 lit up but Fuckhead up there didn't call the number?"

"Tig, you're doing it all wrong. You only mark what he calls."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause you have to make the postage stamp. See the example board lit up over there by Vix? Worry about these four blocks on all your cards."

Tig grumbled and tried to follow along but managed to fall behind from trying to check all of his cards. He needed just one more block on one of his cards. He was beginning to get excited when an old lady from 3 tables away yelled _**BINGO.**_

"Son of a bitch!" Tig shouted in response.

Juice announced, "Ok everyone hold your cards. Vern is gonna verify." An older gentleman shuffled over to the shouter and then read back the numbers to Juice. "And we have a winner!! Round of applause for Lynne Truss, everybody."

Jaci clapped while Tig grumbled. Ms. Ruby gave him a hard stare. He sighed and clapped half heartedly.

Juice began to prepare for the next game. Jaci stood up.

Tig shot a look up at her, "Where are you going?"

"To get a beer since someone's mama didn't teach them to share." She smirked at him.

"No, no-no… you gotta help me…. Sit."

"And you would what? Like share the winnings with me?"

Tig stared at her. He didn't want to share but he did need the help. "Sure, alright. 70-30."

Jaci shook her head, "Um, no."

He countered, "60-40."

"Nope." Jaci replied simply and crossed her arms.

"Hell if I'm going to give you 50-50."

"You will if you want my help. Otherwise, punch your own cards." Jaci replied simply and held out her hand.

Tig thought it over for a moment. He shook her hand and sealed the deal. "You're not as sweet as everyone thinks you are."

She smiled wickedly. "Yes, I am. But this is business."

***

As Vix helped Juice ready the machine for the next game, she said. "You know I didn't really think Tig would actually join in."

"I know. This could be very interesting."

She nodded. "Or it could lead to knife play."

***

Jaci returned with her beer and sat down, ready to assist. Play resumed and after a few games, Tig was getting the hang of it all. He even managed to be "cased" in a few games – which meant he needed to fill only one more box to win. On these occasions he would get very quiet and focused. Once someone else would call _**BINGO**_ she could see Tig practically holding his breath while _Vern verified. _After Juice would announce that so & so had indeed won, a slight pout would appear on Tig's lips followed by the crumpling up of the bingo sheet and a slamming down of the beer remaining in his cup. Before his empty cup was set back down in the table a fresh pulled one would be waiting in front of him.

Tig would nod his thanks and motion towards the dwindling pile of cash in front of him to pay for tab and tip. He looked at Jaci, "So you think I've charmed the beer chick?"

She shook her head, "It's either that or they're going with the keep 'em sloshed and there will be no problems theory." She stood up and stretched. "But since _I_ don't seem to rate personalized beer service, I'll be right back."

Jaci went to walk away just as Juice announces, "Ok everyone. This will be the last game of the night and for the jackpot - the current jackpot is $5000."

Tig's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. "This is IT. Park it, Parker."

Jaci looked at him with a frown. "It will take me 2 minutes to get a damn beer."

Juice continued, "Just to go over the rules…"

Tig hit Jaci with a stern look. "Sit down! This is important."

She rolled her eyes but sat back down in her chair and listend to Juice's schpeel.

"...in order to win the jackpot you must get bingo in the least amount of chances possible. If no one wins by the 5th ball -- the jackpot progresses to next week. We keep playing after the 5th ball - to Cover All for winnings of $500."

Jaci nodded "Got it, I'm gonna go get a beer now."

Tig glanced at her, "If your ass leaves that chair, that deal we had for splitting winnings is off."

She shot him an amused look, "Have you failed to notice that you haven't _won anything_? And granted I have been outta the accounting game for a little over a month now, but last time I checked… _50 percent of nothing is still NOTHING!_"

Tig smirked at her and shot the beer chick a nod. Before more could be said on the subject, two beers are sat down in front of them. Jaci regarded the beer, "Is it safe to presume that one of those is for my consumption?"

"What the hell happened to Southern sweetness? Aren't you all supposed to be _**peaches**_ or somethin'?"

Jaci laughed. "Peaches are from Georgia, Tig." She smiled over at him. "'Bama breeds Bad Asses."

Tig chuckled and nodded. "Drink your damn beer, looks like we are ready to start."

"B 15" …. "B 15"

Tig scoured his cards and excitedly daubed a few blocks containing that number.

"I 28" …. "I 28"

Tig sighed a bit that he only had that number on 2 cards, but he daubed away and awaited Juice calling the next number.

"G 57" …. "G 57"

This number was apparently on quite a number of Tig's cards, as he went dauber crazy. Jaci watched out of the corner of her eye, not even trying to mask her amusement. Tig was getting antsy… his leg began to bounce in a nervous tick sorta way. This in turn started the chain connecting his wallet to his person to rattle. _SHHHs_ abound from neighboring tables. Jaci stifled a laugh.

"O 69"

The room erupts in a ruckus over the number.

Tig does not join in the mêlée. He checked over his cards, daubing only one box, much to his dismay.

Juice repeated the number, "O 69."

The room was still cheering when Jaci glanced over at Tig and his cards and what she saw made her choke on the sip of beer she'd just taken. She looked at Tig, eyes big saucers of green, forgetting she is in a church she yelled, "HOLY SHIT… TIG .. you won!!"

He glanced at her. "Huh?"

Jaci yelled, "You won!" She slammed her finger down hard to point out the line that contained the 4 daubed blocks and the FREE SPACE. She looks at him but he seemed disbelieving, "YOU WON!!"

Tig glanced at the card and stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in flipped over and crashed to the ground. This startled everyone, as the ruckus had died down.

"Ok, last ball for the jackpot…."

Tig cut off Juice's announcement mid-word by hollering, "HANDS OFF OF YOUR BALLS!!"

That outcry was so unexpected that Juice dropped the next ball on the floor and stared at Tig, along with everyone else.

Jaci, cracking up, informed Tig, "You're supposed to say BINGO, you crazy bastard."

Tig chuckled and smiled HUGE, "Oh right, um.. BINGO!"

Juice's jaw drops open, "Are you fucking for real??"

Tig, with a shit-eating grin on his face, yelled, "Hell yeah! Vern get your ass over here and verify this shit."

All eyes in the place are on the slow-as-molasses-in-wintertime Vern as he shuffles towards Tig, who in an effort to expedite matters stormed forward, winning card in hand. He bypassed Vern and headed for Juice. Tig tossed the card at him and growled, "Verify it… NOW!"

Vix stood staring over Juice's shoulder as he quickly verified that Tig won the jackpot in 4 balls and a free space. They both looked up at Tig in disbelief; he'd fucking won the money the old-fashioned, honest way. Juice was so shocked he'd almost forgotten to announce that Tig did win, until he heard Henry Darling bellow, "So did Big Bad Biker win the shit or not?"

Juice shook his head to clear his thought-fog and announced, "We have a winner. The progressive jackpot of…" he chuckled… "FIVE THOUSAND dollars goes to Tig Trager. Round of applause every body."

There was mild applause until Tig turned and glared at everyone and then it picked up to an appropriate level.

Juice covered the microphone, "I can't believe you fucking won. Seriously, did you do something to this machine? Father Carlin will be pissed"

Jaci joined them all at the front of the hall. "What's going on?"

Tig shook his head, "They think I cheated. I didn't touch your damn machine. Now where's my money?"

Juice shrugged. "I don't know. No one has won since I've been callin' the games."

Tig held up a finger, "This money better be for real."

Vix rolled her eyes, "Do you think the church is blowin' smoke, Tig?"

He glared at her, "For their sake I hope not." He turned towards Juice, "Take out your phone and call who ever you need to and get me my money. Quick-like."

Jaci sighed, "Tig, calm down will ya?"

The four of them looked up as Ms. Ruby approaches the platform. "Has Alex won, dear?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah."

Ms. Ruby smiled at Tig, "Congratulations, dear. I'm head of the church treasury. How would you like that…?"

Tig replied, dead-pan-as-hell, "Small bills, unmarked, non-sequential, would be great."

Jaci, Juice and Vix stared at Tig.

Ms. Ruby just smiled, "I meant- how would you like the check payable to, dear."

Tig smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, got that. Um… Jaci Parker."

Jaci scoffed, "What?'

Tig grinned at her, "You don't think I'm paying taxes on this shit, do ya?"

She shook her head and muttered. "Unfuckingbelievable."

"If you're done with the pow-wow, some of us would like to try to win the cover all for $500." They turned to see Henry Darling glaring at them.

Tig glared back, "I am really not liking him."

Ms Ruby laughed. "Dear Henry is an acquired appreciation and a slow growing one at that. Let us finish the cover all and then I will see to your check. That's J-A-C-I, if memory serves."

Juice nodded, "Ain't nothing wrong with your memory, Gram."

"Isn't anything", she corrected his grammar with a smile, before turning and going back to her table.

***

After the last game was won, by Henry Darling, Ms. Ruby presented them the winnings check, made payable to _Jaci Parker_. After much procrastination on his part and much threatening persuasion from all 4 foot 10 inches of Ms. Ruby, and only after she agreed that it would not be plastered about town or printed in The Charming Gazette, Tig begrudgingly agreed to have his picture taken as the check was presented. At the last minute, Tig tugged Jaci into the picture. This resulted in her appearing with the deer-in-the-headlights look as Juice snapped the picture.

Jonesing for a nicotine fix, Vix and Juice walked Tig and Jaci out to her car.

Tig looked at the three of them, "You know this should probably stay between the four of us."

Juice laughed. "Oh like you wont brag bout winning! Come on, you will see Chibs and the first words outta your mouth would be about the $5 thou."

Jaci and Vix stared at Tig too. They all know it is true. Tig and Chibs have a friendly rivalry on all levels. This win is too much of a bragging point to stay under wraps.

Tig answered. "The winning yeah, but the means ... keep that under your hat."

Vix tilted her head and contemplated Tig. "What are you gonna say… you got it by finding a lost dog?"

Tig glared at Juice. "Shut her up."

Juice shrugged. "She's being honest."

Tig grinned at Juice. "SHORT LEASH."

Vix scoffed and begins signing "TIGGER WON AT B- I - NGO... B-I - NGO …B-I-NGO AND HE DON'T WANNA SAY SO…"

Juice laughed and stared down at the tips of his boots.

Jaci laughed, "You know if you re not proud of your winnings I could take em. I mean- the check is made out to me … and my car needs new speakers. I could use a bigger iPod…"

Vix grinned, "Yeah!! Oooh, how much will you pay us for our silence?"

Tig looks shocked, a tough feat. "You're gonna black mail me over BINGO?"

Vix began singing again. "TIGGER WON AT B- I - NGO... B-I - NGO "…

Jaci and Juice join in, Vix was skipping around the parking lot.. "…B-I-NGO.. B-I-NGO… B-I-NGO.. B-I_NGO… AND HE DON'T WANNA SAY SO…"

Tig growled thru clenched teeth, "$50 bucks."

Vix snorted, "Yeah right. $200 bucks."

Tig's eyes flashed in the moonlight, "$100 bucks."

Vix's stare matched Tig's. "Hundred fif…" Juice, seeing the danger in Tig's eyes, clamped his hand over her mouth and cut her off. He nodded and smiled, "$100 bucks will do."

Tig tossed 2 fifties at Juice who caught them, "Now get outta here."

Juice half pushed, half pulled Vix away. They are a fair way away from Tig and Jaci, when she asked, "What you do that for? He woulda paid $150."

"And kicked our asses for it tomorrow. Tig don't take kindly to being Jewed down."

The two headed back inside the rec hall to assist with the clean up.

Tig stared at Jaci, "That comes outta your share. She is your pain in the ass sister."

Jaci smiled, "I'm not the one who has a problem with how this money was won."

Tig eyed her. "Get in the god damn car. I am losing my buzz."

She laughed. "Cant have that now can we?"

She pressed the key to unlock the Mustang. They settled into the car for the ride back to her place and once again she fiddled with the iPod. She was looking for something to calm Tig down a little. She settled on _Santa Monica_ by Theory of a Dead Man.

The opening cords of the song pinged and the first line was sung.

_She fills my bed with gasoline_.

_You think I would have noticed._

Tig laughed, "Sounds like you, Torch."

Jaci frowned and shushed him. "Don't talk…listen. This song's good. Chill out."

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5Santa Monica

They settled into the car for the ride back to her place and once again she fiddled with the iPod. She was looking for something to calm Tig down a little. She settled on Santa Monica by Theory of a Dead Man. The opening cords of the song pinged and the first line was sung…

_She fills my bed with gasoline. _

_You think I would have noticed._

Tig laughed, "Sounds like you, Torch."

Jaci frowned and shushed him. "Don't talk-listen. This song's good. Chill out._"_

Tig rolled his eyes but leaned his head back against the head rest. He had a good drunken buzz going on. He rolled his head to the side so he could watch Jaci drive as the song played. It had a slow, sensual kind of rhythm, kind of relaxing. Tonight was the first time he had rode shotgun with her and he liked watching her drive;always hot when a girl worked a stick shift. She looked good tonight too, really good actually, though just wearing jeans and a white thermal with a snug Rolling Stones tee over it. He liked that about her; she didn't try too hard at anything, being funny or pretty or smart or cool- it all just seemed to flow with her. He was initially being quiet just to humor her but he was hooked after the lyrics of the next verse…

_It hurts to breathe… well every time you're not next to me_.

That line grabbed his attention. Well it didn't _hurt_ to breathe without her, but he did breathe easier with her around lately.

_And now I'm forced to see_

_I think I'm on my way_

Ok, maybe they were on their way to something? He had to admit that being with her tonight had been fucking fun, maybe the most 'legal' fun he had had in awhile. And so what if they outted themselves a bit to Vix and Juice, what's the worst that would happen? The rhythm of the song rolled along and picked up in intensity as did his staring at Jaci.

_I wanted more than this,_

_I deserve more than this_

_But it just won't stop, it just won't go away_

_I wanted more than this,_

_I deserve more than this_

_I asked for more than this_

The song was fucking with his head, turning him on and stirring up thoughts about her at the same time.

Things with Jaci had been unsettling for him from the get-go. He bought her flowers the first night he ever really talked to her for god's sakes. The usual fuck 'em and chuck 'em mentality had never surfaced when he was with her and that bothered him. It's not that he didn't _want_ her…he just felt that as soon as he slept with her things would turn to shit and was trying to put that off maybe.

He had been very careful with Jaci, careful not to think too much about her, careful not to touch her, careful to keep things more on the platonic side, to let all of those talks with her be enough.

Like if he kept her at arms length, maybe she could stay around longer.

But hell, he didn't _feel _remotely platonic about her anymore, sometimes he would end up fucking some other girl after he left Jaci's house just because he was so worked up from being around her.

Those nights left him feeling something else he wasn't used to…guilt.

The spark and the attraction were there so why was he still holding back with her?

Being out with her tonight had felt right, easy even.

As the song ended, he made a decision. They could figure out a way to not fuck things up with each other, right?

Maybe he could pull some Dr. Jekyll- Mr. Hyde shit and be what she needed.

Why not just lighten up and fucking go for it?

He had kept her at arm's length for long enough…_**fuck platonic**_.

They arrived back at Jaci's duplex. She tried to unlock the front door; hard to do with Tig's drunk arms around her waist and one of her arms. Apparently the endless beers at Bingo had him forgetting the unspoken 'no signs of affection' policy he normally practiced around her. She tried to pull loose of him.

"Drunk ass." She muttered under her breath while laughing.

Loudly Tig asked, "What's that? I couldn't hear you, smartass!"

She laughed again, "Shhh! Let me get the damn door open before we wake up the neighbors."

"Fuck em!"

At the exact moment Tig yelled, the door to the attached duplex opened. Greta, their old and snooty neighbor poked her head out.

"Keep it down out there. Some people are trying to sleep around here!"

Before Jaci could take a step toward her to voice an apology, Tig countered with, "Well some people are trying to get laid out here, so deal with it!"

Jaci turned around and shushed Tig again; this time pointing her finger at him to show she was serious. Jesus, what was with him tonight? Usually it was a big deal if they brushed arms and tonight he was all over her and talking about getting laid?!

She walked closer to Greta to try smooth things over. Greta gasped and started the sermon. "I don't know why you hang around with such trash. With all of the tattoos and loud motorcycles and the vulgar mouths. You think you would have learned a lesson from your older sister. How much alcohol has he had tonight? I can smell it from here. That is the Devil's drink. You are heading down the road to Hell. I will pray for your soul young lady."

Jaci stopped in her tracks. She was stunned slightly by the old biddy's harsh words. Screw the apology. She threw a dismissive hand toward Greta. Jaci's Southern-accent flared up in force. "Hell _Mrs. Greta-better-than-you _... I ain't currently lookin' for help from up-on-high. Save your breath. Why don't you just pray for your own judgmental ass?"

She walked back to her own door. Tig was leaning against it while flipping Greta the bird. He moved aside so she could unlock the door.

"I can't believe you didn't apologize to her…you being Miss Straight and Narrow all the fucking time."

"She can rag on me all she wants. Can't have her talking shit about family or the company I keep." She pushed the door open and walked through.

Tig trailed behind, closed the door, and asked, "So you like the company you're keeping?"

Jaci walked backwards smiling at him. "Normally very much. But tonight the company is a little drunk and being a pain in the ass."

"I'll show you a pain in the ass." Tig grinned mischievously. He ran up to her and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and leaned her against the wall. "Let's hear you talk shit now."

Jaci laughed. "Oh my god! Put me down before you drop me."

Her arms were around his neck. He leaned her harder into the wall to support her weight as he moved one of his hands and tapped at her leg. When she didn't respond, he tapped her thigh again, harder. She took the cue and wrapped her legs around his waist tentatively.

"See there? I'm not going to drop you. Totally secure." He said factually.

They stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Jaci bit her bottom lip, her nerves getting the best of her. The playful look on his face changed and his smile slid away. His eyes seemed to darken. He looked at her seriously and moved his forehead to rest against hers. Jaci took in the sudden change in his demeanor and inhaled sharply.

Over the past couple of weeks they had forged an odd relationship, very emotional but absolutely not sexual. They spent several nights a week at her house, talking for hours, something Jaci had never thought someone like Tig would be capable of. There was definitely a bond between them but it was as if they would purposely dodge physical contact with each other… until tonight. Apparently all bets were off tonight. They both had their eyes closed and their breathing was becoming uneven.

Jaci broke the silence with a whisper. "Tig?"

"Mmm?"

"Do know what you're doing?" She wanted to be sure he was sober enough to recognize the carefully laid lines he was crossing. Times like these she regretted the curse of her responsible personality. Any other woman in the world would just be going with the flow right now. Just let the built up sexual tension between them come pouring out. But nooo, she had to question everything.

He shifted his grip on her, allowing her to slowly slide down his body and place her feet back on the ground. He opened his now dark blue eyes and stared at her. "I know exactly what I'm doing." His hands slid underneath her t-shirt and up the sides of her waist. Jaci gritted her teeth to try to suppress a smile. His rough hands were warm against her skin.

"What happened to keeping your distance, preventing the crash and burn? Beer-brain make you forget all of that?"

Tig brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

She laughed slightly, "Ok, I'm _more_ worried if you are clear headed."

He shook his head. His lips now brushed her cheek. "I'm never clear headed around you."

She pressed her hands lightly against on his chest. "So you absolutely know this is wrong?"

"It's not wrong. I wouldn't hurt you." His declaration contradicted the warnings she had received from several people which all advised her to stay clear of him.

"No one sets out to hurt someone. It just happens, Tig."

He sighed, removed one of his hands from her waist and gripped the back of her neck. How could he make her understand the shift in him that she had caused? He looked intently into her eyes and said each word slowly for emphasis, as if trying to convince them both, "I'm…not…going…to…hurt…you."

He pressed his mouth firmly against hers. The kiss started slowly and he expected her to over-think things and break it. She didn't. Tongues met and the kiss became more intense. She squeezed her hands into fists, gripping the front of his shirt. After another moment, he pulled away slightly. Their chests rose and fell rapidly.

He rested his forehead on hers again and whispered, "Tell me to stop."

When she didn't reply, he kissed her again, harder this time. The kiss held, hands started to roam, bodies pressed against each other with force, moans were exchanged. He let the moment escalate further and then pulled back one more time. This time he made her look at him, "Jaci, tell me to stop."

She was silent for a moment. She shook her head, "I can't."

They had been dancing around each other for weeks and now, with the green light firmly lit, all self control seemed to fall away for both of them.

He kissed her again and then pulled away and smiled, "Then let's see this gym body of yours."

He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it toward the living room. He let his eyes roam over her and rested his hands on her hips. All of that gym torture was paying off. She was curvy but very toned, her shoulders and arms showing the definition of muscle. Her flat stomach came from hard work not from a diet of caffeine and cigarettes like the usual waifs he was used to being with. He licked his lips and smiled.

Jaci rolled her eyes and took a step forward to kiss him. She untucked his shirt and Tig responded with a grunt and pressed her against the wall again, letting her feel how hard he was. She ground her hips into him in return. When he began kissing her neck, she turned her head toward the door, which remained unlocked. _Shit._ The careful side of her brain kicked in again. _This little party does not need to be busted up by nosy neighbors or sisters!_ She tried to maneuver toward it by taking baby steps to the right and Tig followed along, preoccupied for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled through kisses.

"Door." She whispered.

"You want it against the door? Oh, we can do that…" he replied with a smile in his voice.

"No…it's unlocked."

"What? Oh." He shook his head at her. Damn girl was always _practical, _she just couldn't help it.Jaci stretched and leaned on one leg to twist the lock while Tig held her steady. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled and they picked up where they had left off. He undid her belt and lowered the zipper of her jeans, time to get down to business. His hands had just started to slide her jeans off her hips when a cell phone rang out. They stopped and stared at each other as if they had set off an alarm. The phone rang again.

"Your pants are ringing." Jaci stated with disappointment on her face.

Tig closed his eyes and grunted with frustration. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, opened his eyes and then glanced at the caller id. Just the number he was hoping _not_ to see. "Gotta take this." He said and walked away from her and into the kitchen for some privacy.

Tig answered the phone with a non committal, "Yeah?''

Clay's voice came back over the line. "Need ya."

"When?"

"Two hours ago."

"Shit, man." Tig leaned up against the kitchen counter in defeat.

"Why, what's going on?" Clay asked, hearing the annoyance in Tig's voice.

"Nothing now."

"Meet me at TM."

"Yeah." Tig snapped the phone shut, adjusted his now receding hard-on, and walked into the living room. Jaci had retrieved her shirt and was pulling it down over her head while sitting on the arm of the couch.

He scratched his eye brow with his thumb. "I, ah…" and pointed to the door.

"You gotta go. No need to explain. I know how things go." Jaci stood up and walked him down the entryway. The air that had been charged with excitement was now heavy with awkwardness. They stood in the opened doorway staring at their feet for a moment.

She looked up hesitantly. There was so much she wanted to say but she knew better. Saying _please don't make me regret this_ and _call me_ would probably be a clingy no-no. "Be careful?" She offered instead.

He nodded. He pulled her close without saying a word and placed a kiss on her forehead. The kiss spoke volumes for both of them. He leaned his head against hers and held her for a moment. She smiled slightly. He squeezed her hand and let it slip from his as he backed away from the door and left.

As he walked to his bike, Dr. Jekyll slipped away. Mr. Hyde revved the bike extra loud for the neighbor's sake and drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Shamrocks&Shenanigans

**Shamrocks & Shenanigans (of **_**EPIC**_** proportions)**

**-celebrate St. Paddy's Day with SAMCRO & the Parker Girls, **_**CHARMING**_** style**

**(co written with ReaperGirl)**

**PART 1: Party Favors**

When Jaci and Vix agreed to help the guys decorate Devon's pub, Shamrocks, for the big St. Patrick's Day celebration, they were under the impression they would be _helping_. However, when they showed up at noon to find Juice, Chibs, Half Sack, and Devon lounging around sampling the imported green beer, the girls knew they had been had. Nothing had been done- there was no grand plan. Boxes of decorations were piled up in the middle of the floor. The guys were just waiting around for the girls to tell them want to do. On this day – the same as on many others, men equaled muscle and women equaled brains and organization.

Jaci shook her head and blew out a breath. "I'm going to need a pen and a piece of paper."

Devon handed the items to her after some digging. She quickly scanned the boxes and decorations, sat down at a table and set to writing furiously.

Vix grabbed a beer and waited with the guys for her sister to finish. "Oh shit, boys. You've unleashed her _Martha Stewart_ side. Prepare to be slave-driven."

Shamrockswas your typical Irish pub in style and decor. The space was H shaped, with tables and booths running down one side, pool tables running down the other and the huge wooden bar taking up the cross space. The added bonus to the pub was the recently added covered back deck outside. After quickly arranging a few items in the main bar, the crew moved to the deck. The weather was nice and the deck would be getting a lot of use that night. Vix snagged the free code for the jukebox from Devon and between her and Jaci, they kept the crew musically motivated.

There were speakers for the deck that had yet to be installed so Jaci put Juice and Half Sack on that task. The thought of the two of those boys playing with electricity was a little frightening but Juice did seem to know what he was doing when it came to all things technologically advanced. They ran wires to the four corners of the deck and brought the speakers out and set them on the floor. After much debate, the guys decided they would climb to the roof of the deck and lean over the side to wire while the girls stood on a table and held each speaker in place over their heads.

"I thought you said the speakers weren't heavy!" Vix complained.

A disembodied Juice voice replied. "They aren't, babe. What's the problem?"

"Problem is the speakers DO get heavy after 10 minutes, jackass!! Wire faster!" Jaci answered as she held one arm above her head and shook the other arm out to loosen the tired muscle.

The Parker girls were a sight to behold in their current situation and Chibs was doing just that. He was parked in chair across the deck with his feet propped up, beer in hand. The second speaker had now been set and the girls moved to the next corner. They were standing on top of a table, arms stretched high above their heads holding the speaker in place. The awkward position caused their t-shirts to ride up so their tanned smooth mid-drifts were exposed. _Nice_.

As _Ragdoll_ by Aerosmith played in the background, Chibs made a suggestion. "You know, this would be a lot sexier for me if you could sway your hips a little."

Jaci and Vix looked at one another and rolled their eyes. They were aware they were putting on a bit of a show, but they couldn't hold the speaker with one hand and keep pulling down their shirts with the other. Modesty was lost in pursuit of fine party acoustics. Vix nudged Jaci's foot and smiled at her. The girls began to move their hips seductively. Chibs whistled his approval. Jaci brought down one arm long enough to flip him off as the girls turned around on the table to face the parking lot.

"Ahh! Don't turn that way!" Chibs protested. As soon as he saw the new view of their asses, he recanted. "No, wait. It's all good!"

The girls began ragging on Juice and Half Sack to hurry again. They didn't hear the door to the patio open. Tig walked onto the deck drinking a beer. He walked over to Chibs and sat down beside him.

Chibs clasped hands with him. "Welcome back, brother."

Tig nodded his thanks. He had been out on a run, taking care of some club business for a few days; actually, since the night he won the Bingo jackpot. "Shouldn't you be helping?"

Chibs shook his head. "Nah, I am supervisin'." He raised his beer toward the girls.

"Good view." Tig replied.

"Ay. Not bad at all. You just missed it though- they were turned around facin' me. Jaci there has on low riding jeans today. Great hips. And I thought I saw the top of what could be a very interesting tattoo on Vix. Watch this." He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "Do you think you girls could wiggle those hips again?"

"Fuck off, Chibs." Jaci replied while laughing.

"Oh come on. We want to see the show!" he replied.

Jaci frowned and bent forward a little bit to look around her up stretched arms at Vix. She mouthed the word _'we?'_ and both girls twisted half around to see who the other person could be. Jaci spotted Tig first and whipped back around quickly so she was facing away from him. Her heart began to pound and she felt herself blush. She hadn't seen or spoken to Tig since their interrupted make-out session. Ironic that the first time he saw her today, he would be staring at her ass. Geez.

"Oh hey, Tig." Vix said nonchalantly and turned to look at her sister. Jaci was fighting to suppress a huge smile on her face. Vix chuckled and whispered 'don't squeal' to her sister. That made them both bust out laughing.

Vix yelled up to Juice, "Come on, baby! Our arms are going to fall off!!"

"Almost……done. There- you are free!" Juice replied. The girls dropped their arms dramatically and the speaker remained in position near the roof line. Three down, one to go. They hopped down from the table and headed to the final corner.

As they finished wiring up the last speaker, Juice and Half Sack hung half of their bodies below the roof so they could see everyone on the deck. Looked like a bunch of monkeys hanging from trees.

"Hey, if Devon has any lights, we could string 'em up around the deck while we are up here." Juice suggested.

"Good idea, Tarzan!" Vix walked over to him and tip-toed to kiss him.

"I'll get them." Jaci offered and started toward the door that led back to the bar. She tried not to make eye contact with Tig. She was afraid a smile might burst onto her face again and he would think she was crazy. She admonished herself- _God, stop acting like a damn giddy school girl. _

"I think the lights are in the attic." Chibs added.

"Who's gonna help me carry this stuff down?" Jaci asked. "Chibs, wanna get off your ass?"

Chibs shook his head. "Nope, I'm good here, thanks." He shot a thumb toward Tig. "Make Tig help. He hasn't done anything yet."

Tig raised his eyebrows and stared at Jaci. Alone…with her…in a dark attic. Alone. "Sure, I'll help you."

**PART 2: A Season in Purgatory**

In the back corner of the bar, Tig pulled down the ladder for the attic. He nodded Jaci toward it. "Ladies first."

She brushed past him and started up the ladder. "No staring at my ass."

"Done enough of that already." He replied. As soon as their bodies could no longer be seen from the bar floor, Tig slapped her on the ass.

Jaci found the light switch as soon as she stepped away from the ladder into the room. The attic was really more like an extra story above the bar; not the cramped and dark space either one of them had been expecting. She turned to face Tig as he cleared the ladder. She had been wondering if the next time they saw each other would be awkward. She wasn't sure if he would regret what had almost happened between them or if it might have ruined the vibe between them. But the ass slap from him seemed to be an encouraging gesture. She tried to keep a serious look on her face.

As she began walking backwards away from him, she asked, "So when did you get back into town?"

He took a step forward. "Three o'clock this morning."

Their eyes were locked on one another. She took another step backwards. "You look ok. Uneventful trip?"

He nodded. "Miss me?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly and played coy, "Nope." Total lie on her part-she had missed him. A week without talking to him had sucked. She had gotten used to seeing him a few times a week. _Thank God for Juice_; he had told Vix that Tig was on a run, Vix told her and then she was able to stop thinking that he was freaked out and wasn't calling her on purpose. She smiled slightly. "Did you miss _me_?"

"Not at all." He smiled and walked toward her.

Jaci couldn't see that she was about to run out of walking room. Tig waited until she bumped into a table and he closed the distance between them. "I think we have some unfinished business though…"

His mouth was on hers before she knew what was happening. She pulled back from the kiss after a moment and the smile she had been trying to fight shined through. "Thought you might have forgotten about _that_."

He smiled back at her without thinking, almost like a reflex. She was goddamn beautiful when she smiled like that. "I didn't forget shit." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, pushing her up against the table.

She began talking to him as they kissed. "Awful nice of you… to come up here with me. How convenient that you would be… all alone...with me."

"Spiders…thought you might be afraid. Being alone….nothing to do…with it." He answered back between kisses.

They both laughed and things began to heat up. They must have gotten carried away and lost track of time because they next thing heard was Vix yelling up to the attic from the floor … "Hey, did you guys find the lights?!"

They stopped making out and looked at each other.

"Never fuckin' fails." Tig muttered.

Jaci untangled herself from him and walked to the top of the ladder. "I think we got 'em. Be down in a minute!"

"Ok, hurry up. Devon needs us to go to the store, pick up some stuff for tonight." Vix hollered back.

**PART 3: Carpe deez Nuts**

Jaci backed her car out of the lot of the pub. Vix glanced over, "Um, Devon suggested _**Sugarman's**_ - it's closer than going all the way back into Charming."

Jaci nodded and drove in the direction of the town of Pope. She glanced over at her sister, who was being remarkably quiet, and asked, "What's your malfunction?"

Vix stared out the passenger side window for a while and then suddenly turned towards her sister, "Do you think Juice put Kip up to asking that…that, the whole _Runs Batted In Roster_. I mean, why the hell would Kip give a shit how many _home runs_ I've had in my life?"

Jaci tried to hide her smile. "I think if Juice was really concerned about your past relationships he woulda asked himself, in private. I did, however, think your answer was interesting."

Vix smiled, "Well it was true. None of them were worth a shit and certainly none were worth an ink job. I ummm... think you wanted that left back there."

Jaci grumbled. "I miss 'Bama. I miss knowing where the hell I am going." She stopped at the red light and turned her blinker on to make the next left.

Vix looked out the window. "I'm never going back."

Jaci stared over at her sister. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Vix turned and looked at her. "I'm not going back to 'Bama. I'm staying in Charming."

"When did you decide this?"

"Been thinking about it for a while." Vix said as she is toyed with her necklace.

"A while? We've been here a month and half. Does this have anything to do with Juice? Cause you really should ..."

Vix turned on her. "Can't you just be happy for me? Why do you always have to analyze shit? He makes me happy. No one has ever done that. He makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time ... I don't even feel like I am walking on the ground when he is around."

Jaci sighed. "I am happy for you, Vix. But please remember that when a guy sweeps you off your feet ... he's in a perfect position to drop you on your ass."

Vix turned away. "It don't turn any greener."

Jaci frowned. "What?"

Vix pointed towards the traffic light. Jaci looked and the green light was shining. She made the turn and proceeded to the store. She pulled her Mustang in a parking space between two massive, high-end SUVs. She killed the engine and looked over at her sister. "For what it's worth, I don't think Juice will be dropping you on your ass. Just, please, please if you are deciding to follow your heart - remember to take your brain with you."

Vix looked over at her sister. "I will and I am following your advice."

"Mine?"

Vix nodded. "How many times did I come crying on your shoulder when I'd chalk another up to the Loser Brigade and you always said Vix listen to me - some day a guy will come along and make you realize why it never worked with anyone else. HE does THAT, unknowingly I'm pretty sure, but nonetheless. All of those times it didn't work they were that... that… cat thing ... that lead me to Juice."

Jaci contemplated her sister's in-depth admission and offered. "I get it, sweetie... they were a _**catalyst**_?"

Vix snapped her fingers, "That's it! I knew you'd know. And I love your analysis-ways."

"Analytical."

Vix rolled her eyes. "Ok, _Brand_... come on - before I make you do the _Truffle Shuffle_ here in the damn parking lot."

The two rushed inside the store. Since they only needed a few things, they decided not to grab a shopping cart. They went aisle to aisle and found the things that Devon had requested. Each with arms laden with more than the expected, they made their way towards the check outs at the front of the store. They were passing a display when Vix let out a squeal. "Oh my god!!! Pignoli nuts! I need to get a bottle, Juice has been looking for these suckers every fucking place, they're his all time favorite."

Jaci glanced at the bottle. "Nine bucks for a jar of damn nuts?" she said looking at the sticker price.

"I NEED to get them... he says they are good."

"At like 15 cents a nut they'd better be." Jaci relented and stared at both their arms full of groceries, wondering aloud how they would carry the jar. "Ok, just stick the jar in my bag until we get to the checkout."

They made it through the checkout line but both girls forgot about the nuts being in the purse and the next thing they knew a security guard was confronting them.

Vix tried to explain. "Shit. We meant to pay for those…our hands were full. Sorry 'bout that. Hang on, I have some money right here." She set her bags down and dug in her pocket.

"Yeah right." said a female voice from behind her. All eyes turned to see Jill Richardson standing with her hand on her hips. Jill had seemingly made it her life's mission to talk shit to the Parker girls since their return to Charming. She had already gotten into a screaming match with Vix at Snips one afternoon. The girls had hated her back in school and time had not changed a thing. What were the odds they would run into her out of town?

"Don't believe them. The criminal pasts of the Parker family are legends in this area, make that pasts and presents, apparently. If these two can murder a guy, shoplifting should come easy as breathin'."

Vix glared at Jill. The women had drawn the attention of the store. Shoppers had frozen and all eyes were focused on the Parker sisters.

Jaci stammered, "Look, we never meant to steal these. Let me just pay for them now and we will be on our..." The security guard wasn't having it and hauled the girls into the manager's office. After 15 minutes of explaining and pleading, the girls were allowed to pay and leave the store.

Jaci glared at her sister as they walked to the car. "I truly hope Juice CHOKES on these DAMN NUTS."

Vix gasped. "Take that back!"

Jaci forged ahead with not a word of recanting. Vix followed deeply upset. They approached their car and Vix spotted Jill and a few others congregated around her Mercedes. A light bulb went on in her head - a snippet of gossip from the salon. She thrust her bags at her sister. "Take these." Jaci startled, accepted the extra bags.

"Give me the nuts." Vix demanded.

"Why?"

"Just give them to me." Vix held her hand out.

Jaci reluctantly handed the $9 jar of nuts to her sister and watched her storm off across the parking lot towards the group of women.

Jill looked at Vix. "Whatever you're selling, honey... I'm not buying."

"Oh, I am not selling shit. In fact, I have a present for you. I heard your husband just got indicted on stock fraud. Yeah, rumors around here don't discriminate. So you might need these…" Vix unscrewed the lid of the jar and tossed the contents at the woman. "…in case your husband loses his NUTS in PRISON!!!!"

"YOU BITCH!" the woman screamed as the others gasped, appalled.

Vix smiled and backed away, flipping the group off with both hands while she did so.

**PART 4: Rumors & Threats**

Later that night, the same crew that had spent the day decorating, with the addition of Bobby, were gathered round the bar at Devon's. Everyone had a shot in their hand and Chibs had decided to kick the party off with a simple toast… "May all your ups and downs be under the sheets!"

Everyone responded with, "Ay!"

"Now let's get fucked up!" Chibs shouted.

Juice took this moment to nudge Vix, "I come bearing gossip. Did you seriously threaten to cut off Tony Richardson's nuts?"

"What?!" Vix replied

Juice laughed. "That is the rumor Bobby heard. It's ALL over town. That and something about shoplifting."

Vix glanced at Jaci, who sighed and tossed up her hands. "I hate this fucking town…I need another drink."

The pub was very crowded. The crew spent the next couple of hours drinking non-stop. Half Sack and Jaci fought over the jukebox. She tried to stay one step ahead of him, but he somehow managed to keep playing damn the _Tubthumpin'_ song.

"Jesus! How many times do we have to hear _I get knocked down…_?!" Jaci complained, leaning against the pool table.

Tig grumbled, "I can knock him the fuck _out_."

Chibs laughed and sang, "_He gets knocked OUT and don't get up a_gain!"

Half Sack was smiling when he returned to the table. He sang along with the song proudly.

Jaci was in his face before the others could even move- her _Long Island Iced Teas_ had her feeling assertive. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

Chibs watched the moment with curiosity; Tig watched with irritation that Jaci couldn't do that to him in public, even playing around.

They watched as Half Sack's smile faded from his face and he nodded solemnly. Jaci pulled away from him, smiled sweetly and shook her empty glass and then headed to the bar.

Half Sack sat down on stool, defeated.

"What did she say to you?" Tig asked.

"Told me if I played that song more time, she was gonna duct tape me to a chair and break my fuckin' fingers."

Chibs broke into laugher. "Hahaha! I think she'd do it too, Prospect!"

**PART 5: ****Them's Fightin' Words…**

In a bit, the crew decided to move outside to the back deck.

They commandeered a few tables right against the parking lot railing and general happy bullshitting ensued. Vix was sitting on Juice's lap, they were laughing at Jaci who sat at the same table, visibly buzzed.

Vix shook her head, "Never could handle those bitches from Long Island."

Juice laughed, "Jaci don't drink too much anyhow, does she?"

"Nope."

Tig returned from the bar with a cup of iced clear liquid. He sat the glass down in front of Jaci.

"What's this? You want me to change up to Vodka?"

Tig shook his head, "No, I want you to _slow down_ to **water**."

Jaci frowned at him, "Why?" She would have thought he would prefer her drunk.

"Cause you are like 2 ¾ sheets in the wind already, darlin'." he replied. She was damn cute when she was drunk though. Probably was doing her a world of good to be this relaxed.

"Outta how many... sheets?" Jaci asked. The table erupted in laughter.

"It's ok, sis. Drink your water." Vix answered.

The night continued on and Juice and Vix continued their PDA assault on each other- his arms wrapped around her, whispering in her ear, both of them laughing. Jaci, who was sobering up a little, glanced at Tig and they shared a '_gag me_' look. But neither one of them gave the couple any shit.

Jaci resumed her game of throwing peanuts at Chibs, who sat at the table directly in front of them. She laughed when she managed to hit him in the eye. She was winning, Chibs was a horrible shot.

Juice stood up abruptly, announcing he had to _piss like a race horse_.

"That's classy, baby." Vix stole his vacated seat and called after him. "Get me another one of these import beers, would ya? Damn things are good."

Juice waved in the affirmative and headed back inside.

The happy mood was broken by a shout from the parking lot. Jill Richardson was walking by with the same two chicks from earlier in the day.

"Oh how appropriate! The Parker girls are at the bar! And hanging out with the _Sons of Anarchy_, no less. You'd think they would have learned from their sister's messed up life."

Jaci rolled her eyes and muttered, "Shut up, bitch."

Vix immediately flew her middle finger high in the air.

"Nice! There is Parker class for you." Jill responded and her friends laughed.

Chibs waved her off, "Ay. Keep walkin' you cranky whore." Bobby stared at him. Chibs shrugged, "What? She's ruining' me buzz."

Jill stopped in her tracks. She pouted for a moment and then responded, "Speaking of _**whores**_… if your sister was just gonna OD anyway, why didn't she just abort the baby and alleviate the problem of out and out murder? But wait, I guess that gene must run the family too."

That horrible comment had everyone on their feet and shouts came from everyone.

"Oh no you did _not_! You fucking bitch! Stay right there, shit is _on_ motherfucker!" Vix screamed while leaning over the porch railing.

Jaci stood still with her mouth hanging slightly open, her eyes locked on Jill.

Bobby had his back to Vix and turned around, trying to hold her in place. "Calm down Vix, your grocery store antics made you enough of a legend for one day."

Vix shrugged out of his grasp, "Fuck that."

As Vix took a step toward the gate that led to the parking lot, Jaci managed to step in front of her. She put her hands on her little sister's shoulders to stop her. "Stay put. I got this." Jaci said calmly.

Vix tried to push past. "Hell no, Jaci. The time for _talking_ is **over**. That bitch is gettin' it. You can't say shit like that about baby Abel and get away with it."

"I'm not going to _talk_ to her, Vix." Jaci stared hard at her sister. "You stay put."

Vix groaned but nodded with understanding. Jaci turned and headed toward the gate. Tig fell into step along side of her.

"You know what you're doing?" Tig asked in a low voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Jaci slowed her walk enough to pull her necklace over her head. Her father's wedding band hung from the silver chain. She pressed the chain into Tig's hands. "Hold this please." She glanced up at him, "And don't let Vix jump in, ok?"

He nodded once in agreement and added, "Don't fuckin' lose. I'm putting money on you." He watched as she walked out of the gate.

All eyes were on Jaci as she walked across the small parking lot to where Jill stood. Jaci walked with a confident purposeful stride, eyes locked on her target. She had her hands gripped into fists and was popping each one of her knuckles as she got closer to Jill. Jaci was always one to try to talk her way out of things but the horrible words that Jill shouted had hit her like a ton of bricks.

Vix shoved her beer bottle into Half Sack's hand and stood watching from the gate. She wanted to be ready just in case things didn't go the way her sister might have planned. Tig stood beside her, ready to uphold his agreement with Jaci.

"Oooh, the quiet one is coming out. You gonna ask me to apologize?" Jill taunted as Jaci approached.

When she was about two feet away, Jaci dug into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. She jingled them and then tossed them underhanded toward Jill, never breaking stride. Jill watched the keys instead of just letting them fall. Instinctually, she caught them with both hands at chest level, and glanced up just in time to see Jaci's right fist come flying into her face. The punch connected solidly and broke Jill's nose with ease. Jill staggered backwards, her hands still holding the keys and now trying to hold her nose as blood began to pour out of it. Jaci hit her with another right that connected with the left side of her head.

"Is this what you wanted?!" Jaci shouted.

Jill answered with a pain-filled grunt and rushed at Jaci, grabbing a hold of her left shoulder and getting a handful of hair too. She tried to pull free but couldn't so Jaci dropped her chin into her chest and angled her body, just like Kip had taught her to do when locked up in boxing class. With both of her hands busy trying to rip Jaci's head off, Jill left flank was left unprotected. Jaci twisted her body and slammed a right hook into Jill's ribs.

"Get the fuck off me." She landed another side hook and then began alternating between body shots and punches to Jill's temple. Jill may have had a weight advantage but Jaci made up for it with skill and sheer anger.

Half Sack was practically jumping up and down- throwing air jabs and sloshing beer everywhere, chanting, "Hook! Hook!"

Jill finally gave up the hair pulling, pushed Jaci back and threw a punch of her own. Jaci easily slipped the punch by twisting to the left and letting it brush past her. Jill threw a backhand slap glanced off Jaci's shoulder. At this point, she gave up on the stand up fight and tackled Jaci to the ground.

Vix gasped and had her hands on the gate a second later as Jaci hit the pavement. Tig slammed down one of his hands on the gate to stop her. "She's fine, she's fine. Relax."

They continued to watch the fight but both knowing that Jaci would be in some trouble if Jill managed to keep her on the ground. Most of the audience, Vix and Tig included, wandered into the parking lot, forming a circle around the fighting girls.

Jaci got lucky and was able to roll with the other girl's momentum and sort of flipped up on top straddling Jill's waist. She had only been there a second when Jill threw a massive right hand that connected just above Jaci's left eye. The punch would have been bad enough but Jill was wearing a big diamond ring on that hand and the rock managed to gouge a nasty cut through Jaci's eyebrow. The punch stunned Jaci and Jill smacked her again. Jaci got her hands up and shook her head, trying to escape the blood that was dripping into her eye. She had never been in a real fight before, only tussles with Vix when they were younger. Hell, she hadn't even gotten to spare with anyone at the gym really. She wasn't used to getting punched.

Vix saw the blood on Jaci's face and lost it. She tried to rush forward to charge into the fight. Chibs barely managed to get a grip on her and hoisted her over his shoulder mid run.

She yelled and slapped at his back. "Put me down!"

"You gonna settle down, Scrappy Do?" Chibs asked her over his shoulder.

"Not fuckin' likely!"

He laughed, "Well then you are stuck."

"Chibs, please! All the blood is rushing to my head!" Vix pleaded and slapped his back again.

He grunted and dropped her down to her feet. He had a grip on her arm and whispered into her ear, "See? She's doin' fine. You _watch _from _here._"

"Get that bitch, J!! **Fuck her up**!" Vix screamed from in between Chibs and Tig.

Juice stepped out onto the now deserted patio. He stared at the commotion in the parking lot and rubbed his hand over his head. _What the fuck? All I did was go piss!_ Looks like a fight had broke out. He heard Vix's voice then and bolted for the gate, running toward the action.

Jaci brushed at her eye and saw the blood that smeared across her hand. Something about the sight of her _own _blood jarred Jaci into action. _Fuckin' bitch cut me_. She threw a right hand down into Jill's already broken nose. That did the trick- Jill gave up fighting and went into protection mode. Anger flowed over Jaci again. She sat up tall and began raining down punches into Jill's face, which was now a bloody mess. All of the frustration she had been holding inside for the last couple of months poured out of her, making her punches hit harder:

A punch for Wendy…

A punch for Abel…

A punch for Vix…

A punch for the weird state of things with Tig.

Chibs nudged Tig, his raised eyebrows silently asking _when do we break it up?_

Tig gave his reply in the form of a shrug.

They both got their answer when Jaci grabbed the sides of Jill's face and began slamming the back of her head into the pavement. _Uh-oh, looked like someone had gotten a bit of the blood lust._

Tig pushed Vix back towards Juice, who now took over keeping his _wild one_ at bay. Tig rushed to break up the fight. Chibs followed him. Tig grabbed Jaci's right arm as she brought it back to reload for another punch. He pulled up and backwards, throwing her off balance and half picking her up.

"Wait, wait!" Jaci pleaded.

Tig laughed and kept pulling, "I think you've done enough."

"I'm not gonna hit her." Jaci wiggled out of his grasp and climbed back on top of Jill. She bent down so she could speak directly into her ear. "Hey! Fuckin' listen to me! Hey!" She waited until Jill stared up dazed in her direction. "A single word about my nephew **never** leaves your lips again! Hear me? You fuckin' hear me, bitch?! You leave my family the _fuck _alone or I will fuckin _end _you. You understand?!"

Tig pulled Jaci away by the back of her shirt. "Ok, ok. Let's go, little badass."

Vix was standing over Jill in an instant. She kicked Jill in the ribs. "You better be fucking glad Jax Teller wasn't here to hear that shit. Better yet, thank whatever god you pray to that Gemma wasn't!" She started to walk away. "Oh wait, I forgot…" Vix spit a loogey onto Jill. "Fuck you, bitch."

Juice stared down at Jill with a disgusted look on his face, before he and Vix walk off to meet up with the others.

Jaci staggered backwards into Half Sack, who tried to pick her up, while still holding a beer in each hand. "That was fucking awesome!" He grinned.

Jaci was breathing hard and felt as if she was in a tunnel. Laughter and mumbled references to the carnage that was now Jill's face could be heard.

Vix's smiling face came into focus. "Shit, sis! I didn't know you had that _in _you!!"

Jaci thought she grinned in response. She was mainly focused on trying to wipe the blood out of her eye. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She was twisted around and found herself staring at Tig and Chibs who were both looking intently at her cut eye.

"Ooh, that's a wicked good one." Chibs declared with a smile. "Hurt?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so." Jaci blinked hard. "I'm a little jacked up right now."

Tig frowned. "Stitches?"

Chib leaned closer and studied her eye. He scratched his check. "Ehhh, you can go either way. Butterfly bandage might close it up."

"I can do that." Tig placed his hand on her hip and pushed her toward the bar. "Come on." Over his shoulder, he shouted to Chibs, "Scrape that bitch off the parking lot."

"Ay. Holler at me if that doesn't work. I'll stitch her up!"

**PART 6: Doctor Feelgood**

Tig led Jaci back inside and pushed through the crowd to get to the bar. He slapped his hand down.

"Hey, Dev. You got a kit?" He jerked his thumb toward Jaci, "We got a bleeder."

Devon rummaged around behind the bar and handed the first aid kit to Tig and took a closer look at Jaci. "Damn, girl. Did you lose?"

Tig jumped in before Jaci could answer, "Hell no she didn't lose. She beat the fuck outta that bitch." His voice was full of pride.

"Hey, you can use the head back here if you want. Won't have to fight a line. Come around." Devon offered.

They walked around the bar into back where the office area was hidden. Jaci led the way as Tig trailed behind, first aid kit open in his arms, digging around. She pushed the bathroom door open and went inside. Tig caught the door with his shoulder and told her to sit on top of the sink counter. He found what he was looking for inside the kit and then kicked the door shut with his boot. Jaci was twisted on the counter, trying to wash her hands. He sat the kit down next to her.

"I have blood all over me. I don't think it's all mine. That's fuckin' gross."

He handed her a paper towel and noticed her hands were shaking as she took it. He laughed. "_Badass_ is gone already? We back to _Miss Straight and Narrow_ now?"

"Funny. There's a little badass left. Damn adrenaline is pumping so much I feel like a ferret on meth or something." Jaci kicked her feet against the cabinet of the sink rapidly. She held the towel to her eye for moment and then pulled it away. "Shit, it's still bleeding."

"We're about to fix that." Tig muttered _'rookie'_ under his breath.

He reached up and took the towel from her hand and then gripped her neck with his other hand. She gave him a funny look. She probably thought he was going to kiss her. _Surprise_-he pinched both sides of the cut with the towel and squeezed hard. "This might hurt."

"Owwww!" Jaci squirmed in his grip as the pain took her breath away. "Shit! Aren't you supposed to tell me that _before _you do it! Like count to three or something?"

He frowned. "Is that gonna make it hurt any less?"

"Well, no. I guess not but…"

He cut her off. "Alright then. Suck it up."

"You need to work on your bedside manner." She replied through clenched teeth.

He smirked. "Now breathe- I don't want you passing out on me." He released his grip after a few moments and looked at the cut, which had clotted. "There we go." He grabbed a bandage and started peeling away the packaging. Jaci watched him work for a moment and then closed her eyes as he began applying the butterfly stitches.

"Please don't make me look like Frankenstein." She pleaded.

Tig applied one last 'stitch' and stopped to admire his work and teased. "Mmm, how 'bout a sexy Frankenstein?"

"Not funny." She opened her eyes and turned to look at the damage in the mirror. "Oh. That's not that bad. Makes me look kinda tough."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, but I'll live."

He stepped closer, rested his hands on her hips, licked his lips. "I could take your mind off the pain. Maybe burn off some of that nervous energy."

Jaci noticed _that _look in his eyes. "You're turned on right now? I'm bleeding like a stuck hog and you're…"

Tig cut off her response with a light kiss. "You were so fucking hot in that fight." He kissed her again. "You telling me you're not a little worked up?"

Jaci kissed him back and began spewing excuses. "Ok, maybe a little. But the cops are on their way to take me to freakin' jail. We don't have time to…people are going to be looking for us and if we get interrupted one more damn time…"

Tig laughed and shook his head and stopped her from talking with another kiss. "No one knows we're back here. They think we're out _there _in one of those bathrooms. We're off the radar, baby."

"Oh." Jaci replied in a whisper. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh." Tig returned the smile and then kissed her hard.

They sort of attacked each other at that point. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Her arms snaked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands went up her shirt. Their kisses were fast and furious. He bumped her cut eye once with his head; she answered with a groan but didn't seem to mind too much.

She was working hard to turn off the part of her brain that was screaming, _You are letting him fuck you in a bar bathroom?! You're not that kind of a girl! That's not how it's supposed to happen!_

Jaci yelled back in her head, _I got in a bar fight and have stitches in my face- that's not supposed to happen either! Shut up, we are fucking going along with this!_

Tig pulled back breathless and looked at her, his eyes heavy with desire. He pulled her off the countertop  
so she was standing in front of him. He kissed her again and began trying to unbutton her jeans. He was getting having trouble getting her free. Maybe he was in too big of a hurry.

"Motherfucker." He hissed and looked down to see what the problem was. "Do I have to cut the fucking things off?"

Jaci swatted his hands away and began undoing her jeans herself. "Get yours." Tig tore at his belt and jeans with lightening precision. Jeans were pushed down and they were at each other again.

Tig stopped kissing for a second. "Shit. I don't have a condom."

Jaci shook her head. "Normally, that might be a deal breaker. But I do not fucking care right now."

Tig grinned. "I'll pull out. Promise."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he slid inside of her. He pushed her back onto the counter, and she was sort of hanging half on and half off. She tried to keep her arms around his neck but ended up needing to support her weight with one hand on the counter.

"You are so damn _tight_." Tig groaned.

They struggled around, pushing and shifting to find a good position.

Jaci thought to herself, _Sex is so much better when you have to work for it. _

Tig did not share the same sentiment thinking, _I've waited goddamn months for this, come ON. _

They finally shifted into a position with Jaci supporting all of her weight on her arms and Tig slid deep into her. "Fuck." He whispered with a smile in his voice.

Jaci answered with a moan.

They quickly got a good rhythm going.

"Goddamn you feel good." Jaci breathed. Her triceps were screaming from holding herself up for so long and she had never been so glad that she was going to the gym on a regular basis.

Eventually, Tig's motions became shorter and faster. He grunted and warned. "I'm almost there."

Jaci felt the familiar dizzy head rush building and replied with frustration, "I'm like a minute behind you. Don't you fucking dare pull out on me."

Caution was thrown firmly to the wind. Tig gripped her hips harder and came inside her while breathing out a slew of obscenities. Jaci ground harder back into him trying to get that final push over the edge for herself. A moment later she buried her face in his shoulder and bit down to muffle the noise of her scream. When she was done, she leaned back, out of breath. Tig's chest was heaving too.

"Goddamn." He said with a grin.

She smiled in return. "Yeah-that."

They spent a few moments leaned together while their breathing returned to normal. They pulled away from each other and started getting re-dressed. A fist pounded the door and they both shot a look that way.

Chibs voice sounded out. "Hey, the fucking cops are here."

"Almost finished." Tig yelled in reply. He turned back to Jaci and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Clean up, I'll buy you a couple of minutes." He tucked in his shirt, ran his hands through his hair and held his hands up as if to ask 'how do I look.'

Jaci gave him a once over…no obvious signs that he had just had sex with someone that he wasn't supposed to in the bathroom. She gave him a thumbs-up.

He eased out of the room and quickly shut the door behind him.

Chibs was pacing in the office area. He smiled devilishly at Tig. "Took ya a long time to put on a couple of band-aids, brother."

Tig shrugged. "I did a _really_ good job. Where are the pigs?"

"In the parking lot. The other chick's on her way to the hospital. Ms. Parker did quite a number on her. I already tried talking them out of taking Jaci in but they're not having it. Apparently they've got a bullshit 'no tolerance' policy this year on shenanigans. Fuckers. Vix is taking up a collection for bail money."

Jaci opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Time to face the music. "Ok, guys- how does this jail shit work?"

They led her outside and the police quickly took her statement. They placed her under arrest in a matter of moments and cuffed her, which drew loud _**Boo's**_ from the watching crowd.

While Juice restrained her, Vix yelled to her sister, "I am bailing you out! Just hang in there!"

Jaci shook her head, "It's the middle of the night, babe! I'm stuck. Come get me in the morning. I'll be fine. Don't worry! Go back inside- get drunk, have fun!"

Jaci was put in the back seat of the cruiser. She was more worried about the reactions of Clay and Jax when they heard what had happened than the actual night in jail. _So much for low profile_. A night in jail shouldn't be too bad. Sit in cell by herself, take a nap and it would be morning before she knew it. She glanced in Tig's direction as the cruiser pulled away. He had an odd mix of worry and pride on his face.

**PART 7: Prospective Genius**

The party started back up and continued naturally. Everyone took a shot in Jaci's honor and Vix continued the bail money drive. No one minded contributing because the fight had been fucking entertaining and no one liked that stuck up bitch Jill anyway. Juice kept Vix calmed down by keeping her laughing and drunk.

Around 12:30am, a fight broke out between some drunk guys inside the bar. The same set of cops showed up to arrest the fighters. Chibs had to give a statement because one of the guys had been thrown into him while he standing at the bar just as the cops arrived. He chatted with the cops and then came back to the table where everyone was hanging out. He had a concerned look on his face. "We've got a fuckin' problem."

Juice frowned. "Shit, man. Are they hauling you in too?? That guy totally landed on _you_. You didn't do _anything_."

Chibs shook his head. "Not that. That rookie just told me the jail's overcrowded and they're throwing everyone in together. Men, woman… all in the same cells. He said Jaci's in a cell with a hooker and like five guys."

Vix eyes got huge. "They can't do that! That's bullshit. It's illegal!"

"I pointed that out. He said the guy over the jail tonight is a dick and didn't care."

"We have to get her out of there. She'll get hurt. Let's go bail her out." Vix pleaded.

Tig shook his head. "Middle of the night, Vix. No one's getting bailed out."

"Shit." Juice rubbed the top of his head in worry and everyone was silent in thought.

"Well if we can't get her _out_, can we get _in_? Like go check on her?" Half Sack piped in.

Tig looked at him for a second. "Prospect, you are a goddamn genius."

Half Sack grinned, "I am?"

Vix clapped her hands and explained with a huge smile on her face. "Hell yeah! Look at me, I'm **drunk.** You guys go throw me _into public_ and I'll have public intox. They'll have to take me and throw me in the same cell."

Juice didn't like the sound of that. "But wait. Then we have two chicks, well three if you count the hooker, in the cell with five guys. If you're protecting Jaci, who's protecting you? That's not going to work, Babe."

"No, it would work. I'd have Jaci's back, she'd have mine…it would be all good, baby. Now come on and help get me arrested!" Vix pulled on Juice's hand.

Tig laughed at her sentiment. "You've got your head up your ass, kid."

Vix shot him a hard look. "Have you got a better idea?"

Tig looked toward the exit where the cops were leaving with the fighters. "I just might."

He grabbed his beer and took off toward the back door. Everyone at the table jumped up and followed him outside.

Once in the parking lot, Tig waited until the cops had the other guys in the squad car. He walked over to where Jaci's car was backed into a space. He yelled, "Hey, little piggy!"

He got the attention of the rookie cop. Tig chugged his beer and threw the bottle down. He then reared back and kicked at the passenger side headlight of Jaci's car until it broke.

The rookie looked at him, shocked.

Tig walked over to the squad car.

"Why did you do that?!" The rookie asked in a whiny, exasperated voice. It had been a long night for the kid already.

Tig shrugged. "Felt like it. Now that's public intox and vandalism, right? Think I need to spend the night in jail." He held his hands out to be cuffed.

The rookie sighed and opened the backdoor to the squad car, defeated. "Just get in. I don't have any more cuffs."

Tig waved to the crew and they broke into cheers and laughter.

"You crazy son of a bitch!!!" Vix yelled. "Thank You!!!!"

**PART 8: Silent Sentry**

Jaci sat on the edge of the bench as close to the bars as she could get, her fist clenched. This was NOT how her night in jail was supposed to go. She had been calm up until the time she realized _men_ were being brought to the same holding cell. The panic tried to take over. Being locked in a cell with drunken guys, not good- bad shit could and probably was going to happen.

_Ok, think! Be hyper aware of your surroundings. Get prepared._ She stared at each of the guys, trying to size them up in her head:

_That one's drunk and passed out-not a threat. _

_That one's a little on the skinny side- I think I can take him. _

_That one…oh, I don't think he likes girls. I'm safe._

_That one, well shit, he looks mean and is staring back at me- he's going to be a problem. _

More and more guys were brought in as the hours ticked by. When the other lady was brought in, Jaci had never been so happy to see a hooker in all of her life. At least she had someone on her team now and worst case-hopefully the guys would try for the hooker before they came after her. Her head throbbed from her cut and now with the anxiety of possibly having to defend herself against rape. Holy shit, it was going to be a long night.

She had given up staring around at the guys and was watching the floor intently; didn't want to incite anything by making eye contact.

She heard the main door open down the hall. Great, they were bringing in someone else. _Might as well put this new guy in a category too. . _

She finally looked up when the jailor began opening the cell door and found herself looking at familiar blue eyes and disheveled hair. Her eyes widen in shocked and she frowned. She started to stand up and half smiled. _What the hell?_

He stifled a smile, happy to see that she was still ok. He shook his head slightly, telling her to not stand and winked. Jaci took the hint to play it cool. The jailor pushed him inside the cell.

The hooker sat up straighter on the bench. "Hey,Tig."

"Hey, Crystal. I heard they were throwing everyone in together down here, but I didn't believe it." He replied.

"What are you in for?" Crystal asked.

"Public intox, vandalism. Kicked out a headlight on a nice shiny black Mustang." He answered matter-of-factly.

Jaci looked down at the floor. _How nice. He's on a first name basis with the hooker! And he's abnormally chatty with her! _The chatty part struck her as odd. Jaci stopped her irrational fit of jealousy for a moment and took the time to read between the lines of his statements. He had purposely kicked the shit out of her car to get thrown in jail to protect her? _That's maybe the nicest and weirdest thing a guy has ever done for me_.

Tig took up his post across the cell from Jaci. After he gave a hard stare to all of the guys in the cell, he stood against the bars, arms snaked through them and one foot propped on the bottom rung. His posture was completely relaxed. Jaci stared at him and breathed out a heavy sigh. She envied Tig at this moment. She felt like a lamb that had been thrown into the lion's den; Tig had waltzed in here like he was the _leader_ of the damn lion pride.

Time to calm down a little; she would make it through the night. She wished he would stand closer to her but he was probably just trying to keep the connection between them under wraps. There was no way Tig wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Now she just had to worry about keeping the drunks from puking on her shoes and ignoring Crystal just in case the hooker wanted to expound on any prior or current relationship with Tig. Jaci did _not_ want to hear any of those stories.

Around 3:30, Jaci started to get sleepy, all the adrenaline had drained from her a long time ago. Her cellmates were surprising quiet, the majority of them passed out in the floor. Crystal had left Jaci on the bench alone, choosing to curl up with some guy in the back corner of the cell. Tig had stayed at his perch for the last couple of hours but was now looking tired. He kept rolling his shoulders and twisting his neck. Jaci snapped her fingers once very quietly. Tig swiveled his head in her direction. She smiled and motioned with her head for him to come to her. Tig looked around the cell; no one was paying attention to them. Tig walked quietly over.

"I think you can sit down now. No one is making a move. All quiet on the western front." Jaci whispered and scooted over giving him the space closet to the bars.

He sat down, leaving a respectable space between them. Jaci wanted desperately to close the distance, lean her head on his shoulder, and fall asleep. She knew that wasn't possible. Whatever this _thing_ was between them, it was not yet for public consumption, maybe never would be. She leaned her head back against the wall and tried to get comfortable. She rolled her head to look at him. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him.

"I guess it's safe to assume that was headlight you kicked out was mine?" She whispered.

"Mmm-hmm." He replied, staring straight ahead.

"Thanks."

He stifled a smile. When he was kicking out the headlight, he had thought _she'll be pissed now but thank me later._ Getting thrown in here with her danced dangerously along the line of outing them to everyone. But the second he heard she was in trouble, he made up his mind he would find a way to get to her.

Thank God the Prospect had chosen that moment to have a brilliant idea. Now, hopefully, it mostly looked like he was just going along with Half Sack's idea and trying to keep Vix's arrest record a respectable size.

He could have pushed Juice into getting tossed in here; hell, even Chibs would have done it and either one would have looked better, but he just didn't trust anyone but himself to look after her. He felt dangerously protective of her. He let his mind wander over what had happened between them throughout the day. Not exactly how he thought things would go down but it didn't matter. He felt _solid_ with her now, like things with her were _real_ now.

After a few minutes, Jaci scooted closer to him and he shot her a look, _careful…public_.

She smirked at the warning and leaned in to whisper, "I just wanted to say…I hope we aren't setting some kind of precedent tonight."

"What?"

"I mean, if I want to spend the night with you again, I don't have to get thrown in jail, do I? We're capable of normal, uh, _relations_, right?"

Tig tried not to laugh and answered dead pan, "What's wrong with tonight?"

That answer struck Jaci as funny since _everything _was _wrong with the night_- bar fight, sex in a bar bathroom, jail sentence. She had to bite her fist to keep from laughing a loud.

He shook his head, "You're goofy."

"I'm tired." She replied solemnly.

He looked her over. She looked exhausted. The bandage job he had done on her cut looked ok, but the cut was swollen and red and starting to bruise. She needed an ice pack, some pain pills and rest. He pushed her gently away from him with a slight smile. "Go to sleep."

She returned the smile. He didn't have to push her away, he could have just told her to move. She was thankful for the contact. She hugged herself, squirmed around a bit and closed her eyes.

**PART 9: Daylight Exposes What the Night Conceals**

Jaci dozed on and off for the next couple of hours. Around 7am, an argument between a jailer and someone else could be heard up the hall. All the inmates of the jail were awake and milling around in their cells. Tig was at his perch at the bars again. Jaci stood up and stretched. A few moments later, a jailer began releasing people two at a time for processing.

"What's going on?" Tig asked.

"Chief's letting everybody go…without charges. Afraid the co-ed arrangements last night might spark a lawsuit." The jailer replied, clearly annoyed. "So just sit tight, you'll be out of here within the hour."

Cheers erupted from the cells, everyone happy to have their records missing last night's adventures. As soon as Jaci had her cell phone back in her hands and had cleared the exit to the jail, she called Vix. Tig stood by her, smoking a cigarette as he listened.

"Hey, sis. No, you don't have to worry about bail money. We're out on a technicality. Yep, me and my _bodyguard_. We're standing outside the jail now. Ok. Ok. Hurry up, babe." Jaci sat down on a bench.

Tig remained standing and smoking. "Our taxi coming?"

She nodded and blew out a sigh. "I want pancakes, a shower and sleep. I don't really care what order they come in either. Hell, I'd even eat pancakes _in _the shower if I can get to the sleep part faster!" She paused, "I don't imagine you will be sticking around for any of that?"

Tig blew out smoke. "Better not, I think the town has enough to talk about right now? Besides, I have to head to Lodi, pick up a headlight."

Jaci smiled and replied playfully. "Damn right you do. Hey, I have your Bingo winnings, if you need it to buy my headlight."

Tig rubbed his chin, "Or I could just buy some _head_."

He expected Jaci to laugh, but she was not amused.

She was quiet for a moment. "Seriously though, thanks for looking after me. Ironic isn't it? Everyone warning _me_ about _you_. But so far, I have been the trouble maker. I swear I am not like this all the time. Charming brings out the worst in me. "

Tig deflected the seriousness with a simple response. "Shit happens." He took a final drag from his cigarette and crushed it out. He looked over at her and cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing for Easter?"

That comment was the last straw in a long hard night. Jaci busted out laughing. "Locking myself in a room far, far, very FAR away from you!!"

Tig smiled slyly, "Whatever."

**TBC….**


	7. Chapter 7Burying the Hatchet

**Chapter 7 ****– **Burying the Hatchet & Spilling the Beans

**The day after St. Patrick's Day…**

Jaci laid face down on her bed.

A ring of the doorbell dragged her from her hard sleep.

She raised her head slightly and listened, trying to determine if the ring was real or from a dream.

The doorbell rang again. Ugh. Real.

She waited to hear movement in the house…_answer the door, Vix _…but was rewarded only with another ring.

She sighed and pushed herself up with both arms.

Her head ached and she touched the cut above her eye gingerly.

She glanced at the bedside clock- **3:00pm**.

_Whoa!!!... _

_Must have crashed hard after the pancakes_….

_Who the hell would be coming by today?..._

_Oh wait. Surely the whole damn town knows about the fight by now…_

_Probably Jax dropping by to get the scoop..._

_Mmm, wait… fight…busted headlight…_

_TIG!_

That last thought sent a jolt through her and she jumped out of bed and headed down the hall.

She stopped by the bathroom to take a quick peek in the mirror.

_Lounge pants-ok, tank top-good, hair-ugh, face-eww, no makeup._

The doorbell rang out again.

_Shit-no time to fix anything! Reality bites, Tig-sorry! _

She rushed into the hallway and grabbed the doorknob.

Deep breathe.

She pulled open the door and found herself staring into the smirking face of …**Gemma Teller.**

Gemma smiled and leaned against the door frame, arms across her chest, holding her sunglasses in one hand. "So you _**are**_ 100% Parker after all. I wouldn't have put it past your mother to do the delivery guy."

Jaci frowned, completely confused by Gemma's statement."Did you just call my mother a _whore_?"

Gemma raised her eyebrows, "You gonna hit me too? That shit going to become a habit now? I'm just saying you haven't been much like your sisters until now."

"What do you want? I mean you have to be here for a _reason_. It's not like we're on _**super friendly**_ terms."

She looked Jaci up and down while she chose her words. "Yeah, well…I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for defending Abel."

Jaci was taken aback by the gratitude but managed to respond, "Why wouldn't I? He's my family."

Gemma nodded, "I guess he is. So I guess that puts us on _those_ kind of _**friendly terms**_."

Jaci shrugged. "No big deal. You would have done the same thing…or worse."

She laughed slightly. "Well, I certainly never would have expected _you_ to beat someone's ass. Thought the bitches at the hospital were confused. Figured Vix is the muscle- you're the brain."

"Hospital?" Jaci asked.

Gemma strolled past Jaci without asking for an invite and walked into the duplex. "I was visiting Abel this morning. Ran into a couple of Jill's friends in the hall. When they called me a bitch under their breath, I asked if they'd like an opportunity to expand upon that theory before I buried my size 9 up their asses."

"And?" Jaci followed Gemma into the living room. She wanted to determine exactly what Gemma knew about last night. While she figured her little jail stay wouldn't remain secret for long, _she _didn't want to pony up any info without talking to Tig first.

"They told me a Parker sister beat the shit of Jill. I dropped by her room to see the carnage first hand. Very nice work by the way. Called Clay and got the scoop."

Jaci looked down at her knuckles. They were pretty bruised up, she could only imagine what Jill's face looked like. Jaci closed her eyes for a second. "Clay knows?" "How pissed is he? He told me to keep a low profile."

"Juice and the guys were bragging on you and little sister at the shop today. Sounds like a helluva time. Good thing we had told all the guys they could come in late today beforehand. You're lucky they didn't keep your ass in jail though. I guess you get a pass all around for this one." She took a closer look at Jaci's cut and nodded toward it. "That might leave a scar. Who stitched you up?"

Jaci thought about her answer…_ If Juice was spilling the beans, he probably told the __whole__ story and Gemma would have pulled everything out of Clay. No sense in trying to lie, but being vague might work._ "Same person that spent the night in jail with me."

"Tig. Huh. Regular _knight in shining armor_ is he?"

Jaci snorted at the mental image of Gemma's statement and tried to sound repulsed. "He's not _**that**_ by any stretch of the imagination. I think he just had the most fight, carnage and jail experience."

"No denying that." Gemma strolled to the front door again, seemingly finished with her assessment of the living room.

Jaci couldn't help but feel an air of approval coming from Gemma. _Hell, if I had known I just had to 'beat someone's ass' to get in your good graces, I would have done that the day I got in town_. They had some things in common: both loved Abel, both were very annoyed with Wendy and wanted the divorce to proceed. Maybe they could play nice with each other from here on out. That would make a lot of things easier.

"Look, Gemma. You and I are a lot alike…smart, low tolerance for bullshit, want what's best for our families. Why don't we try to bury the hatchet…in the ground though, not in each other's backs."

Gemma contemplated the offer for a moment. "Ok. We can try that… Clay and I are having a small get together this Saturday. You should come. Vix will be there, no doubt with Juice."

Jaci nodded. "Sure. But I hope you can like Vix as much as you are going to try start to liking me. I think she's staying around."

"The thing with Juice working out that well, huh?"

Jaci shrugged. "I guess so."

"What about you? You going to stay in town?"

Another shrug. "I haven't decided yet. I'd have to find a really good job. The one I quit paid very well."

"You're an accountant right?"

"Yep."

"I bet that comes in handy… can do your own finances, taxes and whatnot. Did you balance your uncle's checkbook too?"

Jaci understood the inquiry. Gemma was trying to get a feel for her involvement with the 'Bama SOA Chapter. She worded her answer carefully, not wanting to give too much away. "The benefits of a good education are really limitless. Uncle BB was on the receiving end a few times."

"Let me make a few calls. I know a lawyer who might be looking for accountant."

Jaci nodded. "Okay. Tell that lawyer I've got a paralegal certification too."

"Well, aren't you special?" Gemma smirked. She turned to leave but stop a few paces away. She turned back toward Jaci. "Oh, in case you were wondering, Tig will be at the house Saturday too." She put her sunglasses back on and walked to her car.

Gemma was too damn sharp so Jaci was careful to keep her face blank until she closed the front door. Then she smiled.

***

Jaci took a shower and headed to the hospital to check on Abel. She felt compelled to visit the little guy after defending his very existence last night. She was careful to steer clear of anyone associated with Jill; didn't want to rub the fact that she was free today in anyone's face.

When she returned home, Vix was staring into the fridge. This was her usual signal for Jaci to make dinner.

"How ya doin', Punchy?' Vix asked with a smile. She was very proud of Jaci for removing the stick from her ass last night and finally _doing_ something about the smack talk from Jill.

"Fantastic." Jaci answered with dripping sarcasm. "Guess who dropped by today?" She didn't give Vix a chance to answer. "Big Mama Teller."

Vix raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No shit?! What did she want? She didn't start shit with you did she?" She handed her sister a green pepper and an onion.

Jaci took the items. "Quesadillas?"

Vix nodded. Jaci gave her a quick rundown of the conversation including the get together invite and the job search offer.

"I smell a trap!" Vix exclaimed. "She's up to something."

Jaci shook her head. "I dunno. Maybe she's realizing she isn't getting rid of us. Gonna try to tolerate us? Keep your friends close and your enemies, closer kind of thing? Not that we have to be _enemies._ Anyway, you and I have some shit to discuss."

Jaci set to chopping the veggies as Vix leaned against the counter. "I assume you've told Juice about your big decision?"

Vix nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. He even wants to go to 'Bama with us to help me move!"

Jaci thought about that for a moment. There were two theories to doing something unpleasant: in small steps or in quick, band-aid ripping agony.

Jaci thought about their _proxy parents_ from 'Bama:

**Uncle Billy Bob, always referred to as 'BB',** their Dad's younger brother. He'd been a constant in both she and Vix's lives since birth. Even when their parents left 'Bama for a _better life in Cali_, she rolled her eyes at that thought, the move to Cali had signaled the beginning of the end for her family as far as she was concerned. BB was the one person she and Vix knew they could turn to when the shit hit the fan and forced their teenaged exodus from Charming. BB referred to she and Vix as 'His Girls', he loved them more than life and would move heaven and earth for either one. He also just so happened to be the President of the 'Bama Charter.

**Aunt Roxy** – Uncle BB's wife, two parts Southern Belle and three parts TNT. She stepped into the roll of 'Mama' to her and Vix. And no one had ought to mess with her 'babies'.

Jaci sighed. She supposed they could drop the news of the move and the boyfriend on BB and Roxy all at the same time; get the kicking and screaming done all at once. She glanced over at Vix. "I figure Easter weekend would be a good time to go back. Does Juice know what he is getting into by taggin along?"

"Not really. But then again, you can't really prepare anyone for the culture shock that IS our 'Bama family."

"Good point. Ok, well we can call BB and give them a heads up that we are coming down and that you are moving back. I think Juice's arrival can be a surprise. They will be nicer if they are off guard- you know how Roxy is always polite to strangers. Thank God for those Southern belle instincts."

Vix laughed. "Even if they know the stranger is having sex with me?"

"We'll take our chances." With her sister's mention of sex, Jaci thought that was a sign to slid into their next needed topic of discussion…Tig.

She had struggled over whether or not to tell Vix any more about what was, um, developing between herself and Tig. She was totally sure _he_ wasn't telling _anybody_ about them, but Vix was her _sister_ and sisters shared stuff. Besides, if she didn't tell Vix something, her sis was going to say something stupid inadvertently at some point and embarrass them all. Vix was good with secrets, sure she liked to kid around and tease, but when it came down to it, Vix could be trusted to keep her mouth shut if she knew the stakes.

Jaci took a deep breathe. "Ok, on to our next topic. I have a little confession to make."

"Oh really? Good or bad?" Vix was all ears and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"When I told you awhile back at Bingo… that Tig and I were spending time together on Thursdays, I wasn't completely honest."

Vix stared at her blankly. Jaci continued awkwardly.

"It was really more than Thursdays. It's been kind of anytime you are with Juice for an extended period of time."

"Okaaaay." Vix replied. "So, you guys are like _dating_?"

"No! I would _not_ call it dating…" She would hate for Vix to say that to Tig!

Vix cut her off with a laugh, "So you guys are fuckin'? Jaci Parker, do you have a booty call??!"

Jaci's eyes widened. "NO!! It's not like that!!" _My little sister- the epitome of tactfulness…Jesus.._

Her sister frowned. "So you aren't fuckin'?" She was confused. Tig Trager did _not_ seem the type to hang out and watch movies. "You're losin' me here, sis."

Jaci buried her face in her hands. _Damnit, why did I even bother!! "_This shit is hard to explain. We've been spending a lot of time together…since that Valentine's Day night actually, just hanging out and talking…"

"Yeah, right!" Vix interjected.

"No, damnit, I'm serious! Things started off platonic but it's got more serious and …"

Vix crossed her arms. "You're rambling, sis."

"Well, I wouldn't ramble if you would shut the fuck up and let me finish!"

Vix suppressed a smile. Jaci was bent out of shape and it was fun to watch. "Ok, spending time together, getting serious, and then what?" She made a zipping gesture across her lips.

"Thank you. I just don't want you thinking that this is something cheap. I mean, you know _his_ reputation, but you know _I'm_ not like that. Ok, things started getting more serious, like with _feelings_ you know. And then things… kind of got consummated…last night."

Vix took a moment and let her sister's words sink in. "You _did_ fuck him!! Holy shit!!" A huge smile spread across Vix's face and she slapped her sister's arm. "You little slut! Wait…when did this happen?? You were with me the whole day. You spent the whole night in jail. The only time you two were alone was…uh, in the attic! Damn that was brave!"

Jaci shook her head.

"Oh wait. HE stitched you up...in the bar bathroom!!" Vix jumped up and down laughing. "Oh man, you got fucked at _**Shamrocks**_!! I did NOT see this coming!! I don't know you AT ALL, sista!! You're getting in fights, fuckin' _**Tig-GODDAMN-Trager**_ in a bathroom, spending the night in jail. Wow. Oh wait! That's why he was so eager to go to jail…to protect _you_, his little _girlfriend_."

"Ok, _never_ say _girlfriend_ and _Tig_ in the same breath, ever again! I didn't tell you all of this so you could give us hell. I told you so you would know what NOT to say. Tig and I are very much on the down low. I cannot stress that enough…**DOWN LOW**!! And after seeing your reaction, I know why…people _cannot_ handle this shit."

"Is this when you tell me that he isn't a total whore? That he has _feelings_ and stuff?"

Jaci looked sternly at her sister. "Yeah, something like that."

Vix calmed down. "Oh. You like… actually LIKE him? Like…_really_ like him? And he likes you back?"

Jaci nodded. "I think so."

"Alrighty then. Well, I can keep my mouth shut, no problem. I guess you want me to make sure I am out of the house a few times a week too. Give you some privacy. I can do that...sure. And I guess I am NOT supposed to mention this to Juice. So I guess that just leaves one question from me really…"

"Thank you. And yes, unless Juice says something to you that Tig actually _told_ him, you know nothing. Now, what's your question?"

Vix smiled and waggled her eyebrows, "How was he??"

Jaci shook her head violently. "Noooo. We are NOT going there."

"Oh come on, Jaci!! I'm your sister!! This is Tigger we're talking about…_**his conquests are legendary in Charming!**_ I _**have**_to know if that's all bullshit."

Jaci stared at her sister. Vix would never let this go. Damnit. "Ok. If you _must_ know, and keep in mind I am judging from an encounter on a _bathroom sink_, for God's sakes…I would say that the stories are definitely _not_ bullshit."

Vix grinned widely. "You little slut. That's my girl!"

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8H H B

**Humiliation, Headlights and Booty Calls**

St. Patrick's Day had been on Tuesday. Wednesday had been semi-eventful for Jaci with the Gemma talk and the big Tig reveal to Vix; however, what she really wanted had not happened…a call from Tig. A lot had gone down and she was beginning to think they probably both needed a few days to process it all. Thursday morning, Gemma called to see if Jaci would drop her resume by Teller Morrow. Apparently, the lawyer was hiring and wanted to know more about her. Well, so much for giving Tig time to think. She had to walk into the belly of the beast.

Jaci pulled into the TM lot. She sat in the car for a moment, scoping out where Tig might be so she could avoid him if need be. She realized that today would make her second walk of shame at TM. The first being the day after the Valentine's Day cabin burning and now after a fist fight, bathroom fucking and jail time.

As she walked toward the office, she spotted Tig, Chibs and Kip standing around a car with the hood up. They were all watching her. Chibs was smiling. _Shit, all eyes on me...did he TELL them?? Surely not!_ A second later a few catcall whistles were unleashed and Kip came around to the front of the car.

Kip was holding his fist to his mouth as if he was speaking into a microphone. In a loud, cheesy, announcer-like voice he spoke, "And now…fighting out of the blue corner… it's the girl with the iron fists, the Bad Mambajamba from down in Alabama…Jaci Parker!!" He laughed loudly. "Let's get ready to ruuuuummmmbbblllle!!"

Jaci wanted to die. She hid her face with the folder she was holding but continued walking toward the office. She peeked over the top of the folder. The trio was all laughing. Great.

Chibs threw a rag at Kip. "Can it, Prospect. I think you embarrassed her."

"Idiot." Tig said as the Prospect went running out to meet Jaci.

Kip was grinning, a huge look of pride on his face. "Hey! How are you doing??"

"I'm mortified. How are you?" She answered.

"Oh, sorry. I was just playin'. How's your eye?" He took a closer look at her face and lightly touched the healing cut. He pulled at her hands so he could look at her bruised knuckles. She felt like she was a monkey in the wild being searched for lice. She guessed Kip felt obligated as her 'trainer' to check her out.

Tig watched as the two talked. He wondered what Jaci was doing at TM. Seemed headed for the office, maybe something with Abel? He bristled when the Prospect touched her face and took hold of Jaci's hands. _What is that little bastard doing?_ Jaci was half smiling but looked uncomfortable.

"Back to work, Prospect." Tig yelled.

Kip ducked at Tig's voice and grinned. "Gotta go."

"See ya." Jaci nodded toward Tig and Chibs as she made for the office. _A nod hello, that's gotta be ok; Chibs is standing there too. _Chibs waved. Tig glared. _Well, shit._

Kip was all smiles as he walked back to Tig and Chibs. He clapped his hands and laughed, "That's my _girl_ right there!"

Tig scowled at him. "What? She is not _your girl_."

Kip's mouth formed an O. "No, I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant she's like my _girl_, like my friend… Not that she isn't hot though. I would totally _like_ her, you know, in _that_ way if…"

"Is this like that MILF chubby bullshit?" Tig growled. He was ready to smack the kid again.

Chibs snorted. "Prospect, you do not have a snowball's chance in _Hell _with that woman."

"Oh no, no. I don't think she likes me that." Kip was scrambling.

Tig glared at him again. "Trust me, she does NOT like you _like that_."

Chibs laughed. "Sorry, Prospect. That woman there needs a _man_ not a boy."

Kip stood up straighter. "But I _am_ a man."

"No, you're not. Shut up." Tig said with finality.

Jaci gave her resume to Gemma, who told her the prospective employer was actually the club's main lawyer, Jason Rosen and that he would be giving her a call to set up an interview. Jaci thanked her for the help and they made small talk about Abel and Vix for a little bit. Gemma reiterated the invite for Saturday's get together and Jaci said that she and Vix both would be there. Jaci even volunteered to bring a pie. Nothing said peace offering like pie.

As she walked out of the office, she noticed just Tig and Kip stood in the bay with the car. Akwardness with Tig aside, she needed to find out when her busted headlight was going to be fixed. _Okay, here goes nothing_. She strolled over to the car. Kip smiled at her. Tig was leaning on the hood railing on his elbows, when he looked up at her his face was neutral.

"What's up?" Kip asked.

Jaci shrugged. "Nothing. Just some…mmm…business… and chatting with Gemma about Saturday."

"You coming? I heard you're a good cook. You bringing anything?" Kip inquired.

She could have kissed Kip. He made a very good buffer! "Um, yeah. A pie, I think."

Tig rolled his eyes. Damn Prospect was like a love starved puppy all of a sudden.

Jaci saw the eye roll and figured she should skip to the point. "Well, anyway. I was just wondering when I could get my headlight fixed?"

"Part's not in." Tig replied bluntly.

Kip frowned. "I thought I saw it."

"Well, you thought wrong." He glared at Half Sack.

"No, I could have swore…"

Tig cut him off firmly. "Its _not_ in." He looked at Jaci. "We'll call you when it gets here. Shouldn't be but a day or two."

Jaci frowned. She thought Tig had mentioned he was going to Lodi to _pick it up_ the morning they got out of jail. Something was up. Great, awkward fall out. "So, until then I just stay home at night? Can't be driving around without a headlight…Lord knows I don't need a ticket."

Tig shrugged but didn't offer a solution.

"Ok, whatever." Jaci turned to leave. She didn't know what was going on, but obviously she wasn't getting any answers today. "See you guys."

***************

Jaci made her daily trip to the hospital to see Abel and then to the gym with Vix and Wendy. Her sister had taken off early from work and she dropped her off at Ruby's place to save Juice some time. Afterall, it was BINGO night again. Jaci wondered about her night. BINGO used to mean time with Tig but she seriously doubted that tonight. She was beginning to think she had told Vix all of the Tig details for no reason and would now have to tell her- sorry, false alarm, Tig _is_ just a jackass.

She had gotten home and plopped on the couch when her cell phone beeped. Text message. She slid her phone open.

_Bring the Mustang by after closing time…T_

Holy shit. An unsolicited text message from Tig?? That had never happened. Jaci frowned at the message. So the headlight miraculously appeared in a few hours?? She text Tig back: _Thought the headlight wasn't in…_

A few moments later…_Maybe, maybe not_

Well, look who was being cute. Asshole. TM closed at 5pm she thought. She replied…_6:00?_

_Fine._

************

When she arrived at TM, the parking lot was deserted except for Tig's bike. All but one bay door was closed. Tig stood smoking a cigarette. He motioned for her to pull into the empty bay. She pulled forward until he held his hand up for her to stop. He smiled at her as she turned off the engine. As she opened her door, he walked up and pulled it open.

"Pop the hood." He instructed.

She watched him cautiously. First he smiles, then he holds the door open? Hell, even his voice was friendly. She decided to test the waters as she walked to the front of the car. She held up her cellphone. "Did you get Chibs to text for ya?" She teased.

Tig smirked but his eyes were friendly. "Nope. Did it all by myself." He grabbed a screwdriver and started messing with the busted headlight. "So how was your day?"

Jaci was completely taken aback by this 180 in his behavior. _Did he seriously just ask how my day was??_ She pursed her lips and decided to get straight to the point. "Why are you being so nice?"

Tig glanced up at her. "I can't be nice?"

"Well, no… not after being a total dick earlier today. What's changed?"

He stood up straight and waved his hand around... "Look around you, Jaci. What's missing?"

She tried to humor him and looked around the shop. His point dawned on her. "People. People are missing."

"Exactly." He agreed and started back to work.

"So this is why the headlight 'wasn't here' earlier? You wanted to be alone with me?" she ventured.

"Mmmhmm." He grunted in the affirmative as he pulled the bad headlight free of the car.

She laughed softly. Okaaay. "Well, you still don't have to be _rude_ to me in public. That's overcompensating and people'll notice that. The other guys talk to me without any problems."

"Have the other guys burned a body _and _spent the night in jail with you?"

Jaci rolled her eyes. "Those honors are all yours, Tig."

"And that means red flags are up about us…so I'm going to keep being rude to you."

"Well, thanks for the warning. But _privately_, everything is ok with us, right?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" He walked over and retrieved the new light.

She smiled mischievously. "So I can walk over and kiss you right now? Since we're alone?"

"Nope. Can't do that, there are cameras everywhere in here." He thought for a moment. "But there's no _sound_…so if you want to _tell_ me what you want to do me…in a slow, sexy voice…"

"Oh, fuck off." Jaci said with a laugh and threw a spare screw at him. She pulled a stool over closer to the car and watched him work for awhile. They made idle chit chat. As he finished up, she got back into the car to test the light.

"Perfect." He said as the new light came on without a problem.

Jaci hung her head outside the driver side door. "I already dropped Vix off at Ruby's."

Tig creased his brow trying to figure out why he would care about that. A smile spread across his face. Bingo night. "Hey, what's that jackpot up to now?"

"Like a grand?"

Tig waved the amount off.

"So you coming over?" she asked. She tried to hide her anticipation but she really wanted him to say yes. She wanted to see how they were together _completely_ alone. How things were going to be after their little fling the other night.

He nodded. "Sure, why not?"

*****************

Jaci had been home just a few minutes when she heard Tig pull up. _He isn't wasting any time tonight!_ She met him at the door and let him in without a word. As she turned, Tig smacked her on the ass. That was beginning to be a signature move. She laughed. "Oh _now_ you can touch me?!"

"Hell yes."

Jaci walked into the living room and turned to face him. Before the proverbial 'knocking of the boots', they would have grabbed a few beers and headed to the patio. But she wasn't sure how things were supposed to go now. Tig just stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and kind of rocked from side to side. She pointed one hand toward the patio and her other hand toward the bedroom.

She raised her eyebrows as if to say _which way are we going here?_

A sly smile spread across Tig's face. He ignored her two options and pointed to the space in front of himself. "Come here."

She closed the short distance between them. He pulled her into him and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. _Damn, kissing him felt good_.

"How long 'till Vix and the Retard are back?"

Jaci glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall and then frowned. "Hour and a half. That headlight repair ate up some time."

He smiled devilishly. "Time for the bedroom tour then. If it's between talking outside or seeing you naked…naked's gonna win every time." Tig started pushing her toward the bedroom, walking behind her and kissing her neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the citrusy perfume on her neck. She laughed and tried to twist back around but he kept her pulled to him.

"Tours come with an admission price. Whachya ya got?" Jaci said as they cleared the bedroom doorway. He picked her up and pushed her into the wall nearest the door. She wrapped her legs around him and laughed. "What's your fascination with having me up against a wall?"

"Ok, smartass." He twisted and walked to the bed quickly, dropping her on it.

"Happy now?" He asked standing over her, smiling. "You're not up against a wall or a bathroom counter. Didn't spend the night in jail with you last night…everything's NORMAL."

She lay back on the bed, with her elbows propping her up. Jaci kicked at his leg playfully. She didn't know what had gotten into Tig but _this was fun_. She moved and held a hand out to him and used it to pull herself up onto her knees on the bed so she could kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep and seemed to shift the moment between them into a slower gear which was fine by Jaci. They had done fast and furious already…she wanted to see if Tig was even capable of anything else. Apparently he was cause things proceeded along nicely, clothes were stripped away and bodies were appreciated and caressed; the quickie at Shamrock's had not allowed for that.

"What have we here?" He was surprised to find that _Ms. Straight and Narrow_ had five tattoos in addition to the one on her wrist: one on her ankle, two on her shoulder, one across her lower back, and one on her hip. The dove tat on her hip was sexy as hell to him for reason and he traced it with his finger a few times as he knelt over her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Tig had kind of zoned out on her. Jaci's mind began to race. _We're both naked, in bed…it's Go Time. Why is he staring at me like that? Oh please don't let him ask me to do something weird…please let him be capable of being normal._

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He only shook his head, silently answering that nothing was wrong. Everything was _right_, which to him was _wrong _and a little unsettling. He kept waiting on that _Slam, bam, thank you ma'am_ feeling to come to him since the hookup at Shamrock's but it hadn't. In his head, he tried to write off all that had happened between them up to this point as heat of the moment, but failed miserably. He needed to forget all of the talks they had, push down all the feelings that were starting to build, and just walk away- for both their sakes. But just _seeing _her today had made his breath catch. And as he felt his anger rising watching the Prospect hold her hands, he felt that possessive feeling of her again and knew he wouldn't, maybe _couldn't_ leave her alone. And now he was _here_, with _her_, like _this_.

"Tig." She whispered and moved his hand away from her hip. The movement broke his revelry.

He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her, silently reminding himself to not fuck things up.

******

They both lay on their backs, trying to catch their breath. Jaci glanced over at him and showed him a smiled, which he returned.

"That was…" his voice trailed off.

Jaci laughed quietly. "I think the word you're looking is _fuckin' awesome_."

"That's two words, college girl."

She slapped his chest with the back of her hand and looked at the ceiling again. She was very happy with the way things had gone; very intense but surprisingly…she couldn't think of the right word. She had been worried that the next go around with him after the bar incident might be _empty_ but this had been anything but that. Maybe _intense_ would just have to describe things.

Tig ran his hand over his face. "Missionary position…who knew?!"

She laughed. "Well, Tig. There's more to life than face down, ass up. I know actually _looking_ into the face of the person you're doing is a foreign concept to you but... " That comment earned her a playful slap on her leg.

She rolled onto her stomach and pressed herself against his side. Normally, he would have rolled out of bed and hit the road about this time. But as he looked over her body, all he wanted to do was touch her. He had shifted to his side and was absently trailing his hand on up and down her back before he even knew what he was doing. He traced the Chinese characters on her shoulders, the large dragon stretched across her lower back.

"Can't believe you're a closet ink freak." He said quietly.

She laid her head on top of her crossed arms but turned to the side so she could talk. "What's the big deal? Everyone has tats. I just don't flaunt mine."

He replied matter-of-factly. "Accountants are supposed to be boring."

"Well, sorry to bust your precious stereotype but I don't _always_ do what I am supposed to…just most of the time." She paused then added another shocker. "I used to have a tongue ring too."

His hand stopped moving. "Bullshit."

"Got it at the end of college, kept it a couple of years." Jaci laughed a little. "It was a deadly combination with a snow cone."

Tig let her statement sink in…cold snow cone, tongue ring, her mouth…_Jesus_. "You should get it re-pierced."

"Naaa, Gotta be a grownup now." She laid her head back down.

_Damnit_. He started moving his hand on her back again. "Anything else you want to fess up to?"

"No, I'm good for now." If he thought tats and a tongue ring didn't fit with her conservative image, he was going to be floored to learn about her dealings with the 'Bama club. But that was need to know for now; that wasn't something she flaunted either.

Silent moments ticked by. A Bruce Springsteen lyric was stuck on repeat in Tig's head,

_Well I've tried so hard, baby but I just can't see,_

_What a woman like you is doing with me_

There was no rhyme or reason as to why Jaci wanted to be with him. If he really thought about it, his attraction to her was easy; it was like being in total darkness for so long and then getting to feel the sun on his face; it was different and it felt good. Her attraction to him wasn't some bad boy thing- that was crow eater bullshit; she was too mature and smart for that. He was pretty much a horrible person but yet here she was with him. He couldn't figure it out. For now, he would just chalk it up to him being a really lucky bastard._  
_

Jaci enjoyed the feel of his hand on her back and an idea occurred to her. "Tig?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"You realize we're kind of cuddling here?" If the missionary position was all but a faint memory for him, cuddling would be a non-existent one. "You freaked out by that?"

He answered honestly. "Not as much as I thought I would be."

"Good. Cause now… _we need to talk_." She said in a mock serious tone.

"Shit." He raised up a little and looked at the bedside clock. "Look at the time." He replied, only half joking. They had about twenty five minutes before reality was going to come crashing back in on them.

"Calm down, nothing big. Just two things I want to give you a heads up on." Jaci pushed herself into a sitting position and wrapped the sheet around her. "You get dressed…I'll talk."

Tig rolled out of bed and started gathering his clothes.

"Ok, number one…Vix…"

Tig frowned. "Shhhhhh!!! No, no, no. Outside bullshit gets chucked at the bedroom door, Jaci; just you and me in here. That's how this works."

Jaci cocked her head. "Aww, that's a nice idea. So sisters AND brothers get left outside?? Where's that cell phone of yours?"

He smiled. "That damn brain of yours. Always thinking." He pulled on his jeans. "Alright, let's hear it. Only if it _concerns_ you and me."

"Well, it does…in a round about way. Vix is staying here…in Charming. She's _moving_ here."

"She moving in with Juice? They getting hitched?"

Jaci's eye's bulged. "God no! She's staying here, with me. Don't rush that crazy train, Tig."

"Why can't she get her own place?"

She rolled her eyes. "You mean why does she have to continue to impede your booty calls?"

"She just seems a little co-dependent that's all. Your family has sheltered that one way too much."

Jaci raised her eyebrows. "Tig, you changed the subject."

"The subject sucked, Jaci. They are not MY booty calls. I recall _you_ making some pretty damn satisfied sounds earlier. Besides, smartass, there wasn't any booty involved until tonight."

"Vix is not sheltered."

"Now who's changing the subject?"

Jaci threw a pillow at him, lightening the mood. "_Anyway…_ I figured Vix and I would go back to 'Bama for Easter and move her stuff back."

"_Her_ stuff. What about you?"

Jaci shrugged. "I'm still in limbo. Not ready to land anywhere permanent yet. I'll worry about me later."

He nodded. He thought for a moment and frowned. "Easter weekend…but that's a holiday- I thought we had a thing going?" He smiled playfully and pulled his shirt over his head. "We're two for two."

"Tig, what we did for Valentine's Day alone would permanently traumatize most people. Do you really want to see what happens when there's chicks and bunnies and children involved?"

He shrugged. "Good point. Ok, what else?" He held one boot in his hand and looked around on the floor. "I'm missing a boot here."

Jaci grinned. "I think it got thrown over here." She held the sheet to her and crawled to the other side of the bed and leaned over, giving his eyes free reign over her backside. _Damn, how he wanted to be gripping those hips from behind…but there would be another time for that._ Tig watched her squirming around trying to not fall off the bed and he tried to hold in a smile. A moment later she held his boot triumphantly above her head.

"Got it!" She announced and tossed it back to him. "What?" She noticed the amused look on his face.

He faked innocence and replied, "Nothing." He sat down on the bed and he watched her as she got dressed. She finished quickly and sat down beside him. He started pulling his socks and boots on.

"Ok, next topic." She announced. She knew this one wasn't going to go over as well as her previous announcement. She took a deep breathe. "Vix knows about us. She knows we're doing more than talking."

He cocked his head. "How the hell did she figure…"

Jaci cut off his wondering. "I told her."

Tig stopped moving and stared at the floor. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that??"

"I know you're mad, but hear me out. Telling her was a necessary evil."

"Was it now?" His movements were rough…he was pissed and kept his head down.

Jaci began her stumbling explanation. "Yes, very necessary. My sister, _God love her_, is an insistent ball buster and very observant when she wants to be and that is dangerous. I didn't want her cracking a joke at our expense in front of the wrong company. I told her the facts and swore her to silence…even to Juice."

"Oh, that'll work." His voice was thick with sarcasm._ One thing, I try to keep ONE THING for myself and she has to go fuckin' blab it! How could she be so stupid?_

Jaci felt suddenly very defensive of her decision. She stared hard at the side of his face since he wouldn't turn toward her. "Yes it WILL work. I thought long and hard about this before I did it. Believe me, I know we are better left a secret. Judging by Vix's reaction, the general population cannot wrap their heads around the two of us together. I get that now. But now she knows what's at stake, she knows I'm happy and she will NOT screw with that in any way. I would say _trust me_ but that wouldn't mean shit to you."

"You're right, it doesn't." Tig stood and walked out of the bedroom, still without making eye contact.

She gave him a long head start and then followed him down the hall. He stood in the foyer, obviously thinking. She took the fact that he hadn't just walked straight out the door as a good sign.

He rubbed at his chin. _Alright, asshole, calm down, calm down. She was only trying to protect_ _your dumb ass. She probably wouldn't mind painting your name on some water tower or some other Southern bullshit sign of affection but you've forced her into being a secret. Like YOU'RE ashamed of HER, when it really should be the other way around. She's just trying to find a way to play by your rules. And she's right, Vix can be a mouthy little shit…_

He finally spared a glance her way. She cocked her head and half smirked as if to say _Come on…_

He sighed. "Well at least she will know what NOT to say."

Jaci beamed; crisis adverted. "Exactly." She walked over to him as he opened the front door. "And she'll know to make sure she is out of the house a few times a week. Help with your booty call situation."

He kissed her and squeezed her ass as he corrected her. "OUR booty call situation. OURS."


	9. Chapter 9 Porn Down the Drain

**Porn Down the Drain**

At the clubhouse, Juice was seated in front of his laptop. Tig was nursing a beer, staring over his shoulder. On the screen were two pictures of naked women.

"How does this work?" Tig gestured toward the screen.

"It's a _Would You Rather_ quiz. You just click on the chick that you would rather, ya know…fuck. And then at the end it shows you the scores of all the girls and …"

Tig cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Scores, whatever. Go."

Juice looked up at Tig. "Take your pick- blonde or brunette."

A half second elapsed. "Blonde."

"Agreed." Juice clicked on the blonde and the next set of girls appears. "Oooh, red head or blonde?"

In unison, "Red."

Two blondes appeared on the screen.

"Left." Tig voiced his pick.

"Right." Juice picked the opposite girl.

Tig looked at Juice like he was crazy. "Are you out of your mind? The left one has bigger tits."

"But her face is a train wreck." Juice countered.

"But her tits are bigger." Tig reiterated. "Throw a bag over her head."

"Any more than a handful is a total waste man." Juice's phone buzzed, interrupting the discussion. He checked the id and smiled. He looked at Tig, "It's Vix."

Tig rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be?"

"Hey babe, what's up…just huh…hanging out with Tig. Oh really? Well that sucks. Did ya try using a plunger?"

Tig looked at him questioningly.

Juice put his hand over the phone "The sink at Vix's is backed up."

Tig flatly suggested Drain-O and looked back at the computer screen. He motioned impatiently for Juice to keep clicking through the naked women. They switched to pointing at the screen, silently voicing their picks.

"What did you stick down the sink?" Juice asked as the next set of girls arrived on screen.

Juice pointed the blonde on the left. Tig pointed to the brunette on the right. They frowned at each other. Tig shook his head violently. Juice smiled and lightly tapped his pick again. Tig flipped Juice the middle finger and with his other hand he tapped his pick again several times with entirely too much force, actually moving the laptop back with each hit.

Juice slapped at Tig's hand. "Easy! You're going to break it!"

Tig shoved hard at Juice's shoulder. Juice sighed and reluctantly clicked on Tig's pick.

"No babe. I was talking to Tig. So did ya try Drain-O?" He could hear Vix relay the suggestion to Jaci, who yelled back that she was not an idiot… yes, she tried Drain-O!

Juice laughed and listened to the sisters bickering and put the phone on speaker. Quietly to Tig, "This shit's funny, listen..."

"_Don't yell at him, he's just trying to help."_

"_Well, if ya have a clogged drain, you try Drain-O…its in the damn TITLE! I got it!"_

"_Alright brainiac…then fix it. You went to college, you should be able to figure this shit out, right?"_

"_They didn't cover this in Finance 101."_

"_Well, maybe you need to hit the disposal again…"_

"_No, Vix! My hand…"_

**GRRRRRRRR!** A loud grinding sound was heard followed by both girls screaming. Tig and Juice both snapped their heads away from the porn to stare at the phone.

"Shit!" Juice exclaimed and grabbed the phone. "Vix?? Is everything ok?!" He listened for a moment and then looked to Tig. "I can't tell if they're laughin' or cryin'…Ah, hell!"

"Did she really just get her hand…" Tig asked.

Juice had a frantic look on his face. "I think she hung up. I'm going over there. You coming?" Juice snapped the laptop closed and stood up.

Tig waved to the closed laptop and whined. "Wait, the porn is gone. Why is the porn gone?"

"Some things trump porn, Tig. Like lost limbs. You comin' or not?"

"Well since you took the porn away…" He tried to keep his voice even but his heart was hammering in his chest as he pictured Jaci with her arm caught in the disposal.

*******************

Jaci heard the sound of bikes outside and wandered toward the front of the duplex, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Without a knock, the front door burst open and Jaci skidded to a stop in surprise in the hallway.

Juice covered the distance to her in two large steps. He grabbed her hands and looked them over. Tig appeared out of no where beside him.

Juice spewed questions at her. "You're ok? But I heard you scream? You screamed. Where's Vix?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Jaci was still adjusting to having the door practically kicked in on her. "Tig, why are you…" Finally she just pointed toward the bedrooms. "Vix is back there on the phone; talkin' to Uncle BB."

Juice took off toward the back of the house, leaving Jaci and Tig alone.

Tig grabbed one of Jaci's hands and pulled her into the kitchen. He searched the sink for the bloody mess he and Juice had been envisioning. All he found was a sink full of dirty water and the mangled, splintered remains of a wooden spoon.

"A spoon…the hand…it was a handle. You were saying HANDLE! Jesus." He picked up the spoon, laughing, and held it in front of Jaci's face. "We thought this was your HAND!" He laughed harder.

She was still confused. "You heard all of that?" He nodded. She replayed the scene in her head and starting laughing along with him. "Oh shit, and then Vix hung up because BB called and she couldn't get flipped back over to Juice. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

He tapped her chest with the spoon. "I like what you do with _both_ your hands…just glad to see you didn't lose one."

She smiled. "Aw, that's… sweet, I think?"

They heard Vix and Juice coming down the hall. Tig surprised her by planting a quick kiss on her cheek before backing away from her to go and stand in front of the sink, feigning interest.

*****************

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Tig and Juice set to trying to fix the sink. Juice had miraculously managed to remember to bring a plunger with him. The girls didn't ask how he got it across town _on a bike_. He plunged one side of the sink while Tig held the drain stopper down in the other side.

Vix leaned against the stove and continued to chat with BB about their impending trip. Jaci sat on the countertop next to Juice, trying to learn the proper way to unclog a sink; a way that didn't involve killing wooden spoons and giving people heart attacks.

"Hang on, I'll ask her." Vix looked at her sister. "Hey, you goin' turkey hunting with BB and Trace?"

"Hell yeah I'm going." Jaci replied excitedly.

Juice asked, "Like hunting in the store or hunting in the woods?"

Vix put her hand of the phone and piped in quietly, "In the woods, babe. Wearing camo, with guns and shit."

"Oh. Cool." Juice replied. He wondered to himself what they actually did to the turkey once they killed it; couldn't quite make the transition in his head from live bird to frozen plastic wrapped thing.

Jaci snapped her fingers. "That reminds me; tell Motor I'll give him twenty bucks if he'll clean my shotgun for me." Vix relayed the message to their uncle.

Juice and Tig exchanged looks. Juice whispered, "I don't know what frightens me more… that she knows someone called Motor or that she has a shotgun that needs cleaning."

Tig was a little bit proud of Jaci for both things but didn't say it. "This coming from a guy called Juice?"

Juice asked quietly. "Has she told them about me coming down with you guys?"

Jaci shook her head. "Uh, no. They're just happy to have us coming back for a visit. We're not breaking out the news about you and her move back until we absolutely have to…keep the Fam Damily happy as long as possible." She thought for a moment and smiled. "That airport pickup moment is going to be _fun _though. When they get a look at you in all of your Mohawk, tattooed headed glory…."

Tig muttered, "Fam Damily" under his breath and smiled. _Crazy rednecks._

"Oooh, hang on a sec, BB." Vix put her hand over the phone and said to Jaci. "Hey, just thought of something. Maybe you could ask Dean to go hunting with you. Tragic hunting accidents happen every year. They publish statistics on that shit ya know?" Vix let out an evil laugh.

BB must have heard her suggestion because she then said, very sarcastically, into the phone. "No, of course I wasn't serious, BB. I wouldn't want anything tragic to happen to that cheating bastard."

She stuck her tongue out at Jaci, who just shook her head. Vix wandered out of the kitchen and back to her room.

Juice laughed at the thought of Vix and Jaci gunning someone down. He decided to share some of his newfound 'Bama knowledge with Tig. He leaned into Tig and whispered, "Dean is Jaci's ex. Vix hates him. But Dean's uncle, Trace, is best friends with BB and the chapter VP, so it's a weird situation."

Tig raised his eyebrows and looked across the sink at Jaci, "Is it now?"

Jaci rolled her eyes. "Juice, why are you whispering? I am sitting _right here_. You're talking about me _in front of me_."

Juice didn't seem to care and continued. "Yeah, Dean isn't a patch holder but he's a _friend_ of the club and he's really close to his uncle, so he's around a lot."

"Oh really? That does sound…awkward." Tig continued to stare at Jaci, amused by the uncomfortable look on her face as she stared back at him. Juice was busy plunging and didn't notice the looks passing between the two of them. _So Mr. Infinity had a name, a connection to the Sons, and was still hanging around. What else had Jaci failed to mention?_

"Yeah, I'll probably meet him when I'm down there." Juice looked up and grinned at Jaci. "I promise I will be rude to him, J."

Jaci shook her head and frowned. "WHY are we talking about my ex, Juice?? Stop talking and focus. Just fix the sink." Jaci gripped the countertop hard with her hands to keep from smacking Juice.

_Oh God. Why oh why couldn't the handle have been my hand? I could be sitting at the ER right now instead of being humiliated in front of Tig. Shit. Shit. Shit.! _She wanted to leave the room but was afraid of what Juice might say if she wasn't there.

Juice laughed and teased her more loudly that was necessary. "Awww, is somebody sensitive about their ex? You still loooove him?"

Tig watched as Jaci's face reddened and her knuckles went white. Now she was embarrassed _and _pissed. He wanted to hear more about Mr. Infinity but this wasn't the right way to do it. He threw her a lifeline. "Cut it out, man. We're in a kitchen full of knives; you really want to piss her off?"

Juice laughed and pushed the plunger one last time and was rewarded with a loud gurgling noise; the clog was clear.

"Got it." Juice announced with a smile.

"Thank God." Jaci propelled herself off from the counter and went to the fridge. She grabbed three beers, sat two of them on the kitchen counter and kept one for herself. She headed out of the kitchen and straight for the back deck in a hurry. She plopped down on the wicker couch and took a long pull from the beer.

After twenty minutes or so, the back door opened and Juice stuck his head outside. "Hey, we're leavin'. Sorry for being a jackass."

"It's ok. Thanks for helping out. Tell Tig thanks too." Jaci replied. She didn't want to go back inside and have to face Tig right now.

Juice smiled. "See ya on Wednesday. If I get the window seat, on the plane, I'll let ya have it, 'kay?"

Jaci couldn't help but smile. "Deal."

_Damn guy was so nice…it was impossible to be mad at him. Like kickin' a puppy…just couldn't do it. Wasn't Juice's fault, he just didn't know any better. _


	10. Chapter 10 Changed Plans

**Changed Plans and Unintentional Revelations**

The morning Juice, Vix and Jaci were set to fly out to 'Bama happened to be the same morning Clay announced the mandatory Indian Hills run. Perfect horrible timing. At Teller Morrow, Clay, Juice and Tig ran through the particulars of who could make the run, who was staying behind and who was hauling barrels. Juice asked to leave for a bit to break the news to Vix.

"Oh yeah. You were supposed to be going to meet the family huh?" Clay asked. He thought for second and then suggested, "Son, wouldn't you rather piss her off from a distance?"

Juice shrugged. "Crazy pissed off Vix I can handle - upset not so much." Juice smiled. "Besides my bet is her anger will be all focused on you any way."

Clay threw his hands up. "Parker Hostility, focused on me. Why should today be any different?"

********

The rest of the crew roared out on the run, leaving Tig and Juice nothing to do except mope around the garage. Juice had just returned from telling Vix that he wouldn't be accompanying her back to 'Bama. She had taken the bad news surprisingly well, after all she had grew up around MCs, she was used to the men in her life suddenly dropping everything to go on a run. Still, Juice hated to disappoint her; she had seemed so excited about taking him back to her 'old stomping grounds.'

Tig was in a brooding mood as well. Jaci had totally slipped his mind when he had first heard about the patch over party. His initial reaction was to be pissed because he would be missing the pussy parade. But now, after having a few hours to think about it, the tiny angel on his shoulder that he thought he had beat to death long ago was starting to whisper to him, even nag at him a little bit…_what about Jaci?_ Well, what about her? He didn't have any blatant commitments to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew what kind of shit happened on a run like this. Hell, she was on a run of her own right now anyway, going to be doing God knows what down in 'Bama. Besides, this was the deal he had made with himself- Dr. Jekyll with her, Mr. Hyde with the club; that's how things had to be to work right. Why the hell was she even a thought in his head? He shook his head somewhat violently.

"You alright?" Juice stood looking at him.

"What?" Tig replied, annoyed.

"You're all shakin' your head like your having a fit or somethin'."

Tig stared at him. "Shut up."

Juice shrugged. "This is not going to be a fun couple of days, huh? You're pissed cause you're missing out on chicks. My chick is about to be on a plane flying half way across the country. It sucks, man."

Tig rolled his eyes and waited for Juice to start rambling; the kid had that look in his eye.

Juice took a hit from the joint Tig had started. "To tell ya the truth, I was really looking forward to this trip. I mean, I know her family might not be happy about her moving back and all, but they sound really cool. That family reunion is going to be insane, like tons of crazy redneck bikers."

Tig shook his head and laughed sourly. "You really don't know shit about the south do you?

Clay callin' this mandatory run saved you from an ass raping."

Juice frowned. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Tig raised his eyebrows. "What? You think I am shitting you? You'd likely get raped, murdered, skinned and strung from a tree. And if you are very lucky they would do it in THAT ORDER. They're not very tolerant of foreigners."

"Foreigners? I was born in San Fransico."

Tig rolled his eyes again, conversations with Juice seemed to warrant multiple eye rolls. "You tell them that, see how it goes."

"Well I don't think it's that bad down there anymore." Juice took a deep breath and was silent for a few minutes. "I'm just saying Vix made it sound like a good time. And if you add in Jaci having to deal with her ex-fiancé and having to keep Vix from trying to kill him it sounds like a _real_ good time."

Tig's ears perked up when Jaci's name was mentioned.

"Wait. What? Ex-fiancé?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah, Dean. I told you about him the other night."

Tig aimed for being nonchalant. "I thought he was just a boyfriend or something."

"No, they were engaged. Dean pulled some bad shit and caused the breakup. But apparently now he is all about getting Jaci back. Vix is pissed, she hates the guy. But Jaci, I think, is more of a peacemaker you know, so that will be interesting to say the least." Juice handed the joint back to Tig. "I'm going to get some grub. You want go with?"

Tig shook his head. "No. I'm good." He was trying to wrap his brain around Jaci having been engaged. The devil on Tig's shoulder took the info and ran wild.

_Well, your day just got better didn't it, asshole? _

_Not only are you the goddamn SAA and you're relegated to babysitting the TechWhiz and a bunch of guns. _

_Not only will you be on the road trip from hell, missing out on the finest whores a patch over party has to offer while even the moron Prospect gets to ride a bike to Nevada like a real man. _

_No, you get all of that joy while your little ray of sunshine, Jaci Parker, FUCKS HER EX FIANCE. _

_No wonder she has a matching tattoo with him, she was going to fucking marry the asshole. _

_Why'd she get all embarrassed the other night when Juice was ragging on her? _

_Why hasn't she moved to Charming already? She still has feelings for the guy, that's why. _

_Just waiting to see what happened with him before she uprooted. _

_Just hedging her bets. _

_Bitch had your head spinning for weeks now and for what? You're a fucking sucker._

Tig didn't realize he had been pacing the shop floor. He headed for his bike with a determined walk but as soon as he sat down he knew he shouldn't drive to Jaci's house. He was too pissed to talk to her face to face. He tried to make himself just sit still and think about nothing, just zone out; after a little while it seemed to work. _Fuck her._ He had just started walking back to the garage when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller id…it was Jaci's number. His calm dissolved and he clenched his teeth.

"What?" He answered the call rudely. Why play around?

The rudeness caused Jaci to pause for a second. "Uh, hey. It's me."

"Yeah, I got that. I can read a caller id."

"Wow, you sound as cheery as Vix does right now." When Tig didn't respond Jaci rolled her eyes on her end of the line. She was surrounded by grumpy people. "Well, anyway... I was just calling to say bye and be careful and all of that stuff. I don't think I'll get to see you before we roll out. We're heading to the airport in like two hours."

"Ahh, that's too bad isn't it?" Tig's voice was oozing sarcasm and Jaci picked up on it immediately.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a little hesitation in her voice.

"The fuck do you care? Have a good time down there in 'Bama. Tell the ex-fiancé I said hi."

Tig could hear Jaci's breathing catch. She waited a second before replying, obviously trying to keep control of her voice. "Fiancé… I assume I have Juice to thank for that little over share?" Again, Tig didn't respond so she just continued. "Well, boyfriend, fiancé…the key component to either one is EX. Is that why you've got the attitude?" She laughed lightly. "You worried about what I'm going to do in 'Bama? Tig, I assure you-there is NOTHING to worry about."

He replied flatly. "I'm not worried. I don't give a fuck what you do."

Jaci let the rude remark slide. "I'm sorry I didn't go into detail about Dean, but I didn't think you would care to…"

"Look, I don't have time for this shit. You go do what you gotta do…I'm going to do what I gotta do." Which meant he was going to fuck any bitch with a pulse as soon as he hit Indian Hills. The devil on his shoulder stood tall.

Now Jaci's anger kicked in…anger at Juice for blabbing his mouth, anger at Tig for being so damn hardheaded and not letting her talk. Damn it, she hated being blind sighted by this, she was grasping for anything to say, unprepared to fight about the subject. "So, you're going to pick a fight with me instead of letting me explain things?"

"Works for me." Tig replied without missing a beat.

Jaci let out a nervous, frustrated laugh. "This is such macho bullshit."

On second thought, he decided he wanted to hear her try to talk her way out of this one. She always had such a way with words, let's see where those words got her now. "Bullshit huh? Well go ahead then. Say whatever the fuck you want to say."

She thought for a moment. "You know what, Tig? Nevermind. I could tell you the whole horrible fucking story and completely ease your mind of any and all doubts, but since you're being such a dickhead right now, I'm going to let you and your little imagination suffer. You're in no mood to listen to me and I am suddenly in no mood to talk to you."

"Fine." He snapped.

"Whatever." She snapped back and hung up. She stared at the phone with a scowl. Screw all of …well, whatever the hell THAT just was. She would deal with that shit when she got back from 'Bama.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealous Bones

**Jealous Bones**

The flight back home to Bama was quiet and uneventful. Both girls were too occupied with internal struggles to talk to each other much. They gave their aunt and uncle a day of stress free happiness before Vix made her big announcement of moving back to Charming. Surprisingly, BB and Roxy weren't mad, mainly just worried if Vix was making the right decision. Vix didn't have the best track record with men but then again she had never really tried staying with just _one _guy. No matter her reasons for moving, Vix was such a force of nature, things wouldn't be the same without her around. They were sad to see her go.

After dinner one night, Jaci and Vix had taken up positions on the large wrap around front porch of the Parker home. They thought to make this a nightly tradition on their visit. Jaci sat rocking slowly in the porch swing; her head laid back, eyes closed. Vix sat on the top of the front steps, absently petting the old bloodhound dog. She had named him Hound years ago, obviously without much originality.

The girls were just enjoying the quiet and cool country night, again both failing miserably at trying not to think too much about the run the Sons were on currently. Crickets chirped, the air was clean and crisp and a multitude of stars shined up in the sky. Nights were very different in California and they would miss these country moments.

Their peaceful moment was shot to hell by the sound of a vehicle tearing down the dirt road that led to BB's place. Hound started baying at the noise of the truck. After a moment, the girls stared at each one another, both knowing who's truck was coming toward them. It had been a familiar sound, on and off, for a year or two.

"Does he know about your moving plans?" Jaci asked.

Vix stood and stared down the drive. "Might have heard it through the grapevine. I didn't tell him personally though. I don't owe him shit."

"Well, I bet he thinks otherwise. Turn on the porch light. That way you can see him better if you need to kick him in the balls." Jaci suggested from her perch on the porch swing.

"I love the way you think lately, sis." Vix commented as she headed for the front door. "Tig open up some violent streak in you?"

"Yeah and he just might feel that violent streak the next time I see him." Jaci replied. She thought of Tig and muttered _asshole._

Vix returned from turning on the porch light and stood at the top of the steps as the truck came to a stop in front of the house. She crossed her arms and waited for the shit to hit the fan.

Two men jumped down from the jacked up 4x4 truck. Davey Preacher exited from the driver's side. Like a lot of people in the South, he had a nickname. Everyone called him Church as a nod to his last name and his infamous, usually alcohol induced rants on whatever subject was handy. People called listening to his rants, 'going to Davey Church' and after a while, Church just stuck. He wasn't associated with the 'Bama Sons chapter. Bikes weren't his thing; Church preferred a more traditional country boy lifestyle: trucks, huntin', fishin', and bustin' his ass at his uncle's farm. He was Vix's on-again, off-again boyfriend. They had been in 'off-again' mode for quite some time now. But that status didn't stop him from being all riled up about her decision to pack up and move across the damn country.

Stanley 'Motor' Johnson exited from the passenger side. He was average height, strong build, wavy short brown hair and sported a long pointed beard. In general, he exuded what the outside world would stereotype as a 'big bad biker- don't fuck with me' look. Motor was SAA of the 'Bama charter. He was younger than most SAAs. He had been in the Sons for years when a sudden death had left a hole in the club at that office and he had slid into the spot as a temp replacement. He played the part so well it stuck and had been voted on and confirmed. Being Roxy's cousin didn't hurt matters any, just reinforced the family ties of the club.

Motor never really said much but then again he really didn't have to; one glance from his fierce green eyes and his point was usually made, good or bad. Lord help the dumbass that decided not to heed the silent warning. People had actually asked the other Sons if he was mute. If and when he did actually say more than a few words, people listened because it was such a freak occurrence. Ironically, that's how Motor had gotten his nickname- it was a play on Motormouth.

Jaci had always found it amusing how effective a simple shake of the head or a lift of an eyebrow could be coming from Motor. He was a good guy to Jaci and Vix though, just like most of the other guys in the club. He went on most of the hunting trips with them and BB. He had been a surprise source of friendship for Jaci when her breakup with Dean happened. He had gotten his heart stomped on around the same time. Misery did love company and Motor had become more like a big brother to Jaci even though he was only a few years older than her. He was currently house-sitting for her while she was trying to handle things out in Charming.

Church and Motor made their way to the bottom of the steps. Church was jittery and walked with the fast pace of a man pissed off. Motor, as always, just slowly sauntered along as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Vix headed them off. "What the hell are you doing here, Church? It's late."

Church began his nervous tic of readjusting the ball cap on his head. His straight brown hair was perpetually sporting a ball cap ring that caused his hair to curl up around his ears and forehead. "Say it ain't so, girl?! Heard you're MOVING out to damn California. What and the hell possessed you to do such a thing? You aiming to become a hippy or some shit?"

Motor knew the war of words would now begin between Vix and Church. Those two had always been rather firey together. He nodded an apologetic hello to Vix and walked up the steps of the porch. He glanced over to the left at Jaci.

Jaci patted the open seat next to her on the swing and smiled. "Come watch the fireworks with me."

He crossed the porch. His eyes shined with amusement. As he sat down he nudged Jaci with his elbow, without looking at her, a silent hello.

Jaci smiled and nudged back and nodded toward Vix and Preach. "This should be good."

Motor lit a cigarette, stretched his legs out in front of him and got comfortable. "Mmmhmm."

"Is Church gonna make an ass out of himself?"

He slowly shook his head in the affirmative. "Probably. Been runnin' his mouth down at the bar."

Jaci smiled. Motor reminded her of Eeyore, always speaking lazily in that deep booming voice of his.

"There are lots of reasons for me moving to Cali. You know my sister and nephew are having some rough times right now. But if you must know, I've met a guy and it's pretty serious."

Church let out a laugh. "You're serious? You're movin' to Cali for a guy...after a coupla months? That's real smart given your track record."

"Funny, asshole. Don't forget you're part of that track record. This guy is night and day from all of that. I'm settling down."

Church stood with one foot on the first step of the porch and opened his arms wide. "Well then, pray tell, what's this stud's name?"

Vix held her head proudly and announced, "Juice."

, "Come again?" Church frowned. "What kinda name is Juice?"

"What kinda name is Preacher?" Vix countered.

"A holy one."

Vix snorted, "You'll BE fulla holes in a minute, you piss me off."

"Ok, so what is his real name?"

Without hesitation Vix said, "Jean Carlos Ortiz."

Church adjusted his hat and rolled the name Ortiz over his tongue. "He's a goddamn beaner??"

Motor looked over at Jaci and raised his eyebrows, the gesture asked volumes. Jaci just shrugged an 'it's all good' reply.

Chruch suddenly ran up the front steps and pounded once on the front door. "Billy Bob!! Hey, BB- get out here!"

BB had been standing in the front hall half listening to the drama starting outside. Vix and Church had always been either all smiles or all venom, no in between. At the yelling of his name, he cleared the front door quickly.

"What the hell, Church? Why you so damn excited?" BB asked with annoyance.

Church pointed harshly at Vix. "Do you know she is datin' a Spic?"

BB looked at Vix, frowning, "Your boy's a spic. No shit?"

Vix had not described Juice in that way when she told Roxy and BB about her newfound love. Hell, she didn't even think about him being _different_, to her he was just Juice. "He's half Spanish." She clarified.

Church rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh, half. Well why didn't you say so? That makes everything ok!"

Vix continued, "And half English…from actual ENGLAND, you asshole."

BB held a hand toward to Vix. "Does this guy speak English, honey? I'm not learning fuckin' Spanish for any goddamn body. And none of that spanglish shit neither."

"Yes, he speaks English, BB. Geez." Vix replied. "He was born in San Francisco."

When BB's response didn't carry the fire he was hoping for, Church looked to Jaci for help. "You grew up down here, Jaci. How could you let her do this shit? I knew Cali would be no good for you two."

Jaci sighed. "Did the Clan let you skip wearing the white hood in public today? You really should get out more, Church. Broaden your horizons a bit."

"Is that what you call it?" He huffed a reply and then glanced to Motor, desperate for an ally. "Well, …Motor… what do you think about the spic?"

Motor shrugged. "Don't care. I ain't datin' him."

BB had enough of the bickering and headed back inside. "Ya'll keep the volume down. I have to inform Roxy of our newfound cultural diversity."

Everyone was silent for a moment. When the front door closed, Vix crossed her arms. "You had your chance, Church. Get over it. Juice is a good damn guy."

Again his hand readjusted his hat on and off his head. "He's a god damn MEXI-CAN!"

Vix fired back and her Southern accent and temper ate away her good grammar. "The shit he is! Juice ain't no Mayan asshole."

"So what is he then?" Church countered.

"If you want his damn family history we can ask him." Vix pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial digit for Juice.

*************

Juice looked down on the phone when it beeped. He smiled at the number and answered. "Hey baby. What are you up to?"

"Oh just singing your praises to the locals, babe." Vix replied.

Juice started to inquire but then he heard Vix arguing heatedly with someone. "Cut it out. I'm going to ask him. Get off me, Church."

Juice listened to the struggle in confusion. "Vix? You there? Hello? Who's that guy?"

A few grunts were heard and Vix said "Hey damnit, give it back."

Tig glanced over at him. Juice had a weird look on his face. Tig then realized he was a captive audience in the truck. If he had to listen to the two lovebirds coo or squabble at each other for an extended period of time, he might just open the door and jump out of the truck.

*************

As soon as Vix started talking to Juice, Church made a play for the cell phone. He ran at Vix, who ran down the steps. Jaci and Motor watched in amusement as the former lovers squared off. Vix kept him away by kicking at him but he finally got the advantage by just charging her and throwing his arms around her. He wretched the phone free of her hands, just in time for Juice to be wondering if the connection had been broken.

Church yelled into the phone, "Hello? Hello?" He held Vix off with one arm.

Juice answered, "Who the fuck is this?"

"You sure don't sound like a beaner."

Juice wasn't sure he had heard the question on the line correctly. _Beaner?What the hell? _He laughed slightly. "Excuse me? Where's Vix?"

"She's standin' here."

Juice demanded firmly, "Put her on the phone."

Church ignored the demand. "Let me ask you something. You're Spanish blood, amigo?"

Juice didn't like the way this conversation was going. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Tig. "Call Jaci's cell, man. Something's going on. Some dude's got Vix's phone."

When Tig just stared blankly at him, Juice growled, "Come on, don't play dumb. You showed up with her that night at Bingo. I know you have her number. Call her!"

Tig wanted to stonewall but Juice looked genuinely concerned. Finally Tig took out his cell, sighed, and dialed Jaci's number as Juice continued to argue with the mystery person on his phone.

***

As Jaci's phone rang, she was shocked to see the caller's number that was displayed. _What the hell did he want? _She answered tentatively, "Hello?"

Tig's first words to Jaci had an annoyed tone, "You're not staying out of trouble."

"Why do you care?" Jaci snapped.

Tig snapped back, "I don't. Retard wanted me to call. Heard some commotion…"

Jaci sighed, "Well…Vix seems to have enraged the Klu Klux Klan with her dating choices."

Tig laughed. "The Klan? Really?"

Juice's eyes widened at Tig's mention of the KKK. Vix's phone had been hijacked by a Klan member?? Maybe Tig had been right; it was best for him NOT to go to Bama.

Jaci replied loudly, more to Church than to Tig, "Not the official KKK, just the dumb local redneck chapter who's only member got his little feelings hurt!"

"Fuck you, bitch." Church yelled in reply.

Tig heard the bitch comment and sat up straighter. "Who said that?" He may have been pissed at her and had called her bitch numerous times in his mind today but that different. Fuck some stranger calling her that.

Juice apparently didn't like the name calling either and yelled into his phone. "Hey, don't call her that."

Jaci replied to Tig, "Hang on." The Church drama had run its course in her opinion. Normally, Church was a good guy and if he had actually met Juice face-to-face there would have been a pissing contest for sure but Church probably would have found more fault with Juice's Mohawk and tattoos than his ethic background. But as it was, Church's pride was wounded and he was a bully grasping for the obvious differences with Juice so he played the race card. Enough of this shit. She spoke calmly and quietly, "Motor, you need to take your dumb ass friend home before he gets hurt."

Tig heard 'Motor' and remembered the name being associated with turkey hunting…and shotguns..._shit_. "Is there a shotgun involved is this??" Tig asked with his hand over his face.

Sweetly, Jaci replied, "Not yet." She watched Motor head down the steps and returned to talking to Tig. "So how are things with you guys?"

Tig, forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her, answered reflexively, spewing all of the rage from the day. "They suck. Killer Doberman took a chunk outta my ass. I'm schleppin' barrells to Indian hills with Retard here. I'm not too damn happy at the moment. And if your sister don't stop texting him, I will toss the damn phone out the window. I am not fucking playing. Texting and driving…that takes a talent he doesn't possess.

Jaci frowned. "Did you say a dog bit you?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to need a damn rabies shot." He replied sourly. He started ranting again. "To make matters worse, lover boy here is so lost without his one true love that he managed to get us lost-even with GPS bullshit."

In the background, Jaci could hear Juice pleading his case. 'We're not _lost_, Tig. We're _diverted_. Besides, it's supposed to be a challenge, that's why they call it a shortcut. If it was easy, it would just be _the way_."

Tig cut him off, "What the fuck ever." To Jaci he asked, "You got shit under control there now?"

Jaci sighed. "Yep. Motor went and kicked Church in the ass. The boys are leaving. Vix has her phone back. All is right in the 'Bama world."

"Good." Tig replied sarcastically. There was a lull in the conversation as the excitement died down. It just took a moment for the devil on his shoulder to gain control again. _Stop TALKING to her, asshole. _

Tig quickly added. "Tell your sister to hang up the phone and stop fucking calling. If Retard here can concentrate and fuckin' _drive_, we might actually make it to the clubhouse and I'll still have a shot at getting laid."

Jaci frowned. Tig had never told her about any of his indiscretions, past, present or future. She got the feeling he was trying to bait her. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that last part."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Tig quipped. "Stay out of fucking trouble." He hung up on Jaci and reached against the truck cab to hang up Juice's phone as well. Silence would be had.

Jaci quickly relayed the conversation she had just had with Tig to Vix. Both girls shook their heads at the whirlwind of activity the night had become.

Vix asked, "So what's up Tig's ass?"

Jaci shrugged. "Apparently Church wasn't the only one that had his feelings hurt. The revelation about Dean must have really hit a nerve. Pretty sure the old green monster has a hold of him."


	12. Chapter 12 Midnight Caller

**Chapter 12- Midnight Caller**

Tig sat staring at the cell phone in his hand. He had dialed the now familiar number but couldn't bring himself to hit 'send'. He took a drag from his cigarette and thought back over the last week and everything that had happened, scratch that, everything that he had _done_. Wait, that wasn't right either- _every ONE_ _he_ _had done_. There, the cold hard truth. He had fucked around with four women in a week. Months ago, he would have been pleased with himself; now he was less than enthusiastic. The first three women were the ones at the patch over party and in the heat of the moment, he had thoroughly enjoyed every second of that little event. A few days later though, when everything had settled down, maybe THREE chicks at once was a little much…ok, a LOT much.

Jaci had been brought to the forefront of his mind again and Tig was desperate to figure out why he seemed to want her so much. He had thought it over for awhile and had landed on a seemingly brilliant idea- it wasn't Jaci he craved, it was the _talking_. Jaci was the first women in years that he had had any real connection with and maybe was because he actually _talked_ to her, not _at _her, but really interacted with her; that's what was different with her. He got the idea to put his theory to the test one night, like some perverted Mr. Wizard science experiment.

After a good night of fun and drinking, Tig went home with a carefully selected hot chick from the bar. They had semi-good drunken sex and afterwards, Tig started the test. As he lay in the stranger's bed, he forced himself to _talk _to her. He tried asking her questions about herself and really listening to her answers the way he did with Jaci. The problem was that it quickly became very clear that the chick was a _complete fucking moron_. _How had he not picked up on this fact while at the bar?! _He suffered through a few more questions and responses, fought off the urge to punch the chick in the face for being such a waste of air and abruptly left. So that was how he racked up number four on the hit list for the week. He didn't feel that bad about number four since his intentions were good. Although, in hindsight, he _could _have started the test _before_ he fucked her and saved himself a lot of trouble. But now it was clear; it wasn't just sex, or conversation, or the general fighting off of loneliness that he craved. Well, it _was_ all of those things, but with _Jaci. _He could accept no substitutes.

***** THURSDAY PHONE CALL *****

In Jaci's dream, a phone rang. No matter how many times she tried to answer the older style phone, the ringing continued. She finally picked up the phone, base and all and slammed it toward the ground, but instead it hit her foot. The dream 'impact' caused her to jerk herself awake. She realized the ringing was actually real. Her cell phone was blaring by her head. She grabbed it without looking at the caller id.

"Lo?" She mumbled.

"Hey." A man's voice responded.

She replied automatically, still half asleep. "Hey."

She sounded groggy, meaning she was probably in bed, so he asked suggestively. "What are you wearing?"

Jaci shook her head to try and wake up. "What? Who the hell is this?"

"Who the hell do you think it is?! What are you doing?" He replied gruffly.

The caller's identity finally clicked in her head. "I'm sleeping- like a normal person. It's…" She rolled to see the beside-clock. "It's two o'clock in the morning. Wait, is something wrong?"

"I forgot about the time zone thing. It's only midnight here. Shit. Never mind."

"No, wait! Don't hang up, Tig. Just give me a minute." She hadn't spoken to him since the spontaneous call from him en route to Indian Hills over a week ago. She wasn't expecting to hear from him at all; figured they would have some confrontation when she returned to Charming. Jaci rubbed her eyes while still lying down in bed. "Ok, ok-I'm awake. What's up?" She didn't know what else to say and thought she would just let him lead the conversation.

"Nothing. Just thought I would…say hey?" Tig answered awkwardly.

"Say hey? You said a lot more than 'hey' the last couple of times we spoke."

Tig was quiet for a second. He knew he would have to account for his asshole behavior on the last few phone calls. "Well, yeah… I'm over that."

She snorted. "Are you now? Just like that? Do you want to hear my side of things?"

"No. It doesn't matter." Tig gritted his teeth. _Damnit- that didn't come out right_. "I mean its fine."

She frowned. _How did he go from 'fuck off and I don't care what you do' to 'its fine'?_ "So I can chalk all that up to a big misunderstanding?"

"Yeah." He replied flatly.

"Good, cause you talk to me that way again and I'm going to lose my temper." She replied only half joking.

Tig laughed. "You're the only person I know that would _warn_ someone before losing their temper." He was just happy she hadn't hung up on him. It was good to hear her voice; he had _needed_ to hear her voice.

"I'm more civilized that most people you know, Tig."

"True."

She decided to change the subject. "So you're back in Charming?"

"Yeah."

Jaci rolled her eyes at another one word answer from him. "What are you up to?"

"Just hanging out."

Tig hardly ever called her. This out of the blue call was a big deal, but yet he had very little to say. He seemed distracted so she ventured a guess. "Mmm, you're quiet. If we were on my back porch right now, would you be staring intently into the fire?"

"Yeah."

She leaned up on her elbow and asked playfully, "What'd you do that was so bad?" A second later she remembered his last comment to her en route to the patch over party. She decided to just take the direct approach and see what happened. She asked more seriously, "Did you get laid at that party?"

Tig was stunned into silence. He had never imagined she would call him out like that. _Shit._ _Lie or don't lie? Lie or don't lie?! _He quickly tried to pick the best path. He decided on telling the truth but not the WHOLE truth. No way in hell was he coming clean to her about being with four women in a week. Jaci might be a forgiving person, but he doubted she could understand _that_ or believe that those women really _didn't _mean anything to him.

"Yeah. I got laid." Tig closed his eyes and waited for a torrent of scorn. All he heard from Jaci was a disappointed sigh, which was surprisingly more effective that any cussing she could have given him. "You mad?" he asked.

She lay back down on the bed and replied quietly. "A little but then again, I really didn't expect any different from you. When you don't expect much, you're never disappointed."

Her complete lack of trust or confidence in him stung him but obviously it was well deserved.

Jaci had to admit that she was surprised by Tig's honesty. She had asked a straight forward question and he had told her the truth when most men would have lied. The truth hurt, but a lie would have hurt more. She suddenly decided she wanted to see if she could tell the difference between the two. "Are you going to pull shit like this every time you get jealous?"

Tig took a pull from his beer. "Probably not."

Jaci snorted. _Total lie_. "Learned your lesson, huh?" She quipped.

"Something like that." He replied quietly.

_Damn-that actually sounded like the truth._ She stared at the ceiling. "Well, what's done is done." She was silent for a moment. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Uh…ok, yeah." He answered and tried to think of anything else in the world to talk about other than getting laid and patch over parties and ex fiancées.

She heard a 'clink' in the background and then a dog started to bark fiercely. "Is that a dog? Do you _have_ a dog?"

Tig had shifted in his seat and knocked over a beer bottle with his foot. He hissed _shut up, you little fucker_ while holding his hand over the phone. The dog continued to bark. After a moment, Jaci thought she actually recognized the dog.

"Is that Mr. Foster's dog?" She asked hesitantly. Mr. Foster lived to the left of her and Vix. His little dog yipped incessantly anytime they were outside.

"Not for long if he doesn't SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tig yelled away from the phone.

Jaci sat up bed. "Tig, are you at my house?! Like on my back porch?!"

He replied without a moment's hesitation. "Well, yeah. It's Thursday. Where else would I be?"

She took a moment to let his statement sink in. "You broke into my house?"

"Your front door lock is amazingly weak. You should really get that changed." Tig answered matter-of-factly.

Jaci shook her head in disbelief. "So you just popped the door open, grabbed a beer and are hanging out by the fire pit, talking to me?"

"Pretty much." He replied with a smile in his voice.

She laughed. _Oh my god, he actually does miss me._ "If anyone else did that, it would be creepy. But coming from you, it's actually kind of …sweet? Is that the right word?"

Tig returned the laugh. "No, that's not the right word. There's nothing sweet about me, Jaci."

"Well, no argument there." She teased.

"So is Vix all packed up?" He asked trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Yeah, she's all ready to go."

Tig laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jaci asked.

He laughed again. "The way you said 'go'. Listening to you tonight- you sound like a hick."

"Oh." Jaci laughed a little self consciously. "I guess the accent gets kicked into high gear when I'm around my own kind. It'll settle back down after a little bit back in Cali.

"It's kind of sexy." Tig said with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Uh, thanks. Speaking of being back in Cali, Vix and I will be home in a few days. And things are going to be a little _different_ than they have been, but we can talk about all that later."

Tig frowned. "Whoa, whoa. Different? Vix is moving back. What else is _different?_"

"I'll explain it all when I see you again. It's all good news."

"Let's talk about it now then. I think I've proven that I don't like finding out shit about you second hand."

Tig warned.

She laughed. "It won't _be_ second hand, it'll be face to face. Don't worry."

"Damnit, Jaci."

"Sorry." She laughed louder. She was messing with him, but after all the shit he had pulled lately; he deserved to have to squirm a little. All the game playing and bullshit with Tig didn't have to stop until she was back in Charming. Then, after she explained things, maybe they would be on more solid footing. "Well, hate to cut your breaking and entering expedition short, but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Fine." Tig stood up and stretched. "Try not to do anything stupid on the drive back."

"Deal." Jaci took that as Tig's way of saying _be careful_. "Be back before you know it."

He hung up and headed back inside the house.

***

Tig knew he should just go home but he couldn't help himself. He decided to take a little tour of Jaci's bedroom. He had an urge to _see_ her and was in search of a picture of her. It was a cheesy notion, but any port in a storm. After a few minutes of walking around her room and looking in a few drawers, it dawned on him that Jaci probably wouldn't have pictures of herself. Pictures of Jaci would be in Vix's room. He headed down the hall.

Vix's room was an utter mess. Tig kicked a path through the clothes and scanned the room. He immediately saw what he needed on the top of her dresser- a photo album. He grabbed the small album and sat down on Vix's bed to flip through it.

The first few photos were of people he didn't recognize, probably random 'Bama friends. _Who cares? _Next were a few photos of Vix and a guy, looking all lovey-dovey. Tig thought the guy was probably that Church asshole that had caused problems when the girls first got back home last week. _Fucker_.

He kept flipping photos and was finally rewarded with a picture of a smiling Jaci…in camouflage, holding a dead turkey. Tig grinned. _My little killing machine_.

He flipped another page and grinned even wider- a picture of Jaci, in a bikini standing on a beach. She was smiling and flipping off the camera. _There's my girl._

The next picture started off good, Jaci had the same bikini on while sitting at a table and she was positively beaming. _Beautiful._ The problem was the guy sitting next to her with his arm around her. They were both holding drinks. Tig frowned. The guy wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned and his was wearing some trendy leather necklace. _Douche bag_.

Tig quickly flipped through the next few photos; same happy Jaci, same asshole guy with her. He assumed the guy was the infamous Mr. Infinity- _Dean_. Tig couldn't know for sure since he didn't have a clue what the guy was _supposed _to look like. These photos wouldn't have been much help anyway…someone had cut out the guy's face in every single picture. Tig smiled, _gotta love Vix_- Juice had mentioned that Vix held a huge grudge against Dean for hurting Jaci. Looks like she had her revenge.

Tig flipped back to the first picture of Jaci and the mystery man. She looked so goddamn happy in the photo. He pulled it out of the protective sleeve and folded it in half so he could see only her. He smiled and put the photo in his shirt pocket. Surely Vix wouldn't miss this one little photo.


	13. Chapter 13Movin On Up

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 13- Movin' on Up**

Jaci drove the fully loaded U-Haul past the street where their duplex was located.

"Where are you going?" Vix asked. "You missed the turn, ya ding-ding. Come on, I'm tired. I wanna go _home_."

"Just bear with me, sis." Jaci continued to drive for several more minutes, winding through the streets of Charming. She came to a newer neighborhood and finally parked the U-Haul in the driveway of a house.

"What the hell's going on?" Vix looked at her sister cautiously. "What did you do?"

Jaci smiled widely. "I bought us a _home_. Figured we've kind of outgrown the duplex." She dug in her jeans pocket, pulled out a key and handed it to Vix. "There ya go. All of our stuff from the old place should be inside."

Vix took the key, shaking her head in disbelief. "You sneaky little ninja. How did you pull this off? Wait. You already have a house…in 'Bama."

"I got a surprising amount of help from Jax and Gemma. The house has three bedrooms. I think they're hoping we'll take on Wendy. As for my 'Bama place, Motor and I worked out a deal. He's going to rent it from me instead of just house sitting. And since that house is already paid off, he's essentially making half of _this_ house payment... So now I guess I have like, investment property. But don't get too excited. Your ass is kickin' in on the all of the bills."

Vix was half way out of the truck to go check out the house. "No problem. Cool."

"I got a kick ass deal on this house. The owner is getting divorced and they were about to get foreclosed on anyway, so they were pretty desperate."

Vix nodded, "Sweet." Her eyes got wide. "Holy shit, can you imagine Wendy staying here?"

"I'm trying not to…go check it out." Jaci watched her sister run up the walkway. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to Jax, _We're baaaack. Bring the boys._

**************

Vix met Jaci at the door. "There's kick ass furniture in here."

She smiled. "I know- I bought it." Their conversation was interrupted by the loud sound of bikes tearing down the street. "Movin' crew's here!" Jax, Opie, Half Sack, Bobby and Tig all rolled up. Juice would have been there but was still stuck in Indian Hills. The girls walked down to the rear end of the U-Haul to meet them.

Jax looked at the huge rental and then at the girls. "That's a big fuckin' truck."

Bobby snorted and climbed off his bike. "Women have lots of shit. You've been married. You should know that by now, Jax."

The girls just glanced at each other and smiled. Vix said sweetly, "Well, open it up and let's get started."

The guys moved toward the truck. Tig made sure he was last so he could shoot a questioning look at Jaci. He had assumed they would be unloading stuff at the duplex. He was confused when Jax told everyone to meet at the new address. He pointed toward the house and mouthed _House?! What the fuck?_ Jaci smiled and mouthed _Later._

The guys opened the truck bay door and peered in the back. Boxes were stacked along the perimeter of the space. Each box was neatly labeled with either Jaci's or Vix's name and/or a location such as bathroom, kitchen, living room, or bedroom.

"Let me guess…the accountant packed." Bobby said as he examined the precision labeling of the boxes.

"Yes, I did and you should thank me." Jaci replied proudly. "If Vix would have done it you would have opened the door to complete chaos and everything would have been broken."

In the center of the space was a huge tarped mass. Opie asked, "What's all this?" and slammed his hand down on it. A metallic thud gave him the answer… had to be a car.

"Don't hurt my baby!" Vix yelled while running up one of the loading ramps.

The others quickly set aside any boxes they were starting to carry. Other than the huge flat screen TV, the car was the only thing in the U-haul that would grab their attention. Being the gear-heads they were, they suddenly could care less about boxes…they wanted to see steel. Tig and Op ripped off the tarp. Various obscenities were muttered: _damn, holy shit, mother fuck;_ all in appreciative tones. Sitting in the back of the truck was a 1970 Dodge Charger, candy apple red paint with black leather interior. Various hands slid gently over the glossy paint job, eyes peered in through the windows.

"Ok, ok. The quicker we move boxes, the quicker you guys can drool over the car more." Jaci announced and clapped her hands.

"Ahhh, you're no fun." Half Sack said with a whine but he grabbed a box obediently anyway as did the other guys.

Tig walked the aisles of the truck, looking at the labels on the boxes, counting as he went. So far the vast majority of the boxes had Jaci's name on them. He frowned in confusion but grabbed one anyway and headed out of the truck. Jaci stood on the end of the ramp.

"I thought Vix was moving back?" Tig asked.

"She is."

"Then why's most of this shit yours?"

Jaci smiled. "Slight modification of plans."

Tig cocked his head in frustration. "Are you going to tell me or make me drag it out of you?"

"Can you slip away later?" She whispered.

Tig thought for a moment. "Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. Can you find that road by the burnt out cabin again? Say 9 tonight?"

Jaci nodded. "Ok."

He took a closer look at Jaci. 'Why are you so…happy?"

"The Bama trip was good. Got a lot of shit straight in my head. I told you some stuff was going to be different. I'll fill you in later."

*****

"Oooooh." Bobby turned around in a full 360. "This is a nice kitchen."

"I know." Jaci said proudly.

He fiddled with the double ovens and then ran his hand over the granite countertop. "I want to _cook_ in it."

"Me too." Jaci paused for a second. "Wait…why did that sound… _dirty_?"

Bobby laughed. "I don't know but it did."

"Well anyway, I don't have any groceries or pots and pans or plates or really _anything_ so cooking is kind of out of the question for a bit. The duplex was furnished but I haven't had time to buy our stuff for here."

"I see a trip to IKEA in your future." Bobby rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, totally." Jaci smiled at the thought of a warehouse full of home organizational gadgets and kitchen supplies and office supplies, she would need those for her new job. She was such a nerd.

Luckily Bobby was also a nerd, well a culinary nerd anyway. "I'll go with you…just call me and it's a date."

"Sweet, how about this coming Saturday?" Jaci asked.

Bobby smiled. "Deal." Walking around a kitchen emporium with a beautiful lady by his side, did it get better than that?

****

After all of the boxes had been hauled into the house and the guys had been drug away from the Challenger now sitting happily in the driveway, Vix and Op worked together to hook up the big screen TV in the living room. The TV was Jaci's baby as she deemed a high quality television as a must have, especially for football season. Vix was surprisingly adept at all things electronic. Jaci was too, except she always preferred to read the instruction manual. Vix and Op were more spontaneous do it your-self types and told Jaci to get away before the instruction manual ended up some place she wouldn't like it.

Jax smiled and faked enthusiasm while Bobby gave him an in-dept kitchen tour. Jaci had the feeling Bobby and herself would be cooking a great deal of stuff in that kitchen very soon. The thought made her smile. She loved cooking and throwing little get-togethers, or "going all Martha Stewart" as Vix put it. Since she was quickly becoming friends with Bobby, boxed with Half Sack, was kin to Jax and Vix was hooked up with Juice, having all of them and some of the other guys over would be no problem. She could probably just say she was being nice and invite Tig too without arousing much suspicion.

Jaci walked out the French doors to the back deck. Tig was drinking a beer and checking out the layout of the deck. They were alone for a moment.

"Your deck is defective." He said flatly.

She frowned, worried something had been missed in the home inspection. "How do you mean? What's wrong with it?"

Tig gestured to the center of the deck, beer in hand. "There's no fire pit." He said it like it was the worst thing ever.

Jaci breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed. "Shit, you had me scared. I thought something was really wrong."

He frowned. "It is wrong. That thing is important. Why didn't you bring the one from the duplex? How are we supposed to…_talk? _It's like the ..." He waved his beer around, trying to think of the right word. "Damnit, what am I trying to think of? It's the ...?"

She thought for a moment. "Catalyst?"

"Catalyst? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Jaci thought another moment and then offered, "Centerpiece?"

He pointed at her. "Yes. The centerpiece. The deck is all fucked up without it."

She laughed again. "You can't talk to me without a fire pit? You've been talking over the phone just fine, Tig. But, if you're so attached to it, go steal the one from the duplex. Wait- do NOT steal anything! Go buy a new one. I can't spring for one. My money tree is bare…I'm tapped out."

"Maybe I will." He replied. He took a pull from his beer and looked at her. After a moment he cocked his head. "What's wrong with your hair?"

Jaci frowned and ran her hand over her hair. She had had it pulled back all day in a ponytail and now it hung loose right above her shoulders. "Nothing's _wrong_ with it." She said defensively.

Tig nodded. "No, it's shinier or something. Looks different."

Before she could explain that while in Bama, she had let Vix cut in layers, darken the bottom layers and throw in some highlights on top, Half Sack walked onto the deck behind her. Jaci saw Tig's eyes lock onto someone behind her and she went quiet.

As Half Sack walked past her he asked, "Hey- you got your hair cut, huh? Highlights too?"

A smirk filled Jaci's face and she stared at Tig while she answered Half Sack. "As a matter of fact, I _did_ get a hair cut and highlights, Kip. Thanks for noticing."

Half Sack stood next to Tig and raised his beer toward her. "No problem. It looks real pretty."

Tig rolled his eyes and smacked Half Sack in the back of the head. "Fucking faggot." He muttered and walked back into the house.

Shortly after the deck fun, the guys left. Jaci and Vix made up their new beds and settled in for much needed naps.

********

Jaci leaned against the trunk of her car in the fading daylight. She ate candies one at a time from a huge package in her hand while she waited. She thought about Valentine's night when she was down the road and stuck in the closet with Tig and laughed to herself. Who would have thought things would have continued this way?

Tig pulled up ten minutes late. He parked close, climbed off his bike, and hung his helmet from one of the handlebars. Jaci watched him from her perch and then pushed off the car to stand as he came near.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself." He replied and stood directly in front of her. "You set anything on fire while you were waiting on me?"

Jaci rolled her eyes, "Funny."

He smiled. "I thought so."

Neither made a move to touch the other for a moment. They had traded looks back and forth all day while unpacking at the new Parker digs and did the same now. After two weeks apart, it seemed a little odd to be _alone_ again.

Jaci finally smiled slightly and laid her hands on his chest. His hands slide down her side and came to rest at her waist. Their heads bumped together but they didn't kiss. Jaci nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply. He was never one to wear cologne but he had it on tonight and she was floored by it. She squeezed his pec muscles lightly. _He smelled so good, didn't feel too bad either_.

A smile played at his lips as he squeezed her hips in reply to her touch. She pressed up against him, slid her hands down his stomach and then covered his hands with hers. She moved her hands up the back of his forearms and then over to his front of his biceps, loving the solid feel of his muscles. Tig gripped her hips tighter and walked her backwards until they hit the trunk of her car. She continued to slowly trace his muscles with her hands and push into him. When she made a move to kiss his neck, Tig peeled her hands off of him and pushed away from her with a frustrated grunt.

"I'm about ten seconds away from fucking you here and now, end of story." He warned. "So if you have stuff you want to _talk_ about, we need to cover all that shit first."

"Your self control is that shoddy?" She teased.

"It is right now and with those hands of yours roaming like that; I don't think yours is any better." Tig stepped forward and leaned against the trunk. "Alright, judging by that house and all those boxes with _your_ name on them, I think you have a lot of shit to explain."

He picked up her bag of Skittles that sat on the trunk and helped himself to a handful. "Start talking."

"Ooh, don't eat the red ones. I like those." She interjected.

Tig frowned and looked down. "Jaci, its fuckin'dark. I can't exactly _see _the colors."

"There's enough moonlight to pick 'em out… Forget it. Never mind." Jaci waved him off and started to pace in front of him. "Ok, where to begin? Let's start with obvious stuff first- I bought a house."

"No shit." Tig laughed through his mouthful of candy. "So you're staying- when did you decide all that?"

"I'd been thinking about it before we went back for Easter. Vix and Wendy are out here, I thought it would be better if I was too. I don't think it is safe to leave them without supervision. We've been apart for a long time and all went down some pretty different roads but I want to see if we can put the family back together, you know?"

"Don't know if this town can handle the three of you here all the time. It's been a hell of ride since you got here." Tig teased.

Jaci laughed. "Yeah, well, we'll have to try and tone down the drama." She nudged him and he shook out a handful of candy for her.

She continued. "So, before the trip back home, I had a job offer but I wasn't sure if I was going to take it. I had even went and looked at that house. After the second or third day back in 'Bama, I made up my mind. I took the job and got the ball rolling on buying the house. Amazing what all you can accomplish over the phone and email. Jax and Gemma were surprisingly helpful getting the house ready."

Tig gritted his teeth. Jax and Gemma knew about Jaci's whole situation before he had…nice. He choked down the urge to complain about that. "So what's the job? I didn't know you were even looking." Tig asked.

"I _wasn't_ looking for anything; it kind of fell into my lap. Or rather Gemma sort of threw it there." Jaci answered.

"Gemma?" Tig asked cautiously.

"Yeah, the day after all _this _happened," Jaci pointed to the scar she got in the St. Paddy's Day brawl, "Gemma came by and we talked about Vix coming back. I mentioned that if I was going to stay I would have to find a pretty good gig. She asked about me being an accountant and said she knew about a job opening through some lawyer. So I gave her my resume and stuff on a whim; everything just kind of fell into place after that."

Tig chewed another mouthful of candy and started making some connections in his mind. Jaci may have acted on a whim, but Gemma never did _anything_ without calculating all the angles first. If Gemma told her about a job, it's because she _wanted_ Jaci to take it for some reason, not to just be nice and helpful. Gemma took care of herself and her family first, so what was the angle with Jaci? Even though he could guess the answer, he asked anyway, "Who's the lawyer?"

"Jason Rosen. He's the Sons' defense attorney, right? I won't be working for him, but his firm is associated with the Casey law and accounting firm here in town. Anyway, with the economy being so bad, they're trying to start up a debt counseling/consolidation program. I used to do some of that at my last job, so things really meshed well. I'll be splitting time at an office here in town and in Oakland at the other branch office."

"Debt consolidation? You like look at people's finances and see how far in the hole they are?" Tig asked, starting to understand Gemma's motive.

She explained, "In basic theory, yes, and then I work up a plan to get them _out _of debt. But I'll be handling basic accounting for other businesses too. Probably end up with Teller Morrow's financials just because of the family connection."

Tig shook his head. "Yeah, you'll probably end up being Gemma's little puppet too." He snorted a short laugh. "She played you perfectly, Jaci. You're in over your head and you haven't even started yet." _Gemma would help get Jaci the job. Jaci would have access to all sorts of dirt on people, and when the Club needed leverage on someone, they would know how to get some. _

Jaci didn't like the puppet comment and cut him off before he could say anymore. "Like you're Clay's puppet, Tig? He pull your strings?"

"Fuck no." Tig spat back and stepped away from the trunk of the car defiantly.

"Alight then, just making that clear- we're both no ones' puppet. She didn't pull any wool over my eyes. I know _exactly_ what will be expected of me. I'm ok with getting my hands dirty every now and then."

Tig laughed- 'e_very now and then_'. _She was so naïve_. Being in the grip of Gemma and the Sons was not a _good_ place to be. When the club twisted an arm, it was _hard_ and sometimes until the arm _broke_. "Miss Straight and Narrow's suddenly ready for a career change huh? Ready to get a little crooked with the rest of us? This isn't a game, Jaci. You could get…_hurt_ in this."

"Not my first rodeo, Tig." Jaci smirked. She knew the job news was going to be a shock to him and had planned to keep her tone soft when she confessed but now she wanted to put him in his place for all of the smartass comments. _Gemma's puppet- fuck that. Time to lay it all out. _

"I don't know why you've hung a halo over my head, Tig- but it doesn't belong there. Who the hell do you think took care of the 'Bama charter's financial needs? Made sure all the i's were dotted and t's crossed? Vix the beautician? Think again. I've been covering their ass in my spare time since the day I graduated. Why pay for an outsider to guard your money when you can have your _family_ do it?"

"Are you shittin' me?" He replied. Tig let her rant sink in and frowned. He lit a cigarette and began to pace. He had assumed that after high school and leaving BB's nest, she had pretty much snubbed the club. Up until tonight, he had thought that she was completely _civilian_ and legit with her job… and her money.

Jaci continued before he could formulate any other response. "I told you some things were going to be different when I got back. This is part of it."

Tig scratched his eyebrow while holding his cigarette. "This is huge, Jaci. You're going from being on the sidelines to being up to your eyeballs in shit. You need to stay out of this."

"Stay out of it?" Jaci laughed lightly. "You think I have a choice?"

He thought for a second. "You _did _have a choice. And if you would have asked _me_ about this earlier, I could have warned you off, but you started this _secret_ bullshit and now look where you're at."

She rolled her eyes. "Tig, you are the _king_ of secret bullshit."

"Well, you're starting to run a close second, doll." He smirked.

She shrugged. "It's done. I can't back out now, you know that. If I bail now, I'm on the SAMCRO shit list _and _probably spot #2 on Gemma' list right after Wendy. Its ok, this won't be any different than what I did back home… hell I'll be _less_ involved. And how often, really, is one of my clients going to have something the Sons need?"

"You'd be surprised." He replied flatly.

"This club has had a stranglehold on me since the day I was born, Tig. Everyone I _know _is wrapped up with the Sons, there is no changing it. So I can either be a pawn or be a willing participant and get some benefit out of it myself."

They stared at each other; Tig with a glare, Jaci with more of an expectant look.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" He grumbled.

Jaci nodded. "Tig, you _know_ _me_. I don't have a spontaneous bone in my body. I looked at every angle of this before I said yes. I'm getting as much out of it as the club will be getting. If I step up and do this, I can protect everyone I care about: Vix, Wendy, Abel, Jax, Juice……you."

He shook his head. He was trying to be pissed at Jaci but found himself being more impressed actually. When he first met her, she seemed to be a straight laced, white collar, do-gooder. Maybe that had been part of the attraction… she was everything he wasn't. But when you tossed in the Nord thing when she was young, the cooking of the Bama charter books, the fist fight last month, and now her willingness to get a little shady in her new job…Jaci was quickly becoming a walking contradiction, a very intriguing and hot contradiction; a sexy mix of naughty and nice.

Tig finally spoke. "You should have told me about all of this, even before the job offer came along. I _told _you about not liking the second hand shit."

She smiled. "Well, my… _skill set_, is not something I brag about to anyone. Keeping my mouth shut keeps everyone's ass out of a sling, including my own. I would have thought you'd appreciate my ability to be discrete."

Tig cocked his head. He suddenly thought of her ex fiancé. _Speaking of discrete_. He knew he shouldn't even come near that subject but couldn't help himself. "How much does Mr. Infinity know about your little side job?"

Jaci frowned. "You're going _there_. Seriously?"

"Yeah, guess I am." He smiled ruefully.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Jaci stopped leaning against the trunk and stood up straight. "Ok, I don't know why Dean is under your skin but this little curiosity with him ends tonight. You can ask whatever you want, but then we are NOT discussing him again."

"Fair enough." Tig lit a another cigarette. As he blew out smoke he impatiently asked, "So what does he know?"

"He doesn't _know _anything. I am sure he suspected all sorts of things. My uncle's the President, his uncle is the VP; he may not be a patch holder, but he knows how things work in the club, hell he is involved in some shit himself. But he was smart enough not to ask me questions he knows I won't… or _can't_ answer."

"Did you see him when you were down there?"

Jaci gritted her teeth. "Yes, I _saw_ him, even had a rather long and involved conversation with him. But you don't care about all that, do you? You want to know…_need_ to know if I fucked him, don't you? You should know already know the answer to that."

Tig squared his shoulders. "Yeah, well, apparently I don't _know shit _about you."

She shook her head in frustration. "That's an oversimplification." Jaci said quietly and ran her hands though her hair. "You're an idiot, Tig."

"Whatever. Stop stalling."

"I did NOT fuck him. I talked to Dean for a long time… I listened to him state his case and ask me to take him back. He was pouring his heart to me and I should have been pissed or sad, but you know what? I really just felt _neutral_. And that's when it dawned on me; I didn't _feel_ anything because I didn't _want_ him anymore... The whole time I was listening to him, I was thinking about YOU."

Tig remained quiet. Thunder boomed closer and a crack of lightening shot through the sky. Jaci looked down at the ground. "We may have run through a lot of emotions these last couple of months but I've never felt neutral about you."

He crushed his cigarette with his boot and agreed quietly. "No…never neutral."

"You have any more questions?" When he didn't respond, Jaci continued, "Good, because I have one more thing to say."

Tig raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Stop fucking doubting me. I can hold my own against Gemma, I know what I'm doing when it comes to _business_ and I'm not fucking around on you. All my cards are on the table now, Tig. It's really pretty simple: I want to be happy here in Charming and to protect my family. I'm willing to do _whatever it takes_ for those things. And I want to be with YOU. But if you want to be with me in _any _capacity, this second guessing bullshit has to stop. I would have been level with you sooner, but sometimes it's hard for me to tell when you give a shit."

Rain started to fall on them but neither made a move to get out of it. Tig licked his lips and studied her. If any other woman would have said those things to him, he would have walked away laughing; well, after he slapped her. "Is this the big _this is how things are going to be_ talk? You tryin' to lay down the law with me now?"

"Like _that_ would ever work." Jaci laughed softly. "No, I'm just…hell, I don't know _what_ I'm doing with you, Tig. But I want to keep going- I just don't want constant drama. I don't want to be worrying about what you're doing all the time. What's the point of even trying to do this if we can't trust each other at all?"

"So you _trust _me?" He replied with malice. "Bullshit."

Jaci ignored his tone but suddenly knew that tonight would either solidify things with them or end them. "I trust you to be _you_; which means I trust you to have my back and not to hurt me on purpose. But I'm realistic to know that you're going to fuck that up sometimes because your opinion of what hurts people is probably a little skewed. I'm not looking for perfection or even commitment, Tig. I just want to know we're not wasting our time."

Tig was a little stunned by her response. She had nailed him exactly. She seemed to be able to do that all the time and he hated it…or maybe he liked it? The rain started to pour, drenching them both. She crossed her arms and tried to ignore the cold as she waited for a response from him. Oddly, he didn't want to yell or fight back and that had to mean something. Deep down, he didn't really doubt her on any level and he didn't want to end things with her. He was tired of _talking_ about it though.

He walked past her and silently opened the passenger side door of her car. He nodded her toward it. He stopped her before she slid inside the car. He pulled her close with his hand behind her neck possessively. He whispered in her ear, "I'm pretty fucking far from perfect, but you're not wasting your time, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded. That simple little sentence from him said so much. It said what would have taken any other guy twenty minutes to convey. She put her hand on his chest. "But why am I getting in the passenger seat?"

Tig grinned devilishly. "_We're_ actually getting in the back seat. Talking time is over. You game?"

Jaci laughed. "Sounds like a plan."


	14. Chapter 14Unfortunate Events

FIRE and ICE

Chapter 14: **A Series of Unfortunate Events**

By BG & Reaper Girl

The day had started out pretty well considering how completely fucked it was by Noon.

***

"So what's your story?" Tig asked as he walked over to her car.

"As far as the outside world knows, the office is closed for painting, which is true, and I'm in Oakland visiting a friend, which is not so true." Jaci raised her eyebrows. "What did you tell Clay?"

Tig shrugged. "Just told him I would be out today."

"Didn't he ask what you were doing?"

"Naa. The guys don't ask me that anymore." A sly smile spread across his face. "Think they're kind of scared of the answer."

Jaci laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh that's comforting to know."

Tig laughed with her as he looked at the trunk full of stuff she had packed. "This is a lot of shit. How many lists did you make?"

"Mmmm…three… what?! Don't laugh. I forget stuff if I don't write it down."

He rested his arms on the opened trunk above his head. "I don't think you forgot ANYTHING. Looks like you packed the whole damn house."

She shook her head and explained. "No, it just looks like that because it's all crammed in this tiny trunk. These are really all necessary camping items."

Tig picked up a package of glow sticks and raised his eyebrows.

Jaci grabbed the package. "Hey, you never know when you might need ambient lighting. Alright, smartass. What did you bring then?"

He patted his backpack. "The essentials…knife, change of clothes, bottle of Jack, box of condoms."

Jaci rolled her eyes. "An entire box?? We're going camping, Tig, not to _Fuck-A-Paloosa 2008_"

"That's what you think…" Tig smiled as he slapped her on the ass. "Get in the car."

*****

Jaci had left this morning and in her wake were trails of Post-It notes. The little squares in varying colors hung about their new abode with various instructions to Vix. The messages ran the gamut from _Don't leave your keys in the door_ to _Stuffed Chicken in the covered dish, heat at 350 for 45 minutes. Enjoy!!! _ Vix smiled. She knew Jaci did this sort of thing because she cared and well, to be completely honest, because she couldn't help it – it was part of her A-Brained ness.

Vix wondered through the new house reading the various notes. When she got to the one plastered to her lap top, she sighed, sat down with her bowl of Fruit Loops and logged on to the website of _California Closets_, the manufacturer of closet organizers.

She had made a promise to Jaci that she would try to be less messy. Apparently, in their efforts to assist in moving the girls out of the rental duplex and into their new digs, Gemma and Jax had discovered, and mentioned it to Jaci, that it required no less than a _**reverse tornado**_ to pack up Vix's room. Vix thought that was the _pot calling the kettle black_, especially where Jax was concerned, but had none the less vowed to at least try to be neater.

After spending the better part of an hour perusing various 'closet systems', Vix found one that would fit her needs and armed with her lap top and a measuring tape she liberated from Jaci's toolbox, she headed into her closet to try to work out the dimensions. Forty five minutes and enough swearing to cause a sailor to blush later Vix was sitting in the middle of the floor, cell phone in hand, dialing a phone number.

****

Jax and Piney had just returned to TM from meeting with Piney's old war buddy, Nate Meneke and his band of _jarheads_ to sell them a few AK47s. Jax's cell phone rang and after glancing at the caller ID, he answered it, "Does the reason for this call involve blood, fire or jail time?"

Vix laughed, despite her frustration, "No!"

Jax breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, you know I never thought I would say this but I can't wait for Juice to get back."

"Awe, Jax... you miss his sparkling personality too."

"Hardly, I miss him because when he is here you don't bug me. So, what's up 44?"

Vix rolled her eyes at Jax's reference to the cough syrup. "Smart ass. Um, I need help trying to measure a closet. I tried Half-Sack but he ain't answering his cell."

Jax wandered into the garage and nodded at Bobby. "You seen the Prospect?"

Bobby nodded towards the clubhouse, "Clean up in aisle 5."

Jax nodded back. "He's taking care of something here."

"Could you spare him for a bit when he is done? I promised Jaci I would order this damn closet system."

Jax looked up at the sound of a truck's beeping backup signal. Juice was pulling into the lot of TM. "I'll do you one better… your boy is back in town."

Vix jumped to her feet. "What? Really? Wait? Juice is home? He's early!!! He isn't due back 'til tomorrow! SHIT!!! I'm not even gorgeous yet!! Gotta go!"

Jax chuckled as he closed his phone and walked over towards Clay.

Clay greeted him and inquired about the gun sale. "How did this morning go?"

Jax nodded. "The jarheads were dicks but it made the old man happy."

Clay glances in the direction of Piney, who was lounging at one of the picnic tables under the pavilion of the clubhouse. "Any tails?"

Jax shakes his head. "Nah, we doubled back a few times just to be sure." He nodded towards the truck of oil drums. "Should make LeRoy happy to have his Russian firepower a day early."

Clay nodded.

***

Juice pulled into the lot at TM, parked the cargo truck and hopped out of the cab. He missed Vix and was glad to be home. He'd pushed the gun assembly and gotten done ahead of schedule. He pulled out of Indian Hills a day early and he'd been keeping it respectably above the speed limit ever since he'd crossed the San Joaquin County line. Driving the streets of Charming, he'd had to fight the urge just to stop off at the Parker's new abode. If he hadn't had a traveling companion, he may have done just that. He was quickly diverted from thoughts of surprising Vix, when Clay grabbed him around the neck demanding to know what the Nevada _Sweet Butt_ was doing there.

Juice tried to explain. "She said she was getting out in Bakersfield."

The girl, named Cherry, attempted to come to his defense, "Look it's not his fault. I just wanted to talk to somebody."

Clay let go of Juice, turned and addressed Cherry, "You talk to someone in some other charter, you got that, Sweet Butt?"

Clay glared at Juice. "Get her outta here". He turned and noticed the audience they had, namely in Gemma and the Prospect. He cursed his luck under his breath.

Jax walked up to Juice and whacked him on the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" He nodded towards Cherry.

Juice shrugged. "What was I supposed to do, toss her outta the cab?"

Jax shook his head. "Get her outta here."

Juice went to take Cherry by the arm and drop her off anywhere but here. She shrugged him off and tried to walk towards Half- Sack. He would not make eye contact. He turned around, as if he didn't even see her, and walked into the office. Cherry sighed and told Juice, "Get me outta here."

Juice led the way to his bike and handed her his helmet. He had just started up the bike and she had slipped her arms around his waist, when a Candy Apple Red, 1970 Dodge Charger screeched to a halt in front of them.

Not recognizing the car, Juice nodded and smiled at it in admiration.

****

Vix doubted she'd ever moved that fast in her whole life. She had literally hung up on Jax and set a land speed record for getting beautified and out the door. She made the Beach Boys' lyrics come to pass as she tore through the streets of Charming at a rate that made the _Indy 500 look like a Roman Chariot Race_. She pulled into the lot of TM just in time to witness Juice and some skinny bitch climbing onto his bike.

She choked on her spit-fire rage as she shut off the engine and stepped out of the car.

Juice was momentarily stunned to see Vix standing there, but quickly recovered and killed the bike engine. Hopping off, he covered the distance between them in two paces. With a huge smile on his face he said, "Hey, Baby!" and attempted to pull her into a hug.

Vix sidestepped the embrace and stood there glaring at Juice. He was completely confused by her actions. "Are you ok?"

Vix cocked her head and stared at him, "Would you be if you were me?"

When he continued to appear clueless, she rolled her eyes. Nodding towards his bike, she asked the Million Dollar Question, "Who's the bitch on your bike?"

****

Chibs walked over to where Bobby was watching the exchange going down in the parking lot. "Juicey Boy seems to be battin' a thousand."

Bobby nodded. "Hmm hmm."

***

Juice glanced over at his bike and seemed almost stunned to see Cherry sitting there. With Vix's sudden appearance, she'd completely slipped his mind. Without even thinking he replied, "Oh, that's Cherry- she's from Indian Hills."

Vix nodded, "Really? Well if you were bringing home souvenirs, a t-shirt woulda been a better choice. I was never really good at the whole sharing thing."

She turned on her heel and attempted to walk back to her car. Juice reached out and grabbed her hand. She attempted to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Vix, come on baby… she's not _**with me.**_ I…I ju-just gave her a ride."

Vix scoffed, "I bet you did!" She wrenched free from his grip and turned on him. "And ain't it sooo interesting that I don't receive a **single** text or call from you since **last night**… and ain't it also sooo convenient that I find out second hand that you're back home early. Like an entire week and a half in Indian Hills wasn't enough play time for you? Did my showin' up here ruin plans for an extra day with your little _**souvenir**_?"

Seeing that Juice seemed at a complete loss for words, Cherry felt the need to try to explain the situation, "Vix, it's not like that."

Vix turned a death glare on Cherry and pointed at her while saying, "If you have one functioning brain cell, you'll shut the fuck up, right now!" She then stepped closer and closer to her assumed enemy, as she continued. "You aren't in Nevada anymore, _My Pretty_, this ain't even OZ. This is fuckin' Charming."

The girls were almost nose to nose when Juice got in between them. "Vix, leave her alone."

Vix's eyes bulged. "Why are you defending her?!"

"Why are you attacking her? I told you **nothing** is going on."

Vix rolled her eyes, "Yeah right and so you just bring her back with you and were gonna ride off together and you'd call me when? Tomorrow? Next week? Whenever I happen to flit into your mind?"

Cherry piped up again. "Sweetie, his mind is focused on nothing but you. I was literally sick of hearing about you."

Vix glared at her.

Juice glanced at Cherry "Please… shut up."

Cherry threw her hands in the air. "Fine…you know what… I'll walk."

As Cherry started walking away from TM, Vix smirked and called after her, "426 Bryony Court, apartment 6. It's 4 blocks that way and then make a left and go about a mile. Be sure to say 'Hey' to Gramma Ruby. She'll be _so_ happy to meet **you.**"

Juice shook his head. "What are you doing? I can't believe you brought my Gramma into this."

"I can't believe you brought her back here with you!"

"I didn't bring her back here, ok… well technically I did… but **she's not here for me!**"

Vix crossed her arms over her chest, "So then who's she here for?"

"NOT FOR ME!!!" Juice rans his hands over his face and was quickly losing both his temper and his composure.

Vix scoffed and stepped back, "And I am supposed to what? Believe you?"

Juice nodded, "Yeah, exactly like I did… when I get a weird ass PHONE CALL from Alabama from some bat-ass crazy ex of yours. I didn't think for a second that you were fuckin' around... because I TRUST you and I BELIEVE you when you say that you want to be with me and that all that 'Bama bullshit is behind you. Past is past, blah, blah, blah."

Vix nodded "And while I appreciate that… **I didn't bring him home!**" She turned and walked over to her car. She opened the door to get in and Juice slammed the door shut, narrowly missing catching her hand in the door. She spun around on her heel and glared at him, "Watch the car, _Asshole_."

"This car don't mean shit to me…but you do. So you are gonna want to listen very closely."

*****

Chibs cocked his head. "What the hell just happened?"

Bobby chuckled. "I think Juicey Baby grew a pair."

Chibs laughed. "Ooooh, this is gonna be good. I got a Jackson right here that says Vix is gonna kick his ass."

Bobby contemplated that for a moment, and then popped an almond in his mouth. He nodded , "Nah, love will prevail… but I will be happy to take your money."

Half-Sack had joined the little viewing party, "What bill has Michael Jackson on it?"

Both Bobby and Chibs slowly turned and stared at the Prospect.

Bobby shook his head. "You lost more than a nut in the service, didn't you boy? Andrew Jackson… 7th president of the United States... is on the $20 dollar bill." Still shaking his head. "Michael Jackson?"

Chibs laughed out loud. "Moron."

*****

Clay walked out of the clubhouse and noticed the show that everyone seemed to be watching and groaned, "What the hell is this shit?"

Piney inhaled deeply off his oxygen and then replied, "Trouble brewin' in paradise."

From where he was lounging at a picnic table, Opie added, "Apparently, Vix thinks Juice has something goin' with the chick he brought back with him."

They watched as the argument between Vix and Juice got more heated… finally Clay had seen enough. He looked at Jax. "Break this shit up. Despite all appearances we do have business to attend to today."

Jax nodded and he and Opie walked over to the arguing couple. Minutes later Vix peeled out of the lot at TM.

****

Tig slid his eyes to the right to steal a glance at Jaci. She was singing along to the radio, tapping her fingers and bobbing her head. He stifled a smile as they continued driving to their destination. So far this little get away wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be; he was actually having a good time. He wasn't much for overnighters and would have told any other woman to forget about it, but admittedly, Jaci had a lot more pull with him than other women. At least she hadn't asked him to stay at some god forsaken Bed and Breakfast or something, she knew better than that. He would have told even her to fuck off with that idea. Camping had been their compromise; they got some time alone together (score one for her) but in pretty much the most unromantic setting possible (score one for him).

Tig reached over and squeezed her thigh with his hand. "You know it's almost noon and your sister hasn't called or text you once. Did you steal the SIM card out of her phone?"

"Nope. Vix knows not to call unless it's an emergency. And if your boys will stay calm today too we should be left all alone." Jaci replied as she ran her fingers along his hand that rested on her leg. She was quiet for a second and then picked up quietly singing the first verse of Tom Petty's _Breakdown_.

"Do you have to sing _every_ song?" He asked playfully.

She laughed. "Oh, you know you love it. Matter of fact, why don't I get closer so you can hear me better." She leaned over to the driver's seat, careful not to knock the car out of gear and pressed herself against him. She quietly sang the lyrics of the second verse in his ear.

_There is no sense in pretending  
Your eyes give you away  
Something inside you is feeling like I do  
We've said all there is to say  
Breakdown, go ahead and give it to me…_

She kissed behind his ear and then his neck. Her lips were at his ear and she whispered, "There. How's that? Can you hear me now?"

Tig smiled. "Well, aren't we a little devilish today?"

"You told me I should lighten up, so I left my halo at home for this trip." She replied as her teeth grazed his neck.

Tig laughed through clenched teeth. "Damn, I should take you camping more often." He kept his left hand on the wheel, but bent his right arm backwards and grabbed the back of Jaci's head, pulling her into a kiss. A very tricky maneuver considering he was still trying to keep one eye on the road. He kissed her again and then pulled away, paying more attention to the road. "I find a good place to pull this car over; I'm going to breakdown and give it to you all right."

"You don't have to pull over to do that." Jaci replied as she bit his earlobe and let her hand roam southward. "Just concentrate on keeping the car out of the ditch, ok?" She smiled and kissed him once more on the mouth and then her head slid lower. As she made her move, the slow beginnings of Alcohaulin' Ass by Hellyeah began to play.

(author's note: check it out here: .com/watch?v=Qdg3Vb7g9bo&feature=channel )

Tig tightened his grip on the steering wheel and leaned his head back against the headrest. Maybe there were perks to driving a cage sometimes. He couldn't believe Jaci was going down on him in a car in broad daylight. What a hell of a nooner. She really had left her halo on home; she had been all over him since this morning. Maybe those boundaries of hers were ready to be pushed a little. Blowjobs at noon… might have her skinny dipping by midnight.

After he cranked the volume on the stereo louder, he kept his right hand on her back, trying to be polite. After a few moments though, her mouth was feeling so fucking good on him that he wanted to wrap his hand in her hair and push her head down harder. His hand hovered on her head for a moment but instead he forced himself to just increase his pressure on the steering wheel to death-grip status.

Things were approaching a good hot and heavy pace when Jaci's phone rang. The opening bars of Dwight Yoakem's _Little Sister_ blared through the car- Vix's ringtone. Tig and Jaci heard the phone go off at the same time, but he managed to react quicker.

_Goddamn motherfucking, sister_! The twangy song kept blaring and his manners flew by the wayside. Tig slammed his hand down on the back of Jaci's head. "No no no…you stay put. Don't stop. Just keep going, I got this." He waited a second to make sure Jaci wasn't going to pull up and argue and then he removed his hand and grabbed her phone.

"This better be a BIG goddamn emergency, Vix!" He hissed into the cell.

Vix was shocked to hear Tig's voice instead of Jaci's. "Where's my sister?" she asked, confused.

Tig looked down. "She's…busy. What do you want?"

Vix sniffled. "Could you put her on the phone please?" Vix had hated to call her sister, but the crazy events of this morning had her in a tailspin and she needed Jaci's voice of reason to set her straight again.

"How 'bout she calls you back in about…3 minutes…maybe 4?" Tig countered. He was about to hang up the phone when he heard Vix sniffle again. "Are you crying?" He whispered, not wanting Jaci to hear him, no sense in stopping the good times until absolutely necessary.

"Yes, goddamnit, I am! Are you happy now?? Put Jaci on the phone!" Vix snapped back as her attempts to hold herself together failed.

"Alright, alright. Shit…hang on." He tapped Jaci on the back of the head with the phone twice. "Here, take this; she's crying." He said with annoyance.

Jaci's head shot up and she flopped back into her seat in a flash. She looked questioningly at Tig as she grabbed the phone from him and whispered. "What happened?"

He frowned, pissed off at the interruption. "I don't fucking know." He began readjusting and zipping up his jeans while trying to steer the car with one hand.

"Vix? It's me. What happened?" Jaci asked as she clicked her seatbelt into place.

****

Juice walked into the chapel where Clay had called a meeting. He was more than a bit unsettled by the events of the morning and became even more so when he noticed the guys starring at his pants. He looked down and didn't see any thing wrong with them. He shot Chibs a questioning look. "What's up?"

Chibs chuckled. "We're just admiring your new set."

Bobby nodded. "Big ones."

Chibs agreed and added. "Brass ones."

Jax added with a laugh, "Just make sure you guard them those new balls of yours. I know a thing or two about datin' a Parker girl…known for taking a swipe or two from time to time."

The rest of the table erupted with laughter, all except Clay. "Alright, alright. Now if we are done discussing Retard's new... acquisitions. Can we get down to some club business? How did things go with McCeevey?"

Chibs exhaled smoke. "We have a week, maybe 10 days... and he is gonna want his $200K."

Clay sighed. "We're workin' on it."

"He made it very clear, if we don't have the money to keep the IRA flush... they sell to the Russians and we lose our pipeline."

Jax shrugged. "Well, LeRoy and the Niners are going to take the AKs off our hands."

Bobby huffed. "Yeah, at a deep discount."

"Well it is either that or we spend a month lookin' for a new buyer." Jax countered.

There was a knock at the door and Half-Sack stepped inside. "Clay, you're gonna want to come out here."

The guys all got up and followed Half-Sack out to the parking lot of TM, where a hand full of individuals in suits were emerging from dark sedans, along with a few local cops.

In a matter of moments, Clay was hauled away by Agent Stahl for questioning related to Nick Meneke and his shooting of three people that morning…with AK-47s.

****

As soon as she heard her sister's voice, Vix burst into tears.

Jaci's heart began to race. Vix was only supposed to call in case of emergencies. Now here she was calling _and_ crying. Jaci was scared something had happened with Abel or maybe Wendy. "Vix, calm down. Tell me what happened. I can't understand you. Take a breath."

Vix took a deep breath and then blurted out, "Juice cheated on me!"

"He did what?! How do you know?" Jaci asked. Before her distraught sister could explain, Jaci took a second to let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a _real_ emergency. She could handle a cheating boyfriend, didn't want to face losing her sister or nephew.

Tig looked over, "What's the big damn emergency?"

Jaci put her hand over the phone. "Vix says Juice cheated on her."

He frowned. "My blowjob got interrupted for that bullshit?"

"Cheating's a big deal to _most_ people, Tig." Jaci whispered back and returned to listening to Vix recount the events of the morning with Juice and Cherry. "I think you need to just calm down and think, Vix. Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding like he is saying. I don't think he would cheat and then come back to town parading the girl around."

Jaci listened to more ranting from Vix. "Well, yeah…I agree the chick should not have been on his bike. But you know Juice can be a bit of a retard sometimes, he doesn't always think about how things will be perceived."

"Who was on his bike?" Tig asked.

"Hang on, Vix." Jaci put her hand over the phone again to fill Tig in on the details. "Juice brought back some bitch from Indian Hills."

Tig squeezed the wheel hard. His mind flashed back to his misdeeds at the patch over party. "What's her name?"

Jaci frowned. "Hell, I don't know." She asked her sister and then told her to stand by. "Cherry. Why? She one of yours?"

"No." Tig narrowed his eyes at Jaci. "Don't start that shit with me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to talking sense into Vix until she was stumped by Vix pointing out that Juice was back early and hadn't told her or called/text her like normal. Jaci lamely replied, "Maybe he was trying to surprise you?"

Vix then moved on to speculation about what all happened at the patch over party. She brought up the comment Jaci had made in Bama about Tig probably doing something that was illegal in seven states while he was at the party and started thinking the worst about Juice's activities. Jaci tried to throw the brakes on that comparison.

"Vix, honey- you can't really compare those two. I mean that is a case of apple versus oranges. Our situations are totally different. You guys are in a committed, exclusive relationship. I mean, the big doofus is crazy about you. Besides, Juice actually has morals and a conscience, you know… where as the other person…doesn't really."

"Yeah, Juice has _huge_ morals." Tig scoffed. "Tell Vix to calm the fuck down. That pussy was a goddamn angel at the patch over party. Sat in a corner, huddled with his damn cell phone texting her the whole time. The strippers thought he was a fag."

Jaci laughed. "Did you hear what Tig said?" She listened to a new rant from her sister. Damn this girl was just NOT going to be convinced. Vix spouted back that Tig was probably just trying to cover for Juice or worse yet covering his own ass. "I don't think so, Vix. He looks pretty adamant. He's telling the truth." Jaci leaned her head back against the seat in frustration.

Tig's patience with the situation was over. He grabbed the phone away from Jaci. "Hey-normally I wouldn't tell you _shit_ about what went on during a run, right or wrong. But since this Juice bullshit is fucking with _my_ day now, listen up. He didn't cheat on you. Stop being crazy. End of story."

Vix didn't believe him. "You think I'm dumb? Why would I believe you? Next thing you'll be trying to make me believe YOU were an angel too. I'm not that stupid. I'm sure you fucked around on my sister. Didn't you?"

Tig was quiet for a second, trying not to let on to Jaci what he and Vix are talking about. He calmly countered, "If I answer that, will you believe the rest of the shit I told you, hang up the phone and leave us alone the rest of the night?"

Vix was stunned at his offer of honesty and replied quietly. "Ok."

Tig swallowed hard. "Alright then…the answer's yes. Satisfied?"

Vix yelled back at him. "Asshole! Does Jaci know about this?"

"Yes."

Vix was shocked that her sister had not mentioned anything about this news. "And she's OK with it?!"

"I wouldn't say 'ok'… it's complicated, but don't worry your pretty little head about that. Hang up the phone, go make nice with Retard and leave us ALONE!" Tig shoved the phone back at Jaci.

"Ooookay. I'm back." Jaci said.

Vix blurted out, "I believe him! I'm gonna go tell Juice I'm sorry right now!'

Jaci shook her head. "Noooo- you wait until after work! Do not be more of a pest at the shop than you already have been today."

"Ok fine. Have a nice trip...tell Tig thanks. Bye."

Jaci frowned and hung up the phone. "Vix says thanks. What's up with that?"

Tig just shrugged and stared down the road.

"No really, Tig. You didn't have to jump in there like that. So whatever you said, I appreciate it too."

He rolled his eyes, trying to deflect the sentimental value of all of it. "Your sister's a bigger pain in my ass than the Doberman bite."


	15. Chapter 15RAID!

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 15: ****Assaults, Apologies & ATF Raids… **_**Oh My!!!**_

***

…_**Like we said, the day started off pretty well considering how totally fucked it was by Noon!!!!...**_

***

Gemma glanced around the set… the question on her mind was not, _what the hell am I doing on the set of a porno? _But rather, _why the hell is 5 degrees hotter than Hell in this place? I mean really, I get the affects of cold air on certain body parts, but seriously… does it need to be hot enough to make the Devil sigh?_ She wiped some perspiration off her brow.

LuAnn looked at her with enough understanding to make Gemma want to reach out and smack her, "She's young and stupid…and one day she will be old and wise, just like us."

"That is not even the point, LuAnn. I mean clearly from what Juice was telling Vix this little tart did not come back here for him. I just know Clay _hit that_ while on this run. The Rules got broken …_What Happens on a Run… Stays on a Run!!! IT_ does not come back here and slap me in the goddamned face. That does not happen to me!"

***

Cherry had been wandering the streets of Charming and wondering if a _one-ball man_ was worth all the drama in this _two-bit town_. About the time she was really feeling the need for some sound advice, she found herself standing in front of _**St. Barnibus Catholic Church**_. Being the utmost believer in signs, she made her way inside the church and inside a confessional.

"Forgive me Father… but I'm not Catholic."

"You're not Catholic?" The priest's voice was cracked and warm. Cherry couldn't see much of his face through the grate between them, but he sounded old and wise. She hoped he lived up to that impression.

"No." She answered. "If you want me to leave…"

"No." He replied. "That's ok. Is there anyone else waiting out there?"

"I didn't see anybody."

His sigh hung heavy on the air with a touch of disappointment. She briefly considered trying to convince him that the lack of penitents was because he was such a good priest and no one was sinning… but he sounded like the kind of guy who could tell bullshit when he heard it… besides, even with her being a non-Catholic... and not up to snuff on all the rules and regs .. . it is still her understanding that God frowns on blowing smoke at priests.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" he inquired.

"I'm alone." Cherry's voice trembled, as she contemplated that fate. She cleared her throat and tried to continue in a stronger tone. "I .. um, well yeah … _**alone**_ is good and descriptive. Well, there is this guy."

She heard a scoff through the grate. "There always is, isn't there?"

Cherry did a double take. "Huh?" She hadn't been expecting to catch interference from the Father.

"Let me guess, you feel like you are all alone because your life choices have driven your friends and family away. And let me see, this guy is older than you, sexy and dangerous, a biker type with a tenderness **only** **you** can see?"

She leaned closer to the grate. "Do I know you?"

"No." He said – his tone was strong but not accusatory… but not terribly tolerant either. Cherry got the feeling that this wasn't the kind of priest who'd be cutting her a lot of slack. "You made the choices you made for a reason. On some level you wanted to drive your friends and family away, and your actions were probably the most expedient route to that goal. Do yourself a favor and take some responsibility for your own life."

She felt a flash of anger flow through her "Oh, yeah? I _wanted_ to be completely alone and have no one other than a _hard-ass_ priest to talk to."

She heard a chuckle from the other side of the grate. "In a nutshell."

Cherry thunked her head on the back of the booth… thinking to herself, _now I know why no one was waiting to confess... Wednesday was the Day of His Holy Hard-Ass_.

"Okay." She said through clenched teeth. "Fine."

"Are you angry?"

"Hell yeah… I'm angry."

"Good." He said "We're getting somewhere, then."

Cherry mimicked him silently. _Friggin' priests!!!!'_

After a moment he asked. "So if there is this guy… why are you _alone_? Where might he be?"

She sighed. "It's complicated. I think I mis-read some signs."

He chuckles again "Signs, Signs … everywhere there's signs…"

"Are you quoting song lyrics to me?"

"Perhaps."

Silence ensued until suddenly his voice poked through the grate. "Can I tell you what's bothering me?"

This was an unexpected turn of events. Cherry shrugged. "Sure… why not."

"I sit here… day in and day out… and listen to people confess… most of it is small time stuff -_I lied about my weight, Father_ …. "_I had impure thoughts, Father_" … "_I wished horrible things would happen to so n' so, Father_."

Cherry's head shot up. "Is that bad? Is that like a _get-into-heaven-deal breaker _because I do that… a lot. Well, I never wish bad things… but there are some people I certainly don't wish well."

He didn't answer her and went on. "They have a tally of sins they check off… they come in here and read a list to me. I give them a few Hail Marys and I see them again and it is the same stuff all over. I mean really, _didn't you covet your neighbor's wife LAST week_?!?!?!"

She heard a sigh and then there was a pause in the conversation and so she questioned, "Isn't that how it's supposed to work, the forgiveness I mean?"

"A little, yes… then again, they never seem to learn from their mistakes." He sighed. "But most of the real stuff that people do … the things that really hurt them and the people they love… they don't confess… because they don't realize they are doing it or they think it is someone else's fault."

She nodded and took a moment to process this before speaking again. "So what you're saying is… I am all alone in freakin' Charming, California – with no friends, no family, no job, no guy … because I chose to be?"

"In so many words, yes."

Cherry watched as the tears splash onto her hands, falling faster as her breath went all choppy and her voice came out all high-pitched and whiny. "This isn't working out the way I hoped it would, Father."

"Sometimes what we hope for isn't what is best for us."

She took a moment to gather herself as best she could. "Ok…well I guess I'll be going. Do I need a Hail Mary or something?"

"Do you know what a Hail Mary is?"

"No."

She could hear a soft laugh come through the grate. "Then just go out there and do something meaningful to you."

"Father, what if I can't find anything meaningful to do?"

"Then it will find you."

She nodded, having absolutely no idea what the hell he was talking about… sure it sounded like a good priestly answer but she would have preferred specific instructions, like the kind you get with a bottle of shampoo. _Lather. Rinse. Repeat_. That she could work with.

She thanked him for his time and pulled back the curtain and walked down the aisle, slid her sunglasses off the top of her head as she exited the church, wondering _how and when MEANINGFUL would find her._

She didn't have long to wait. As she turned left on Rose Lane and started past Bixler's Pharmacy, she was hit very _**meaningfully **_across the face with a skateboard.

***

Bobby Munson walked across the parking lot of TM, he nodded to Jax as he approached him and a few of the other Sons. "Got a call from Trammel, inside of two hours, Feds will have a warrant to rip this place apart."

A collection of groans can be heard.

Juice shook his head. "No way we are gonna get that hardware outta here with the Feds watching."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, they find those guns, we all got a new Charter… Stockton State Penitentiary."

Jax looked at the grim faces and nodded towards Bobby. "Get on the horn, tell LeRoy he'll have his AKs by tonight."

Chibs frowned. "Are you gonna Houdini 'em outta here, Jackie Boy?"

Jax shook his head. "We'll get 'em out… leave that to me." To Bobby he added, "Just call 'em."

Bobby nodded. "You got it."

***

Vix stared at the clock on the wall… it read 3 o'clock. That meant two minutes had passed since she had last checked the time. That also meant three more hours to go until TM closed up shop. Vix was certain that Juice was beyond pissed at her because he still hasn't called or sent a text message. And she knew she'd promised Jaci that, after this morning's fireworks, she would not make anymore of a mess at the shop then she already had. However, she was going bat-ass crazy trying to _kill time_. She had already figured out her closet dimensions and ordered the organization system, dusted the top of the refrigerator, alphabetized both the DVD and the CD collections and arranged all of the contents of the pantry according to size and container color. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she ran to it and threw it open, hoping to find Juice, only to find herself face to face with two Jehovah's Witnesses. When she found herself about to invite them in so that they could go into their schpeel _just to pass the time,_ THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW.

Vix smiled sweetly and said, "I have a question."

The two seemed shocked not to have the door slammed in their faces and nodded enthusiastically.

Vix continued, "According to your religion there are only so many _entry tickets _to Heaven, right? And there are only like 10 thousand _spaces _ left, right? So, why the hell are you out there day in and day out trying to peddle the remaining _slots_ maybe even your very own _ticket_? If I were you, I'd keep a TIGHT LID on that shit."

She heard her cell phone ringing and she flashed the Jehovah's a dazzling smile as she said , "Y'all excuse me." And stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She quickly snatched up her cell phone from the end table, "Juice?"

"Victoria, dear. Thank the heavens."

Vix's disappointment in the caller being other than Juice was quickly overshadowed by concern for his grandmother, "Ms. Ruby, are you ok?"

"Swimmingly darling. Well, with the possible exception of the state of my locks."

Vix breathed a sigh of relief as Ms. Ruby continued, "They are absolutely horrendous and refuse to fluff up. I just rang SNIPS only to find out that you're off today and that leaves me in quite a predicament indeed, as Henry Darling has found himself in possession of two tickets to this lovely blues ensemble. And I could not possibly set one toe outside looking as I do."

Vix smiles, "I will be right over."

Vix could hear Ms. Ruby smile through the phone, "Brilliant, but be forewarned, it will take the entire contents of your bag 'o tricks to tame these bloody tresses, today."

"I will arrive armed to the teeth. See you in a few."

"Ta-Ta dear."

Ms. Ruby hung her phone back on its wall cradle and turned around with a smile. At her kitchen table, Henry Darling shakes his head without taking his eyes off the book he was reading, "Need I remind you what they say about meddling in the affairs of others?"

"It's not meddling, my dear Henry, it's a Hair 911."

He glanced at her over the top of his book. "Sure it is and next you will lead me to believe that all of this has nothing at all to do with that call you received from Margie Sinclaire."

"Really Henry, I can't be rung up by a good friend without there being some conspiracy involved?"

Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled, set his book aside and removed his reading glasses, "Margie Sinclaire is Charming's Town Crier, and also LuAnn Delaney's mother. And being that the apple doesn't fall far from that particular family tree, I am willing to bet dollars to donuts that your _good friend_ Margie received a very interesting call from her daughter and that said call revolved around some gossip-worthy goings on at Teller Morrow. Goings on which Mrs. Delaney would have been made privy to straight from the horse's mouth, Mrs. Gemma Teller-Morrow. And furthermore, I am almost certain that your particular conversation with Mrs. Sinclaire centered around some brouhaha between one Ms. Victoria Parker and your dear grandson."

Ruby tapped her foot and began wiping down her already gleaming countertops. "You know, _**your Honor**_, you can remove the judge from the courtroom but never the courtroom from the judge."

He chuckled again and stood up. "So I've been told. It's a fault, love it or hate it. You play Little Ms. Fix-It, and I will see you at 6 o'clock sharp." With a peck on her cheek, he walked out the kitchen door.

***

Clay was sitting in an interrogation room at the Charming Police Department. He was making light conversation with a local deputy, when he saw Gemma, in handcuffs, being lead in by another officer. He jumped outta his chair. "What is she doing here? She ain't got nothin' to do with this."

The deputy replied, "Assaulted some girl with a skateboard."

Clay "WHAT?!"

***

Gemma seems shocked to see Clay in Federal custody and asked her arresting officer, "What do the Feds want with Clay?"

The officer raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you think they want with him?"

***

Clay walked to the open door of the room he was in and yelled over to Gemma, "What did you do?"

Gemma spun around mid-stride and replied, irritated, "Same thing you did, _nailed some little tart from Nevada_."

"I got all this shit comin' out of my ears and you go and do this."

"You shoulda thought of that **before** your **dick** went on a **cheerleader hunt**."

"I didn't ask her to come here."

"Well, she's here."

"That's not my fault!"

"And it's not my pussy!!!!"

The officer led Gemma into the processing area of the PD, the audience of local and federal officers seem more than amused by that public performance.

Stahl nodded, "and _**THAT**_ is why I am SINGLE!"

***

Bobby walked into the garage bay at TM. Jax saw the look on his face and knew he wasn't there to entertain them with a rendition of Viva Las Vegas. "What is it?"

Bobby sighed. "LeRoy don't want the AKs."

Jax stifled a groan. _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_, even if it is just til Clay gets out.

Chibs added a bit of the obvious, "No one is gonna touch those guns; not after what went down this morning."

Jax nodded, "We will deal with finding a new buyer later, right now… _**it's all about the shit.**_" He reached up and opened the garage bay door.

The boys peered outside and saw a septic truck pumping the tanks clean.

***

Vix had just finished primping and teasing Ms. Ruby's hair. It now measured heights worthy of a second look. With that accomplished, Vix was still annoyed to see that 2 hours remained until TM closed.

Despite quite a bit of bait tossing, Ruby had been unable to get a word out of Vix regarding any hostilities between she and Juice, but clearly something was _wrong with the kool-aid_, or however that saying went.

When Ruby suggested they grab a quick bite to eat, Vix readily agreed.

They are sitting in a booth at Lumpy's. Ms. Ruby smiles and inquires, "so, Jean Carlos has arrived back home I hear."

Vix nodded and sipped on her soda.

"Have you seen him yet?" Ruby asked, as she stabbed at a cherry tomato in her salad.

"This morning." Vix answered, staring at Ruby's plate, oddly.

"Is anything wrong dear?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact... why the hell are you eating a salad? If you turn sideways in a good wind you'd whistle."

Ruby laughed, "I'll have you know it is just as rude to poke fun at a skinny person as it is a fat one but be that as it may, I was inquiring as to the state of things between you and Jean"

Vix sighed and tossed down the French fry she had been dangling over the pool of ketchup on her plate. "I think we are **not** in a good state. Things were perceived wrongly, mostly by me… well, all by me and he is sooo pissed, he hasn't even called or texted me. And I made a complete ass of myself at TM this morning in front of Juice and all the guys and threatened a presumably innocent girl. Ok well, she is likely not that innocent normally… but she is innocent of all the shit I was laying on her. And then, I called Jaci, but it was an emergency, damnit! And well I promised her that I wouldn't go and make more trouble at the shop until they closed, and I need to make things right, explain that I am sorry... I need to fix it."

Ruby nodded. "Of course you do. It's only common sense, you either fix the problem or you decide it isn't worth fixing and get the hell out of Dodge before you make everyone crazy."

Vix nodded and grabbed up the discarded fry. "I think I've already done made everyone crazy."

"Tsk...pish posh. The only one you need worry about is Jean, and I know for a fact that he is very fond of you and I doubt that a tiny little disagreement is going to change that. I guarantee it won't. And you should never delay making things right... you never know when you won't get a chance to."

Vix dropped the same fry back onto her plate with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you! Now, as soon as you finish that damn salad, I'm gonna go make things right with our boy!"

Ms. Ruby smiled and dropped her fork. "Done!" She reached over and liberated a French fry off Vix's plate and popped it in her mouth. "Yum!!! You're right about the salad, next time I am getting a bloody cheeseburger."

***

Dr. Tara Knowles was walking down the hall of St. Thomas Hospital. She glanced into the incubation room housing the "toaster" of Abel Teller and was equal parts stunned, frightened and irritated to see Agent Kohn standing in there staring at the infant. She marched over to the room and he saw her and stepped into the hall.

"These incubation rooms are for medical personnel and family, ONLY!"

He concluded the short exchange between them by saying, "Well, if you want a glimpse of his future," he nodded towards baby Abel, and your's, too, maybe …be at Teller Morrow in 45 minutes."

Tara stared at his retreating form and then quickly went into the room to check on baby Abel.

***

With every last single AK off the premise, Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack sat down at a picnic table, and waited for Agent Stahl and her calvary of Feds.

Juice took out his cell phone. He knew his phone hadn't rang or chimed to indicate that he'd received a text all day. He pushed down the feelings of despair and regret that snake through him, and began to press buttons at lightening speed, thinking the least he could do was send out a _is a truce even in the cards_ text message.

As if on cue, he was about to hit send when Vix's car pulls into the lot. Juice didn't have time to contemplate this crazy-random-happenstance because Jax stood up and said, "Get her outta here. This is the last thing WE or SHE needs with the ATF about to knock down the damn door."

Juice pocketed his phone as he headed towards where she had parked the Charger.

Vix saw Juice headed in her direction. She couldn't get a good read on his mood. He didn't look pissed but certainly didn't seem overly thrilled either. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the car. He met her at the front of her car. "Hey."

She flashed a smile at him, despite feeling like she is going to vomit all over her carefully selected attire. "Hey back." She stared at him, her nerves had her heart in an icy vise grip. She felt perspiration forming on the back of her neck. She'd practiced her whole damn speech about a hundred times on the way over here… and now she was choking.

Juice stared at her, _Damn! She looks hot._ He shook his head to get his thoughts back on track, he glanced back towards where Jax and the guys were sitting, one eye on the two of them and the other on the entrance to the lot. _ATF on their way, shit! _ He glanced at Vix again. She looked really nervous and about ready to hurl. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…No!" She stammered, then took a deep breath. "I am trying to get this right, but.. oh, hell, it's not going to be right." She looks deep into his eyes. "Juice, I love you."

He nodded. A huge wave of relief washed over him. "Baby, I love you, too…but you gotta GO!"

Vix's instant smile at his declaration of love was quickly replaced by a frown of confusion at his insistence that she leave. "Wh- what?" She glanced back at the Sons by the table and the groups of other people hanging around the lot. "Juice, I am not here to make another scene, I am ... I just… I want to say I am so sorry about this morning."

He nodded, "Apology accepted, baby!! I love you… I absolutely adore you... and I will gladly show you just how much… later. But Vix, baby, the shit is about to hit the fan and you can't be here!" He started to usher her back into her car.

She nodded, finally catching on to his antsy-ness. She turned and moved to get in the car as he opened the door for her. A split second later the lot is invaded by black SUVs with federal agents in field armor, rifles drawn flanking both sides of the caravan.

***

"Stop smiling at me like that." Jaci said. She stood in front of Tig, who was sitting straddling the picnic bench.

He grinned and looked up at her. "I told you it was going to be Fuck-a-poolza."

She hung her head and smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe you talked me into doing that. It's not even dark yet."

He shrugged and smiled. "Well, the tent was all set up…what else were we going to do? Besides, we were quiet. We didn't scar any kids for life or anything."

"Yeah, by the way- your hand clamped over my mouth the whole time was TOTALLY not necessary!"

"Whatever." He grinned and stood up. He stood up and kissed her forehead as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "I like this camping shit."

"Me too." Jaci put her hands on her hips. "So now what?"

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." He replied.

***

With a rifle trained on them, one of the agents barked at Vix, "Out of the car, very slowly."

Vix glanced at Juice. He was staring in distain at the agent who has his gun pointed at Vix. She stepped out of the car and followed the next orders from the agent, which were _**put your hands up**_. Vix glanced around and all the other people are being ordered to do the same. Both she and Juice were walked up the lot to where Jax, Chibs, Bobby and Half-Sack were being ordered to the ground by a group of agents. She and Juice were ordered to lay on the asphalt lot.

The mind is a funny thing, at a moment when her sole thought should have been on the guns trained on her and Juice and their friends and the likelihood of getting tossed in jail or worse shot, the thought that floated through her mind was _I am never gonna get grease outta my clothes._

***

"Smores? What are we, 5 year olds?"

Jaci rolled her eyes at Tig. "Smores are quintessential camping food. Now I realize that they are made using the _lowly_ plain Hershey's bar, as opposed to the holy grail of candy bar goodness and your favorite… the Snickers bar, but…."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Simply ringing… every one of the usual suspects in her contacts list had a well thought out and precise ring tone to identify them… but her phone was just ringing.

Tig shot her a look. "Are you gonna get that?"

Jaci studied the number on the display. "I don't know who it is." She shrugged and was about to press the talk button, when Tig snatched the phone away.

"Noooo. We do not answer calls from unknown numbers. If it is important they will leave a message."

After the 6th ring, her phone went silent. After another minute it chimed, indicating a voice mail had been left. Tig smiled as he tossed the phone to her, "See? Guess they feel it's important."

Jaci grumbled under her breath as she dialed into her voice mail. She was filled with instant dread when she heard the message…. _"Jaci? Its Tara...Dr. Knowles, from the hospital. Could you call me back as soon as you get this message? I have some news for you...its important."_

Jaci pushed the END button so forcibly that she was surprised she didn't break the whole phone. She glared over at Tig, "You are a MORON!" She began pacing as she redialed the number of the last incoming call. "That call you told me not to answer was Tara."

"The Doc?"

Jaci growled in reply, "YES! She has important news... call her back ASAP. God I hope Abel is ok!!! I should have never left town. Christ, if she is calling me, where is everyone? I am a bit down the contact list. Jax and Gemma are at the top of it."

Tig nodded and offered, "Could be about the Junkie."

Jaci stopped pacing and spun around, pointing at Tig and hissed, "SHUT UP!" She heard Tara on the other end of the phone and stammered. "What? No not you, Tara, sorry… it -it's Jaci, what's happening? What news? Is Abel, ok? Wendy?"

"Jaci, Hi. Thanks for calling back so quickly. Abel is stable and just as he has been. I haven't heard anything about Wendy since she was transferred to the rehabilitation center." Tara heard Jaci's sigh of relief. "The reason I called was I just drove by TM and it was crawling with federal agents, mostly ATF agents, I think."

Jaci stops paced and glanced at Tig. "Oh my god. Why were they there? I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like you'd know that… what were they doing?"

"Well, I didn't get a great look, a lot of my vantage point was blocked but I could see all the SAMCRO guys laying on the ground, hands behind their backs…that sort of thing."

Jaci's heart skipped a beat, "Jesus!"

"And um, the guys weren't alone. Apparently your sister, Vix, got caught up in the raid and she was there too."

Jaci's heart about damn stopped altogether. "On the ground?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Jaci. I am sure they will let her go when they find out she is not mixed up in whatever the Sons have been caught up in."

Jaci nodded. "Yeah, Vix doesn't have shit to do with any of this crap."

"Um, did your sister inherit your dad's old Charger?"

"Yes."

"That is what I thought, well… the feds are ripping that thing apart. Trunk is open and the lining torn up and part of the dash and all the seats are on the pavement."

"Mother fuckers."

"I am really sorry to have to call you like this but I thought you would want to know and well, I don't know how long the feds are going to be there."

"Yeah, um hmm. Thanks for letting me know."

Jaci's phone was barely flipped shut and Tig was demanding to know what it was all about.

Jaci quickly recapped Tara's call to Tig. He covered his face with his hands in disgust. "Fuck!"

"What? They're not going to find anything, right? I thought you guys kept the garage legit…separation of duties and the like."

"Yeah, well, normally we do." Tig replied, thinking of the huge stash of guns currently on the premises.

"Shit! What the hell is Vix going to get caught up in??" Jaci demanded.

Tig just shook his head and pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Clay and checking in."

"No use…you gotta wait awhile, Tig. She said the cops were still there. How long do these raids last?"

"Like I'm a fucking expert!" Tig hissed.

"Give it thirty minutes and then try." She suggested.

"Well, pack this shit up… we're leaving." Tig said as he doused the campfire with a bottle of water. He felt goddamn useless being this far away from his crew. "And don't worry about Vix. She's fine. None of our shit is going to stick to her. ATF is ripping her car apart is just for show. She doesn't have fucking contraband in her car and they know it. It's all bullshit." He creased his brow as Jaci frowned. "Vix's car IS clean, right? No drugs, no guns?"

Jaci bit her bottom lip and tried to think about the last time she had been in Vix's car. "No guns, hers is at the house, but I can't guarantee there isn't some pot in there."

"Goddamn it." Tig shook his head and then waved her toward the tent to start ripping it down.

Jaci nodded and began awkwardly dragging the blow up mattress out of the tent. "This thing is going to take forever to deflate." She pulled the cap off of the mattress and sat down on one end of it to force air through the blow hole. _Bye-bye get-a-way, hello grim reality_. She started wondering how much bail money she would need to pony up.

"Hurry it up." Tig told her as he worked quickly, ripping up stakes and yanking poles about. In no time, the tent lay flat on the ground. He looked over at Jaci still sitting on the mattress, trying to push air out of it. _Goddamit. _He covered the distance to her quickly, "Here, let me help you with that." Before Jaci could respond, he had pulled his knife and rammed the blade into the mattress. The bed made a loud popping noise and air rushed out as Tig ripped the blade across the top of the mattress.

Jaci sat with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell?! That was brand new!"

He was back to rolling up the tent like nothing was wrong. "I said hurry up, what part of that was confusing?"

She jumped up in a huff and began shoving items in the trunk of the car. "Asshole." She muttered.

Tig stood behind her a moment later and threw the rolled tent into the trunk. "You got something to say?"

She turned to face him. "I am just as mad as you are about having this trip cut short, but you don't have to be an asshole about it."

"Get in the car." He slammed the trunk shut. "I don't why we even bother with this shit. Something is always coming up. I swear you Parkers are fucking drama magnets."

"Wait a second." Jaci buckled her seatbelt and defended her sister. "Vix may be in the middle of stuff a lot of times and me too maybe, but _this_ is not our fault. You cannot blame an ATF raid on my sister, Tig. That is Sons bullshit, _exclusively_! Besides, aren't you glad you missed the whole thing? I mean, are you _sorry_ you didn't get the chance to be laid out on the ground and harassed by cops?"

"I should have been there, not out here dickin' around in the goddamn woods with you." He snapped back.

She snorted. "Well if this was such a horrible idea, why did you even come?"

"Good fucking question." He muttered. He fired up the Mustang and tried calling Clay. No answer. Tig thought for a second and called Bobby who answered on the second ring and said Clay had got hauled in and to get his ass back to Charming.

Tig hung up the phone and slammed the car into gear. Jaci kept shooting him looks but he was too pissed about the raid to talk about relationship bullshit right now. Matter of fact, the only time he did talk was to cuss at other drivers for being in his way. He drove like a maniac, trying to get back to Charming as fast as possible.

After many miles, she had enough of ramming her foot on the non-existent brake on her side of the car. "Ok, do you _want_ to get pulled over? Take it down a notch...damnit."

He shot her a sharp look. "I'll pay the fucking ticket, calm down."

Jaci crossed her arms and stared down the road and stayed quiet the rest of the trip.

***

As the last of the feds finally rolled out of TM, Juice was helping Vix to her feet. "You ok?"

Vix silently nodded her head _yes_, then quickly changed her mind and shook her head, "No…I am far from fucking ok."

He pulled her into a quick hug, "I know. I'm sorry. But, _physically _ are you ok? Hurt anywhere?" He started looking her over.

She shook her head, "No."

Bobby walked over to them, "You two ok?"

Juice nodded, "We're fine."

Vix looked over at the wreck they had left her car and a whimper escaped her lips. "Why'd they have to do that to her? That was Daddy's car. Me and BB, Motor and Trace spent so long restoring her."

Bobby heard and nodded towards it, "The car? Just a Fed on a power trip, babe… that is all that was."

Juice added, "We'll help ya fix her."

Jax put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll get her lookin' better than new. You did good, kid…for now you are gonna go home and relax, have a drink.."

"Or three" she interjects.

Jax nodded. "Or three. We got some shit to straighten out here, then Juice'll be over." He glanced at her, trying to decide if she comprehended what he said, "'kay?"

Vix nodded. "Yeah, ok. Um, how am I supposed to get home, walk?"

Jax chuckled, "Nah, Lowell just finished up on a Maxima… keys should be in the office."

Jax, Half –Sack and Chibs began loading the parts back into her car.

Bobby's phone rang and he answered it. "Ok, I will let him know." He hung up and looked at Jax.

Jax groaned, "What the fuck, now!"

"That was Unser. Gemma is locked up at the Charming PD. Apparently she assaulted Ms. Indian Hills with a blunt object sent her to the hospital with at least a broken nose."

Jax rans his hands through his hair, "What else can happen today?"

Half-Sack frowned. "You – you should take that back… that is like inviting bad luck."

Jax looked over at him, "Shut up."

Chibs laughed. "Yeah, don't think our luck can get much worse."

Bobby's cell phone rangs again… the familiar chords of Elvis' _You Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog._ Fill the air. "And that would be Tig."

Jax nodded, "Tell him to get his ass back to Charming, ASAP." He looked over at Vix, who was staring at the car. "Go home, Vix… now!"

Juice ushered her towards the office to get the keys. They found the keys and he walked her to the car. "Do what Jax said ok? Straight home and relax. Give me 2.. .2 ½ hours to finish up shit here. Ok?"

She nodded. He ducked his head in the driver's side window for a quick kiss then she drove away.

***

Vix pulled the _loaner car_ to a stop in the lot at St. Thomas Hospital. She had every intention of following Jax's _orders_ … right after she took care of something.

She only knew the girl as _Cherry_. She wasn't even sure if that was enough info to get her room number out of the old biddy who was parked behind the information desk… "Maraschino, Cherry… Good Lord, I hope she sued her parents… room 312. You will have to hurry though, it is almost 9pm and that is when visiting hours end."

Vix grinned at the name and nodded. "Thanks."

She quickly stopped by the gift shop and grabbed the first bouquet she saw and then headed to the elevator.

Cherry was lying in the hospital bed. She looked up when the door opened and groaned when she saw who the visitor was. "Great! Look, if you are gonna hit me, could you avoid the face? They just set my nose."

Vix nodded, "I guess I deserve that. I … I just stopped by to apologize for this morning. I jumped to conclusions and wouldn't listen to reason and ... well, I am sorry." She handed the flowers to Cherry. "Um, these are for you."

Cherry glanced at the flowers and then studied Vix for a moment. "Well, thanks. It's very nice of you to come and apologize and … um, bring me flowers."

Vix nodded. "Look, I am not normally a mean spirited person. I just lost my head. Juice is very special to me… I love him and well, this is the first time in my whole life that I have loved someone who is you know, capable of loving me back and who wants to. I mean I decided to move the whole damn way to Charming, California just to try to make this work because I think it can… and I just went a bit crazy when I saw him with you. I mean I don't even know why I am telling this all to you… I mean I don't even know you… it has just been a really fucked up day."

Cherry just stared at Vix for a few seconds and then smiled. "I understand… completely. You and I are not that different and as far as Juice is concerned, you are completely safe and very lucky… that guy thinks you hung the moon."

Vix smiled, "Really?"

Cherry nods, "Yeah, he talked non-stop about you. Vix this and Vix that. I swear, me and the girls thought that he had a cough syrup addiction."

Vix smiled, "Thanks. I think my family and friends back home in 'Bama know how you feel. If they didn't have pre-warning that Juice was a person, they would have thought that Cali turned me onto some juice craze."

Cherry laughed but it hurt her face. "Ouch"

Vix make a _yikes_ face. "So, what are you plannin' to do here in Charming? How long you stayin? Where are you stayin?"

Cherry shrugged. "All very good questions and the answer to all of them is 'fuck if I know."

"Well, if you find your self stayin' in town, even for a short while, my sister and I have a spare room. Jaci set it up for our older sister." Vix rolls her eyes. "But she is in rehab right now, and will be for some time, so I am sure you would be welcome to stay with us."

Cherry nodded. "Wow that is very Southern hospitality of you. I'll um, think about it."

"You do that. I'll just write down my cell number and our address. You know... just in case." She scribbled the info on a piece of paper that was laying on the over-the-bed table.

The PA system comes on and an announcement can be heard '_It is now 9 pm… visiting hours are now over. _

Vix nodded, "Well, that is my cue to vacate the property. I am sorry for what happened today. I hope you..you know, heal up good and feel better."

Cherry nodded. "Thanks."

***

Tig made it back to town in record time. He brought the car to a jarring stop and got out without saying a word, leaving the door open. Jaci turned in her seat to watch him settling onto his bike that was parked next to the car. He fired up the bike and roared off without so much as a wave in her direction.

Jaci shook her head. _Unfuckingbelivable. _She walked around the car to get in the driver's seat, unsettled by the ease with which Tig had shut down on her today. He went from playful and affectionate to cold, heartless, and all business in the blink of an eye. She should be used to it by now, she had seen her dad and uncle do it a million times in the past… that was club life for you.

***

Juice arrived at the Parker abode. Vix had left the garage door open and he parked his bike inside. He took a few sniffs just to make sure the extra long shower he'd taken had removed any trace of the _gun retrieval. _ The very thought of it still made him gag. Satisfied he smelled only of _Irish Spring_ and _Drakkar_, he headed inside. The kitchen smelled of food… real food…. good food… like food was actually cooked there. He looked around, half-expecting to see Jaci standing by the stove.

Vix walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "You're late."

Juice grinned and closed the distance between them. "You're gorgeous."

Vix smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're forgiven." Her lips met his in a kiss that started off slow and sensual but quickly turned urgent and demanding. She murmured against his lips. "Has it really been 3 weeks?"

He nodded. "Umm hmm" running his hands along her sides.

She pulled away, "Wait… not yet … I made us dinner."

"You cooked?"

Vix nodded. "Sorta. Come here." Taking his hand, she led him through the doorway into the dining room while he contemplated _sorta_.

The dining room was lit by a mess of candles. The table was draped with a long scarlet colored table cloth and set with some very expensive looking china, silver and crystal pieces. The aroma from the food reminded him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that had consisted of a pack of mini-donuts and a jug of chocolate milk. "This looks great, baby. The food smells delicious, … um, how did you _sorta_ cook it?"

Vix smiled. "Well, Jaci got the chicken all ready and left baking instructions. I baked it and didn't burn it and I made the potatoes. Ok so they are of the instant variety but still…oh, and the salad. I totally chopped everything and tossed it. And the bread, well it was one of those containers of Pillsbury dinner rolls, but I baked them and didn't burn them. And you can eat all you want and I promise you shouldn't keel over or require your stomach be pumped or nothing'.'"

Juice chuckled and came up behind her snaking his arms around her waist. "That's always a good thing." He kissed her neck, right below her ear. "And baking stuff without burning it totally qualifies as cooking. So, do we need to change your name to Rachel Ray?"

Vix grinned and laughed. "Nah, I am pretty good with Vix Parker. Now sit down, I'll grab the wine."

"Wine?"

She nods, "Yep, I fully intend to get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"Awesome."

***

It took Jaci longer to get back into town since she faithfully followed the speed limit. She really had no desire to rush back and deal with the awaiting drama. She tried calling Vix a few times but the calls went straight to voicemail which was concerning; surely to God the ATF had finished raiding and harassing the crew by now. In her head, she argued back and forth about whether to stop by TM first or just to drive straight home. She settled on driving by TM to see if the circus was still in town.

She pulled to a stop in front of the TM entrance and peered at the dark lot. ATF free but it was hard to tell who all was actually still there; a few bikes were parked here and there and she thought she could make out Vix's car at the back. She decided to pull in and see what was going on.

Tig walked through the clubhouse door after hearing a car. He frowned when he saw Jaci's car. He walked to the middle of the parking lot, carrying a half full garbage bag in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she pulled to a stop beside him.

"Looking for Vix. She's not answering her phone. I see the raid's over. She still here?"

He frowned. "Fuck no. They just left her car; it's a wreck. This place is a goddamn ghost town. Nobody here but me." He held up the trash bag. "Looks like I get to clean up the shit storm that the Feds left behind."

Jaci smirked. "Mmmm, all that hurrying just to sit here and wait... well, have fun with that." She cranked up her radio with one hand and blew him a kiss with the other hand. She hit the gas and backed up, swung the car around and pulled out of the lot without another word. _How do you like them apples, asshole?_

Tig stood in the deserted lot watching her leave. He lifted his arms and called after her, "Oh, don't even offer to fuckin' help me!" He dropped his arms and muttered half heartedly, "Bitch." He stomped back to the clubhouse and the mess inside.

***

Through dinner they managed to behave like real life adults. The food was eaten, two bottles of wine polished off. Vix sat back in her chair staring at Juice. He stared back and flashed his crooked grin at her. There was no clock in the dining room but she would imagine it had to be approaching the witching hour… suddenly she felt inspired. She flashed Juice a wicked grin, winked and disappeared under the table. Any confusion on Juice's part was quickly solved when he felt her hand unzipping his jeans.

Juice leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was close… he could feel it. Suddenly he heard footsteps. His eyes popped open and in front of him stood Jaci. His heart about stopped beating and he shot her a startled grin as he slowly reached under the table and tapped Vix on the top of the head. Vix was about to speak when she heard her sister's voice.

Jaci leaned against the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt your um," she eyed the table contents, "post dinner nap? Where's my sister?"

Juice quickly glanced from the table back to Jaci swallowing the lump in his throat and stammered, "Um, bathroom."

Jaci nodded, "So, things are ok with you two now?'.

Under the table Vix was biting the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

Juice just stared at Jaci, nodded and said "Mmm hmm! Um, yeah, things are great."

"Ok then, if you will excuse me, I have a headache of epic proportions and I am going to bed. Tell Vix I will talk to her in the daylight hours."

Juice nodded and watched Jaci walk out of the room. Under the table Vix counted to ten and then ducked back out. She looked at Juice. He looked at her and they both cracked up.

"Holy Shit!"

"Um, maybe we need to take this to my room." Vix suggested.

Juice nodded and glanced down making sure he was all _put away._ "Good idea."

Vix grabbed his hand and the half-empty 3rd bottle of wine and led the way down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16 Advice 5 cents

If Tig hadn't heard her laugh, it would have taken him a few moments to spot her. He walked through the diner with Bobby and Clay, headed to the same table they sat at every Wednesday. The diner was full with a large lunch crowd but somehow he heard that familiar goddamn beautiful laugh. His head whipped around before he could even think not to and his eyes landed on her. Jaci sat in a booth with a girl from the Casey firm. Jason Rosen and Bill Casey, Jaci's boss, sat across from the ladies. Jaci looked up a second after Tig noticed her. They locked eyes for a beat, both surprised to see the other and then quickly looked away. He was glad they had made up nicely since the ATF raid or else she would have been shooting daggers his way.

The guys' table choice was strategic, in a corner that allowed all of them to have their back to the wall and gave them a perfect view of the rest of the diner. Tig snuck glances at Jaci while the waitress handed them menus and poured their water. He frowned at the water.

"Uh, beers all around, hon." He told the waitress.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Tig, can't serve alcohol until after noon. You know the rules."

Tig tapped his watch and held up his wrist so she could read it. Exactly one minute after noon. She let out a laugh. "Well, I'll be damned. Be right back with those."

Bobby spotted Jaci quickly and pointed her presence out to Clay.

"She's the one Parker I can semi-tolerate." Clay said with a sigh.

Bobby shrugged. "Vix isn't so bad once you get to know her. She just doesn't have a filter…shit goes from brain to mouth without stopping." He smiled. "Jaci's my little shopping companion." When Clay frowned at him, Bobby explained. "We went to IKEA together a few weeks ago, bought stuff for her new house. She's a fellow closet chef like me. We've cooked a few dinners together. She's got a great kitchen."

"I've heard boobs called a lot of things in my time but never 'a great kitchen.'" Clay heard the fondness in Bobby's voice and a sly smiled crept across his face. "Shopping trips, cooking romantic dinners…Bobby Munson, are you hittin' that?"

Tig choked on the sip of beer he had just taken. Jaci glanced his way and watched him coughing into his hand. He tried to play it all off as a fit of laughter.

"The dinners are NOT romantic, Vix and Juice were there, hell even Half Sack and Cherry were there a few times. And no I am NOT hittin' _that_. We are friends. _Pla-ton-ic_." Bobby answered with a little fire in his voice. "A man can be friends with a beautiful woman without trying to fuck her."

Clay laughed. "I can't. Can you, Tig?"

Tig shook his head, happy to have all the suspicion at Bobby's feet. "Nope. If she's hot, I'm hittin' it."

The waitress came back and took their orders. After a few moments of quiet, Bobby posed an interesting question.

"Ok, well, speaking of hittin' that…" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Think Rosen is getting _acquainted_ with the new help? He's having lunch in Charming on a Wednesday? That's kind of slumming for him isn't it?"

Tig clenched his jaw. The thought of Rosen flirting with Jaci or doing _anything_ with her made him want to punch something, mainly Rosen. "He's a douche bag. She wouldn't go for that. He's not her type."

"Oh so _you_ know what her _type_ is?" Clay asked with a laugh. "Was there a SAMCRO loves Jaci Parker memo? Did I miss it?"

Tig shrugged. "No, I'm just saying… she seems to be level headed, probably has a good bullshit detector, surely she would see through him. Isn't he married anyway?"

"Separated I think." Clay answered. "But when's that ever stopped a man."

Tig took one last glance at Jaci and her lunch mates. He suddenly felt completely inadequate in his with relationship with her. She was all dressed up; silky paisley shirt, brown slacks- looking so clean and perfect. She was laughing with men in dress shirts and ties who wore college rings, cufflinks, and expensive cologne. He glanced at Clay and Bobby wearing black jeans and dirty work shirts. He was wearing his TM shirt with his name sewed on a damn patch for Christ's sakes. As the waitress sat his plate of food before him, he vowed not to look at Jaci again for the rest of lunch. He was happy to see her but seeing her with those people, her own kind, was fucking depressing.

Midway through lunch, Jaci headed to the restroom. Clay caught Jaci's eye as she returned and nodded a hello to her. "Miss Parker, that's quite the movers and shakers lunch you're a part of today."

Jaci stopped at their table and rolled her eyes in response. "Rich white males and two token females. I can almost feel the glass ceiling on my head." She glanced at her booth across the room. "Actually, I can't complain much. They're all pretty nice people; we get along really well."

_How well was really well? _Tig wondered but kept his head down. _Don't look at her._

"How often does Rosen come around?" Clay asked.

"Every other week or so; usually when he and Bill are heading out for a game of golf. They tend to play at the Charming country club. I think Jason feels important there, like ooh look at the attorney from the big city."

_Jason?! First name basis already??_ Tig shoveled food into his mouth to keep from making a smart ass remark.

Bobby laughed. "That's actually smart. Rosen could probably pick up a few clients, as many crooks play golf up there on the hill. You could too for that matter, Jaci."

Jaci nodded. "True. No one's actually rich any more these days; they're all just in debt. They've asked me to play with them a few times but my golf swing is _ugly_."

Clay smiled. "I don't think they would be looking at your golf swing, darlin'."

"Yeah, I know. Yet another reason I don't go." Jaci replied.

_Ok, golfing with douchebags? Goddamn, next it will be dinner and drinks. _Tig finally looked up from his plate, cocked his head and looked her over for a second and then said rudely. "Well I hope you aren't going to wear that outfit to the golf course, Disco Diva. The 70's called, they want their shirt back." He frowned as if the shirt hurt his eyes. "Where did you buy that shit, clearance rack at Goodwill?"

Jaci smiled. _Oh now you decide to acknowledge my existence. More of the 'be a dick to Jaci in public' show. _

"Tig, you are _such_ a charmer." She deflected his insult without missing a beat. "It's a mystery why you're still single and all alone at your age."

Bobby laughed at her response and waved his hand, dismissing Tig's comment. "Don't pay any attention to him. He has no sense of style, just look at him. That shirt is very retro chic and you rock it _hard_ my dear."

"Thank you, Bobby." Jaci started to head back to her booth. "You guys enjoy your lunch." She looked directly at Tig and smiled sweetly. "Don't choke on that meatloaf."

Clay chuckled as she walked away. "She's good."

"She's a bitch." Tig grumbled.

"Hey now, easy with the name calling. You started that little tiff, Tig. She just put you in your place." Bobby defended his new found buddy.

"Whatever." Tig continued eating but smiled inwardly. He was secretly happy with their little exchange. It was fun to fuck with each other in front of people that didn't have a clue about them.

******

Rosen had said his goodbyes to his lunch mates and was walking across the parking to lot his car when Clay, Tig, and Bobby exited the diner. Rosen nodded a hello and the guys walked over to his car.

Rosen extended his hand to Clay. "I owe you a thank you."

Clay shook his hand and smiled with a look of puzzlement on his face. "I don't hear that coming from you very often. What'd I do?"

"More like, what did we NOT do?" Bobby offered.

The attorney nodded toward Jaci's Mustang that was pulling out of the lot. "Sending Jaci our way; she's a damn godsend. That firm is running better in the last two months with her there than it has in twenty years.

Clay smiled. "Is that right?"

Tig glared at Rosen from behind his sunglasses and stood with his hands lightly on his hips, trying to look bored. He was proud to hear Jaci was doing so well though.

"She is bringing in a lot of business. People really like her, feel comfortable with her; they tell their friends…we're making good money." Rosen laughed. "She's smart, helpful, and pretty damn easy on the eyes too."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "She's sharp."

Clay laughed and then made a tsking sound. "Now now, Rosen…you know the saying about dipping your pen in company ink."

Rosen shrugged and smiled. "She might be worth the risk."

Tig stopped breathing for a second. He cocked his head and frowned at Rosen. _Fucking asshole_. _I fucking knew you would go after her._ "Yeah but isn't dating someone who works for you just a sleezy serpentine effort to turn her into your whore? Do you think that's what she is? A whore?" Tig gritted his teeth after he said his piece. C_all her a whore and I am going to stomp the shit out of you right here and now. Just say it, asshole. Say it._

Rosen was taken off guard by Tig's reaction and fumbled for a response. "Well, I hadn't actually thought of her… that way…at all."

Bobby looked at Tig with confusion. _Serpentine…whore…what?_

Tig knew he should let it go but couldn't; the lawyer was way under his skin. He lifted his chin, "And besides, what if she's seeing someone?"

The lawyer recovered and thought for a moment, finally smiling. "Well, I'm down with OPP, if you know what I mean."

_Other People's…. _Tig pulled his hand over his mouth and started to say something but Clay shot him a sharp 'stand down' look. _What the hell was his problem?_ Clay clapped Rosen on the back and smiled to try and smooth things. "Ok, well… who you're banging is none of _our_ business, so we'll just let you get on back to Oakland. See ya around."

Rosen nodded hesitantly and got into his Mercedes. He pulled out of the lot quickly. The guys watched his car until it was out of sight and then walked to their bikes.

As Clay pulled on his helmet he looked at Tig. "What the fuck was that?"

Tig tried to look innocent. "What? She's our in at the firm, right? You want him fucking her and getting her fired? Then what are we going to do for info?"

"Serpentine effort though?" Bobby asked.

"Do I even want to know how you know that term?" Clay added.

Tig shrugged as he revved his bike. "One of the crow eaters was going back to college, studying for entrance exams awhile back."

Clay shook his head. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Nah, it was hot. She had the school girl skirt going on too, a whole role playing thing. Fuckin shit was great, man." Tig answered with a smile.

Bobby laughed as he cranked up his bike. "When they start up Topless Tutors, let me know…I'll go back and get my GED."

*********************************

Jax met Clay and Tig at the office door of Teller Morrow with his arms crossed. "We got a problem."

Clay frowned. "What now?"

Jax nodded to a brand new huge tricked out black Ford pickup in the parking lot. "Look what Vaughn bought." Vaughn worked at TM, wasn't a patch holder with the crew but occasionally helped out on some of the crew's extracurricular activities of the illegal variety.

"Goddamn it. What part of discrete spending does he not understand?" Clay asked.

Tig snorted. "Apparently all of it. Wasn't he asking for a pay advance like the last two months?"

Jax grimaced. "Yeah, he's broke one month but rich the next; doesn't make any damn sense. This isn't good though. We have the Feds up our ass. They see people flaunting fancy new shit around here, they're going to wonder where it all came from…they start snooping, maybe press Vaughn hard…the Club could get fucked over."

Clay shook his head. "Damn it. But we haven't thrown much action his way. Where's he getting the money for shit like that truck?"

"Maybe he's just in debt." Tig suggested plainly.

Clay mulled that over. "Like Parker said today, right? No one's rich, they'll all debt."

"Parker? Which one?" Jax asked.

"Jaci…ran into her at the diner." Clay thought for a moment. "Maybe that's our way to find out what's going on with Vaughn. Have Jaci look into his credit and shit. Get a hold of her after work today and find out what she can do."

"A'ight. I'll drop by her house. Make her cook me dinner." Jax said with a smile.

****************

Tig fiddled with the handle of his of bike while he waited to his call to be picked up. He glanced around again to make sure no one was within ear shot of him.

"Helloooo?" She said with a smile in her voice.

"Hey."

"My shirt is NOT ugly." She said with mock anger.

"I never said it was." He laughed. "And I hope you enjoyed the laughs you got from that meatloaf comment, because the next time I see you..._you're_ going to be the one choking on something."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." She laughed. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Would have been better if I didn't have to watch Rosen drooling all over you."

Jaci scoffed. "He was _not_ drooling."

"Yeah, well, I don't like the way he looks at you." _Or thinks about you for that matter_.

Jaci smiled. _Aw, someone was jealous. _"Don't worry about him. You just worry about the way Ilook at YOU." She thought for a second. "Matter of fact, come over tonight. I'll stare at you _seductively_… see if you _like_ it."

"No can do. You're going to have company." He told her Jax would be dropping to ask a favor for the club.

"I see. Alright, no problem." Jaci knew the favor asking would start eventually. She had made it a month, just enough time to get comfortable at work.

"Good girl. Act surprised when you talk to him. Tomorrow's Bingo, right?"

"Yep." Jaci answered.

"I'll come over after Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum leave. Gotta go." Tig ended the call and headed back to work.

********************

Jax did show up that night and related the favor needed for the club. Jaci listened and then started spewing a list of information she would need in order to check up on Vaughn. Jax finally just held up a hand and told her to get with Juice for whatever she needed. By legal or illegal means, Juice was the info expert.

Jaci got the social security numbers she needed for Vaughn and his wife. She ran their credit history and saw instantly that they were in debt to the max; insane mortgage, a new truck, car, boat, two bikes, numerous credit cards with huge balances, and a string of balances to different doctors. After a little research of her own, Jaci discovered the doctors were actually plastic surgeons. She prepared a report summarizing her findings; trying to keep it simple and laughed to herself while pondering including a pie chart, she could just see the look on the guys' faces…_ooh pictures!_ She called Jax a day after his request and told him she had the grim details. He told her to drop by TM on her way home from work.

Clay let out a low whistle as he read over the report. "Shit. This is bad, right? Who the hell would keep giving them loans?"

Jaci nodded. "Anybody will give them a loan; get to hit them with an outrageous interest rate. What I don't understand is all of the medical bills. That has to be an insane number of procedures. Do they have a surgical addiction or something?"

Jax laughed. "Have you seen Vaughn's wife? Bitch is like 95% plastic. Kind of freaky looking."

"So can you fix them?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, but they have to be _involved_, Clay. I can't fix them on the down low. And keep in mind, big spenders are just like junkies. You can't help them unless they _want_ to change."

"You let me worry about making Vaughn see the light; we'll stage a good little intervention." Clay smiled. "When can you sit down with them…do whatever it is you do?"

Jaci shrugged. "You tell me when you want to do it. They can come by the office or I can even meet at their house. All I need is my laptop and them."

"Jax'll call you when it's set up." Clay pointed back at his VP on the way out of the office. "Let's do it at their house…in case it gets _heated_."

*****

Jaci found herself walking up Vaughn's driveway early that Saturday morning, laptop bag slung over her shoulder. Clay, Tig and Half Sack were standing around their bikes waiting on her. She hadn't expected to see Tig here so that was an added bonus. If she had to waste a Saturday morning on this dumb little task, at least she would get to lay eyes on him.

"Hey, Jaci." Half Sack looked confused. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

She feigned offense and decided to mess with the boy. "Kip, are you saying I'm not pretty today?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Half Sack started to fumble for words. "You look nice, I just thought you'd be wearing a suit…or something? Since you're working?"

Clay rolled his eyes and looked away. "Goddamnit, Prospect. Shut up."

Jaci smiled. "Actually, Kip, the casual outfit is on purpose. These people don't want me here, probably don't want to listen to a thing I have to say, so I decided to dress down. Trick them into thinking I'm not a snooty know-it-all bitch."

"Mind warfare from the accountant, perfect." Tig smiled as he lit a cigarette.

She shrugged. "It works. Why do you think psychology is a mandatory class in business school? We learn to screw with your mind while we fuck you over financially."

"Your daddy would be so proud." Clay smiled. "Ok, get in there. They know who you are and why you're here. They give you any shit, holler."

"This will take about an hour, maybe longer. Are you guys just going to stand around out here?" Jaci frowned.

"Pretty much, so make the mind fucking quick." Tig said with a wink.

****

Thirty minutes later, Jaci came storming out of the front door to the house. Yelling could be heard in the house before she slammed the door. The guys jumped to attention.

"Well, that was quick. Finished already?" Clay asked with a smile.

Jaci did not return the smile. "No, I am _not_ finished. But if I go back in there right now, someone's going to bleed."

"What happened?" Tig asked. One look at Jaci and it was plain to see she was _pissed_. Vaughn had better minded his manners; otherwise he was getting a beat down.

"They are so full of shit." Jaci gripped the bridge of her nose, she felt a headache coming on fast. "Plastic Wife didn't know _anything_ about two of the credit cards with huge balances. I think Vaughn's got a really expensive girlfriend. I tried to get him to just fess up but he's stonewalling. Wife got all indignant on me for even _suggesting_ he would ever cheat on her _AGAIN_. I left for her personal safety after she called me a cunt."

"Oooooh." Clay and Tig replied in unison and then laughed.

"I can't do shit for them if they are going to lie to me. But…like a good little Girl Scout, I thought this might happen. I had Juice start working his little hacker magic with the credit card databases a few days ago. He pulled the transactions so I'm going to go get all of that and see what ole Vaughn is buying. But first I'm going to drop by the diner, get a huge chocolate shake and calm down. Sound like a plan?" Jaci was really _telling _them more than she was _asking _them.

"Works for me." Clay held his hands up and smiled sweetly. He knew better than to mess with a pissed off woman on a mission.

Tig nodded at Jaci. "Go get your milkshake. We'll have a _talk_ with Vaughn. Prospect, go with her."

"But I could help…" Half Sack started to argue.

"Go." Tig said flatly.

Half Sack smiled at Jaci. "Can I drive?"

Jaci looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck no."

Half Sack hung his head and followed her to the car.

Tig took a last drag off the cigarette he had just started and smugly called after them as they walked to the car. "Have fun ridin' bitch, Prospect."

Clay shook his head and laughed.

*****

Half Sack frowned and settled in the passenger seat, watching Clay and Tig laugh at him. He had made a fool of himself _again_. "I wouldn't have wrecked your car. Why wouldn't you let me drive?"

"Because you _asked_ for the keys, Kip. I'm teaching you a lesson. If you're ever going to get the guys to respect you, you have to start _demanding_ respect and being assertive."

"Like what do you mean? The guys just laugh at me all of the time, no matter what I say. If I ever _demanded_ anything, I'd probably get a beat down."

Jaci pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street to the diner. "You'd be surprised. I grew up around the MC, Kip. I know how this stuff works. First, none of the other guys would be riding bitch in this car with me. The other guys would have said, 'give me the keys' and I would have tossed them over. Granted, I'm an independent woman who takes shit from no man, but even I know when to stand down. As a woman, I cannot believe I am giving you this advice, but you have to be a bit of an asshole to chicks in front of the other guys. Sweetness is weakness. But when they aren't in view or earshot, do not be a dick to any woman or I will kick your ass."

"Ok, what else?"

Jaci kept her eyes on the road and a hand on the wheel but emphasized points with her shifting hand. "Learn to keep your mouth shut. Unless you really know what you are talking about or have something _super_ intelligent to say…don't. I know a guy that is quiet 95% of the time but boy, when he _does_ say something; everyone listens because it is important. T_hink_ before you speak."

Half Sack nodded, trying to lodge all of her tips in his head. He needed all the help he could get. "Sweetness is weakness, learn to keep my mouth shut, think before I speak. Got it. What else?"

Jaci pulled into the diner lot. "Lastly, look confident even when you don't feel that way. Stand up straight, chest out, head up. No more hesitant cowering or shoving your hands in your pockets. Look like a badass." She killed the engine and smiled at Kip. "Ok, school's out. Time for ice cream."

********

Jaci got out of the passenger seat and headed straight for the house.

"All better now?" Clay faked concern and hooked his thumb toward the house. "They should be more…_cooperative_ this time around…thanks to Tig here."

Tig let loose an evil smile. "Vaughn's missing a tooth, so be polite and don't stare."

Jaci waved a stack of papers. "I've got their credit card transactions, so the bullshit stops now. The cards are all cash advances and girlfriend shit like jewelry stores and Victoria's Secret. He's paying her rent and buying her way too many gifts."

"Ok, what's the game plan then?" Clay asked. "We've got to get this asshole off the potential rat Fed radar."

Jaci thought for a moment. "I can consolidate the credit card shit, get them a break there. But they need cash flow to pay off the medical bills. So the boat, the truck and one of the bikes need to go _and_ the girlfriend too…quickly. Either sell them or burn them for the insurance money, whichever way's easiest."

Clay laughed. "Ah, I don't think we can burn the girlfriend…pesky moral/legal restrictions. Ok, go break the news to them. Get them to sign whatever you need. We'll work on the…uh…"

"Asset disposals?" Jaci offered.

"Exactly." Clay replied and waved her off.

As Jaci headed back inside the house, Half Sack strutted up to the house swinging Jaci's car keys around his finger. "Damn, that car is _fun_ to drive."

Tig was shocked to see the Prospect driving the Mustang. "Did you whine and beg to drive until she cracked?" He frowned. "You didn't cry did you, Prospect? I bet she's a sucker for tears."

Half Sack squared his shoulders and stared directly at Tig for a moment. "Nope. I just told her I wasn't riding bitch this time around and to hand the keys over. End of story."

"Did you now?!" Clay laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Damn, Prospect, I think you might be starting to grow that ball of yours back!"

Tig rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and continued to lean against the porch railing.

Half Sack said nothing, just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the house, confident and assertive like.


	17. Chapter 17Pool Party

***** SKANK INTRO *****

Guests were starting to arrive at the midsummer bash thrown by Clay and Gemma. All the Sons and their families were invited. Henry Darling had gotten wind of the little party from Ruby and offered to reserve the Charming Country Club for the event since he was a prominent member there, being an ex-judge and all. Henry actually _hated _the country club crowd; that was really more of his late wife's thing but he kept the membership out of habit. He couldn't resist the opportunity to host a biker party in the place that the _privileged _people of Charming, like the Oswalds, considered an oasis. He had overheard a few of the guys talking about lining up and pissing in the pool at the end of the night. Perfect.

Jaci, Vix, and Cherry had staked out a table and had just settled in with drinks all around. It was going to be a great party; tons of drinks, tons of food. They watched the crowd of people with amusement. Most of the guys were standing around talking with each other, kids were running around screaming and jumping in the pool, all the wives and girlfriends were huddled up in their own little cliques. Donna hung by Opie's side.

"Maybe we should ask her to come sit with us." Jaci suggested. She felt bad for Op's wife. Donna was _normal_ just like her, it must be hard on her trying to fit in with the likes of the rest of the significant others like Gemma and now Cherry and Vix.

Cherry laughed. "Yeah, tell her come join the island of misfits. Or should I say the island of people still half way on Gemma's shit list?"

"Shit List Island!! That is fucking great." Vix laughed hard.

Jaci laughed. "Oh, _I'm_ completely off that list now. Just you bitches left on it!" She caught Donna's eye, waved and smiled, then pointed down at their table. Donna frowned and shook her head.

"Oooooh. Did _we_ just get shunned by an _outcast_?!" Cherry asked with mock horror.

"Fuck that bitch then." Vix said and turned her attention to the rest of the crowd again. "Oh shit, don't look now. Tig just showed up with some crazy looking piece of ass."

Jaci and Cherry followed Vix's gaze and saw Tig walking into the pool area, date in tow. A tall, rail thin, bleached blonde woman was standing extremely close behind him as he stopped to greet Clay. Tig snaked his arm around the skank's waist and she plastered herself against his side while he laughed along with Clay about something. She wore blue jean cutoffs and a tiny bikini top that was straining to corral her huge fake boobs.

Cherry shook her head. "I haven't seen that much blue eye shadow since the 80s."

"Shit, she looks like Skank Barbie brought to life." Vix whispered.

That comment make Jaci crack up. "Yeah, she walks, she talks, she dances on poles…"

"And gives blow jobs for crack. That girl's been rode hard and put up wet a few times, that's for damn sure." Cherry finished.

The girls laughed. Jaci cocked her head in thought. "Five bucks her name is _Candy_ or _Crystal_."

"Mmm, I'm taking the exotic route…_Mercedes_." Vix said.

"_Destiny_." Cherry countered.

"Hello girls." Gramma Ruby walked over and sat down between Jaci and Vix. "What is the current topic of discussion?"

"Skank Barbie." Vix tossed her head in the direction of Tig and his 'date'.

"Victoria... it isn't very Christian to judge a stranger." Ruby reminded.

Cherry frowned. "Sorry Miss Ruby, but we all disliked her on sight."

"She could be a dear girl who helps feed the homeless." Ruby offered.

Vix laughed "Yeah, Gram... she looks like a regular Nobel Peace Prize  
winner."

Cherry shook her head. "Don't you mean she looks like a Nobel Piece of Ass winner?"

"Right you are my dear." Vix cracked up and clinked cups with Cherry. She then looked over at her sister and could read the barely masked hurt on her face. Looked like Tig's total toss-it-in-your-face little stunt had stung Jaci pretty good. Vix took a big swallow of her drink and slammed down the cup. "Well, I really hate her and I feel like drowning her in the pool."

Cherry warned, "She wouldn't drown, Vix. Her boob job would keep her afloat."

Ruby shook her head. "GIRLS...really...I really don't see the reason...?"

Vix shrugged. "It may be my family's redneck nature, bringing out this sudden desire for unlady-like behavior, Gram. And as far as the WHY…I'll think of a reason later."

Jaci stood up abruptly and announced she was going to finish making the fruit salad she had signed up to bring. Vix excused herself from the discussion and followed her sister to the food tables.

*****

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Vix hissed as she helped Jaci arrange all of the fruit on the cutting board.

"No clue but I am sure it's something stupid." Jaci answered. "Whatever. It's fine. I'm fine."

Vix laughed. "Yeah , but you've got the slightest of a jealous bone, sis…and seeing Tig with HER is guaranteed to enlarge it."

"I guess this is the shit I get to put up with being 'on the down low' and having no commitment." Jaci shrugged. "What an asshole."

Jaci unconsciously squeezed the grape she was holding until it popped as they watched Tig's date put her bag down on an empty chair and move away to chat with another Crow Eater. She was surprised Gemma hadn't enforced a strict 'no Crow Eater' policy for this event but she supposed the single guys of the crew had to bring _someone _along.

Tig was now headed their way, glancing at them once but then staring past them quickly. Jaci followed his gaze and remembered the bar was set up behind them. Vix made the same realization and made a move to give Jaci and Tig a moment alone.

"I'm gonna see if the girls need any refills." Vix quickly headed back towards the tables. She pointed back to Jaci just as Tig crossed her path, causing him to have to stop. "You better pay up if I'm right!" She turned and tossed Tig a 'hey, dickhead' over her shoulder as she walked away.

Tig looked at Jaci. She had an amused smile on her face…for some reason that worried him. Her sunglasses hid her eyes and he couldn't tell if she was angry. When he got up to the table at which she stood, he reached across and took the paring knife from her hand before he spoke. Best to remove any possible weapons before this chat started. He decided to start casual and dodge the obvious topic. "What's Vix bitchin' about?"

She nodded toward the knife he now held loosely in his hand. "Afraid I was going to cut ya?"

He shrugged, "You wouldn't be the first to try it."

Jaci smirked widely, "The girls and I got a little bet on Skank Barbie's real name. We've picked out a few white trash favorites."

"Skank Barbie. Cute." He picked up a handful of grapes and popped one into his mouth. "Why are you discussing my date with the girls?" He asked with a warning tone in his voice.

Jaci smirked _again._ "I didn't bring up the subject, asshole. Vix spotted you and the trailer skank first and then the others pretty much took it from there."

"Figures...women are such jealous _creatures_."

"Oh my god, Tig." Jaci let out a laugh. "Trust me, NO one is jealous. We're all appalled."

His eyes took a walk all over Jaci from behind his shades as she spoke. Charcoal gray tank top, short khaki shorts, tan and muscled legs, green flip flops. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He smiled slightly. "Well, you look…_nice_. Wanna meet me in the bathroom and …"

Jaci cut him off. "Don't try to smooth talk me after showing up with that trash. I mean seriously, Tig…ewww."

He frowned and threw a grape at her. "Don't get all bent out of shape- she's just for show."

"For show? Oh, I bet she puts on a great one…every night at the corner of 5th and Main." Jaci laughed.

He ate another grape and shrugged. "Thought it would look better than me showin' up solo."

Jaci took a second to try and see his logic. It _did_ make a little sense for them to show interest in other people that way everyone would stay dumb to what was really going on with them. She thought several people might be starting to make some connections. "You could have told me _beforehand_ about the date thing, Tig. I could have brought my own date."

"Don't think so." Tig snorted. "You bringing a date here would have been a _very_ bad idea. _Painfully_ bad."

Jaci frowned. "You know that's horribly hypocritical, right?"

Tig shook off her question. "I need a beer." He tossed the last grape into his mouth. "By the way, her name is Rachel."

Jaci pouted. "Well shit. We all lost."

"Play nice. Stay clear of her. It's not a big deal." He reminded with a smile as he slid the knife back to her and walked away.

Jaci rolled her eyes. _Alright, whatever. Parade the skank around on your arm if it makes you think you are foolin' anybody. _She smiled to herself. _I will never understand that man. Today he's bringing a real life blow up doll to a party, two days ago he was hauling a fire pit to my house that I know he made himself even though he wouldn't admit it. Always keeps me guessing…and wanting more. Jerk._

*****TWO WORLDS COLLIDE*****

At one point during the party, Rachel and Jaci were getting drink refills at the same time at the bar. Chibs, sprawled in the lawn chair next to Tig's, was watching the two girls. He laughed and nudged Tig's leg.

"That'd be a right good time."

Tig nodded his head but really thought it'd be more like a goddamn death match_._

_***_

Jaci's first instinct when Rachel walked up was to ignore her, but the skank spoke to her first.

"Great party, huh?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I don't think we've met. I'm Rachel."

Jaci nodded a hello. "Jaci Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel looked at her for a moment.

After a moment or two of silence, Jaci couldn't resist the urge to fish for just a little bit of information. She glanced up at Rachel and caught her eye, "So you're with Tig, huh?"

Rachel laughed, "I am for tonight anyway." She paused and looked closer at Jaci. "You _must_ be new around here. He doesn't work that way. No one is _with_ Tig, honey."

Jaci wanted to say _well, __I__ am-you stupid bitch_, but instead she just said, "Oh."

"He's fuckin hot though, right?" Rachel asked, laughing. "A night at a time is about all I can handle with him anyway." She searched around in the ice chest with her hand for a particular brand of beer.

Jaci took a long swallow from her freshly made on-the-rocks margarita and tried to keep her composure. "Oh yeah?" She forced a polite smile on her face.

"Goddamn freak in bed, let me tell you. Crazy fucker _duct taped_ me to the bed one night. You believe that shit? Turned out to be kinda hot though. Then this other time he…"

Jaci's smile faded and a hard stare replaced it. She knocked back the margarita in a long gulp as Rachel continued to highlight a few of her and Tig's greatest hits. Jaci fixed herself another drink, a little stronger this time and suddenly wished her ears would stop working.

"Well, gotta get this back to Tig. Have a good time!" Rachel spoke as she walked away.

Jaci held her cup up in a salute and unleashed the fake smile again. "Yeah, you too!"

Tig watched the exchange between the two women. They had been talking for too long. He knew Jaci's smile was fake, wasn't the 100 watt one she used with him. He saw her jaw clinch and as she knocked back her second drink he knew he was fucked. _Shit._ He tried to keep his eyes on Jaci to see what else she would do but Rachel blocked his view as she brought their beers back.

Jaci's eyes were on Tig as the skank returned back to him. Tig stood up to take the beer from her and put his hand on her waist. Rachel reached out and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. _Motherfuck..if you're trying to find his tonsils, bitch, the doctor pulled them out when he was 10. _Jaci ground her teeth together hard and headed toward the doors that led to the main clubhouse. She needed air conditioning _now_. She missed Tig roughly pushing away from Rachel and mumbling something about taking a piss.

Tig pushed through the doors and started down the hallway to the right. Angry women usually headed for the privacy of bathrooms. He spotted Jaci leaned up against the wall in front of the bathrooms. Her arms were crossed but she was picking at her lip with one hand, not a good sign. He took off his sunglasses, hung them on the neck of his t-shirt, and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to see where the noise came from and spotted him. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, _what the fuck do YOU want?_

She pushed away from the wall and looked to make sure no one was around them. She hissed in a whisper. "If you say her tongue down your throat was _for show-_ I will fucking scream."

"Come here." Tig grabbed her right hand as he quickly walked past her and pulled her along backwards. He tried the doorknob to another room in the hallway. Locked. He walked to the next door and tried that one. As the door opened, Jaci tried to pull out of his grasp but he grabbed her upper arm and shoved her inside the empty meeting room. The only light in the room came in from the windows, chairs were stowed upended on the tables; all was deserted and quiet. Tig locked the door and stood in front of it, blocking Jaci's exit. They stood for a moment glaring at each other.

"Go ahead, get it out of your system." He nodded once at her and crossed his arms. He had created this little situation; he would bear the brunt of it.

Jaci's eyes widened. "Screw _you_… making it sound like I'm throwing a fit. I was going to the bathroom… alone! YOU followed ME inside. I wasn't going to say shit to you."

"So _this_ isn't a fit?" He asked sarcastically.

She pointed her finger at him for emphasis. "You should have told me you were pulling this shit. I would have just skipped the damn party."

"That would have looked bad too." He responded coolly.

Jaci gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She muttered something about him being so damned worried about appearances. "I think I've done really well at not being a jealous bitch, but I can't help it today, Tig. I know shit might happen when you are on a run or something but not _in front of me_."

"Rachel isn't a big deal."

Jaci let out a growl. "You keep saying that!" She cocked her head then pointed at him, "Get whatever three-way thoughts you are having out of your head right now. It ain't happening."

Tig raised his eyebrows as if to say _three- way, really? _Jaci countered with a death stare.

"I was joking." Tig replied in an annoyed tone.

"Not funny. I'm pissed. You can't expect me to listen to that shit from her and not be pissed."

"You weren't supposed to _talk_ to her, Jaci. My exact fuckin' words: play nice…steer clear."

"You really think you were doing something _good_ by bringing her here, don't you? Like your plan was so fuckin' clever."

He was trying to see shit from her point of view but she was beginning to piss him off. His plan _had_ been good, damn it. Show up with a chick, ignore Jaci, and all suspicions would simmer down. Simple. He rubbed his hand over his face. "Ok, what did she say that has you so pissed off?"

Jaci held up two fingers. "I got two fucking words for you, Tig...DUCT...TAPE."

He looked down at the floor and exhaled forcibly. "Shit."

"Yeah… _shit_." She shook her head. "I did _not_ need to know all of that."

Tig spit back his reply. "Then why did you fuckin' ask her??"

"I didn't say anything other than 'so you're with Tig?' Simple idle chit-chat. She was the one that started the play-by-play. I didn't expect that shit!"

They stood in silence, not looking at each other.

Jaci gritted her teeth again. "Can I go now?"

"Are you going home?" He asked.

"No. That might _look_ bad." She replied with malice.

He shook his head, there was no winning this argument. He twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. With a smirk he said, "Next time…do what I tell you and you won't get your feelings hurt." He left her standing in the room alone.

*****PLAY BALL! *****

Later that night, after the little kids had been sent home with babysitters, it was time for the adults to play. Op, Juice and Jax finally put the finishing touches stringing the volleyball net across the pool. Jax jumped into the pool with the ball and announced to everyone, "Drunken Volleyball! Get your asses in the pool if you're playin'!"

Clay and Tig were sprawled out in beach chairs side by side on the left end of the pool. Near the middle of the pool deck, Vix and Cherry jumped into the pool. Rachel left her perch at Tig's side and ran to join them. Gemma and Luann shot pissy looks at the girls from their chairs across the pool.

Wolf whistles erupted as the ladies slid into the pool. Clay let out a sigh, "I love pool parties."

Tig clinked bottles with him. "Amen, brother."

Half Sack finished helping Bobby load up his Super Soaker gun and cannon balled into the pool. Jax did a quick count. "Ok, that's seven. Need one more!"

Vix swam over to the poolside in front of where Jaci was sitting talking to Bobby. "Come on, sis. Get your ass in the pool."

"Naaa, I'm not playing." Jaci shook her head and remained seated.

Vix splashed water at her sister. "Bullshit. Come on, you're good at this stuff! We gotta show these boys how it's done! Bobby, shoot her with that gun! Get her in the pool. Come ON!" Vix shouted.

Bobby aimed the gun at Jaci with mock seriousness and waved her toward the pool.

Chibs came walking up behind Jaci. "What's the problem here, brother?"

Bobby answered, "Jaci won't get in the pool. You might need to throw her in, Chibsy."

"Not a problem." Chibs laughed, "Let's go, gorgeous. You're coming in with me." He grabbed Jaci around the waist and started trying to push her toward the pool.

"Ok, ok- I give!!" Jaci managed to say while laughing. "Geez, let me get my clothes off."

Chibs let out a whoop, "Now you're talking!"

Bobby laughed and headed over to chat with Tig and Clay before the game started.

****

Tig watched Jaci and Chibs rough housing and tried not to look too annoyed as Bobby strolled up with a huge super soaker gun. He was a sight; black cargo shorts and flip flops, loud red Hawaiian half unbuttoned and showing the top of his Buddha size belly, his wild curly hair blowing around.

Clay pointed at the gun. "What the hell are you doing with that thing?"

"It's DRUNKEN volleyball." Bobby patted the gun and explained. "This baby's full of tequila. Anyone misses the ball, they take a _shot_ to the face. Them's the rules!"

"Tequila gun, that's fuckin' great." Tig laughed and stood up. "Hit me. Do _not_ miss. I don't want that shit in my nose." He opened his mouth wide. He grimaced as he swallowed the liquid. "Thought you said that was tequila. That's some fruity tasting shit."

"Well, there's ladies playing, Tig. Not all of them like the hard shit. It's called Purple Rain." Bobby turned back toward the pool. "Ooooh, speaking of ladies- Jaci's stripping down."

All three guys watched in admiration as Jaci pulled off her tank top, revealing a black bikini top. Chibs was standing behind her enjoying the show with a huge shitty eating grin on his face.

"Shit. I'm getting the death stare from Gemma. Let me go see what the hell she wants." Clay left Tig and Bobby alone to stare.

***

Clay smiled sarcastically as he walked over to Gemma. "Yes, dear?"

She nodded to Vix and Cherry laughing in the pool together. "What's up with those two?"

Clay was shocked. "Oh, you didn't know something for once?" He smiled widely. "Those two made nice; Cherry's living at Parker Place. According to Chibs, it's like a half way house. Juice and Vix, Cherry and the Prospect are always there, Bobby's in love with the damn kitchen and is getting in touch with his inner Julia Child and Chibs goes over for the comic entertainment and free food and booze."

Gemma sneered. "Hell, is anyone hanging out at _your _clubhouse anymore?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "There is only one clubhouse."

"Really, cause its sounds they've got a surrogate one going. Tig hanging out with them too?"

Clay chuckled and shook his head. "No, he stays clear. Not going to find Tig anywhere he can't get laid."

"You sure about that? Nothing going on with him and Jaci? I saw the two of them talking earlier, it looked…_suspect._"

"Everything is _suspect _with you. There's nothing to it; let it go." He leaned over and gave her a smooch on the lips. He looked at her from over his sunglasses. "And remember…only one clubhouse."

*****

As Jaci kicked off her shorts and folded up her clothes, Bobby let out a low whistle. "Mmm, look at those tats. Who would have thought? I'm tellin' you, brother, that there is a damn near perfect woman."

Tig took a pull from his beer. "Oh really?" He continued to stare at Jaci's body. He didn't worry about getting caught because he wasn't the only one staring. Chibs looked like he was about to overheat. Tig smiled and thought _keep staring boys…she's mine._

"Think about it…smart as a whip, wicked sense of humor. She loves to read, loves to cook. And beautiful with a killer body, obviously."

Tig smirked. _And if you only knew what I've been doing to that body of hers, bro. _Tig rattled off a list of his own in his head.

Bobby interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, and great with kids- did you see her playing with Moby today?"

The mention of a kid shut down Tig's perverted list. "Yeah, I saw." He clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Sounds like you're in love, man. Why don't you make a play for her, you like her so damn much?" He asked with a laugh.

"Told ya before, I'll just settle for platonic friendship…better than nothing." Bobby sighed dramatically. "I would need to be about 15 years younger and about 150 pounds lighter to have a shot at that and _that _ain't happening."

Tig snorted laughter and rolled his eyes. "Well, have fun _being friends_."

"Well, whoever ends up with her is one lucky bastard is all I'm saying." Bobby pumped his gun and walked toward the pool. "Game on!"

***

The teams were split: Juice, Vix, Half Sack and Cherry versus Jax, Op, Jaci and Rachel. All spectators had pulled their chairs closer to the edge of the pool to watch the action. Bobby sat even with the net with his feet in the pool, ready to shoot anybody who made a mistake. Tig was _not_ happy with Jaci and Rachel being on the same team; he didn't want those two talking any more. Jaci might have learned her lesson though; she seemed to be staying away from her so far.

The game got started and carried along quite nicely. Everyone was having a great time taking shit to each other and laughing. The only problem was that most of the players had short attention spans and would start horse-playing and miss the ball. So it was soon evident that Bobby was going to get the opportunity to shoot a LOT of people and would be running out of liquor quickly. It didn't help that Bobby was a poor shot with the gun. Thank god for sunglasses or he would have put out a few eyes with a direct stream of liquor. He even shot Jax in the ear once. He yelled at Tig to be his re-filler which was a bad idea because Tig filled the gun up with straight tequila, while mumbling_ fuck that purple pansy bullshit._ The players started getting buzzed rather quickly after that.

At one point, Jaci actually started paying _more_ attention and playing harder just so she wouldn't have to choke down any more liquor. Vix just got more aggressive as her buzz grew. While the players were taking a break and rotating positions, she started chatting with Jaci quietly.

"Hey sis!" Vix hissed while hanging her fingers through the net.

Jaci laughed. "You're the enemy, Vix. I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Vix giggled. "No, come here."

Jaci frowned and swam closer to Vix. "What is it?"

Vix started to whisper, "You want me to pop skank in the face for you? Ya know, with the ball? I'll totally do it."

Jaci's eyes widen and she hissed back, "Noooo! Do NOT do that! I have enough problems with him already without you _breaking_ his date. Be nice."

"Oh come on!!" When her sister wouldn't give in, Vix splashed water in Jaci's face and backed away. "You're no fun!"

The game resumed a few minutes later. After several rounds, Vix and Rachel had started some pretty intense trash talking. At one point, Jaci glanced toward the sidelines at Tig, who shot her a '_what the hell' _look. Jaci shrugged to show her innocence. Two points later, Vix had had enough. Jax and Rachel were defending the net when Juice set up Vix with a perfect spike. She jumped up and drove the ball down on the other side _hard_…right into Rachel's face.

"Oh shit!" Rachel let out a yell and grabbed her nose. "You broke my fuckin' nose. You bitch!"

"Ay, for the love of God, don't bleed in the pool!" Chibs yelled from the sidelines.

"Goddamnit, Vix!" Tig shouted and headed for poolside to help Rachel out of the water. He glared at Jaci thinking the two of them must have planned the _hit_ during their net side chat earlier.

Everyone climbed out of the pool. Tig stood in front of Rachel tilting her head back with his hands while she held her nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Chibs was trying to get a look to see if her nose was actually broken.

Tig looked at Chibs and shook his head muttering, "Does a bitch's nose have to break every time Jaci gets drunk?"

Chibs laughed, "Keep her in liquor and we could make a mint as plastic surgeons. But technically the blame's on the other Parker this time. I really don't think this is broken. Just a lot of blood."

From the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Vix and Jaci approach. "What is your problem, bitch?!" Rachel yelled.

"Who you calling bitch?" Vix feigned innocence. "It was an _accident_."

"Accident my ass, you did that on purpose you fucking cunt." Rachel spit back.

"Whoa!!" Tig and Jaci yelled at Rachel in unison. Then they glared at each other for it.

Chibs chimed in, "Creating a scene would be a bad thing, love. You're outnumbered. Ole Vix doesn't mind throwing some punches, neither does her sister."

"Hell yeah- we can take this to the yard like a cock fight, honey. But you're going to get your ass _kicked_." Vix shouted, ready to throw down.

"No one's throwing any punches. This is all just an accident." Jaci said trying to smooth out the situation. "Everyone just calm down."

"No cock fighting." Tig agreed. "We're leaving." He shot Jaci a harsh look and started to lead Rachel away from the pool and toward the clubhouse.

As they walked past, Jaci couldn't resist a little jab back at Tig, not after those little looks thrown her way, "Remember, Tig, the parking lot is _straight_ ahead. No turning off at the bathrooms. A butterfly stitch isn't going to fix that nose."

Tig caught Jaci's hint about their little bathroom interlude when he stitched up her bar fight cut a few months ago. He scowled at her and muttered, "Fuck you and your sister."

Jaci smiled sweetly. "Have a good night!"


	18. Chapter 18 Pool Party CONT

***** ALLERGY PILLS *****

After the drama of the volleyball, everyone had decided to clear the pool and just sit around and drink for the rest of the night.

Jaci let out yet another loud sneeze. "Damnit!"

"Bless you." Bobby offered.

Vix frowned. "That's like the tenth time you've sneezed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jaci blew her nose and wiped her running eyes. She held up her middle finger to Vix and smiled.

"Allergic to bitches."

"Ooooh!" Juice laughed and hugged Vix.

Jaci sneezed again. Everyone groaned.

Bobby lifted his cup…again. "Bless you."

"Bobby, I really appreciate it, but I don't think you have to re-bless me every time."

He laughed, "Hell, I'm about to make a drinking game out of you. You sneeze, we all take a shot; be plastered in no time!"

Jaci leaned her head back against the chair and tried to breathe_. Could this little party get any worse?? First Tig shows up with Hooker Barbie and now I am going to drown, not in the pool, but in my own snot. Glad Tig left and missed me morphing into damn Bleary Eyed Allergy Zombie Girl._ "This is getting ridiculous. I may have to leave."

"You can't leave, the party's just getting good!" Juice shoved Jaci's cup closer to her. "Just keep drinking. Maybe the alcohol will dull your senses."

"They're pretty dull already, Juice." Jaci replied.

Bobby pointed to Juice, "I think she may be allergic to stupidity." He turned back to Jaci, "You know what? Now that I think about it, I may some of my prescription allergy pills with me. Let me go check." He stood up and patted Jaci's shoulder as he left.

Vix called after him, "Well, thank God, Bobby. Hook a sister up, would ya?"

******

Juice was refilling cups at the bar when Bobby returned to the party.

Bobby wrapped an arm around Juice's shoulder and handed him two pills. "Give these to Jaci- one for now, one for later. That pool is calling my name." He waggled his eyebrows. "Gonna go cannonball."

"No problem. Thanks, bro." Juice answered.

As Vix helped unload Juice's armful of drinks, he slapped the two pills down on the table. "Those are from Bobby. Down 'em."

Jaci frowned. "Both of them?"

Juice thought for a moment. Jaci looked miserable, red eyes, runny nose. She wasn't having any fun anymore. Might be best to take both the pills and get everything under control in a hurry. He nodded at her. "Yep, both of them."

She put the pills in her mouth and mumbled, "Can I drink this with them?" She held up her fresh margarita.

Vix rolled her eyes. "Oh, just take the damn things, will ya? Don't be such a worry wart."

*****

Fifteen minutes later, Jaci's sneezes had diminished, but so had her vision. She was feeling very _odd_. Another ten minutes or so rolled by and she finished off the last of her drink and decided to head for the bathroom. Maybe some air conditioning would make her feel better.

Jaci lucked out and had the bathroom to herself. She ran a paper towel under the sink and held it to the back of her neck. Nice and cool. She felt woozier as the moments ticked by though; something was wrong. This was more than being drunk. She thought about the allergy pills. Maybe she shouldn't have taken both of them? She decided to find Bobby and see if the pills usually made him so high. She opened the bathroom door and was half way out when her legs turned to jello. _Shit. Ok, my legs don't work. Ok, sitting down. _

*****

Juice walked quickly through the hallway that led to the bathrooms. He had to piss _so_ bad, he never should have waited so long!! He started to sway to the left side of the hall since the men's bathroom was on that side, but something caught his eye to the right. He stopped in front of the women's bathroom and looked down.

The door was propped open and a lady's foot was sticking out into the hallway. _What the hell?_

He stepped closer, slowly pushing the door open to take a closer look. _Flip flop, foot, leg, shorts…oh shit!_ Jaci was lying on the bathroom floor. Juice bent his knees, partially straddling her. The door bumped against his body as it continued to try and shut.

He slapped her face lightly and then shook her shoulders. "Jaci?! Are you ok? Hey, wake up!"

He stood up quickly and started to turn and run for help but then realized the door would try to shut on her again. He bent back down and resumed the shaking. Jaci let out a groan and her eyes fluttered. "Jaci! Come on, girl. Wake up!"

Jaci struggled to open her eyes. She looked up at Juice for a moment and with slurred speech said, "Some thum's wrong… pills."

"What pills?" Juice asked. "Oh wait. The pills from Bobby?"

Jaci grabbed a hold of Juice's hand. "Yeess. What chya do …me?"

He started to laugh nervously. "I didn't do any…" Juice stopped talking. _Shit, the pills. Bobby said one now, one later. Maybe I really shouldn't have given her two. Oh, I fucked her up. Shit. Vix is going to kill me!_

Jaci closed her eyes again leaving Juice to try and rack his brain for a plan of action. He stood up again and put his hands on his head. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the hallway was still empty. _Ok. She's ok. She's talking…sort of. What do I do? Think!! She's just sleepy right? Just got to wake her up. Maybe some get some coffee in her. Yeah, caffeine! That'll work. _He got down on his knees and leaned over her. "Jaci? Hey. I just gotta go get something and then I'll be right back, ok? I'm going to fix you, ok?" Juice started to stand up when a hand clamped down with brutal force on his shoulder.

"What the fuck happened to her?!" Tig roared as he pulled Juice backwards out of the door way. Juice started spurting lame assurances that she was ok as Tig fell to his knees beside Jaci. "What happened?" He hissed to Juice over his shoulder. All of his anger toward her for the little nose busting stunt faded away instantly. One of his hands went to her face and he spoke softly, "Jaci? Jaci?"

Juice stood up and blurted out, "I didn't _do_ anything!" He held the door open with his arm. "I _found _her like this. She's out of it, Tig." Juice stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. No shit." Tig snapped as he continued to call her name and brush at her forehead with his hand. Jaci groaned again. "Is she that drunk?" When Tig had left the party to take Rachel home, Jaci was already pretty buzzed. She might have hit the drinks harder after he left. _Shit, did she get all fucked cause she was pissed at me? You stupid girl, what did you DO?_

"Yeah." Juice blurted. "Well, no." He paused for a moment to think. There was no way he would be able to sober Jaci up alone. She was currently completely immobile in the ladies' bathroom. He couldn't move her alone without getting caught. And _where _would he move her? He needed help. Tig could help, _would_ help. Hell he was probably _good _at moving unconscious women. "Ok, Tig. Here's the thing. I may be the reason she's all fucked up."

Tig moved into more of a squat and looked up at Juice, puzzled. "What did you say? _You _fucked her up?"

Juice's confession starting pouring out in a jet of words and frantic hand gestures. "Well, she got to sneezing and Bobby…well he had these pills, like allergy pills? So he gave her some. Well, actually he gave them to _me_ to give to her. So I did. But maybe I gave her too much because she's all fucked up now and …"

Tig shot to a standing position. In a flurry of action, he pushed Jaci's leg clear of the door, pulled Juice inside the bathroom, and stuck his head outside to make sure the hallway was clear. He slammed the door shut and violently pushed Juice backwards until they both bumped against the sink countertop. Tig had two fistfuls of Juice's t-shirt. Juice's eyes were wide with surprise. Tig's eyes were narrow with anger. "What _exactly_ did you do? You made her fuckin' OD? What the fuck did you give her?"

He swallowed hard and tried to push Tig's hands off of him but Tig tightened his grip. "Talk, Juice. What did you do?!"

Juice blinked. "Bobby said to give her _one_ pill, but she was feeling so bad. I mean she was so miserable… so I gave her _two_ to make her feel better, you know- faster."

Tig's breath was coming fast and hard. He physically let go of Juice, but held him with a glare and stepped backward. _Stupid, fucking idiot! Jesus! _He turned and looked down at Jaci. She was completely still, arms and legs slightly spread apart. Her breathe was slow and deep which was a good sign. He bent down and brushed her hand with his. She looked like a paper doll. A really fucked up paper doll. Tig pulled his hand down over his mouth and exhaled. "Go get Bobby."

"Get Bobby? Tig… no. I gotta keep this quiet. If Vix finds out about this, she'll…"

Tig snapped his head back toward Juice. "Fuck Vix! Play it cool and go get Bobby. Bring him HERE and find out exactly what you fucking gave her! We need to find out if we have to take her to the hospital, you dumb shit! Move!"

Juice didn't argue and bounded out of the door. Tig locked the door, took a deep breathe and turned back to Jaci. Thank god he had just happened to stare down the hall on his way back into the party. He had seen Juice's ass hanging out of the women's bathroom and decided to see what the idiot was doing and walked into this mess. Tig's heart pounded wildly. He rubbed at his chest. _What did a heart attack feel like? Fuck. Nothing to get your heart pumping better than seeing your girlfriend comatose on a bathroom floor. Girlfriend? Did I just say 'girlfriend'?... Fuck._

Tig took hold of Jaci under her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position. He pulled her backwards and propped her up in the corner, making room for Juice and Bobby. Jaci's head hung down against her chest. She was out of it. He bent down and smoothed stray hairs out of her face. He started to speak quietly to her "Hey, it's ok. You hear me? Juice just fucked you up a little but you're gonna be ok." He stared at her for another moment and shook one of her hands. "Jaci… babe…you really need to wake up. Do you hear me?" He heard muffled voices approaching, Juice and Bobby were right outside.

Tig stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it slightly.

As he slid inside the room, Juice whispered, "I got him." Bobby followed behind him quickly. Tig shut the door and locked it.

"Holy shit." Bobby rested his hands on his hips and stared at Jaci. He let out a whistle and looked at Juice. "You gave her both of them didn't you?"

Juice hung his head. "How did you know?"

Tig's mouth dropped open. "You didn't _tell _him what you did on the way back here?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Juice shook his head. "Well…no. I mean I told him she wasn't feeling so good…that it might be the medicine."

Bobby laughed and nudged Jaci's foot with his flip flop. "I know you gave her both of them because she looks like _that_. And I know what _that_ looks like because I've been there. Those pills are to counteract a severe allergic reaction, dipshit. _Severe_. Means they're high-powered. That's why I said to give her _one_."

Tig interjected. Enough of the bullshit, he needed to know if they needed to call an ambulance. "Ok, you said you've been there. You've taken two of them before?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I got really fucked up by a bee sting one time. Taking two just zaps ya for a couple of hours."

"So she'll be fine?" Juice asked. "We don't need to get her stomach pumped or anything?"

"Naw. Just let her sleep it off. Or you can wake her up and try to pass her off as drunk but she is going to be _really_ sloppy."

Juice brightened up. "That's what I was going to do! I was going to get some coffee down her and wake her up."

Tig popped Juice in the back of the head. "You fucking idiot. Look at her. Does she look like she can drink coffee right now? No! She's sleeping it off. End of story. What is with you and pills?? You fucking drugged yourself that one time and now you've fucked her up. Why can't you follow simple directions?!"

"You said those pills were _vitamins_, Tig." Juice tried to defend the behavior that ended with him in a diaper with a sign stapled to his chest.

"Yeah, cause yelling, 'here, put this big bag of roofies in the safe' is fucking dumb!" Tig hissed back.

Bobby shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever. One question…how we gonna keep Vix from finding out?" Juice asked.

Tig shrugged. "Not my fucking problem."

Bobby slapped Tig's arm lightly. "Oh, come on now. We can't have Juice getting his balls removed by Vix. We already have one half eunuch in the club, don't need another."

Juice pleaded with Tig. "Bro? Please?"

Tig stared hard at Juice. He looked down again at Jaci. If Vix found out, she would make a big scene. Everyone would come and stare at Jaci, cracking jokes and shit. And if someone said the wrong thing about her, tried to lump her in the same junkie category as her mom and sister, he would lose it. He was barely keeping from beating the ever loving shit out of Juice as it was for creating the situation. The least he could do was spare Jaci some embarrassment. "Ok, fine. We'll keep this between us."

Bobby walked closer to Jaci. "So what's the game plan, amigos? We're lucky ten women haven't tried beating down that damn door by now."

Tig started thinking a loud. "She's sleeping it off here or at her house. Either way, we gotta make it look like she isn't _here _anymore. Where's her purse and shit?"

Juice answered. "Probably in the ladies' locker room."

Bobby shook his head. "There's no way we can take her out the front door of the country club like this. But she can't stay in the bathroom all night. We have to move her some place close."

Tig nodded. "There's an open meeting room down this hall. We can put her there."

"How do you know that?" Juice frowned.

Tig snapped a response. "I know lots of shit, asshole, but I don't have time to give you a rundown right now. Go get Jaci's shit. Bobby and I'll move her."

The guys checked to make sure the coast was clear. Juice took off to the locker room. Bobby stayed with Jaci while Tig double checked the meeting room. When he returned, they tried to determine the quickest way to move her.

"You grab her arms, I got the legs?" Bobby suggested.

"Who's going to get the door?" Tig replied. "Just help me get her standing up."

They pushed and pulled until Jaci was upright and slumped against Tig. "Shit she's heavy."

"Dead weight." Bobby explained.

"Don't say _dead_." Tig warned as he bent down and heaved her partially over his shoulder. "Alright, let's roll."

Bobby opened and held the bathroom door as Tig weaved his sleeping beauty out and down the hall. He locked the door once they were all inside the meeting room and helped Tig lower Jaci onto the floor. They found a stack of folded tablecloths and slid a few under her head as a makeshift pillow.

Bobby nodded. "So far so good. Now what?"

"Gotta keep Vix from asking any questions." Tig replied.

"So we tell her Jaci went home. Jaci said she might have to earlier when we were sitting around." Bobby offered. As he talked he nudged at Jaci's leg with his flip flop, _again._

Tig creased his brow. His voice was calm and even but with a serious tone. "Bobby?"

Bobby looked up. "Mmm?"

"Stop kicking her." Tig said flatly.

"I wasn't _kicking_ her. I just pushed at her…"

Tig shook his head slightly. "Don't do it again." Seeing her kicked at like that made her seem dead and just the sheer thought of that was beginning to freak him out.

Bobby frowned. "Alright. Don't get your panties in a wad. Geez." He put his hands up in mock surrender and wondered why Tig was so irritable, well more irritable than usual.

Juice knocked lightly on the door. "It's me, guys." He whispered.

Tig opened the door and pulled Juice in by his shirt. "You're telling Vix that Jaci went home. Can you do that without falling apart and 'fessing up?"

Juice started pacing the floor, rubbing his hands over his head. "Yeah, I think so, but if Vix sees through me I am done. I'm a fucking grease spot."

Bobby laughed. "Calm down, Vincent Vega."

He stopped pacing and frowned. "Huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Pulp Fiction? When Mia is gonna OD and die on Lance's carpet? And Vincent says if Marcellus finds out he is a fucking grease spot?"

Juice had a light bulb moment. "RIGHT... yeah, so what we need is like a shot of adrenaline to her heart, right?" He laughed at the mental image.

Tig pointed his finger at Juice. "You come anywhere near her _with a fucking needle_ and I will beat you to _fuckin'_ _death_."

Juice took a step back. "Tig, I was joking, man." He thought for a minute. "We'll make Jaci tell her." He started looking through Jaci's purse while the other guys watched with puzzlement. He pulled out her cell phone and waved it in the air. "I can text Vix with Jaci's cell. She won't question that so I won't even have to lie to her."

Bobby laughed. "Ooh, that's very good!"

Juice beamed and started the text. "What are we going to do about her car though?"

Bobby and Tig looked at each other. They hadn't thought about the car.

Tig spoke first. "Give me her keys. I'll park her car at the far end of the lot. Maybe no one will notice."

"What do we do when she wakes up? Is someone sitting in here with her?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe we just leave her a note? Like explain stuff and tell her to go straight home?" Juice asked.

Tig sneered. "What the hell do we put in the note, moron? _You were drugged by a fucking idiot but don't say anything so he doesn't get in trouble._ Yeah, that sounds fucking terrific, got a pen?"

Juice just shrugged. "Well, something kind of like that. We can't have her just walking back out into the party."

Tig shook his head and started ushering Juice and Bobby out of the room. "Juice, get out of my sight before I hurt you. Go back to the party. Keep Vix _off of her phone_. Throw the damn thing in the pool if you have to. Keep her occupied. I'll figure out the note."

"I was thinking of starting up karaoke." Juice said as he stepped into the hallway.

Bobby clapped his hands. "Perfect! Let's go my brother. The stage waits to be graced with my presence."

With the others gone, Tig put her car keys in his pocket and then rummaged around and found a pen and a small notebook in Jaci's purse. He smiled. _Of course the little nerd has a notebook- gotta make lists and shit._ He thought for a second and then scribbled a quick note. When he was finished, he placed her cell phone in one of her hands and the note in the other hand. He touched her face and took a last look at her before he locked the door from the inside and pulled it shut on his way out. He just hoped she would follow instructions.

(keep scrolling down)

*****AFTERMATH*****

Jaci opened her eyes and saw….nothing. She blinked hard to make sure her eyes were actually open then realized she was just in a really dark room…on the floor. _Where the hell am I? This isn't home…is it?_ She frowned and rolled her head around in the darkness. _Where are the damn lights? _As she tried to sit up she realized her hands were full. She recognized one item as a phone and the other was some… piece of paper? She sat up for a minute. She felt oddly _good. _She fumbled with the phone and was rewarded with light after punching a few buttons. She recognized the phone as hers and looked at the time. _Shit, it's late!_ She smoothed out the piece of paper and looked it over using the light from the phone. She found a few lines of small messy handwriting.

_Retard drugged you. When you wake up, CALL ME and __ONLY ME__._

_I will come get you. Do NOT leave this room._

_Tig_

She re-read the note a few times. It sounded like one of those notes people were left with when they woke up in a bathtub without a kidney. She absently poked her stomach to check for injury. _Ok, what the hell is going on? Retard? If Tig wrote the note, he's talking about Juice. Ok, Juice drugged me? Why would he…Wait. The allergy pills! The bathroom!_ Jaci slapped the floor and frowned. She was sitting on carpet, so she obviously wasn't in the bathroom anymore. _How did Tig get involved in all this?! He left…with the skank! _She dialed Tig's number, time to get some answers.

******

Tig was stretched out in a lawn chair when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller id. _She's awake._

"Have a good nap?" He asked as he stood up and quickly walked toward the clubhouse. Juice glanced at him and Tig nodded upward once, silently telling him that she was awake. Tig had explained earlier that he would handle getting Jaci home so Juice wouldn't have to leave and arouse any suspicion from Vix. Tig told him to make sure Vix spent the night at Juice's apartment and NOT her house. The girls should not be allowed to talk tonight for fear Jaci might be _impaired_.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jaci yelled. "What did you guys do to me?"

Tig had been worried about her but obviously, by the sound of fury, she was fine. He tried not to laugh. She was _pissed_. "Calm down. You're in that room where we were arguing earlier. I'll be there in a few seconds." He drained the last of his beer, tossed it in the trash, and pushed open the clubhouse door. "How ya feelin'?"

"How did I get in here?" She asked.

"I'll explain when I get there. Unlock the door when I knock."

"Unlock the door? I can't even SEE the door, Tig. It's fucking pitch black in here! And I am really NOT ok with being in the dark alone. It's fucking creepy."

_Shit._ He realized he had turned off the light as he left her earlier. "Stop talking to me and use your cell phone as a light, genius. Walk toward the knocks. I'm right outside." He started tapping lightly on the door with his knuckles.

He heard fumbling on the other side of the door and then the door opened. Light from the hallway flooded into the room. He smiled as soon as he saw her. She looked a little rough but she was standing and alert which was a big improvement. "It's ALIVE!" He said quietly with a laugh.

"What the fuck happened?!" She shouted loudly.

Tig slammed one hand over her mouth and pushed into the room. "Shhh!! Damnit, not so loud!" He kicked the door shut while keeping her mouth covered.

"Mmmph mmm mmm mm!" Through his hand, she tried to yell anyway.

Tig laughed and let go of her. "Say what?"

Jaci pointed at him. "This isn't funny! What happened? Why are _you_ here?"

"Hush. Right now, we need to get you out of here. Everyone thinks you went home hours ago; including Vix because Juice doesn't want to get killed for fucking you up. Grab your stuff."

Jaci gave up trying to ask questions, knowing that Tig wouldn't tell her shit until _he_ was ready. They snuck through the lobby of the country club and out into the dimly lit parking lot. As they approached her car, Tig pulled her keys from his pocket.

"Get in, I'll drive you home."

She snatched the keys from him. "I'm fine. I'll drive myself home."

"Don't you want to hear what happened? I'll tell you on the way." He offered.

She shook her head as she opened the driver's side door and threw her stuff inside. "Juice gave me too many pills, I passed out, I got flung in a room for a couple of hours. I got it. Not really sure how _you_ got involved, but right now I don't care. I just want to go home." She got inside, fired up the engine and slammed the door angrily.

Tig slammed his open palm hard against the driver side window and stared at her, even though he couldn't _see_ her through the tinted glass.

She dropped the window and stared up at him. She asked, "What?!" with her jaw clenched. She looked like she was about to cry.

He frowned. "The fuck's wrong with you?"

Jaci looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?? I just woke up on a goddamn _floor_ and don't recall two hours of my life- that's what's wrong with me!" She stammered and said, "I'll call you tomorrow." She slammed the car into gear and roared out of the parking lot.

Tig was left standing alone in the lot. "Fuckin' goddamn crazy…" His voice trailed off. He stared after her tail lights with his hands on his hips. _Throwing a fit like that… she better not fucking wreck on the way home. _He stomped angrily to his bike and took off after her.

****

Jaci wiped tears from her eyes as she drove home. _Shit! _Her hands were shaking and her emotions were all fucked up for some reason. A million questions ran through her mind: Where had she passed out? Who all knew about this little stunt? How the hell did Tig get involved? She was so damn embarrassed and slightly scared. _What the hell happened in those two hours I can't remember!?_

She heard a bike come roaring up behind her…Tig. Thankfully she hit green lights all the way home and he didn't have the chance to pull up beside her. She did not want a confrontation with him. She just wanted to go home and go to bed and put this crazy night behind her.

Jaci tried to pull herself together as she reached the driveway of her house. She popped open the garage and drove into her space. Before she even killed her engine, Tig roared in on his bike and parked in Vix's empty space. She shot a look his direction, her mouth hanging open in surprise. _That's a bold move._ She quickly closed the garage door.

She was only half way out of the car when Tig slammed his hand down on the trunk of the Mustang yelling, "Don't you _ever_ fucking drive off on me like that again? You fucking hear me?"

Jaci was stunned by his yelling. She didn't answer and headed straight into the house; Tig followed. She called over her shoulder as she entered the living room. "What the hell are you doing here? What if Vix and Juice come home? Get out of here!"

Tig waved her off. "Don't fucking worry about it. Vix isn't coming home tonight and neither's Cherry. It's been taken care of; told Juice to keep them away."

"You told Juice about us?" She frowned.

Tig grimaced at her. "Fuck no. Vix doesn't know what happened to you so we didn't want the two of you talking tonight. I was going to explain all of that but then you pulled the little Miss Independent bullshit and drove off."

"Oh." She replied and stood looking confused in the middle of the room. "Well then tell me what happened."

"_Now_ you're ready to hear it?"

She nodded.

Tig started to pop off something else to her but then noticed she looked a little odd, maybe a little scared. He wondered if he had yelled at her too loud and felt like an ass for it. He quickly recounted how he had found Juice standing over her, moving her with Bobby down the hall, lying to Vix and waiting on her to wake up.

Jaci took a moment to process all the info. She frowned. "So no one was _watching _me for those two hours? I mean, how do you know no one _bothered_ me?"

"_Bothered you?" _Tig half smiled in confusion. "No one even saw you."

Jaci snorted. "So I guess I'm lucky you _just happen_ to come back to the party at the very moment Juice found me, huh? If your nursing the skank back to health had taken any longer, I might have been in trouble. Lord knows how Juice would have handled things alone." A vision of Tig and Rachel jumped into her head. _Errrr! _She suddenly wanted a shower. She began flitting from one room to the next: dumping her purse off on the hall table, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, a towel from the hall linen closet…

Tig followed on her heels. "Oh, so it all comes back to her? If I hadn't brought her, this never would have happened to you?? _Fucking let it go! _She doesn't mean _shit_. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?? If you saw me kiss another guy, you would _lose your fuckin' mind, Tig_. I think I handled things pretty well."

"You had your sister bust her nose open. How is that handling it well?" Tig countered.

"I didn't have anything to do with that!" Jaci stormed into her bedroom and pulled out a few pieces of clothing. She stopped abruptly and faced him. "You know what really bothered me about the whole thing? Hearing shit about you from her. You don't know what that's like, Tig. I mean…you will _never_ hear shit like that about _me_. You don't have to wonder who or what I'm doing when I'm not with you." Jaci headed down the hall into the bathroom.

From the bedroom doorway, Tig shot back at her without thinking. "You knew how I was when you got into this. I _told_ you that. This shit shouldn't be a shock."

"Yeah, well - I guess I didn't know how hard it was going to be." Jaci yelled from the bathroom. She stood in the bathroom doorway to finish her thought. "I can't even really be pissed at Rachel. She doesn't know we're together." Jaci stopped and looked at the floor. "You know she said that something that makes perfect sense. I should have seen it by now. She said, 'No one is WITH Tig, at least not for more than a night.' Maybe that's truer than I thought."

"Yeah, we're not together." He rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "Does this _feel _casual to you? How much more _together _does it get?" I've been messing with you for almost six months, Jaci.

"Exactly, maybe you are only MESSING with me." She quickly went into Vix's room and then to the living room, all while ignoring him.

Tig ran his hands through his hair and then over his face. He slapped the bedroom wall with his hand. This was not how he thought this night would go. Instead he found himself in the middle of a shit storm. Well, enough of her flitting around the house instead of talking to him. Fuck it-it was time to put everything on the line once and for all. When she tried to push past him into the bedroom, he grabbed her without a word and slammed her against the bedroom wall, _hard_. He gripped her shoulders, holding her in place.

Jaci blinked hard, surprised by his action. "Tig, what the fuc…"

"Shut up." He cut her off. Breathing quickly, he squeezed her shoulders roughly. "Shut up and just…stop moving for a second and listen."

"Let go of me." She tried to squirm out of his grip but he didn't relax. "Tig, you're hurting me. Let… go."

He brought his face close to hers and stared intently at her. "You need to understand a few things. Number one, if I wanted to just _mess_ with you, I would fucked you the first night I met you and then wouldn't have talked to you until the next time I wanted to fuck you. And don't think you wouldn't have gone for that setup either. My track record of getting what I want is pretty fucking prefect. I'm very persuasive. So get it through your head that I am with you because I _want_ to be."

She stared hard at him but didn't say anything so he continued. "Number two, you're not the only one that worries, Jaci. I worry all the fucking time. If you're not next to me, I'm worried."

Jaci frowned. "Why are you worried? I don't get…"

Tig spewed the reasons. "That you'll take your ex back, that you're going to come to your fucking senses one day and hook up with some accountant or lawyer guy that wears a suit and drives a Beemer and has a country club membership. There is no good reason for you to be with me; I _know_ that. You're out of my fucking league and the day is going to come when you move on and start fucking someone else."

"I don't fuck around, Tig." She emphasized 'I'.

Tig sneered. "And for the last couple of months I haven't either." When she looked surprised, he continued. "Yeah, that's right. Since you got back from 'Bama, I've been a fuckin' angel. Been in a few compromising positions but I walked away before things went too far. Hard to believe but I _can_ keep my dick in my pants… when I _want_ to."

"Good for you." Jaci replied. Her tone was full of venom, but she was genuinely shocked about his admission of well, innocence instead of guilt.

His voice dropped lower, "And number three…I don't mean to hurt you." He moved one hand to touch her cheek and looked at her apologetically. "I swear I never _mean_ to hurt you, it just seems to happen…I fuck things up." His hand moved slowly, palm down, from her face, to her neck, and then slid down her left breast, along her stomach and came to rest gripping her left hip. He ran the fabric of her shirt between his fingers. He began mumbling, "You just don't _get_ it. How do I make you get it?"

"Tig, what are you talking about?" Jaci whispered. She was trying to be mad at him but was quickly becoming turned on by his hands…and his honesty.

"Shhhh." He stared at her with heavy lidded eyes. He unbuttoned her shorts with one hand. "You've got my head all fuck up. You've seriously knocked me sideways. I can't think straight when you're around me in public." His voice was rough and full of lust. "But, when you're _not _around me… _goddamn_ I miss you. I'm not used to that…giving a shit about someone."

Jaci suddenly didn't give a shit about the skank from the party. She was fairly damn certain that Tig had never looked at Rachel like _this_. Her anger had faded away to nothing. When Tig let down his guard like this, _she _had a hard time thinking straight. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to push him back onto the bed and fuck him; but instead she just swallowed hard and stayed still. He had never been this direct about his feelings; she didn't want to break his apparent trance.

His left hand gripped the back of her neck forcing her to look at him. He kissed her hard and then pulled back slightly. He slid his hand down the front of her shorts. He smiled slightly when Jaci's breath caught as his fingers hit their mark.

"Look at me." He spoke slow and deliberately. "You're never going to get exactly what you need from me, ok? I'm not going to hold your hand or shower you in affectionate bullshit. I'm different than what you're used to. You could say you love me right now… _you_ could say that and mean it… but I will never _say_ that back to you. Because I think it's bullshit…words don't mean shit to me, Jaci. People lie…hell, I lie…all the time. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

He kissed her again while he slid his fingers deeper inside of her. He let a few moments tick by and the intensity built. "But actions…actions don't lie. I'm here with _you_. I'm not with anyone else tonight. And I can say more to you with a look…or a touch… than another guy can say with a hundred goddamn useless words." His eyes searched hers for understanding. He nodded his head slowly and she followed with the same gesture.

Jaci moaned and closed her eyes. _Goddamn, he is doing everything so right._ She tried to lean her head against the wall but Tig stopped her.

"Keep your eyes on me." He reminded and spoke to her in a near whisper. He could tell by the way her hips pushed against his hand that she was getting close to coming.

Jaci bit her lip; her chest rose and fell quickly. The possessiveness vibe coming from Tig was palpable. She tried to kiss him but he pulled his head back. He seemed to want to be in total control of her right now. He wanted her to listen to him and wanted her to come because of him. She had no argument against either notion. Her green eyes stayed locked on his as she started to climax.

"That's it…come on…come on." He whispered. After she finished, he let her lean into him for a moment while she caught her breath. After a slow, deep kiss he stretched his arms out along each side of her head. The trance seemed to be broken; he had made his points. She was free to move but didn't. Instead she ran her hand along his right arm while she looked at him. A smile flitted across her face and then she turned her head and kissed his bicep while she held her hand behind it. The kiss was slow at first but then she got more into it and Tig inhaled sharply.

He closed his eyes. "Holy shit, that feels just like…"

She stopped kissing his arm for a second to cut him off, "I know." She began kissing his bicep again and then grazed the muscle with her teeth, lightly at first but then bit down with more pressure.

"Mmmm…" Tig's right hand flexed against the wall and he let out an amused laugh. He pulled her closer with his left arm. "Fuck that's good."

Jaci began unbuckling his belt with one hand and stopped kissing him long enough to say, "It's about to get better."


	19. Chapter 19Morning After

Jaci awoke but didn't move or open her eyes. She lay on her stomach on her bed, naked. A heavy arm was draped across her back, warm body was cradled next to hers. _Holy shit, he spent the night_. A smile broke out across her face.

"Do not get used to this." Tig mumbled into her hair.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked without moving.

"I felt you smile." He moved his hand along her back. "I didn't mean to spend the night. I tried to leave twice."

Jaci rolled over to face him and propped her head up with her hand. She frowned. "So why didn't you?"

Tig grunted with annoyance at her movement and resettled into a comfortable position on his stomach with the pillow pulled over his head. He spoke under the pillow. "Your goddamn bed puts me in a coma, that's why. You get still for a second and you fall asleep. Like quicksand or some shit…can't get out."

She laughed at his excuse knowing that Tig didn't do anything _he_ didn't _want_ to do. She slapped at him. "Don't blame the Egyptians!"

Tig opened one eye and peeked up at her, confused. "Egypt..what?"

"Egyptian cotton." She could see Tig was oblivious. "You're sleeping on 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and a top of the line feather bed; it makes the bed super soft. It feels so good because you've probably been sleeping on absolute shit thread count sheets." Jaci thought for a moment and then pondered aloud, "If you even sleep on sheets…."

With the pillow clamped back down on his head, Tig snapped back. "Yes, I have _sheets_. Mattress isn't on the floor either."

"I wouldn't know." She replied sarcastically.

"I know…and it's going to stay that way." Tig pulled his head out from under the pillow to try and glance at the clock. His curly hair was a complete disheveled mess. "I should go. It's about time for the Reject Crew to be crawling back home soon."

"Tig, it's 8:30. Chill out. Vix doesn't lift that pretty head of hers until 11am on a weekend and I am sure Cherry is the same way." Jaci replied. He didn't take much convincing to stay put. His head immediately went back under the pillow. She smiled. "Mornings really aren't your thing, huh?" He didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I'm taking a shower. There'll be coffee in the kitchen. You lay here and be bitchy."

Tig replied with a muffled response of "Fuck you."

*******

Jaci emerged from her shower feeling great. She went to check in on Tig but the bedroom was empty. She frowned. She headed for the kitchen and found Tig leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee but still looking cranky. He was wearing jeans but was shirtless and barefoot. His hair was still wet; he must have taken a shower in the other bathroom.

He let out a low wolf whistle when he saw her. She looked good in faded blue jeans and a v necked grey tee. She walked over to him and frowned when she saw the few random bruises on his right bicep; she ran her finger along them.

"You bit a little hard." He explained with a smile.

"Oh, sorry bout that."

His smile widened. "I can take a little pain."

"Apparently we both can; you should see the bruises you left on my shoulders. Things got a little intense last night; actually a LOT intense." She said as she snaked her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"It was necessary." He wrapped one arm around her and he held his mug upward with his free arm. "This coffee sucks by the way."

Jaci pulled away from him and wrinkled her nose. "Mocha supreme is a little too fancy for you huh? Sorry." She kissed him and then said quietly. "I know you don't do overnighters, but you have to admit this is pretty nice. You, me, hanging out at 9 o'clock in the morning."

Tig shrugged. "It's not horrible." He returned her kiss. "But I gotta get going before your sister …" Before he could finish his sentence a very large and loud engine could be heard down the street. He looked at Jaci. Her mouth formed an _O._

"Shit. That's Vix." A motorcycle engine revved a few seconds later.

Tig had already tossed his mug into the sink and was headed out of the kitchen. "And that's Juice! Motherfucker!"

Vix parked her car in the driveway since the garage door was closed and she was in a hurry to check on her sister. She had kept trying to put Juice's odd behavior out of her mind, every time she mentioned checking on Jaci, he had freaked out. In the end she decided to listen to the little voice in her head and come check things out. She had started up the front walk when Juice pulled into the driveway and skidded to a stop behind her car.

He jumped off the bike and hung his helmet on the handle bars and jogged up the walk after her, "Vix wait up, Jesus."

On the doorstep, she spun around to face him, "What is your malfunction about me checkin' on my sister? Christ, the way you're actin' you'd think there was some grand conspiracy to keep Jaci and I apart."

Juice chuckled nervously. Vix turned and thrust her key in the front door lock just as the door was pulled open from the inside, an action that startled Vix and caused her to jump. She looked up and saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Holy Shit, you scared the crap outta me! How are you feelin'?" Vix asked as she stepped inside.

Jaci stepped aside and let her sister pass and shot anger darts in Juice's direction, "Feelin' much better this morning. Those pills of Bobby's did quite a job on me. Mornin' Juice."

He chuckled nervously again, "Hey, Jaci."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the open door. She followed the sound of Vix's voice into the kitchen and walked in on Vix questioning Tig's presence at Parker Place.

"Hour's a bit early for you, Tig. Were you out and about, you know, needin' to get the skank back home before her magical powers wore off and all?"

From where he stood leaning against the counter, now fully dressed, Tig glared and replied, "I wouldn't have a reason to even be here if you Parkers could keep your anger in check once you've had a few. You almost broke the bitch's nose."

"Well then I _almost_ did her a favor… then she coulda gotten a new nose to match her fake boobs, tummy tuck and ass implants." From her pocket Vix's cell phone made a small beeping sound, "Shit, I gotta charge that before I head to work."

As soon as Vix was out of sight and ear shot, Jaci started hitting Juice, HARD. She gave him a whirlwind of slaps and punches to the arm. "THAT's for DRUGGING me, asshole!!!"

Juice took the abuse; he had been expecting a fall out to happen sooner or later. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry… shit Jaci, I totally just wanted you to feel better quicker."

Tig just watched the assault and laughed his ass off. "Dipshit."

Vix returned to the kitchen. "I'm starving… who is up for pancakes?"

Juice and Jaci both nodded. Tig bowed out, "I've had about all I can stand of _togetherness_ for a while." He started to leave, stopped and turned around, "I guess you two geniuses are blocking the garage, huh?"

Juice piped up. "I'll move my bike." He followed Tig outside. "Shit, that was close! I didn't know you were still here, bro. I kept Vix away as long as I possibly could. Every time she tried to call Jaci or come back here, I put the moves on her. I'm talkin' like marathon sex night." Juice rubbed his junk. "I seriously think my dick is broken, man."

Tig smirked as he sat on his bike, walked it backward out of the garage, and got turned around in the driveway.

Juice nodded. "Why are you parked in the garage anyway?"

Tig grumbled, "Ah, Jaci was worried the neighbors would see my bike parked at her house and the gossip would start." He started up his bike in an attempt to ward off anymore questions from Juice; he swore he could see the wheels turning in the kid's head.

"Hey, why did you spend the night? Dude, you didn't…" Juice asked with his head cocked.

Tig cut the question off by revving his bike loudly and yelling, "What?! I can't hear you!" He shook his head and peeled out of the driveway.

***

Juice waved him off and returned to the kitchen to find the sisters busy whipping up a batch of pancakes. Vix was filling Jaci in on what she missed of the party. "I feel like you missed so much... um, Bobby and Juice started up a karaoke contest." She smiled over at Juice, who had  
taken a seat at the breakfast bar side of the center island, "It was awesome."

Jaci stirred the pancake batter a bit harder than necessary, "Really? I would have loved to see that." She eyed Juice.

He chuckled nervously, "It was pretty good, everyone was drunk off their asses."

"That is when it is the best, baby." Vix sprinkled chocolate chips into the batter as Jaci stirred. "I mean, Bobby started things off with an AWESOME rendition of _Brother Love's Travelin' Salvation Show_."

"Really?" Jaci seethed. "I LOVE Neil Diamond."

Vix nodded, "Oh, he was great, had the whole dance thing going during the startin' nice and slow... like a small earthquake.... and when he let's go half the valley shakes part." Vix giggled. "He was so into it and then, holy shit… Kip actually got up there and did _Pretty Fly__ for a White Guy_!"

Jaci cracked up at the thought as she poured the batter onto the skillet.

Juice laughed. "That was pretty great with you and Cherry standing on our table with a mic doing the backup singing. And whatever that song was that Chibs did… I never heard it before but it was totally him."

Jaci nodded towards Vix, "What song did Chibs do?"

Vix shrugged. "Somethin' about it being hard to be humble cause he's like perfect in every way." She glanced over at Juice, "How did it go? Somethin' like... he can't wait to look in the mirror.. cause he gets better lookin' every day."

She took a drink of orange juice and continued describing the events that Jaci had missed. "And Opie did that Travis Tritt song _Country Club_ and Jax actually did karaoke of Tim McGraw's _Real Good Man_. It was freakin' awesome, too bad you missed it."

"Yeah, too bad." Jaci tossed a glare in Juice's direction. "So what did you two sing?"

Vix rolled her eyes at Juice "He pussied out, opted to play DJ for all of us."

Jaci laughed. "Can't carry a tune, Juice?"

"Nah, he's really a good singer." Vix and continued despite Juice's protests. "But, I think he is nervous to have other people like hear him or something."  
"I only sing in the shower." Juice sighed and continued with the recap. "Vix and Cherry were completely shitfaced and took a dare from Bobby and Chibs and sang a very interesting version of _I Got You Babe_."

Vix rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well... you've heard the gossip mill in this town anyway. Half of Charming thinks Cherry and me have been there done that."

The backdoor opened and in walked Cherry and Half-Sack. He sniffed the air. "Oooh,  
pancakes?"

Jaci nodded. "Hey, Kip... lookin' pretty fly... for a white guy."

Half-sack groaned while the rest of the little crew laughed.

TBC…

Jaci awoke but didn't move or open her eyes. She lay on her stomach on her bed, naked. A heavy arm was draped across her back, a warm body was cradled next to hers. _Holy shit, he spent the night_. A smile broke out across her face.

"Do not get used to this." Tig mumbled into her hair.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked without moving.

"I felt you smile." He moved his hand along her back. "I didn't mean to spend the night. I tried to leave twice."

Jaci rolled over to face him and propped her head up with her hand. She frowned. "So why didn't you?"

Tig grunted with annoyance at her movement and resettled into a comfortable position on his stomach with the pillow pulled over his head. He spoke under the pillow. "Your goddamn bed puts me in a coma, that's why. You get still for a second and you fall asleep. Like quicksand or some shit…can't get out."

She laughed at his excuse knowing that Tig didn't do anything _he_ didn't _want_ to do. She slapped at him. "Don't blame the Egyptians!"

Tig opened one eye and peeked up at her, confused. "Egypt..what?"

"Egyptian cotton." She could see Tig was oblivious. "You're sleeping on 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and a top of the line feather bed; it makes the bed super soft. It feels so good because you've probably been sleeping on absolute shit thread count sheets." Jaci thought for a moment and then pondered aloud, "If you even sleep on sheets…."

With the pillow clamped back down on his head, Tig snapped back. "Yes, I have _sheets_. Mattress isn't on the floor either."

"I wouldn't know." She replied sarcastically.

"I know…and it's going to stay that way." Tig pulled his head out from under the pillow to try and glance at the clock. His curly hair was a complete disheveled mess. "I should go. It's about time for the Reject Crew to be crawling back home soon."

"Tig, it's 8:30. Chill out. Vix doesn't lift that pretty head of hers until 11am on a weekend and I am sure Cherry is the same way." Jaci replied. He didn't take much convincing to stay put. His head immediately went back under the pillow. She smiled. "Mornings really aren't your thing, huh?" He didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I'm taking a shower. There'll be coffee in the kitchen. You lay here and be bitchy."

Tig replied with a muffled response of "Fuck you."

*******

Jaci emerged from her shower feeling great. She went to check in on Tig but the bedroom was empty. She frowned. She headed for the kitchen and found Tig leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee but still looking cranky. He was wearing jeans but was shirtless and barefoot. His hair was still wet; he must have taken a shower in the other bathroom.

He let out a low wolf whistle when he saw her. She looked good in faded blue jeans and a v necked grey tee. She walked over to him and frowned when she saw the few random bruises on his right bicep; she ran her finger along them.

"You bit a little hard." He explained with a smile.

"Oh, sorry bout that."

His smile widened. "I can take a little pain."

"Apparently we both can; you should see the bruises you left on my shoulders. Things got a little intense last night; actually a LOT intense." She said as she snaked her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"It was necessary evil." He wrapped one arm around her and he held his mug upward with his free arm. "This coffee sucks by the way."

Jaci pulled away from him and wrinkled her nose. "Mocha supreme is a little too fancy for you huh? Sorry." She kissed him and then said quietly. "I know you don't do overnighters, but you have to admit this is pretty nice. You, me, hanging out at 9 o'clock in the morning."

Tig shrugged. "It's not horrible." He returned her kiss. "But I gotta get going before your sister …" Before he could finish his sentence a very large and loud engine could be heard down the street. He looked at Jaci. Her mouth formed an _O._

"Shit. That's Vix." A motorcycle engine revved a few seconds later.

Tig had already tossed his mug into the sink and was headed out of the kitchen. "And that's Juice! Motherfucker!"

Vix parked her car in the driveway since the garage door was closed and she was in a hurry to check on her sister. She had kept trying to put Juice's odd behavior out of her mind, every time she mentioned checking on Jaci, he had freaked out. In the end she decided to listen to the little voice in her head and come check things out. She had started up the front walk when Juice pulled into the driveway and skidded to a stop behind her car.

He jumped off the bike and hung his helmet on the handle bars and jogged up the walk after her, "Vix wait up, Jesus."

On the doorstep, she spun around to face him, "What is your malfunction about me checkin' on my sister? Christ, the way you're actin' you'd think there was some grand conspiracy to keep Jaci and I apart."

Juice chuckled nervously. Vix turned and thrust her key in the front door lock just as the door was pulled open from the inside, an action that startled Vix and caused her to jump. She looked up and saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Holy Shit, you scared the crap outta me! How are you feelin'?" Vix asked as she stepped inside.

Jaci stepped aside and let her sister pass and shot anger darts in Juice's direction, "Feelin' much better this morning. Those pills of Bobby's did quite a job on me. Mornin' Juice."

He chuckled nervously again, "Hey, Jaci."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the open door. She followed the sound of Vix's voice into the kitchen and walked in on Vix questioning Tig's presence at Parker Place.

"Hour's a bit early for you, Tig. Were you out and about, you know, needin' to get the skank back home before her magical powers wore off and all?"

From where he stood leaning against the counter, now fully dressed, Tig glared and replied, "I wouldn't have a reason to even be here if you Parkers could keep your anger in check once you've had a few. You almost broke the bitch's nose."

"Well then I _almost_ did her a favor… then she coulda gotten a new nose to match her fake boobs, tummy tuck and ass implants." From her pocket Vix's cell phone made a small beeping sound, "Shit, I gotta charge that before I head to work."

As soon as Vix was out of sight and ear shot, Jaci started hitting Juice, HARD. She gave him a whirlwind of slaps and punches to the arm. "THAT's for DRUGGING me, asshole!!!"

Juice took the abuse; he had been expecting a fall out to happen sooner or later. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry… shit Jaci, I totally just wanted you to feel better quicker."

Tig just watched the assault and laughed his ass off. "Dipshit."

Vix returned to the kitchen. "I'm starving… who is up for pancakes?"

Juice and Jaci both nodded. Tig bowed out, "I've had about all I can stand of _togetherness_ for a while." He started to leave, stopped and turned around, "I guess you two geniuses are blocking the garage, huh?"

Juice piped up. "I'll move my bike." He followed Tig outside. "Shit, that was close! I didn't know you were still here, bro. I kept Vix away as long as I possibly could. Every time she tried to call Jaci or come back here, I put the moves on her. I'm talkin' like marathon sex night." Juice cupped his junk. "I seriously think my dick is broken, man."

Tig sat on his bike, walked it backward out of the garage, and got turned around in the driveway.

Juice nodded. "Why are you parked in the garage anyway?"

Tig grumbled, "Ah, Jaci was worried the neighbors would see my bike parked at her house and the gossip would start." He started up his bike in an attempt to ward off anymore questions from Juice; he swore he could see the wheels turning in the kid's head.

"Hey, why did you spend the night? Dude, you didn't…" Juice asked with his head cocked.

Tig cut the question off by revving his bike loudly and yelling, "What?! I can't hear you!" He shook his head and peeled out of the driveway.

***

Juice waved him off and returned to the kitchen to find the sisters busy whipping up a batch of pancakes. Vix was filling Jaci in on what she missed of the party. "I feel like you missed so much... um, Bobby and Juice started up a karaoke contest." She smiled over at Juice, who had  
taken a seat at the breakfast bar side of the center island, "It was awesome."

Jaci stirred the pancake batter a bit harder than necessary, "Really? I would have loved to see that." She eyed Juice.

He chuckled nervously, "It was pretty good, everyone was drunk off their asses."

"That is when it is the best, baby." Vix sprinkled chocolate chips into the batter as Jaci stirred. "I mean, Bobby started things off with an AWESOME rendition of Brother Love's Travelin' Salvation Show."

"Really?" Jaci seethed. "I LOVE Neil Diamond."

Vix nodded, "Oh, he was great, had the whole dance thing going during the startin' nice and slow... like a small earthquake.... and when he let's go half the valley shakes part." Vix giggled. "He was so into it and then, holy shit… Kip actually got up there and did Pretty Fly for a White Guy!"

Jaci cracked up at the thought as she poured the batter onto the skillet.

Juice laughed. "That was pretty great with you and Cherry standing on our table with a mic doing the backup singing. And whatever that song was that Chibs did… I never heard it before but it was totally him."

Jaci nodded towards Vix, "What song did Chibs do?"

Vix shrugged. "Somethin' about it being hard to be humble cause he's like perfect in every way." She glanced over at Juice, "How did it go? Somethin' like... he can't wait to look in the mirror.. cause he gets better lookin' every day. "And Opie did that Travis Tritt song Country Club and Jax actually did karaoke of Tim McGraw's Real Good Man. It was freakin' awesome, too bad you missed it."

"Yeah, too bad."Jaci tossed a glare in Juice's direction. "So what did you two sing?"

Vix rolled her eyes at Juice "He pussied out, opted to play DJ for all of us."

Jaci laughed. "Can't carry a tune, Juice?"

"Nah, he's really a good singer." Vix and continued despite Juice's protests. "But, I think he is nervous to have other people like hear him or something."  
"I only sing in the shower." Juice sighed and continued with the recap. "Vix and Cherry were completely shitfaced and took a dare from Bobby and Chibs and sang a very interesting version of I Got You Babe."

Vix rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well... you've heard the gossip mill in this town anyway. Half of Charming thinks Cherry and me have been there done that."

The backdoor opened and in walked Cherry and Half-Sack. He sniffed the air. "Oooh,  
pancakes?"

Jaci nodded. "Hey, Kip... lookin' pretty fly... for a white guy."

Half-sack groaned while the rest of the little crew laughed.


End file.
